Unexpected Love
by SimpleThings
Summary: They both knew it was wrong yet it felt so completely right. She completed him and he completed her, even though they never knew it was going to happen this way; their love was just so unexpected.
1. Chemistry

**Unexpected Love**

"_This is so wrong, but it feels completely right." _

_Gabriella Montez was the definition of perfect. **She was beautiful, smart and could do practically everything. She had the voice of an angel and moved like a goddess. When she entered her senior year, she never expected to find love, with her teacher. Twenty one year old Troy Bolton starts his first teaching job at East High and immediately notices Gabriella. When Gabriella needs help in gym, Troy gets closer in more ways than one. Neither one of them expected this to happen but now both of them know that they shouldn't fight it because love will always win in the end. **_

******This is an idea by Kingdomainia, she wanted me to write this so this storyline is hers with a hint of ideas from me. Hopefully I do you justice Kingdomainia. **

******Chapter 1 - Chemistry**

Chemistry isn't always confined in the science labs, nor are they confined in the school hallways and premises. Chemistry can be around us constantly whether you like it or not. It isn't planned and it isn't gentle; it crashes into you, knocking you down, down so hard that you slip and begin to fall. You can't stop yourself from falling, you're just diving further and further into the depths of an unknown land. You can feel helpless but determined, scared yet strangely you're becoming stronger and finally, you can feel like you're tumbling in a downwards spiral yet your whole body can feel like it's floating, like it's flying higher than anyone has ever been before. You can feel like you're soaring into the arms of that one person that makes your body tingle from the top of your head, right down to your toes. It's the chemistry that continues to burn between the two of you, the chemistry that has an on-going flame that can never be blown out. And as you plummet down, you begin to wonder...who will be there to catch me?

Gabriella Montez wasn't sure if it was the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes or the way he smiled at her with those pearly white grins but what she was certain of was that he had captured her heart and kept it next to his. It might of been his strong embrace that made her smile gently and the way he stayed so close that caused her eyes to automatically close. But, she was sure, that it was his electrifying blue eyes that made her heart flutter. Those eyes that made her do anything he wanted, he had her under a spell and she knew that she couldn't get out of it and she wasn't about to any time soon.

To think about all the greatest love stories, of how those soul mates met, you think about, hands reaching out and touching by accident, one of them hearing angelic voice rise above the others. You think about childhood friends that became so much more. What you certainly don't think about is a young teacher accidentally spilling his coffee on one of his students to begin the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

---

**1st September 2003**

**East High School, **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

Gabriella Montez briskly walked down the hallway's of East High school, knowing already that this year was going to be a year to remember. She had anticipated this ever since she started at East High, along side her best friends and all the other students who were now entering their senior year. Although she was upset that her time at East High was drawing to a close, Gabriella couldn't help but feel that rush that ran throughout her body as she wondered about all the possibilities that lay ahead of her. Gabriella was one of those people who would could sit on her bed and think about the future, wonder what she would look like in ten years time, what she would have achieved, if she would actually achieved anything. Gabriella dreamed of being a someone, she didn't want a dead end job that paid near to nothing and then return home to a slob of a husband who didn't love her and ten kids that she had to run around after. That wasn't the life she wanted.

She wanted to entertain audiences that were in their thousands as they screamed her name with joy and she wanted fans that would buy anything with her face on it because they loved her _that_ much. She wanted to share her passion for music with everyone around the world, show them what they could do. Show them that if Gabriella could do it then anyone could. She wanted to be the one with number one hits, the spectacular songs that would stay in your head because _you_ wanted it to not because it did. That was what Gabriella wanted to do.

As Gabriella thought ahead to college, people stared at her with awe, knowing that _she_ was the definition of perfection. However, Gabriella was always so oblivious to her own popularity, despite the constant, _'hey Gabby_' and '_please sit with us!_' comments that she constantly received around the school. Her friends were always telling her how popular she was but Gabriella refused to believe she was better than anyone else. Her sweet nature stopped her from building a big ego, instead, she merely had a big heart that had enough room for everyone.

Being too absorbed into her thoughts of the future, Gabriella rounded the corner and was unable to dodge the man that collided with her, spilling the contents of his coffee onto her white shirt. Feeling the burning liquid seep through her top, she let out a small whimper as it slightly burnt her skin. Ignoring the man's apologies, Gabriella remained focused on the coffee that seemed to have spread down the whole of her shirt. It was only when the man offered her a blue, chequered top did she look up and see a pair of shining, blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed loudly. "I...I wasn't watching where I was going and...and...this is all m...my fault." He stuttered looking into her chocolate coloured eyes. "Take my shirt, you can change into it." He held out his shirt which she gently took from him.

"Th...thanks." Gabriella stammered back. "I wasn't paying any...any attention to my surroundings so it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." He shook his head. "I was texting someone and just didn't look up. I'm so sorry." He apologized again and Gabriella felt herself holding a breath as he stared anxiously down on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine thank you." Gabriella replied. "Are you sure I should take your shirt? I mean, you've only got a wife beater on now..." She trailed off and blushed as she stared at his toned muscles.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine." He replied and shot her a smile. "I've got a sweater in my bag, I can put that on. You need it more than me though." Gabriella swore she saw a slight blush as he quickly looked away from her. Glancing down, Gabriella noticed how her shirt had begun to show her black bra which was underneath. "I've um...I've got to go but I'll probably see you around." Gabriella nodded and watched as looked back at her, his blue eyes glinting as he did.

_'I didn't even get his name!' _Gabriella scolded herself. _'I should of asked him who he was!'_

Snapping back into reality, Gabriella realised how badly her shirt was getting and needed to change immediately. Luckily, the coffee incident had occurred right outside the girl's bathroom so she slipped into a cubicle, ripped off her white shirt and stuffed it into her bag before putting on the mystery man's shirt. It was much longer on her than it had been on him so she rolled up the sleeves and let the shirt fall beyond her hips. Stepping out, Gabriella noticed that she didn't look that bad with this mystery man's clothes on but before she could inspect herself any further, the warning bell sounded and Gabriella rushed off to her new homeroom.

**T.B. **

Those were the initials of her new homeroom teacher. Gabriella had expected Ms. Darbus again for a second time, she had even told the class that she was to be their homeroom teacher once more. But for some reason, Ms. Darbus wasn't back again, they had a new teacher and Gabriella felt slightly nervous entering the new classroom that would be her homeroom for the next year.

Cautiously and quietly Gabriella sneaked into the classroom without dragging too much attention away from the few cheerleaders who were in the same homeroom. If there was one thing the cheerleaders at East High hated, it was having attention taken away from them, meaning Gabriella wasn't always in their good books. Gabriella greeted a few people as she passed quietly before sitting down next to her two best friends who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"I don't know what to do Shar!" Taylor exclaimed in a whisper as Gabriella turned round in her seat to listen. "I don't know if he likes me enough. Sometimes he is so sweet and then other times he can be a real jerk. He's always trying to impress his friend's all the bloody time and I'm sick of it."

"Then tell him that Tay, you have to be in control of this relationship." Sharpay replied confidently. "You are the one who wears the pants here, take control, seize it and never let go."

"Yeah." Taylor nodded in agreement, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, you are so right Shar. I can't let him order me about, telling me what to do. I have to show him who's boss."

"That's right!" Sharpay beamed. "The next time you see him, you march right up to him and tell him how it is. If he doesn't continue with a relationship then, you definitely know he's not worth any of your time and that there is someone out there who is a much better match. It would be his loss then." Sharpay explained.

"I'll do it!" Taylor exclaimed. "No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"When has there ever been Mr. Nice Guy?" Gabriella teased and received a hard nudge as Taylor acknowledged her presence and comment. "Joking! You know you're one of the sweetest people I know." Gabriella smiled. "So, I'm guessing you're talking about Chad?"

"How did you know?" Taylor asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

"It's pretty obvious how smitten you are with him Tay." Gabriella replied. "Plus, he's a college boy, they never know when to listen and they're always trying to impress someone; it just sucks when it's their friends." The three of them giggled loudly.

"You got it right there!" Sharpay held up a hand which Gabriella then high fived with a beaming smile.

"Okay, okay everyone! Settle down." Gabriella snapped her head up as she recognised that husky, deep voice. "Alright, my name is Mr. Bolton and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. For many of you, I'll also be your gym coach. You guys are so lucky. "He shot a smile and Gabriella swore she heard her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Man, he is fine!" Sharpay whispered, Taylor nodded in agreement as Gabriella merely stared.

"Jack Barnes?"

"Here!"

"_How old do you think he is?"_ Taylor replied quietly.

"_I don't know, but he has to be in his early twenties."_

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Here!" Sharpay shot her hand up in the air and Mr. Bolton nodded with a smile.

"_His smile is so gorgeous." _Sharpay swooned.

"_He's gorgeous altogether!" _

"Sarah Harding?"

"Present!"

"_I think I have him for gym...what about you Shar?"_

"_Yeah, I'm in the same class as you so it's possible!"_

"Taylor McKessie?"

"Here Mr. Bolton."

"_He smiled at me!" _

"_He's smiling at everyone dumbo!" _

"Gabriella Montez?"

"..."

"Gabriella Montez?" Mr. Bolton raised his head and looked around the classroom. "Is there a Gabriella Montez in this class?"

"Gabby, what are you doing? Say you're here." Sharpay prodded her with her pencil which caused Gabriella to jump slightly. Looking over at Sharpay, she saw her pointing to the front where Mr. Bolton had a curious expression across his face.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Oh...um...yeah, I'm here." Gabriella raised her hand. "Sorry." She added quickly and blushed as he laid his eyes upon her. Those beautiful blue eyes that Gabriella seemed to be getting lost in already. As she stared at him, he stared back almost entranced by her beauty. It was only when Gabriella looked down as she bit on her lip, was it that he quickly returned back to the register.

Gabriella knew she was blushing, her face felt hot and she could feel the blood rushing from all over her body to her cheeks. She could also feel her friend's eyes burning into her skin and was too afraid that they would see her rhubarb face so she didn't turn around and question them. So Gabriella just kept her head down and pretended to read the History book that was in front of her instead of facing the curious expression's on her friend's faces. And as soon as the bell rang, Gabriella practically ran out the room not wanting the interrogation that she knew her friend's were going to give her.

---

"What was that!" Sharpay bellowed as she sat down at the lunch table, Taylor following sharply behind her.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"I said, what was that about?" Sharpay repeated clearly, her expectant face staring at Gabriella, Taylor looking at her equally asking the same question.

"Yeah, for me to answer that, I would have to know what you are actually going on about." Gabriella replied calmly.

"You know bloody well what Gabriella Anne Montez!" Sharpay exclaimed and then adding, once she saw Gabriella's confused expression. "Don't tell me that you have forgotten what happened? It's only been a few hours."

"Sharpay, in a few hours, a lot can be forgotten." Gabriella answered. "And evidently, this is one of them."

"Seriously, this isn't something that can be forgotten easily." Sharpay replied slowly. "Trust me."

"Shar, I'm still lost."

"You know what I'm talking about Gabriella." Sharpay told her sternly.

"Completely and utterly lost." Gabriella replied slowly.

"Oh for God's sake!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "She's talking about our new homeroom teacher and you!" Gabriella looked up with wide eyes.

"I...I still have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered hoping that they hadn't picked up on the fact her cheeks were already heating up at the mention of his name. "He's a homeroom teacher, what's that to do with me?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" Taylor asked, her eyebrows raised and her arms folded.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella asked blankly.

"Gabby, we're your _best _friends." Sharpay began quietly. "We've known you since kindergarten and so I think we know when something is going on. Have you met him before? Out of school? Did you like...do anything with him, you know...in that way?"

"Huh?"

"Have you had sexual intercourse with our new homeroom teacher?" Taylor asked bluntly causing Gabriella to choke on her food.

"Wh...what!" Gabriella gasped as she clutched her chest. "What the hell gave you that impression?"

"Oh my God! Are you really that oblivious?" Taylor asked. "It was pretty obvious, I'm surprised the whole class hasn't worked it out yet."

"Worked what out?" Gabriella cried. "I have not had sex with him!"

"Look, it's not exactly...normal for you and a new teacher to start staring at each other before you look down with a bright red, tomato like face." Sharpay told her quietly, her body bent down slightly in case someone else heard them. "Do you really not know him?" Gabriella shook her head. "Because from where me and Tay were, it looked like...you had maybe...met him before."

"Well...I had." Sharpay and Taylor's eyes went wide. "Earlier this morning!" She quickly continued. "He spilt his coffee on me and well...we talked for a little bit. I didn't even get his name, he gave me his shirt before walking off. That's all." Gabriella finished and continued to eat her lunch.

"He gave you his shirt?" Taylor asked loudly.

"Yeah, I had a white shirt on and well...it kinda went a tad see through; so he gave me his shirt." Gabriella replied. "Why is this suddenly a big thing?"

"Because he's hot!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"And a teacher!" Taylor added.

"Look-" Gabriella began but was sharply cut off by the bell. "Thanks guys, I didn't even get to finish my food! It's gym next as well...my life sucks." She moaned throwing the plastic fork into her pasta.

"Gym isn't that bad Gabs." Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It is when you're shit at it." Gabriella whined back.

"Least you have us with you." Sharpay stated. "We'll just...help you out of sticky situations."

"Good. We don't want a repeat of last year and the volleyball incident." Gabriella shuddered as Taylor giggled.

"It was pretty funny Gabs, you can't deny it."

"Yes I can because it was evolved around me." Gabriella pointed to herself. "It still gives me nightmares, now hurry up, I may hate gym but I've never been late to a class before and don't plan on it now."

"Okay, okay," Sharpay said as they slowly got up and walked towards the exit. "But don't think you're getting out of our questioning this easily Montez."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gabriella waved her hand at them although secretly nerves began to fill up in her stomach. She didn't understand why they had appeared as the subject arose but she knew they weren't going to go away any time soon as Mr. Bolton was on her mind.

---

Not many people know what hate _really_ is. Not many people have witnessed hate. And there are certainly not many people who would say Gabriella was an example of hate, yet she was just like anybody else, there was something she disliked but unlike most people, there was something she really did truly despise with all her will. It made her feel physically sick and she just wanted to go home every time the subject came up. It wasn't just a minor dislike to it, oh no, this was really, truly and without a doubt hated it. If you were to look up hate in the dictionary then you would find Gabriella and...

Gym.

"Urgh!" Gabriella moaned as she slipped on her red gym shorts. "Do we really have to do this still?" She tugged the white Lycra shirt over her head. "Because I'm totally up for ditching."

"Gabriella Montez, you never skip. Not once have you ever skipped and I know that you will just regret it later." Taylor smirked knowing that she was correct and that she forever would be on this particular subject. "You know I'm right Gabby, so don't start trying on the pout." Gabriella huffed as Taylor gave her a look with raised eyebrows and folded arms. When Gabriella turned around to tie up her laces, Taylor nodded her head in satisfaction. "That's what I thought."

"Whatever." Gabriella mumbled.

"So, what do you think we're doing today?" Sharpay asked. "Because I absolutely_ love_ baseball."

"When did you ever like baseball, let alone love it?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"This summer." Sharpay smiled broadly. "Ryan said I should try considering I was just...pretty much moaning all the time. Anyway, we went to the country club and I started getting lessons. I realised that I loved it!" She squeaked. "And Anton said I had a natural swing."

"Anton?" Gabriella smirked. "So this is really about a guy you met? It's got nothing to do with baseball at all, has it?"

"Now I know what you are thinking, I fell in love at summer." Sharpay began. "But the answer is, no, I did not fall in love. I generally loved baseball and it had nothing to do with Anton's, gorgeous body, chiselled jawline, green eyes...no, it was just the baseball." She nodded. "But, of course, that didn't stop me from fooling around a bit." Taylor and Gabriella shook their heads with laughter.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex?" Taylor asked.

"No!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly. "We only made out a couple of times. Seriously, Tay, what sort of girl do you take me for?"

"Sorry Shar, I'm just glad you're not turning into Amy Watkins." Taylor giggled. "I swear, she doesn't deserve the head cheerleading spot."

"Of course she doesn't!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's only because she has the male population after her and even then it's just because she's easy."

"Don't you mean, the male population are after her when _you_ turn them down." Sharpay smirked at Gabriella. "She's the rebound girl."

"No, I don't mean that because it's not true." Gabriella replied casually but Taylor merely scoffed.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so modest, everyone knows that you are the most desirable girl in school." Taylor told her. "Amy is definitely the rebound girl."

"Guys, if I was so _desirable_, then wouldn't I have guys asking me out all the time?" Gabriella asked.

"You are ridiculously oblivious." Taylor shook her head. "You seriously don't see the guys staring at your ass as you walk by? You don't see them fighting over who will talk to you?"

"I don't see it because it doesn't happen." Gabriella shot back.

"Some merely stare from afar because most of the male's are too timid to come up to you and ask you on a date plus most of them also know that you are way too good for them." Sharpay answered smugly.

"Whatever, you know, you two need glasses if you see that."

"You need glasses if you _don't_ see that." Taylor replied and giggled as the three began to walk to the entrance of the gym from the changing rooms.

---

"_Have you seen the new gym teacher? He's so hot!" _

"_His muscles are amazing!" _

"_I swear, he's a model. He just can't be a teacher looking like that." _

"_He's the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life." _

"_Did he just look at me?" _

"_I want to see him shirtless, I mean, I can practically see his muscles through that shirt anyway." _

"_I'm sure I've seen him in a movie I saw during summer." _

Gabriella heard the various comments that circulated around her gym class between the girls as they giggled and whispered about the gym teacher. According to everyone else, he was extremely good looking with the body of a God; whether or not that was true, Gabriella wasn't sure although she assumed that they were correct, after all, no teacher had ever created such mayhem because he was _that_ attractive. Turning her head slightly, she caught parts of the conversations the males of her class appeared to be having.

"_I heard he is immense at basketball." _

"_I think he got offered a place in the Lakers, the Knicks and the Phoenix Suns." _

"_Well I heard he got offered a place to be the coach for the Lakers, the Knicks and the Phoenix Suns." _

"_I don't think he's that young, do you think he'll actually play with us or just order us around?" _

"_He'll definitely play, I was told he was like...twenty or something." _

Gabriella shook her head, school was certainly known for gossip spreading like wild fire. It was like, Chinese whispers, you would make something up for it to be repeated word for word by the next person but by the end of the circle, someone would have added a slight something and then the next person would add something different too and it spirals out of control. Then, you never knew what was the truth and what wasn't. Gabriella never knew whether or not she should believe the gossip that floated throughout the school halls, which was why Gabriella tried not to listen to them which was always increasingly difficult as the school year would continue. Each weekend, something would happen which would create drama, it would only be stopped when the next load of drama would appear.

"Well the new gym teacher has definitely created some attention." Sharpay looked around at the gossiping teenagers, the giggling from the girls and the deep chuckles from the guys. "He must be good."

"Or maybe he's just good-looking." Taylor corrected. "Apparently he's the finest teacher East High has ever had."

"You know, you guys really shouldn't listen to that." Gabriella told them. "Most of it is just bullshit."

"Ah, but it's always fun, nonetheless." Sharpay replied. "Anyway, I have a feeling this one might be true, even the basketball ones."

"Afternoon everyone!" The classes attention turned towards the front where Mr. Bolton stood rubbing his hands together, a large smile across his face. "I'm Mr. Bolton or Coach Bolton depends if you're on the basketball team; which is what we're starting with this term."

Gabriella felt her take a large intake of air at the sight of him once more. His dazzling blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the light and Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off him. He had changed into a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles and black shorts that came just above his knee.

"Right, well I'll just let you guys get into pairs and we'll start off with some easy passes, it'll let me see your strength and this way it'll just ease you into this term." He grinned. "Go ahead." He nodded and there was a slight rustle as the students turned to one another asking for partners.

"Well, I'm going to go with Martha." Taylor turned to Sharpay and a distant Gabriella. "I've got to talk to her about math homework."

"Cool, I guess that leaves me and you Gabs." Sharpay smiled broadly at her best friend. "Gabby? Gabby!"

"Huh?"

"Partners? Taylor's with Martha...so do you want to be my partner?" Sharpay asked, slight confusion in her voice.

"Oh, right, sure. Sorry, I just...zoned out a bit there."

"Yeah, I wonder if it had anything to do with our new gym teacher." Sharpay smirked and looked at Gabriella who began to blush a deep crimson.

"Whatever, let's just try and throw a ball around."


	2. Helping Hands

**Unexpected Love**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I hope this one is just as good, keep reviewing guys because I absolutely love reading them! Gabriella xx**

**Chapter 2 – Helping Hand**

Help isn't always confined in help centres, nor is it confined in the people that are supposed to help you. Help can be found anywhere, it can be found at home or in public and it shall constantly be found at school. There is always help somewhere and everyone deserves help no matter what. Help can be given for the smallest thing; some need help on school tests, they feel that they are incapable of receiving a good grade without it. Many need it in challenging positions because they feel incapable of missing out on something that could of changed them forever. And then there is the few that know they need help in love, not because it isn't what they thought it would be, nor is it because they are confused. The soul reason is the fact that their love was unexpected and completely out of the blue that they can't decide what to do with themselves and it is this, that help will be given. It may not be clear or physically handed to you but you must believe that it is there for you and always will be.

If Gabriella knew what was going to happen to her, then she would of prepared herself for what was to come. She would of seeked out help sooner and known what to do straight away instead of letting it hit her in the face. But, of course, she didn't know what was going to happen and she hadn't prepared herself, therefore, she hadn't seeked out any help and now she would have to struggle with her emotions whilst trying to find help.

When you think of help, you see someone there for you. A guardian angel that watches over you, you think of a best friend that will always be there, by your side through thick and thin. What you don't see is someone receiving it through gym starting the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

**1st September 2003**

**Gymnasium, East High School,**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

"Gabby, I'm over here." Sharpay sent a small wave to Gabriella as she watched the ball fly off in a different direction. "You're supposed to throw it to me remember." Sharpay teased.

"Shut up Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I know where I'm supposed to throw it...I'm just incapable of doing it." She groaned loudly. "I'm shit."

"That you are Gabs, that you are." Sharpay replied with a smile. Seeing Gabriella shaking her head in her hands, she walked over and patted her back softly. "It's alright, you're not that bad." Seeing Gabriella's expressionless face look up at her, she continued. "Trust me, there are worse people than you Gabs. Look at...at...Amy Gibson! Yeah, she is shit...like, really shit."

"And Shar, I'm really shit." Gabriella answered. "You are only a few metres away from me and I still can't throw the ball into your direction. It's embarrassing."

"Okay, you're not the best at basketball...or any gym practice for that matter but, Amy Gibson is so much worse than you. She can't even pick up a ball without worrying about her nails!" Sharpay tried comforting Gabriella. "Least you try and with more practice I'm sure you'll improve."

"I've had gym for four years now!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm still going to fail this class."

"Actually, you've never failed gym." Sharpay reminded her. "Sure, they've always been below a grade C but at least you've never failed it!"

"Getting below a B is failing for me Shar, you know that!"

"Well...maybe I...and you possibly...okay I have nothing." Sharpay bit her lip. "You're really not that bad, trust me."

"Okay, I know you are my best friend and I totally love you for trying to make me feel better but seriously Shar, I know that I'm rubbish. You really don't need to lie about me being good." Gabriella replied softly.

"You know, confidence is the key." Gabriella snapped round and the nerves began to flutter around in her stomach. Her brown eyes meeting his gorgeous blue ones made her breath getting caught in her throat. "You'll never do well without it."

"I...I..." Gabriella stammered. "I...um."

"What are you having trouble with?" He asked, stepping closer to Gabriella making her heart beat faster, the pounding getting so loud that Gabriella feared he would hear it.

"Um...I..." She stuttered again. The closer he came, the more difficult it became to talk. Her mind was like a blur and everything she had learnt, Gabriella was now forgetting in the blink of an eye.

"She's got a bad aim, sir." Sharpay covered up Gabriella's stuttering as she stepped forward. "She keeps missing me and throwing it over there somewhere."

"Ah, well, have you done gym before?" He asked Gabriella who gulped before nodding. "What about basketball?" She nodded again very slowly. "Right."

"She's just not that good Mr. Bolton." Sharpay covered up again and he chuckled at her response.

"Well, lets see your technique then Gabriella." He looked back to Gabriella who gulped once more before taking the ball from Troy and turning to Sharpay. "Just pass it to Sharpay."

Gabriella felt the ball in her hands, the rubber gripping against her, now, sweaty palms. She could feel his gaze upon her and this made her want to impress him. She wanted to show him she wasn't a complete loser. She needed to show him she was better than what she seemed but, of course, it wasn't going to work out that way and Gabriella let the ball fly out of her hands and skilfully managed to hit it on Taylor's head before it rebounded and smacked Martha on the shoulder, for it to soar over to Sharpay where it hit her stomach with such force that it knocked her down to the gymnasium floor.

"Gabby!" Sharpay whined as she rolled around the floor, holding her stomach.

"Sorry Shar." Gabriella blushed a deep, crimson red before closing her eyes with embarrassment.

"Well, it got to Sharpay eventually." Troy joked and chuckled at the sight of Taylor rubbing her head, Martha looking at the large red mark now forming on her arm and Sharpay moaning on the floor however he stopped when he saw Gabriella's embarrassed expression and he sympathised with her. "Look, don't worry about it. It's the start of a new year, we can make sure you improve on it before grades come up."

"But I always practically fail this class!" Gabriella exclaimed. "How am I supposed to improve when I have been trying to improve for the last four years! What makes this year any different?"

"You didn't have me for the past four years." He replied with a charming smile. Others would have made this statement come across with a lot of cockiness but he had such simplicity in his words, such charm that you couldn't mistake it for cockiness. Gabriella could see he was confident and she already respected him for that, in fact, she wanted to know more about him, wanted to find more reasons to respect him, she wanted to know him. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah!" She quickly replied, coming out from her little trance.

"I think you should help Sharpay, she's certainly asking for some anyway." He nodded in the direction of Sharpay who was crying out for Gabriella's name and some water. "I fear she will die without you so go help her and we'll work on your throw later." Gabriella nodded before turning towards Sharpay.

"Gabriella, I am going to kill you once my lungs begin to work again." She inhaled a large amount of air. "Stupid, fucking ball...you had to throw it, you had to throw it didn't you! You couldn't of just...just left it for a while. Waited, maybe...no, you couldn't of done that." Sharpay moaned to herself.

"Well like Mr. Bolton said, least it got to you." Gabriella gave Sharpay a weak, apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry Shar, you know that I'm terrible though, you said it yourself! Can you really blame me for this?"

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella before wincing in pain again. "Yes, I really can blame you for this."

"And so can I." Taylor sat down next to Gabriella. "Bloody hell Gabs, your throws are hard! I thought my head was going to come off."

"Sorry Tay, I didn't mean to, I swear." Gabriella apologized. "I just tried aiming at Sharpay but it went wrong...as usual."

"Apology accepted." Gabriella grinned at Taylor as she giggled. "I'll admit that was pretty funny. I've not seen anything like it and at least it got to Sharpay eventually."

"That's what Mr. Bolton said." Gabriella smiled.

"That's what Mr. Bolton said." Sharpay mimicked. "Who cares what he says when I am practically dying in his lesson and he just carries on teaching. Can he not see that I'm am basically on my death bed?" She shrieked.

"Oh Shar," Taylor began sympathetically before turning back to her normal, clear voice. "Get up and stop being a drama queen."

"Me! Being a drama queen?" She scoffed. "How can that be possible? Seriously, I am like, the opposite of drama queen."

"Right, so why are you on the floor?" Taylor asked. "Just get up Shar, we've only got a few minutes left of this class."

Sharpay took Gabriella's outstretched hand and was slowly brought up as she rubbed her chest. She winced slightly as she stood up but Gabriella and Taylor merely rolled their eyes and giggled slightly at the dramatic effect they were watching. If there was one thing you had to know about Sharpay, it would be that her status was being a drama queen, she loved to act, sing and dance just like Gabriella but unlike Gabriella, she showed exactly what she could do...all the time. However, instead of the population of East High getting pissed off with Sharpay, they tended to love her for it. It was apart of her personality and forever would be which created Sharpay as a person. It was this that everyone remembered Sharpay for and Gabriella wouldn't change her for the world.

Once the bell had rung, Sharpay still whining about her injury and Gabriella still blushing from embarrassment, Troy made the class sit back on the bleachers giving out a few announcements.

"Right, well that was the end of your first class with me and I can see that this will be a very enjoyable year." He beamed. "You've all shown some talent and I can't wait to progress into something more."

Sharpay's mouth dropped and whispered to Gabriella. "Was he blind when he saw you throw?"

"Thanks Shar, always there for me aren't you." Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"Of course I am, I'm your best friend!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"If anyone would like to try out for the basketball team, try-outs are this Friday at lunch. That's for boys and girls so you're all welcome to attend. I hope to see a few of you there."

"He's obviously not including you Gabby, so don't get your hopes up." Sharpay teased and smirked at her best friend as she sat up straighter at the sound of his voice. After seeing the daggers Gabriella was sending Sharpay, she quickly corrected herself. "Joking Gabs, I'm only joking."

"You know, you don't have to be good at everything Gabby." Taylor told her sweetly. "I mean, gym is your only weakness, it's nothing!"

"It's not that!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm totally fine with having a weakness...it's more like the embarrassment is making it so much worse! It's not everyday you find an almost eighteen year old unable to make a throw right. I mean, come on, a seven year old can throw better than me!" Sharpay stared at her friend with disbelief.

"You know Gabs, you've never been this bothered before." Sharpay spied her with curious eyes. "Why the sudden change?"

"Yeah, why are you so worried about it now?" Taylor continued. "You've been saying for the past three years that gym doesn't have anything to do with your later life so you don't care if you're shit. And they were your exact words!" Gabriella looked nervously at her best friends who were staring at her intently.

"So?" Taylor asked after a long pause. "Why worry now?"

"I...I-" She stammered. "There isn't any reason!" Gabriella squeaked. "I just, I want to pass this time. You know, with a higher mark. It'll help with my college application if I can pass gym. I'm only bothered about it now because I'm starting to realise how truly embarrassing it is not being able to pass a ball properly."

"So this has nothing to do with the new hottie we call Mr. Bolton, then?" Sharpay smirked with folded arms. "Because you really seemed to be trying to impress him today."

"What!" Gabriella's eyes widened, her cheeks began to heat up and she shook her head vigorously. "No! No! That's not the reason at all, that isn't why I'm starting to try harder!" Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "I told you! I want to get a good grade so my college see that I can at least achieve something in gym!" She quickly replied.

"You're sure about that, are you?" Taylor asked, her actions mimicking Sharpay's unintentionally.

"Yes, of course I am sure about this." Gabriella replied. "Okay, I'll admit, he is extremely good-looking but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly...in love with him!"

"Okay, okay, you're not in love with him." Sharpay held her hands up in defence. "You just want to shag him senseless."

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Sharpay, I'm starting to think you just want him for yourself but want to make sure neither of us want him that way." She suddenly twisted the conversation round letting Sharpay's eyes widen whilst she merely folded her arms.

"Oh no, that's not what I'm trying to do." Sharpay shook her head quickly.

"Really? Well it certainly seems to be that way." Gabriella smirked.

"No, you know that he's not my type however hot he is." Sharpay replied. "And fine, you're not into him like that either."

"Thank you." Gabriella nodded with satisfaction. "Right, well if you two don't mind. I'm going to get changed."

"Gabriella!" Troy called as he had dismissed the class and the three were the last ones out. When he knew he had her attention, he continued. "Can you stay behind please, I just want to talk to you for a bit."

"Er...yeah." Gabriella nodded. "Sure."

"Don't get naked too soon." Sharpay whispered quietly in her ear and dodged Gabriella's hand making contact with her arm.

Gabriella watched her two friends walk into the girls changing rooms, giving them harsh glares as they turned around and giggled. She slowly made her way down the bleachers, the only sound from the bouncing basketball and squeaking shoes as Troy took a few shots. When she reached the ground floor, she stepped forward watching his perfect technique and the way he looked when he concentrated.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked quietly, her eyes transfixed on the floor in fear she would stutter again.

"Oh, yeah." Troy stopped and walked over to Gabriella. "Well, I was looking at you today and saw that your whole technique is...completely wrong to be quiet honest."

"You don't say." Gabriella replied sarcastically and Troy chuckled at this response.

"Okay, well anyway, I was thinking and if you would like...I could um...um...tutor you maybe?" He asked, his last few words getting quieter and quieter as if he were shy. "So, would you like me to tutor you? I mean, I wouldn't fail you because you're trying and that's a great thing but tutoring would boost that to maybe a B...even an A depends how you progress."

"I don't think I'll progress. I've been doing gym for many years now and nothing has changed." Gabriella replied, her eyes still on the ground.

"Ah, but I'm sure I'll see improvement." Troy answered, she could tell by his voice that he was smiling. It was then she looked up to see his bright blue eyes and dazzling smile once more. "The thing about us humans is, when we begin something, we expect to be good at it straight away. After a couple of sessions, we expect to be pros when really it may take many months for any real improvement to be made."

"But I told you, I've been doing gym for years!"

"And I told you that you didn't have me for those past years." Troy replied with a cheeky grin. "Look, trust me, it may take a while but once we have some practice where I only have to concentrate on you and you alone then we can make sure that you have some progress and good progress." Troy sighed. "It really isn't about being good. It helps, sure but it's the improvement that gets the grades and confidence."

"I don't have a lot of that when it comes to gym." Gabriella muttered.

"I can see that, you have to know that when you say that you can't do this or you can't do that then you won't do it." Troy told her. "But if you tell yourself that you can achieve it and that you can do it then you will do it. You just need to give yourself some credit that you can be better than you think. You will be better." He said softly. "Just get some confidence."

"It sounds so simple when you say that." Gabriella replied quietly.

"I know that it's easier said than done but I really see something in you Gabriella, I think you have lots of potential. In fact, I believe you've had this potential locked up for so long that you now can't find it and are determined to put yourself down. So, would you like some help?" Troy asked, his blue eyes burning into her brown ones. The pause was long yet comfortable enough and Gabriella sighed before replying.

"I guess, I guess I could try it." She replied hesitantly.

"Great!" Troy exclaimed. "You can do it Gabriella."

"Look, I'll try but I'm not promising that you'll get anything out of me." She warned him. "I really can't play basketball."

"It's not all about playing it!" Troy exclaimed. "You've got to start on the little things, in your case, how to pass the ball properly. You know that I'll mark you higher if you manage to throw it into my hands." He chuckled and she couldn't help but giggle along side him. "When would you like to start?"

"Well, I can't do it at any free periods due to scholastic decathlon and the musicals. And I have dance practice after school on Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's, I can't skip that since we have championships coming up. Then I have a music lesson after school on Monday and I'm not skipping that so I guess that leaves...Friday?" She asked as he stared at her with a dropped jaw. "What?"

"Um...you're certainly an active one, aren't you?" He replied, astonished at how her schedule was taken up.

"Yeah, I like to always be doing something I guess." She shrugged. "So is Friday okay for you?" She repeated.

"Yeah, er, yeah it is." Troy answered. "After school, meet me in here and we'll start. Are you willing to begin this Friday?"

"I suppose I can deal with that." She shot a small smile. "Well, I better get going, I got to go to my lesson."

"Of course, I'll let you get changed." Troy quickly answered. "Sorry I kept you so long."

"It's okay, if this is going to boost my grade up then I'm up for it." Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Gabriella."

Gabriella walked towards the door feeling his eyes still on her. She had opened up immediately, spoken to him straight away as if they had known each other for years. Usually, she was so closed towards people. Gabriella had confidence, a lot of it when it came to the performing arts but when it was meeting new people, she had difficulty adjusting to them straight away and her inner shyness was shown in front of new acquaintances. Yet the warmth Troy had thrown at her, had made her feel so kind and he seemed so welcoming. It was why Gabriella turned around and gave him permission to call him something different, which was extremely unlike her.

"You can call me...Ella, if you want."


	3. Song Bird

**Unexpected Love**

**Thank you for the reviews! They are great! Sorry if these aren't updated as frequently as I normally would do with other stories, but I've got GCSE exams, which are of course very important so I'm juggling this story and revision so forgive me if they aren't updated as often. Hopefully they are still good chapters though and keep the reviews coming because they are wonderful to read. Thank you everyone. **

**Chapter 3 – Song Bird**

_'Music is the greatest communication in the world. Even if people don't understand the language that you're singing in, they still know good music when they hear it.'_

A quote is something that can change your perspective; it can make you see a much deeper meaning into something you love or something you hate. One small quote can mean so much, can make people believe in something that they didn't before. It can make you finally see something that you could never see before. A small, simple quote can open your eyes; make you understand things in ways you had never understood them before.

A quote isn't ever just a quote. It can change your life. It can be apart of your life.

Gabriella had never believed that anything could have such a great impact on her but it did, it had and forever would be imprinted into her mind. Her whole life was then based around it and she was sure that it would stay with her throughout her whole life. She didn't realise that a song could change everything, change your mind, your body, your soul. But one thing that hit her hard, was the love in her heart. The way it would thud harder, pound much more than it normally would do without it. She loved the way her heart would swell and never thought that she could feel such passion for anything else, yet she was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong because her heart did thud harder and it did pound much more when she was around _him_. Her heart would swell so much and she could feel the chemistry, the passion when she was with _him_. She wasn't sure if it was the way his grin made his eyes light up or the way he stood up straighter when he was interested but she was certain that _he_ was making an impact on her, _he_ was the one that made her shiver with delight and _he_ was the one that gently wandered around in her mind throughout the whole day. It was him, and _only_ him that made her heart beat a whole lot faster.

When you think of music being compared to love, you think of a beautiful melody being heard above the others; where that one person only hears that music, like they are a soloist and even though there is a whole choir surrounding that person, you only see them. It is them that steals your heart. It is them that create such a warm feeling. It is them that becomes addictive. What you don't see is them dancing around stage, singing as loud as possible before slipping and crashing to the ground; that's not what you see to start the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

**3rd September 2003, **

**East High Theatre, **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico. **

"_We're soarin', flyin'! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, then we're breaking free!" _Gabriella sang loudly and full of passion as she practised her audition performance that was going to be performed in the free period, the next day. She was determined to get the lead, it was her last year and had heard that college scouts from Julliard were looking around Albuquerque that year; she really wanted it. _"Connected by a feeling, ooh with our very souls! Rising til' it lifts us up, so everyone can see!" _

As Gabriella continued to sing, Troy was walking down the hallways, ready to sit down for a well earned break after an intense session with his other senior class that seemed to consist of many boys who were eager to start their basketball season. Most of them trying to impress Troy after finding out he was the new coach and trials were on Friday. Troy couldn't deny he had been pleasantly surprised by their enthusiasm but after lunch wasn't always good for him at that intensity. However, after hearing a powerful voice float through the air, he was then ready to see who it belonged to. With his head up high, so he could hear the music, he followed the melody and put his head round the auditorium door hoping to see where this beautiful, moving voice was coming from. It was then, it turned to amusement as he watched Gabriella move from one side of the stage, her eyes closed as she sang her heart out. He tried stepping in as quietly as possible but he tripped up on the corner of the door and tumbled in.

"Shit!" He yelled as his body collapsed onto the ground. Of course, with his sudden outburst, it wasn't gone unheard and Gabriella turned around mid-song to see him lying on the floor.

"_This is real, this is fa- _fuck_!" _Gabriella tripped up on her jacket that lay strewn on the floor and crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Troy stood up quickly, brushing himself off as he ran over to Gabriella who was moaning on the floor.

"Ella, are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be okay." Gabriella replied, sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked quickly. "Is anything hurt? What did you fall on to? What did you hurt?"

"Nothing, just bruised my ego a little bit." Gabriella blushed, realising what he saw. "I'm fine, really, I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" Troy asked, helping her up. "I don't want you to have...concussion or something!" He exclaimed, causing her to giggle loudly.

"I'm fine Mr. Bolton." Gabriella replied with a smile. "Thank you for your concern but I'm perfectly alright. Like I said, just a little embarrassed. God, I can't believe that happened!" She whined and closed her eyes as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I should be embarrassed." Troy told her. "I'm a teacher and I tripped! A teacher!" He exclaimed and they burst into laughter. "I still don't know how I did it. The door just...just got in the way."

"How did you manage that?" Gabriella giggled. "You must be one clumsy person. Tell me, how did you get on a basketball team like that?"

"Oh, you're pulling that card out are you?" Troy folded his arms with a grin. "You are quite cheeky Ella, you know that right?" Gabriella laughed loudly. "And by the way, your ego was more than bruised because that fall you had, bloody hell that must of been embarrassing...ouch the more I think about it, the more crushed your ego is." Gabriella pushed him slightly causing him to stumble backwards.

"Not nice! You know, you tripped on a door! I mean, anyone could trip on their jacket but who trips on a fucking door? Seriously, you shouldn't be allowed on a court. Or anywhere, you should just stay at home getting fed through a straw in case you hurt yourself." Gabriella giggled as Troy feigned hurt. "Oh, you can't give me that look Mr. Bolton. You know I'm right."

"You are so cruel Ella, I never thought I would say this but...you're mean." It was then Gabriella threw her head back with laughter, unable to control the loud giggles that had been bubbling inside of her.

"Is that the best come back you have?" She asked whilst Troy began to chuckle realising how stupid he must of sounded. "That was absolutely pathetic!"

"You know, I could give you a detention for that." Troy pointed out and Gabriella's smile slowly faded as he had brought her back down to reality, causing her to remember that Troy was her teacher and they had been flirting slightly for the past ten minutes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, seeing her sudden change of mood. When she didn't respond, Troy lifted her chin up, making her face him. "Ella, what's wrong?" He asked more sternly.

"Er...nothing, nothing Mr. Bolton." She replied quickly, moving her head back from his touch as she felt it burn her skin. "I- I- I better get going. I need to...to study." She stammered and walked over to her school bag and books. Her back completely to him and yet she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. As Gabriella began to walk down the steps of the stage, Troy started to speak once more.

"That song," He paused causing Gabriella to stop in her tracks. "It's meant to be a duet, right?" He asked softly watching Gabriella as she slowly turned to face him.

"Er...yeah. How did you know?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I heard it somewhere." He grinned. "Why are you so surprised?" He asked, seeing her, almost, shocked face. "Not used to basketball superstars knowing that kind of thing?"

"Now, I wouldn't call you a basketball _superstar_ Mr. Bolton." She giggled and stepped forward, her bag swinging on her shoulder, her jacket in her hand. "But not many people recognise it, how do you know it?" She questioned lightly.

"Er..." He hesitated and whilst blushing, rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Um..." Gabriella eyed him suspiciously, seeing him try and think of something. That _something_, Gabriella knew was going to be a cover up to the truth. After a moment of thought, Gabriella gasped with a large smile across her face.

"You sang it!" She exclaimed.

"Wh...what?" Troy stuttered with shock as he wondered how she figured it out already. "Pfft, of course I didn't! I don't sing, I play ball." He scoffed.

"No, no you played basketball but you sang as well." Gabriella laughed. "You totally sang, I bet it was for a musical! Mr. Bolton, were you a basketball, drama freak?" She questioned with amusement.

"I...I...shut up Ella, you tripped up!" He folded his arms as he retorted back to her comment.

"So you did sing in a musical!" Gabriella squealed loudly. "Oh my gosh, you have got to show me!"

"Show you what?" Troy questioned with worry evident in his voice. "Ella, show you what?"

"Your singing voice, of course." Gabriella beamed, walking back towards him. "You can't get out of it now, you have to show me. Don't think about running away either Mr. Bolton."

"I'm not singing." Troy held his hands up with a smile. "That's something I will not do. That was back in high school when I was discovering new things, now, now I do not sing."

"If you sang then, you can_ definitely_ sing now." Gabriella replied quickly. "Come on Mr. Bolton, you seriously can not leave me hanging now. That's just unfair."

"You know, I really need to get going. I have another class in a few minutes and-"

"Please give me _some_ credit." Gabriella whined. "Oh, please! Just one song!"

"Actually, I think we should hear you sing. After all, I did disturb you, maybe you should continue because I would love to hear your voice." Troy smirked as she began to blush and shake her head.

"No, no I'm sure you wouldn't want that." Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up tremendously. "I just, I was, um..."

"Why were you singing, by the way?" Troy asked, a curious expression across his face.

"Oh!" Gabriella squeaked, not sure whether or not to tell him but after some thought, she realised that he wouldn't care, he was just her teacher. "I'm trying out for the school musical." She admitted quietly.

"School musical eh?" He smirked walking off stage and in front of her. "And you were taking the piss because I was in one. Very hypocritical Miss. Montez, you should know better."

"I wasn't taking the piss!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "I just didn't see you as a...singer, that's all." She trailed off slightly with each word, her embarrassment coming back and showing on her face. "Just sing!"

"No!" Troy replied whilst chuckling. "No, I will not sing for you!"

"But why not? Why can't you? I want to hear you sing...please Mr. Bolton." Gabriella clutched her hands together and looked at him with big eyes. "Please."

"No, that is that Ella, I refuse to ever sing in front of anyone ever again." Troy replied loudly. "I promised myself that after the musical, I would never sing again. I'm keeping that promise, that's why I won't sing for you now."

"Why on earth did you promise yourself that?" Gabriella asked loudly. "I don't understand what the big deal is, I mean, it's just singing."

"Just singing? Ella, for me, it's massive!" Troy explained. "I have got terrible stage fright and can't deal with being watched as I sing. It's embarrassing on so many levels."

"I understand." Gabriella smiled gently. "I had that when I first started but I guess my love for it just...over powered it. Once I had sung in front of a group of people over and over again, my confidence got built up and when I was able to try out for musicals, well, I jumped at it I suppose." She blushed slightly as she confessed a little more about herself.

"Wow, so I'm guessing you been doing this for a while then?" Troy asked, generally intrigued at

her interests.

"Yeah, I started singing at the age of five, it wasn't until I was ten, did I start singing in front of crowds. When I was twelve, I started in musicals and have done ever since." Gabriella answered. "I've loved it from the first day I started."

"Show me." Troy replied quietly.

"What?"

"Show me." Troy repeated. "Sing, now." He told her softly. "I want to hear you sing, from what I hear, you'll have an amazing voice."

"Er...well I-"

"Gabriella!" She turned her head towards the door where Ryan burst through, an angry expression across his face. "Gabriella Anne Montez! How could you?"

"Ryan?" Gabriella questioned, her face smothered in confusion. "Ryan, what's wrong? What have I done?"

"You let her, I can't believe you let her!" Ryan exclaimed angrily. "You promised me that you would make her see who he really was, he's not right for her! He's just...completely wrong for her, you promised me that you wouldn't let this happen but the next thing I know, she's running up to me happily clapping her hands explaining to me that she has a date with him. With _him_!" Ryan ranted. "You promised me Gabriella, you fucking promised me!"

"Well, I'm guessing this is about Sharpay." Gabriella replied.

"Of course it is about bloody Sharpay! And she has a date with that stupid, no good, fucking dick!"

"Ryan, calm down. It isn't that bad." Gabriella tried telling him but Ryan was having none of it.

"Calm down? It isn't that bad!" Ryan exclaimed, waving his hands around. "Of course it's bad, it's fucking terrible! You know that Gabriella and you bloody promised me! You promised me!"

"Okay, please stop yelling, I hate it when you're like this." Gabriella began calmly and slowly. "Secondly, I didn't promise you anything of the sort, I merely said that I would try my best to make sure what she was getting into and then thirdly, he's rather sweet. He really seems to care for Sharpay and I think you should be happy for your sister considering you haven't let anyone date her properly."

"So you are no longer on my side?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "I can't bloody believe it, I can't believe you Gabriella!"

"Ryan!" Gabriella shouted. "I'm not on anyone's side. Sharpay is happy, you should be happy!"

"But I'm not! I'm extremely angry and it's because of that stupid, cocky loser who is taking _my_ sister out this Friday." Ryan replied in irritation.

"Sweetie, we're eighteen, don't you think Sharpay can choose who she can date by now? It was really cute to see you stand up for her in middle school, freshman too, I guess but now? When we're nearly in college? You just look too over protective and in the end, you'll only end up losing Shar. Can't you see how happy he makes her? Have you seriously seen her as happy since...well you know..." Gabriella trailed off slightly, a look of confusion wavering over Troy's face as he saw Ryan hang his head low.

"I suppose you might be right." Ryan mumbled but it was loud enough for Gabriella to hear. With a smile, she replied gently.

"You suppose?"

"Okay, he makes her happy." Ryan muttered. "But that still doesn't mean I like him...and if he does anything to hurt her, I'll make sure he dies...am I allowed that?" He asked whilst folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, yes you are definitely allowed to kill him if he hurts her." Gabriella giggled. "You know, we should probably find Shar and run over the musical, is that okay?" She asked him and he nodded feeling like a five year old that was being scolded. "Cheer up Ry, I'm sure you'll grow to love him just as much as she does."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no one ever mentioned her loving him!" Ryan exclaimed, his head suddenly snapping up. "She loves him?"

"It's really, rather obvious Ryan, don't you think?" Gabriella asked. "And I'm sure he loves her back."

"He better otherwise I grab his tiny-"

"Ryan!" Gabriella shouted. "No! You shall not do that!"

"Okay, okay..." He trailed off mumbling incoherent words that Gabriella didn't really want to know anyway.

"Well, I'll see you later Mr. Bolton." Gabriella sent him a small wave. "It was nice talking to you, I suppose I'll see you in home room?"

"Yeah, homeroom." Troy replied quietly, secretly upset that she was leaving before they could get into a deeper conversation. A sigh escaped him as he watched her walk away with Ryan Evans, someone who apparently she knew extremely well.

---

"So, she's definitely going to go out with him?" Ryan asked. "There's absolutely nothing I can do to stop it? She's not going to change her mind if say to her not to go out with him?"

"No Ryan, she shall not be changing her mind for anyone and you know what, I'm glad!" Gabriella nodded her head whilst Ryan looked at her with disbelief. "All these years, she's been putting other people first, I think it may be time for Shar to finally get what she wants."

"Why are you so clever and wise? You're only eighteen for God's sake!" Ryan exclaimed. "It's not right, I think you should...dumb down a bit."

Gabriella began to laugh loudly. "Ry, you're so cute when you're angry. But, I think you should consider how Shar feels when her brother isn't happy for her to date and just think of how much happier she seems."

"But-"

"No, I know you just want to protect her Ry but you have got to give her some freedom." As Ryan tried saying something again, Gabriella quickly held up her hand and continued, as if she had read his mind. "I'm not saying that you have to like the idea straight away, but at least think about it. You owe her that much Ry, you know that."

After a short pause, Ryan sighed loudly and looked at Gabriella. "I'm not saying that I'm agreeing to it, but I'll try...for Shar's sake."

"Thank you, you don't know how much that'll mean to her." Gabriella beamed at her friend. "Now, come on, let's go get this lovestruck puppy."

---

"Gabby, what do you think I should wear?" Sharpay asked as she examined herself in the mirror that was hung up in her locker. "I was thinking pink but then I thought, would I look the same as I always do? I really want to blow his mind Gabs! I want him to think that he made the right decision taking me out." Sharpay ranted on as she pulled her hair up, trying different hairstyles.

"To be honest Shar, you would blow his mind in rags." Gabriella replied with a smile. "Not to mention that he already knows that he made the right decision taking you out and stop fretting because we have til Friday."

"But that's only in two days!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Two days and I'll finally be on a date with him!"

"Exactly, and if we choose an outfit now, I can guarantee that you'll just change it the next day and by the time Friday comes, you'll have ripped out your whole wardrobe trying to decide what looks best." Gabriella answered strongly. "How about I come over Friday and help you pick out the perfect outfit?" She asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yes please, that would be great!" Sharpay smiled. "Meet me by my car after school."

"Yeah su- crap!" Gabriella exclaimed causing Sharpay to tun round abruptly.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, worry evident in her voice. "Are you okay? Did someone hit you? Gabby, talk to me!" Sharpay gently shook Gabriella's shoulders as she tried getting the answer.

"I'm fine, I'll have to come to your house a little later though, that's all." Gabriella replied. "I have to stay after school on Friday."

"Why?" Sharpay asked with confusion but before Gabriella could answer she tilted her head and smiled. "Did Gabriella Montez get her very first detention?"

"No, however much you would like me to get a detention, I didn't." Gabriella giggled as Sharpay's face fell. "Actually, Mr. Bolton, kindly offered to tutor me in basketball. He wants to help me get my grade up to a B or something...you know he actually thought I was capable of getting an A! An 'A' in gym!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Friday was the only day I was available."

"Tutoring eh?" Sharpay folded her arms, a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. "Is that really _all_ you are doing?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied blankly.

"I don't believe that for a second." Sharpay answered as she turned back to her mirror, practising her pout. "I believe you two are going to do a little more than basketball. I mean...it might involve a type of ball but-"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella slapped her friend on the arm. "God, there is nothing going on between me and him! There never will be either considering, he's a teacher!" She finished in a whisper hoping that no one else could hear them. "Look, he is genuinely teaching me basketball, please stay and watch if you don't believe me."

"Nah, I'm fine thanks." Sharpay replied with a smirk. "One: I would prefer to get a head start on this outfit and two: I don't want to be around when there is_ that_ much sexual tension in the air."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella moaned. "Give it a rest, there isn't anything going on between us."

"Why not?" Sharpay asked innocently. "He's hot, go for it."

"I can not believe you just said that Sharpay Evans." Gabriella answered with shock.

"What? I'm just saying that if he was giving me the attention that he gives you, I would be in there faster than the speed of light." Sharpay replied. "I think everyone would actually."

"Thing is, he's still a teacher and he doesn't give me any special treatment." Gabriella answered and quickly cut off Sharpay who had opened her mouth to respond. "And now I'm going to my next class before you interrogate me anymore."

"You know you want to Gabby so I advise you do it!" Sharpay shouted after and Gabriella shook her head as a response, her head low in case anyone saw her pink tinted cheeks that were slowly becoming more and more red as she thought over Sharpay's words.

---

It was true that Troy had sung in his school musical when he was younger but that was merely to earn extra credit after he began failing math and science. To be truthful, Troy hadn't really known that he could sing, he didn't know if he was ever in the right pitch and someone had to sing it for him before he would be able to give it a shot. So when Gabriella had asked him to sing for her, he quickly refused knowing that he would embarrass himself one way or another and if there was one thing Troy was afraid of, it would be embarrassing himself in front of Gabriella. Why he suddenly had this feeling that he had to impress himself when Gabriella was around baffled him but that didn't mean he was prepared to make a complete fool out of himself with her by his side.

And even though Troy didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Gabriella, there was a part of him that wanted to sing for her. Maybe even _with_ her! Back in high school, he had struggled to sing on stage, in front of so many that expected him to either fail miserably or completely stun them. The later appeared to have occurred when he had given his first performance. And although he had spent almost every free period he had and stayed after school to practice, Troy still found it difficult to know what he was singing and if he was singing it correctly but he definitely knew good music when he heard it. So when he heard the angelic voice of Gabriella as she sang her heart out, Troy had to follow. And even though it was a song he was so familiar with, it sounded as if she were singing it in a different language. Maybe it was because the female partner he sang with was mediocre whilst Gabriella had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. There was a saying he had once heard, he had found heard from his mother.

"_Music is the greatest communication in the world. Even if people don't understand the language that you're singing in, they still know good music when they hear it." _

That simple quote had changed everything, his whole perspective of music. It made him see a much deeper meaning into something he loved doing but hated in front of an audience. That one small quote meant so much, it made him believe in music more than he did before. It opened his eyes into different genres and allowed him to understand music in more ways than one, things he hadn't understood before.

That quote wasn't just a quote. It changed Troy's life. It became apart of Troy's life.


	4. Step by Step

**Unexpected Love **

**Thank you so much for every one of your reviews, I absolutely love reading them, they bring a smile to my face when you enjoy reading these chapters. Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! Thank you everyone! **

**Gabriella xx**

**Chapter 4 – Step by Step**

_'You've got to dance like nobody's watching and love like it's never going to hurt.'_

_-Unknown_

Whether it be a quote from a book or a song, people take for granted how powerful they can be. When someone offers you advice in the form of a quote, many shall brush it away as if it were dust, as if were pointless and meaningless when really it has more meaning than most things in this small world. And it's funny how many people ignore those who give out the best advice because of their age or because they don't have as greater mind as themselves. You could be the most unchallenged person in the universe but give out the best advice because it isn't always about how smart you are or how much you may know, it's about thinking past the theories and even past the definitions to find bigger and better meanings to certain situations. To life. Even when a wonderful, deep quote was shown, they can be ignored and it is all down to the person who wrote it. For instance; if you were a teenage girl and had to read one quote in your lifetime and it was either from an unknown person that has a quote to show you what the meaning of life was or Nick Jonas about his latest album with his brothers, many girls would turn to the latter merely because they would recognise his name, trust his judgement because they know him better than this completely unknown person. Life was_ that_ unfair.

When Gabriella was just seven years old, she had discovered that dancing was ready to be apart of her life, to be apart of her in general. She can still remember her very first dance lesson, her mother had surprised her that morning and Gabriella had been full of excitement. She had practically danced her way into the hall where other girls giggled and practised their dancing themselves. And as soon as Gabriella heard the music and as soon as she watched her teacher intently, she knew that dancing would be with her forever. And as soon as her teacher watched her carefully on her first day, she knew that _Gabriella_ had natural talent, she knew that _Gabriella _could go far and she knew that _Gabriella_ was special. An hour later, as the parents began collecting their children, Ms. Montez was pleasantly surprised by Gabriella's dance teacher when she had predicted that Gabriella was sure to be the dance captain when they reached the right age and had no doubt how far Gabriella could go far in life. It was then, Ms. Montez knew, that her little girl had shown passion and a love for dancing just like Gabriella had promised her mother when she had asked if she could join a dance group. Now, though, it wasn't just Gabriella's passion for dance that allowed her to create such wonderful routines, it was the hope that she could impress _him_. Show_ him_ that she was more than a one hit wonder. Show _him_, she was different to the rest.

When you think of dance being compared to love, you see a a masculine hand being held out for a small, delicate one to take hold of. You see them begin their dance, slightly awkwardly but eventually easing in as they stare directly into each other's eyes. You see them swaying to the music as it comes to an end before finishing it with a single kiss that burns on each others lips for an eternity. What you don't see is a very frustrated eighteen year old trying to figure out what could make her routine better with sweaty clothes and pink cheeks to start the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

**4th September 2003**

**East High's Gymnasium **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"That was awesome girls!" Gabriella praised with a beaming smile on her face. "I'm glad to see everyone putting all this effort in so early. It's very promising to see." She turned away from her peers who were gulping down the water in effort to rehydrate themselves after the intense dance session Gabriella had put them through. "Hey Shar." Gabriella smiled as her best friend walked up and collapsed on the chair beside her.

"Hey Gabs. Nice...routine." She managed to breathe out. "Great...job."

"Thanks, you did fabulous yourself Shar." Gabriella replied happily. "I've never seen you kick so high and that flip was fucking perfect."

"Yeah, least I've made an improvement." Sharpay answered, as she recovered slowly. "I've practised it a lot through the summer, I felt so awful when I mucked it up last championships. I was determined to get it right this year, after all, it is our last year."

"Shar, you didn't muck up. So what, you stepped slightly out of place but the judges hardly noticed it and we won anyway. All our efforts had been made for something in the end." Gabriella assured Sharpay as she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Shar, you were the best out there in the championships, and I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend. I'm telling you this because it was true."

"Gabby, thank you very much for your support but we all know that you have always been the best out there and forever will be, not to mention that I asked the judges and they had taken quite a few points off because of my stumble which caused us to beat West High with only a couple of points." Sharpay informed Gabriella who was taking a swig of water from her bottle. "So I think it's safe to say, I'm not making that mistake again and this time West High are going to be thrashed!"

"Of course they are." Gabriella stated. "This is our last year in East High's dance squad and I'll be damned if we don't win. It'll break our record for God's sake!" She exclaimed loudly. "And I shall not let that happen in a million years."

"I think you mean _your_ record Gabby." Sharpay replied. "Remember, East High dance squad have only begun winning anything since you became captain." She paused to take a swig of water before cutting Gabriella off as she opened her mouth to argue. "No, no, we all know it's true so take the credit Gabs."

"Whatever." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend and giggled as Sharpay let her head flop backwards on the chair. "You know, you look like you have no head in that position."

"Good, you won't be able to see my cherry coloured face then." Sharpay answered quickly and listened to Gabriella's giggle before continuing. "You know, today was bloody intense Gabs. I thought I was going to die towards the end, how the freshman are keeping up, I'll never know."

"I suppose they are just eager to get it. God, tomorrow is going to be hard." Gabriella groaned. "I've never seen so many freshman put their names down to try out. I doubt we'll get any lunch."

"What!" Sharpay snapped her head up. "But I need sustenance Gabby, what will I do without sustenance!" She screeched but Gabriella replied calmly.

"'I'll get my mum to make something. I'll even get her to make some brownies for you." Gabriella told her and Sharpay smiled happily. "And make sure you're here with me tomorrow. After all, you are co-captain."

"Yeah, yeah, don't fret about it, I will be right by your side making sure we don't let in any wannabe Gabriella's in." Sharpay giggled but Gabriella merely tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you don't understand what I'm talking about!"

"I have absolutely no clue what the fuck you are going on about Shar." Gabriella replied bluntly.

"Oh Jesus Gabriella! You seriously are fucking blind!" She exclaimed loudly causing a few freshman to jump as they ran out the gym with fear. "They bloody worship you Gabs, that's why half of them are trying to join this squad. They all want to be you! Taylor was so right about you."

"What? What did Tay say this time?" Gabriella asked.

"That you should open your eyes and see that everyone loves you." Sharpay quoted. "It's not that hard to notice that whenever you walk down the halls, people stare. Or in the male's case, drool."

"They do not!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"They do too. You're just so...so...perfect." Sharpay told her. "Seriously, they should rewrite the dictionary and place your name under the word perfect."

"Shar-"

"No, I'm in all seriousness here. It doesn't matter what you do, you just do it perfectly." Sharpay cut her off quickly. "I love having a perfect friend, gets me out of trouble all the time." She smirked but this just confused Gabriella even further.

"I don't understand."

"Well, if I am late for class I just say, _'Sorry I was with Gabriella'_ and they're all _'oh, well go ahead and sit down Miss. Evans'_, it's great! You have helped me out of so many detentions in these past few years. You would not believe how many times you have gotten me out of trouble." Sharpay laughed. "Beauty of it is, you have absolutely no idea when I'm going to use your name. It's an ingenious plan and Taylor and I have been using for years."

"Taylor says that too!" Gabriella gasped with shock. Taylor was always a good student, hardly ever got into trouble and when she did, Gabriella now found out, that she used her best friend as a ploy to get out of these situations. When Sharpay nodded, Gabriella's eyes widened. "Well, I never would of thought it."

"She uses you as an excuse quite a lot actually." Sharpay replied. "Speaking of Tay, where is she? She never misses dance."

"Oh, she called me before dance started and said she was meeting up with Chad." Gabriella informed Sharpay and she nodded as a response. "You know, I think we should meet this Chad she talks about him so much. I know she's completely smitten with him but we haven't met him yet!"

"I know, it has been pissing me off for a while now. I really want to meet him and make sure he's right for Tay." Sharpay paused. "We all know that Taylor hasn't had a good time in the relationship department."

"Good point. Maybe we should go out for lunch one time. You can bring Zeke and-"

"And you can bring Mr. Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly as she cut Gabriella off. Gabriella slapped her friend on the arm quickly. "What? I'm not even joking Gabs, you would look so adorable together."

"Sharpay, how many times do I have to say this til it gets into your thick head?" Gabriella asked. "Mr. Bolton is my teacher." She told her slowly.

"Did you know that you never say, _'I don't want to' _or _'He's my teacher, that's gross',_ you always just say that he's our teacher." Sharpay pointed out with a smirk. "You totally love him."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella whined.

"Gabby!" Sharpay mimicked. "Look, if you're that scared, I'll ask him out for you." Gabriella's eyes widened. "What? Don't give me that look Montez, you know you want to, I know you want to and Mr. Bolton blatantly wants to too."

"Whatever Shar, and don't you dare ask him out for me." Gabriella told her sternly.

"Okay, I won't." Sharpay replied quickly. "Anyway, I'm going to head off. My mother is taking me to the mall for some bonding time, hopefully I'll get something to wear for Friday. You coming?"

"No, I'm going work on this routine. There is something missing." Gabriella replied. "I'm just going stay here for a little while longer."

"Well, okay then but don't work yourself too hard Gabs." Sharpay gave her a quick hug before walking off, water bottle in hand and her gym bag on her shoulder.

"I won't!" Gabriella called after her with a smile. Once Sharpay had left, Gabriella walked to the centre of the gym. "Alright then, what's missing?" She asked herself before going through the routine again trying to figure out what she should add or take out.

If there was one thing Gabriella had promised herself and her team when she became captain of East High's dance squad, it was that every championship, they would win that trophy beating West High. This year, was no different and it being Gabriella's last year as captain, last year at East High, she was determined to bring home the gold trophy with their names on it for the forth time in a row. It had never been done before and Gabriella had already taken the title of being the youngest person ever to become captain. Previously, East High had won three times in a row by a girl named Olivia. She didn't know what her last name was considering a basketball trophy had covered up her last name. That was something that pissed Gabriella off because basketball was always the top priority at East High and had to be at the front.

An hour later and Gabriella finished her routine once again but still couldn't figure out what could make it better. She knew she could make it better, there was definitely a lot of room for improvement but whatever Gabriella seemed to add or change, it didn't flow properly and then all the moves just looked random instead of them telling their own story. However much distress it was causing her, Gabriella snapped round with pink cheeks and sweaty mess to see Troy clapping with a very impressed look on his face. He must of entered the gym hoping to play a bit of basketball as he wore an over-sized blue wife beater and black basketball shorts. Plus he held a bright orange basketball under his arm.

"Wow, that was really impressive Ella." He praised and gave her a dazzling, bright smile. "I never knew you could move like that."

"Thank you." Gabriella blushed from his compliment and clasped her hands together in front of her. Her pulse raising as Troy stepped closer to her.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "I see you've been here for quite a while." He looked at her pink cheeks that were slowly becoming darker as she became embarrassed, that was the last thing she wanted him to see. "You know, you shouldn't be embarrassed by the way you look. It just shows how passionate you are about dancing. How long have you been here anyway?" He asked softly.

"Um...about two and half hours." She replied. "First hour and a half, my team were here."

"So you've been here alone for the last hour?" Gabriella responded with a nod. "Why didn't you finish with the rest of the girls. I'm assuming they are all girls."

"Actually we have a few guys in the team as well." Gabriella informed him. "And I need to improve the dance some more. That is, if I want us to win the championships." She rubbed the back of her neck, remembering that she was no closer to finding that perfect dance.

"Improve it?" Troy questioned with confusion clearly evident into his voice. "That dance looked pretty good to me."

"Exactly, it can't be good! It has to be great, it has to be perfect!" Gabriella exclaimed. "But so far, I've got nothing." She mumbled as she became frustrated with herself. "All I have to do is change a few things, add a little more but I can't do it!" She groaned, one hand on her hip, the other on her forehead.

"Hey, you seem to be doing an amazing job already and I know that the championships are in a month." Troy replied gently, his body stepping closer and with his free hand, lifted her chin up so she was facing him. "And knowing you Ella, you can do this." Gabriella went to argue but he cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say. "No, you can do this and you will. I'm serious when I say that if there is anyone that can do it, it's you, Ella." A smile spread across Gabriella's face as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Thank you." She replied. "I just hope you're right because otherwise West High might be able to beat us and I'm not prepared to lose to them, that's something I won't allow." Troy chuckled loudly.

"God, you sound so much like my sister. Actually, you sound like me!" He exclaimed. Seeing Gabriella's confused features, he continued. "My sister and I used to go here. The school rivalry between East and West hasn't changed a bit but then again, it hasn't changed since my dad came here either."

"Wow, so East High is a school your whole family basically came to. Must be a lot of Wildcat spirit in your house." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, saying that, my dad ended up marrying a Knight." Troy replied and Gabriella's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. When I found out my mum had gone to West High, I had the biggest tantrum of my life and refused to talk to her ever again. That didn't last for very long, I had to ask for the carrots at dinner and she was the nearest one there." Gabriella burst into fits of giggles.

"How old were you?" Gabriella asked.

"Twelve." Troy replied with embarrassment and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh louder. "Yeah, yeah, I know it's funny. My sister doesn't let me hear the end of it. She always has to bring it up."

"Do you only have one sister?" Gabriella asked once she recovered from her laughing fit.

"No, I have two sisters and one brother." Troy replied happily.

"Four children, are you the eldest?" Gabriella wondered out loud and Troy shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the eldest is Olivia. She's the one that teases me about the tantrum I had. She's twenty four. Then there is amazing me." Gabriella gave a light giggle. "Then I have, a younger brother called Ben who is thirteen and then the youngest is Peyton and she has just turned ten."

"That's so cool." Gabriella replied. "I'm guessing you do the big brother act with Ben and Peyton?"

"Well, I used to with Ben but being thirteen, he now thinks that he is a hard man and doesn't need anyone's help anymore but however old Peyton is, I'll always be her strong, older brother that protects her no matter what." Gabriella smiled gently as he blushed slightly with his confession.

"I think that's really sweet. I wish I had siblings." Gabriella admitted. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted a brother and sister. I remember that I would pretend that I had an elder brother who would protect me when someone hurt me and a younger sister that I could play with and look after myself. I actually told kid's in kindergarten that I had siblings. So when I did a presentation on my family, they all got confused 'cause I hadn't put in my brother and sister. It was then that I confessed that I had lied." Troy looked at Gabriella who hung her head low with sadness. "Unfortunately, my parents couldn't have children so when I came, they called me a miracle. They said that I was God's gift. That's why they named me Gabriella because it means God's gift in Italian."

"You certainly are a God's gift." Troy mumbled but due to the quiet, Gabriella heard. Both blushed and looked away, a small smile on Gabriella's lips whilst an embarrassed expression laid on Troy's. "Sometimes I wished that I was an only child." Troy told her. "When Ben and Peyton were really young, they broke my stuff and I shouted that they shouldn't of been born. Then Olivia would poke fun at me half the time. I envied the kids at school when they said they were an only child and never understood why they envied me having two sisters and a brother. I just couldn't see what was so great."

"Do you still feel the same way?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"No, when Peyton was learning how to talk, her very first word was my name." Troy told her proudly. "Then when Ben was trying to walk, he only ever walked towards me properly. He always fell half way when it was to my mum and dad but the first day he walked properly was to me. And then when Olivia's first boyfriend broke-up with her and she was crying her eyes out, she came to me for support and although she was older, I knew I had to protect her too. It was those moments that made me realise how much I loved them unconditionally. It was those moments that mattered to me." Gabriella began to envy Troy more and more. "I'm sorry, am I rubbing it in? Just tell me to shut up!" Troy quickly noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I like hearing about your family, it's nice to see how much you care for your siblings. It's so sweet." She told him softly.

"Funny, my mum is always telling me how sweet I am when I'm like this." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, she's right because it is incredibly cute." Gabriella replied. "Do your mum and dad live near here?"

"Yeah, I often leave my car at their house and then walk up to the school because most of the parking spaces have been taken from students who can't be bothered to walk those extra few steps." Troy replied.

"Why don't you tell the principal about it?" Gabriella suggested. "I'm sure he would put a stop to it."

"I would but well, I like the walk in the mornings." He replied. "And also I used to do the same thing when I was in high school." Gabriella giggled at his confession. "I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite so..." He shrugged and Gabriella grinned. "What about you? Tell me about your family."

"Well, there isn't much you can say about them really." Gabriella replied. "I live with my mum and dad but hardly ever see them because they are always away on business trips. I hang out with my cousin a lot and talk with my Aunt often because she's always checking up on me."

"Is it hard?" Troy asked her softly. "Like, with your parents away."

"It can be, when they aren't there when I need them the most, that's tough but I guess I've just become accustomed to the fact they won't be there all the time. I'm used to it considering I've been in same situations most of my life. It was only until I turned sixteen that I began pretty much living at home by myself. I used to stay round Sharpay's and Taylor's houses often and my Aunt gave me my own room for when my parents were away." Gabriella replied.

"How long do they go for?" Troy asked gently, not wanting to upset her.

"Depends. Sometimes it's only a few days, other times it's months at a time." Troy's eyes widened with shock. "I suppose you didn't expect that judging by your look."

"Er...no, no I didn't." Troy admitted.

"Not many people do but like I said, I'm used it by now." Gabriella replied.

"And yet you miss them more than you think they deserve." Gabriella snapped her head up with disbelief. "And judging by _your_ look, I'm right."

"How did you know that? Not even Sharpay and Taylor get that!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"I can just...see it." Troy answered. "It shows in your eyes." Troy gently took Gabriella's hand and held it tightly. "You know, you can always talk to me about this. I might not be able to give you _amazing_ advice." He paused as Gabriella laughed slightly. "But I can listen if you want." His thumb gently rubbed against her knuckles, it was then she realised how little distance there was between them and she blushed at their intimacy.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered quietly. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Troy replied just as quietly, their hands still clasped together. The pair stayed in a comfortable silence, both looking into each other's eyes and getting lost in them. Unfortunately, their moment was quickly interrupted by two guys that ran in laughing. Gabriella and Troy quickly broke apart

"Hey Hoops!" One of them shouted, his large afro bouncing as he walked. "We're here!"

"Er...hey guys. How are you?" He asked nervously, his pulse still racing from Gabriella's touch.

"Yeah we're good." The other one replied happily. He had dark brown hair and large green eyes. "Kelsi is coming along too, she's just got to finish up at work and she'll come over."

"That's cool." Troy nodded. Gabriella bit her lip and started to collect her things, shoving them in the red and white bag that had a wildcat on the side. "Where's Ze-" Troy was cut off as a dark coloured man walked in holding a basketball in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"I'm here!" He exclaimed loudly, so loudly that it echoed around the gym. "I'm here and I'm happy!"

"Wow, you are in a good mood." The dark haired guy stated, then asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, Jason, I have a date with the most-" But he cut himself off when he saw the petite brunette packing her belongings up. "Gabby?" Gabriella turned around and a broad smile spread across her face.

"Zeke!" He ran over, picking her up and twirling her round making her squeal loudly. "Zeke, put me down!" She giggled and Troy couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy as he saw her smile from someone other than him. "Zeke Andrew Baylor, put me down now!" Zeke chuckled and placed her feet back on the ground.

"How are you Gabs? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I'm great. What about you though? I heard about your date with Shar." Zeke chuckled and Gabriella smiled as his eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, so has she been...been talking about me?" Zeke wondered as he cleared his throat, trying not to seem too bothered but Gabriella saw right through him and giggled.

"To be totally honest..." She paused watching his reaction that appeared to seem worried. "She's been talking about you non-stop." A broad smile spread across his face and he let out a sigh of relief. "She's really excited for your date, and I'm the one that has had to deal with her worrying about which outfit would impress you the most."

"She should know by now that she could impress me in rags Gabs." Zeke replied with a laugh.

"That's exactly what I said! But, of course, Sharpay being Sharpay she has to look her utmost best." Gabriella answered. "You better be grateful Baylor or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be grateful." Zeke beamed. "I was thinking about taking her to that new restaurant in town, what do you think?"

"The Italian one?" Zeke nodded. "I think she'll love it Zeke, especially since it's expensive." Gabriella giggled. "Has Taylor spoken to you yet?" Zeke's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Hell yes, I never knew my little sister could be so scary! Weird thing is Jessica is not like that at all." Zeke crinkled his nose up as he filled with confusion.

"Well, Taylor doesn't take after her mother...or her father actually. I have no idea where her feisty nature comes from. I remember when you first met her, you looked like you were going to have a heart attack." Gabriella laughed from the memory.

"You would react the same way if suddenly you had a scary step-sister demanding you get her drink because she had a bad day." Zeke pointed out. "Seriously, how do you not get scared?"

"Because I have known Taylor since pre-school and have been best friend's since. I hardly ever see that side of her and I'm used to it when she shows it." Gabriella explained. "I find it pretty hilarious actually."

"Glad it entertains you Gabs." Zeke replied sarcastically. "Hey, have you met Taylor's boyfriend?" When Gabriella shook her head. "Well, you will now. Hey, Chad, get your ass over here!" The male with the curly afro turned around and jogged over.

"You called?" He asked.

"Yeah, meet one of Taylor's best friend's." Zeke stepped aside and let Gabriella come in to view. "This is-"

"Gabriella Montez." Chad finished for him and extended his hand.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Gabriella asked cautiously whilst shaking his hand.

"Taylor goes on about her two best friend's all the time and considering Sharpay is the one with blonde hair, you had to be Gabriella." Chad explained and Gabriella beamed. "It's nice to finally meet you, she's always going on about how we should meet."

"Wow, you aren't as stupid as you normally are Chad." Zeke teased. "I'm glad you can tell which is blonde and which is brunette."

"Funny, Zeke, real funny." Chad shoved him softly and laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, how is Taylor? I haven't seen a lot of her this week."

"Yeah, she's good but to be honest, Shar and I haven't seen her all that much because she's always doing her homework. It seems she has loads this first week back." Gabriella told him and he nodded.

"She certainly loves her homework." Chad chuckled softly.

"Something which you never did. Funny, how opposites attract sometimes." Zeke said making Gabriella to giggle. "Seriously man, you're still behind homework and you don't even go to East High anymore."

"Who cares, like you said, I don't come here anymore so why should I bother?" Chad shrugged causing Gabriella to laugh harder. "In fact, I do believe Jason was even further behind me with his homework."

"Yeah but Jason, at least, attempted his homework unlike you who was convinced basketball was the only way forward. Actually, you still are convinced basketball is the way forward."

"Can you blame me? It's a beautiful game." Chad shrugged and before anymore could be said between the three, the dark haired male an over.

"You said my name?" He asked. "I definitely heard my name being said."

"Yeah, we were just saying how you didn't hand in all your homework when you came here." Zeke explained and Jason scoffed.

"Of course I didn't, I couldn't do it!" Jason exclaimed and turned to Gabriella. "Hi, we haven't met before."

"Way to state the obvious Einstein." Zeke mocked and Jason rolled his eyes. "Gabs, meet our best friend, Jason Cross. Jay, this is Gabriella Montez. Taylor's best friend and practically my little sister."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said whilst she shook Jason's extended hand.

"Likewise. So you're apart of the dance team?" Jason asked, pointing to her tank top which was red with a white wildcat on it and had _'East High's dance squad'_ written on it in white loopy writing.

"Yeah, I am." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"In fact, Ella is the captain." Troy came over, beaming at her causing her to blush. "And I've seen her dance, she's awesome!"

"Thanks but-"

"Don't say you're not that good because you are and you should really know that by now." Troy cut her off abruptly. He hated it when she didn't give herself any proper credit.

"Troy's right Gabs, you are amazing." Zeke continued. "Did you know that she is the youngest ever dancer to be voted captain here at East High! Each year leading them to victory at the championships and beating West High."

"Zeke..." Gabriella trailed off, not wanting them to discuss her achievements.

"Really?" Chad asked. "When were you voted captain?"

"Freshman year." Gabriella replied quietly with a red face.

"Whoa! Freshman year!" Jason exclaimed. "You must be awesome if you were voted in your freshman year."

"I'm very impressed." Chad said as the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I better go. I've got some homework to do." Gabriella said quickly not wanting to be on the subject much longer so she picked up her bag and turned to Troy. "I'll see you tomorrow, and you're still helping me after school right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I am Ella!" Troy replied quickly whilst rubbing the back of his neck and having a sheepish grin on his face. Troy watched her leave before turning back to the guys where Chad and Jason had turned back to the basketballs but Zeke was staring at him. "What?" He asked innocently as if nothing had happened.

"Ella?" Zeke asked suspiciously. His arms folded across his chest. "No one calls her Ella."

"So? That's just the nickname I have for her." Troy replied and picked up a basketball. "Now before any of you say anything else, just don't. I want to play some ball." He told Zeke and shot a three pointer. "You guys in for a two on two?" Zeke sighed and stole the ball of Troy, passing it to Jason who shot a basket. Chad then threw the ball to Troy who was trying to get round Zeke.

"You know, Gabby's a special girl." Zeke whispered to Troy so the others couldn't hear. "I don't want you and her to-"

"To what? It's not like there is anything going on between us." Troy cut him off.

"It didn't look that way to me." Zeke replied. "Look, I'm saying this because I'm your best friend and I love Gabby like a sister. She doesn't deserve to be hurt and I don't want you to lead her on or anything man." Troy dodged Zeke and threw it to Chad.

"I'm not leading her on, she's my student." Troy told him.

"I know she is but that doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for her." Zeke answered slightly irritated. "I understand if you like her, because quite frankly I saw the way you were looking at her but I won't let you do that to her."

"Do what?" Troy asked.

"You know what I mean Troy. I don't want anything to happen between you guys for her then-"

"Hey! Are you guys going to play or are you going to have a mother's meeting?" Chad shouted to them. "Because if you are, Jay and I will just have a one on one."

"Nah man, we're in!" Troy replied, his eyes not leaving Zeke's stern face.

"Think about what I said Troy. If you're going to make something with Gabby then...then just...just do the right thing." Zeke told him before running to steal the ball, leaving Troy to ponder over his words.

---

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella asked as she picked up the phone with her number on it.

"_Hey Gabs, I was just wondering if you and Tay wanted to come over on Saturday? You know, have a girls night because we haven't seen a lot of each other all week." _

"Sounds good to me, is Tay up for it?" Gabriella wondered as she opened the fridge to get a drink.

"_Yeah, she said she would love to. I swear we haven't seen much of Tay this week. She's studying so much already!" _

"Well,that girl does _love_ homework. That's all she wants to talk about at the moment."

"_True, well it's cool because she can help me with my French homework. Anyway, I have to go, Ryan is bugging me about Zeke again." _Gabriella giggled, she could practically hear Sharpay roll her eyes and Ryan tapping his foot out of impatience.

"Okay, well I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"_Totally, see you Gabs!" _

They both hung up and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh to herself. The Evans' family certainly knew when to entertain others. Even the shortest conversations had Gabriella in fits of laughter and that's half the reason why Gabriella loved Sharpay and Ryan, especially when they were together.

---

When Gabriella thought about intimacy, she thought about dancing because when you have a partner, you don't have space between you and it symbolises closeness and love for one another. When couples dance, they tell a story about love, about hurt, about intimacy. So when Gabriella was talking with Troy, when he held her hand and softly comforted her, she had felt the goosebumps run up and down her arms. She hadn't expected to feel his touch burn her skin as they let go but she hadn't expected them to be telling their own story when they were together either. They were telling a story that you see in a dance, the closeness, their feelings sparking off one another. It was exactly like a dance, only instead of moving, they were static; both of then too entranced by each other's eyes to do anything else. When Gabriella was holding Troy's hand, there was only one thing going through her mind and that was a quote. One small quote that had given her a deeper meaning, a meaning that she was using in real life. A quote that might help her through life. As her hand tingled from Troy's touch, she thought...

_'You've got to dance like nobody's watching and love like it's never going to hurt.'_


	5. Straight From The Heart

**Unexpected Love **

**Hey everyone, sorry this is late, but I've just finished my exams and well now summer is here I can hopefully write a lot more. Also I just wanted to clear things up. A few of you are a tad confused about Zeke's age. Well, it'll be cleared up in the next chapter's but he is not Gabriella's age and doesn't go to high school anymore. They are so close because he is Taylor's step-brother and Taylor being best friend's with Gabby, they know each other really well. Chad, Jason and Zeke are going to be the same age and everything will be explained in the following chapters. Hopefully anything confusing shall be answered and if you get confused again just comment on it in your reviews. Thank to everyone who has reviewed, they are great! Thanks guys, enjoy this one and don't forget to review :)**

**Gabriella xx**

**Chapter 5 – Straight From The Heart**

_All you have to do is know where you're going. The answers  
will come to you of their own accord.  
- Earl Nightingale _

_Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires,  
and a touch that never hurts.  
- Charles Dickens _

_Never leave that 'til tomorrow which you can do today.  
- Benjamin Franklin_

_All glory comes from daring to begin.  
William Shakespeare_

These are some of the greatest quotes known to the world. You may not recognise them but the actions that have been made because of these quotes have done so much. After all, it has been said that actions speak louder than words. And it is true, actions are a greater way of teaching people your morals, show them that our human race does have a heart. Their meanings, their morals will live on forever. No matter what happens, these quotes shall always be here, great quotes have immortal life. Nothing can bring them down or take them away. You may not realise it but a quote has an eternal flame inside of it, you may not see it or hear it burning away but once you read it, once you finally understand it, you can feel it burning inside of you. As silly as it sounds, quotes can actually make you who you are today. You may not realise it at first but once you achieved great things, you begin to open your eyes, see everything a lot clearer than it was before. Those short moments where you find a quote that baffles you, makes you laugh, makes you cry, is a time that you must keep inside of you. You may need it later in life.

When Gabriella was eleven years old, she had snatched up the lead for the school musical. They were performing 'Mary Poppins' and Gabriella had, quite literally, jumped for joy when seeing her name at the top of the casting list. This was her time to shine and she couldn't wait to get on that stage and show everyone that she wasn't just the shy girl that they had named. Mr. And Mrs. Montez could still remember that day when they saw their little girl singing her heart out, dancing her way across stage and acting like her life depended on it. Ms. Montez can still remember wiping a tear away as she clapped for her daughter, Ms. Montez couldn't of been prouder. Mr. Montez can remember whistling as loud as he could when his baby girl bowed on stage. They both remembered the standing ovation and the many parents that had congratulated them for having such a perfect daughter. Gabriella can remember her heart thudding so loudly in her chest that she feared the audience would hear it. She never thought she would have to experience such a feeling again but she was so wrong. When he was around, her pulse began to race, her cheeks would flush and it all because of him. It was him that drove her crazy, him that made her wanting more, him that created a feeling so strong that it scared her. It was always and forever would be him.

When you think of acting being compared to love, you see a romantic scene between two lovers. Although they are acting, you can see their love behind it all. You see eyes meeting across a room, maybe one is on stage performing a scene whilst the other is in a front row seat, amazed by their beauty, amazed by their acting, amazed by them. What you don't see is a young man walking in to see a young girl trying to remember her lines, although it just looks like she's crazy and talking to herself. You don't see that.

But that was how it started.

---

**5th September 2003**

**Mr. Bolton's Homeroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"Right, so last night I was thinking." Sharpay suddenly blurted out as they sat down for homeroom. "This Saturday, we should make things more interesting." Gabriella and Taylor both looked over at Sharpay curiously, both knowing that interesting was used lightly in Sharpay language.

"How so?" Taylor asked, her eyes slightly narrowing. "If it involves olive oil again, I swear, I'm not doing it!" Taylor shook her head vigorously as the memories of Sharpay's last sleepover came rushing back however Gabriella and Sharpay merely began sniggering at her as they pictured Taylor and the dreaded olive oil. "It's not funny! Anyway, what exactly are you planning this time Shar?"

"Well, I was talking to Zeke last night and he asked if we could see each other and I really want to see him." Sharpay exaggerated. "I know that friends come first in every shape, way and form but I just want to see him before he goes back to work."

"So you want to cancel?" Gabriella asked, confusion clearly layered in her tone. "How does that make it interesting?"

"No! I have never cancelled on a sleepover and I never will." Sharpay replied sternly. "No, what I am trying to say, well what I'm trying to ask is...can Zeke come over as well?" She then quickly added. "You can invite Chad round and Zeke said he would bring his friends so you wouldn't feel like the third wheel or anything Gabs." A small silence followed and Sharpay opened her, what was, closed eyes. "Well?"

"You really had to ask?" Taylor giggled. "Of course that's okay. We can see how much you are falling for Zeke and when his shop opens, then he'll be extremely busy. It's great that you want to spend so much time with my brother." She smiled brightly and added. "I'm just glad that he's got someone like you rather than some idiot that only looks out for herself."

"Thanks Tay," Sharpay then turned her head towards Gabriella. "Gabs? What do you say? I'll totally tell him he can't come if it's not cool with you. Like I said, friends come first."

"Shar, why on earth would I be the one to prevent you from seeing Zeke?" Gabriella smiled softly. "I know how much you like him Shar, and I think it'll be fun. It won't necessarily be a girls night in but it'll be great plus if Zeke is bringing Jason, I already know him so there won't be anything awkward between us." Gabriella explained happily, when seeing Sharpay's and Taylor's confused expressions, she continued. "I met them yesterday. I was trying to work on the dance when they came in to play basketball."

"Them? Who else did you meet?" Taylor asked.

"Oh! Chad, I met Chad." Gabriella replied. "Tay, he's so sweet, you definitely have a keeper there." When Taylor blushed, Gabriella beamed. "And he really seems to care about you Tay, when we were talking about you, he completely lit up just at the mention of your name."

"I'm glad you've finally met him Gabs." Taylor answered before turning to Sharpay. "And you can meet him tomorrow, it's great!"

"Totally, so this is a good plan then?" Sharpay asked to double check.

"Of course it is." Gabriella replied happily.

"Yeah, it's sounds awesome." Taylor added brightly.

---

Sharpay Evans was known rather well around East High and it wasn't just because she was extremely pretty nor was it that she was Gabriella's best friend. It was, in fact, because she was the gossiper. If you wanted to know anything about anybody, she was the girl to go to as Sharpay had the ability to get the gossip faster than you can click your fingers. It wasn't just the celebrity gossip that she got from the countless number of different magazines she read, it was also the school gossip. Many times Sharpay had turned to Gabriella or Taylor explaining to them why she should set up her own article in the school newspaper. However, the principle did not think that gossip was apart of the literary content that he wanted for the paper. What made Sharpay's knowledge even more spectacular than it already was, she had the special ability to tell whether or not the rumour was true. All the stories that Sharpay told had never been fiction. For Sharpay, this had always been the case.

For instance, in kindergarten, Sharpay had been the first to know who had taken Shelley Matthews crayons. Although, Sharpay never told because it had been Taylor who decided Shelley's crayons were much better than her own and Sharpay, being the loyal, genuine friend she was, knew that Taylor would get into trouble and it would create havoc between the pair. The point was, Sharpay had known about straight away. When they reached middle school, Sharpay had been the first to tell Gabriella what a lying, cheating, scheming boyfriend she had when she had caught him kissing Amanda Netts. Once telling Gabriella, she had then marched up to Jacob and yelled at him in front of the entire school. The point was, Sharpay had known about it first. Then in high school, gossip seemed to follow Sharpay everywhere. She had known who blew up the chemistry lab, she had known who knocked all the shelves over in the library, she had known who set fire gym's basketballs. Sharpay knew it all. Which was why, when gossip that wasn't true hung around the hallways, Sharpay became angry and would always make the school see that it was false information that they had been fed.

Hence the reason why Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and found Sharpay standing on the table, shouting at the top of her voice.

"My brother is not gay!" Sharpay screamed. "He is not a homosexual, he does not like guys in that way and, as Claire so kindly put it," She glared at the cheerleader that sat with folded arms across her chest and a sour look on her face. "My brother does not take it up the ass!"

"Right, so Ryan is in love with Gabriella then." Claire spat and Gabriella could feel her cheeks heating up. Sharpay, however, was furious.

"No! He does not love Gabriella, only in a platonic, sister-brother way!" Sharpay yelled. "Why can't you except that Claire?"

"Are you jealous Sharpay? Do you like the idea of incest?" Claire smirked and Gabriella's, along side everyone else's, jaws dropped dramatically.

"You son of a bitch! Everyone knows that isn't true!" Sharpay bellowed. "And everyone also knows that you're only sour towards me because I caught you having sex with your cousin! Your cousin! Not many people think that's acceptable nowadays Claire." Sharpay smirked knowing that she had won as Claire stood with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Sharpay then jumped off the table neatly and walked towards Gabriella with a satisfied smirk across her face. "And that ladies and gentleman is how you shoot down a bitch." She whispered and Gabriella giggled.

"You certainly showed her." Gabriella replied as they walked out the cafeteria together leaving the school in shock after Sharpay's outburst. Once they were halfway down the hallway, Gabriella turned to Sharpay and asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Claire and her cousin. Did you really catch them having sex?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

"Of course it's true Gabby!" Sharpay exclaimed. "When do I ever lie about gossip? You know me, nothing like that would be false...and anyway, she didn't deny it." Sharpay nodded her head in satisfaction. "Not to mention, everyone pretty much had a hunch something was going on between them. I just proved them all right."

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella squeaked. "Her cousin! Claire had sex with her cousin! It's like, if they got married, her aunty would also be her mother-in-law...that doesn't seem right."

"No, it seems weird for me too but whatever floats their boat." Sharpay replied contently. "Anyway, how do you think your auditions are going to go today?"

"I don't know, I've learnt all my lines and I think I'm saying them right but the singing, it isn't going great." Gabriella admitted. "What about you? Do you think you'll get the part of Sophie?"

"Well, I'm pretty confident but what do you mean that you're singing isn't so great?" Sharpay questioned with disbelief. "I have never heard you perform badly and I know I never will. You really need to believe that you have a wonderful voice Gabs!" Gabriella blushed at Sharpay's statement. "Everyone knows it Gabs, we just need to make you see."

"I know that my voice isn't too terrible Shar-" Gabriella began but Sharpay quickly cut her off.

"My God Gabriella!" She exclaimed causing Gabriella to jump back. "You are amazing! You make me cry practically every time I hear you because it is so beautiful! Why do you have to be so modest?"

"Shar, I guess I'm just such a perfectionist that whenever I sing, I feel that there is much more room for improvement." Gabriella replied quickly. "I just think that I can do so much better. Now off the topic of me, know what you are going to wear tonight?"

"Oh, well I went to the mall and got a few outfits...I'm not sure which one to choose though so you'll have to help me decide." Sharpay nodded and although Gabriella rolled her eyes, she was thankful that the subject had been brought away from her.

"Hang on, when you say, a few outfits." Gabriella said sceptically. "How many is a few?"

"Nine." Sharpay replied bluntly. "All complete with matching shoes, bags and accessories. And I will have to try them all on for you to see which one would be best." Hearing Gabriella groan, Sharpay continued. "Gabs, remember, you told me that you would help me find the perfect outfit for tonight so don't start complaining." She told her sternly.

"Okay, you're right. I did say that but I didn't realise you meant you were going to buy nine outfits!" Gabriella answered quickly. "I thought you meant one, two maximum not bloody nine!"

"Well you know me Gabs." Sharpay replied sweetly. "I'm full of surprises."

"I can't argue on that one." Gabriella giggled lightly. "Do you know where Zeke's taking you this evening?" She asked as they reached Gabriella's locker.

"I have absolutely no idea." Sharpay answered with a wave of her hand leaving Gabriella smiling as Zeke had told her the previous day. "He says it's a surprise but I should dress up."

"Yes, definitely dress up!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"Okay." Sharpay smiled in response before turning to Gabriella curiously. "Wait a minute..." Sharpay looked at Gabriella carefully before gasping. "You know where we're going!" When Gabriella nodded with an added smirk upon her face, Sharpay pounced on her like a wild tiger. "Tell me! You have got to tell me Gabs! I'm your best friend, you can not leave me hanging here!"

"I'm sorry Shar, but I'm not allowed to tell you." Gabriella replied sympathetically. "You know I would if I could but Zeke text me this morning making sure I didn't give it away."

"Oh...I hate him!" Sharpay crossed her arms and pouted as Gabriella fiddled around, exchanging French books for History ones. "I hate him!" She repeated and Gabriella shook her head with a grin on her face.

"He just wants to surprise you, that's all." Gabriella told her. "But what I can tell you is that you'll love it. I know you'll love it and you'll come back to me saying that you loved the surprise and can't believe he could be so thoughtful." Gabriella smirked as Sharpay hesitated but then rolled her eyes as Sharpay replied.

"Yeah well, right now, I hate him." Sharpay answered.

"Of course you do Shar," Gabriella sighed. "Of course you do."

"Anyway, because of that, I don't want to talk about Zeke at the moment." Sharpay huffed with annoyance. "How are you and Mr. Bolton then?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella groaned loudly. "Shut up!"

"But-"

"No! No more talking about me and Mr. Bolton." Gabriella told her sternly, oblivious to the fact that Taylor had run up beside them.

"What about you and Mr. Bolton?" Taylor asked. "You finally getting together?"

"No!" Gabriella yelled, causing passers by to jump with fright. "No." She repeated with more calm. "There isn't anything going on between me and Mr. Bolton okay? There never will be."

"You know Gabriella," Taylor began slowly. "Have you ever heard the quote, _'All glory comes from daring to begin'_." Taylor quoted with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I have actually Tay." Gabriella replied. "It was written by the great William Shakespeare but can I ask, what has it got to do with Mr. Bolton and I?"

"Well I think that you are just too scared to get involved with Mr. Bolton." Taylor answered. "You haven't had a proper relationship for so long and what makes you even more scared is that the two of you share a connection. A connection, you can't hide from us."

"Connection?" Gabriella scoffed. "Do you guys know how ridiculous that sounds. We do not have a connection!"

"Another famous quote," Taylor began. "_Love is blind_."

With that, Gabriella stopped in her tracks and watched her two best friends walk off with smug smiles on their faces because they knew they were right. Everything they were telling her, they were right. And it was this that scared Gabriella.

---

As Gabriella stepped in to the gymnasium, she couldn't prevent the nerves from entering her stomach. What hadn't helped was that Sharpay had begun teasing her constantly about the 'one on one' as she had called it. Of course, Sharpay had gotten Taylor involved and the day had spiralled into one long teasing session. Gabriella had tried ignoring their comments but it didn't help that in the back of her mind, there was the wonder. The wonder about her and Troy. What would really happen? Gabriella was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise that Troy had entered, basketball in hand and a smile upon his face. As he saw Gabriella staring aimlessly in to space, he took in her beauty has the sun shone through the window and outlined her flawless features. It was only until, he accidentally let the ball slip through his arm, did Gabriella come back to reality as the ball bounced along the gymnasium floor.

"Oh God!" She screamed and clutched her chest. "Mr. Bolton, you scared me." She breathed out a sigh of relief once she began to calm down.

"Sorry Ella," Troy chuckled. "You were in deep thought there, want to talk about it?" He asked softly and Gabriella blushed.

"Um, no thank you sir." She mumbled quietly, turning her face away from Troy in hope he didn't see her pink cheeks.

"Okay, fair enough." He grinned. "Oh, and when we're here after school, you can call me Troy." Gabriella blushed a deeper shade of pink and nodded her head. "Great! Now, I firstly want to work on your throws because well...they're...okay lets be honest here, they are shit." Gabriella laughed loudly.

"That's one way to put it." She grinned and Troy couldn't help but smile by the twinkle in her eye. "How do I improve on it then? Because judging by _my_ throws, nothing is going to help me."

"Trust me, you will improve. Like I said before, it may not be straight away, it may take some time, possibly all year but I promise you Ella, that it will work." Troy told her, almost in a stern tone, his blue eyes boring in to hers, trying to make her see that she could do it. "Although first things first, you need some self confidence. There is no point going into a game of basketball without it. You'll only end up with one thing."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked with interest.

"Failure." Troy replied. "Now, you've got to believe that you can do it. You've got to make yourself want it enough to make you believe you can do it. You with me?" He asked and Gabriella nodded quickly. "Great, now I've been looking at your technique and it's all wrong. I don't know why the last teacher didn't try and correct it because it is absolutely awful!" He exclaimed and then added quickly. "No offence."

"None taken."

"Good, now you hold it like this." Troy placed his hands in the same position that Gabriella had done many times before. "Now, your right hand should be here." He shifted his hand on the ball. "And your left should be here, okay, now I want you to hold it that way." Gabriella gently took the ball from his hands and tried copying his previous actions. "Your right hand is in the right position but your left hand can move over this way a bit more." Troy placed his hand on top of Gabriella's to move it and both felt the slight electric shock that ran through their finger tips.

"Is this right?" Gabriella asked.

"Perfect." Troy replied. "Okay, now which hand do you write with?"

"My...right hand."

"Okay, so what you need to do is put your left foot behind." Gabriella obeyed his instructions so her left foot stepped behind her. "Good, now what I want you to do is throw to me, and as you throw it, I want you to step forward with your left foot. This will give you the power you need but it will send it in the right direction. Okay," Troy moved in front of her at a reasonable distance. "Throw it to me."

Gabriella did as she was told and stepped forward whilst releasing the ball. Troy watched it soar above his head but beamed at Gabriella when he turned around.

"That was awful." She groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you being sorry? That was great!" He exclaimed, his grin getting bigger.

"Huh?" A confused Gabriella asked.

"Okay, so it didn't come straight to my hands nor was it in reach for me but it was in a perfect line. If you threw that lower then that would of come to me perfectly." Troy replied. "You may not realise this but you actually have some natural talent there." His grin sparkled in the light and Gabriella could feel the heat creeping up on to her cheeks.

"Thank you...Troy." His grin became wider and the two hesitated as they looked into each others eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied softly. "Now, lets try and get this throw perfect, shall we?"

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly and she stepped forward eagerly.

"Wow, someone has become excited." Troy chuckled. "Why are you so eager all of a sudden?"

"I guess, I just want to get this right." Gabriella replied. "When I start something like this, I have to finish it."

"Now that is the kind of attitude I want from you Ella!" Troy praised with a strong voice. "I can see that once something has begun, you have the passion to push it further. I wish the rest of the students had that."

The afternoon went on and Gabriella listened to Troy intently not wanting to miss a single thing that might help her. Troy began to feel extremely proud of Gabriella each time she attempted to pass him the ball. Every time he corrected her technique or her position, she improved and not only was she getting closer to getting it in his hands, he knew that once she achieved it, she would be better than some of the people in the class.

"That's it, you're getting there." Troy praised. "Just shift your hand slightly to the left, like that." He directed her hand along the basketball into the right position before running backwards to his original spot. "Right, throw it now. You're definitely getting this one!" He exclaimed and watched a nervous Gabriella take a deep breathe before throwing it in Troy's direction. And instead of it flying way off course, it landed just in front of Troy where he easily stepped forward to receive the ball. Once it was firmly in Troy's hands, he looked up to the shocked expression that laid across Gabriella's face. "You did it!" He yelled. "You actually did it! I told you, I said this was the one and I was right, you fucking did it Ella!" He dropped the ball and ran over to Gabriella to give her a hug. "I'm very proud of you by the way." He whispered gently in her ear. "Not many people have the same determination as you do."

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella replied with a blush. "I can't believe I actually got it right!" She exclaimed. "This is fantastic! Sharpay and Taylor will be so shocked. I can not wait to see their faces when I pass them a decent throw." She giggled loudly. "They'll probably die from the shock."

"Probably will." Troy chuckled along side her. "You know, your grade has already increased Ella. The determination has given most of it to you." He explained.

"Thanks." She replied happily before there was a small pause. "I can't believe I actually threw it in the right place. I mean, this must look pretty pathetic to you Troy."

"Not at all. You've always got to start somewhere." Troy told her. "This is where you are beginning."

"I guess so." Gabriella replied and looked at her watch. "Shit! I've got to go!" She ran over to her bag and chucked her belongings in. "Thank you Troy, you really helped me...um...next Friday? We'll do this again?" She asked softly and he nodded, disappointed that she had to leave. "Thank you Troy, really, I'm very grateful!" She exclaimed. "Sorry that I have to go so quickly."

"No, no, it's fine." Troy smiled gently. "Definitely next week, I'm looking forward to it Ella."

"Me too." She beamed and they stood staring at each other before Gabriella cleared her throat. "Um, I better be off then, bye Troy."

"Bye Ella." Troy lifted his hand up and watched her leave before letting out a long sigh. "Until next Friday." He said to himself out loud before picking up a basketball and beginning to shoot some free throws whilst Gabriella occupied his mind.

---

"Gabriella Anne Montez! Where the hell have you been?" A very angry Sharpay stood in Gabriella's view with her hands on her hips and raised eyebrows. "Well? I have been waiting here for an hour now Gabriella, what were you doing?"

"You know I was with Troy, I told you that." Gabriella replied. "I'm sorry I'm late but I just...lost track of time." She explained and Sharpay began to smirk.

"Oh, lost track of time, did you?" Sharpay hen folded her arms and cocked her hip to one side, the smirk still firmly planted on her face. "And it's _Troy_ now, is it? Wow, you two must of done some serious basketball...unless you did something else and want to tell me about it?"

"Yes, we lost track of time because I wanted to get it right." Gabriella answered calmly. "And he told me to call him Troy when I go to basketball tutoring or whatever you would call it. We only did basketball and I will prove it to you on Monday because I can now throw it straight into someone's hands without hurting anyone else." Gabriella told Sharpay proudly. "I actually did it!"

"And did you do something else with _Troy_?" Sharpay asked.

"No, we only did basketball throughout the afternoon." Gabriella replied. "Why are you so set that something else is going to happen?" She asked with slight annoyance.

"Because I can see it! Taylor can see it!" Sharpay exclaimed. "There is something between you Gabs, and I think you know it too. I understand that you might not want to admit your feelings, but I know." Sharpay told her and seeing that Gabriella was losing her patience, she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, come help me choose what to wear. I've been thinking about it and narrowed it down so you won't see me in nine different outfits." Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord, I really didn't think I could manage all nine outfits." She giggled before following Sharpay to her bedroom. "So, how many am I looking at?"

"Three."

"That's alright." Gabriella nodded happily. "Where are these choices then?"

"Right...here." Sharpay opened her bedroom door and Gabriella found herself staring at three different outfits hanging up around Sharpay's room neatly whilst the rest, laid carelessly on the floor. "Now, I decided in three different colours. Only one of which, is pink."

"Okay, lets see the pink one on first then." Gabriella replied. "And I want to see the accessories and everything!" She exclaimed and Sharpay waved a hand up in response. As Sharpay began trying her outfit on, Gabriella went around Sharpay's room picking up the pieces of clothing that lay, strewn on the floor. Carefully, she began folding up the clothing and placing them on Sharpay's bed. When Sharpay came back out, Gabriella was half way through folding a jumper.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked and let Gabriella know her presence. When Gabriella turned round, she smiled.

"That looks so cute on you Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed and walked around Sharpay, examining, the choice. It was a baby pink dress with small, spaghetti straps. It came just above the knee but was rather flowy so when Sharpay turned around, it waved around. It was bunched up by the empire line and still clung to her curves perfectly. Sharpay wore, matching baby pink, kitten heels with a darker pink colour on her purse. A diamond necklace settled on her neck with matching diamond earrings. "I don't think it would look good on this particular date though." Gabriella admitted. "Maybe if you were going to a picnic, just the two of you I mean. It's a lot more casual. In fact, those pink pumps you have would match this two but like I said, not for a date. Lets see the next choice." Gabriella dismissed Sharpay and she walked back into her bathroom.

When Sharpay came back out, Gabriella beamed. "What about this one? I found it on sale somewhere and thought it might look nice, but I'm not really sure."

"You look so pretty!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm loving it. I never thought I would see you in black though Shar." She giggled softly. This time, Sharpay was wearing dark black skinny jeans and a back flowing top. It had a small gold lining around the empire line and there were gold lining on the black spaghetti straps. It was quite a deep v-neck but it wasn't inappropriate in any form. She wore large high heeled boots that went over her jeans and cream military jacket. "Only problem is...it might be slightly too casual for the place Zeke is taking you. I think you would prefer to be in something fancier." Gabriella told her.

"Something fancier?" Sharpay asked. "That sounds cool. Anyway, my third choice...I'll go change into it." She ran back into the bathroom and changed in to her third outfit. "Is this okay?" Sharpay asked hesitantly.

It was a light blue dress that was a very bohemian style. It had large frills at the bottom of the dress and the sleeves clung to the sides of her shoulders. There was a satin ribbon that went around her middle and hung loosely. It was quite short, just below the mid thigh and despite the dress being loose and flowy, it showed Sharpay's curves. She wore a pair of silver heels with a matching silver clutch.

"Wow, Shar! You look fucking hot!" She exclaimed. "Seriously, you could kill someone looking like that." Sharpay laughed loudly.

"But is it okay for this evening?" She asked. "Would it be alright for where ever Zeke is taking me?"

"Well, he would certainly like it but...it's more of a party dress than anything." Gabriella confessed. "You could wear it to Milly's eighteenth birthday in a couple of weeks time! But tonight, I think we should find something more...evening than party. You get my drift?" Gabriella asked.

"I get you drift perfectly Gabs." Sharpay replied. "But I have no idea what to wear! These were my choices." She fell back on her bed and groaned. "What am I going to wear!"

"Okay, it's okay." Gabriella replied. "We'll find something." She rummaged around in Sharpay's closest but had no luck despite the many evening dresses that were there. It was then that Gabriella turned around and searched on Sharpay's floor. "I think I found your perfect dress Shar!" She exclaimed. Sharpay sat up quickly and stared at the dress. "What do you think?"

"I don't remember trying that one on." She pointed out.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Gabriella asked loudly. "Go! Go! Go!" Sharpay snatched the dress of Gabriella and hurried into the bathroom where she fiddled around trying to get changed quickly. When Sharpay walked out, Gabriella gasped. "That's the dress." She said. "That is definitely the dress!"

It was quite simple but was still able to show Sharpay's beauty. It came just about the knee and was bunch around the empire line. The straps were over the shoulder but had a small knot in them adding to the detail. It was a deep red and clung to the curves that Sharpay possessed. Gabriella chucked some back open toe high heels and sat her down in front of her make up mirror. Gabriella carefully did her make up, concentrating on her eyes and lips. To match the dress, Gabriella decided to put red lipstick on Sharpay and luckily she could easily get away with it. An hour later and Sharpay was ready. Her hair was down and had gentle waves that went over her shoulder.

"How do I look?" Sharpay asked nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"You look absolutely stunning Shar." Gabriella replied. "I can't believe you are finally going on a date with Zeke! I'm not even joking, this is going to blow his mind."

"You think?"

"I know, seriously Shar, I know it will." Gabriella told her happily and the two girls began to squeal when they heard the doorbell ring. "This is it! Have a fabulous time Shar."

"I will, I just hope I don't do something stupid." She crossed her fingers before walking down he stairs where Ryan had opened the door to Zeke who look extremely handsome with a suit on. "Ryan, get away from the door." She told him and blushed when Zeke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just remember what I said to you Zeke." Ryan warned him. "Remember what I said." Ryan then walked off into the kitchen, leaving Zeke and Sharpay alone.

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay greeted nervously. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Er...thank you." Zeke replied. "You look...completely breathtaking." He grinned and Sharpay blushed. "I don't think I've seen anyone look so beautiful before."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go then? Because not only do I want to get some food but now I want to show off to everyone that I have this stunning girl as my date." He replied and offered his arm out for her.

"Well then, we better get going." She giggled and they walked down the pathway of her house to his car. Both oblivious to Gabriella who was watching from Sharpay's window above. Once out of sight, a beaming Gabriella shut the window and sat on Sharpay's bed.

_'When will I get that?' _ She thought. Unbeknown to her, it was about to come a lot sooner than later.


	6. Getting Into Character

**Unexpected Love **

**Hi, Gabriella here, just wanted to thank those who reviewed on my last chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't get as many as I have done so I would appreciate it if you would review because I get a lot of hits just not a lot of reviews most of the time. However I am very grateful to the reviews I get. Thank You! I also wanted to say that I will be away for the next couple of weeks. I will be on holiday! Can't wait and maybe I'll get some more inspiration for this story or maybe a new one altogether. So, I'll let you guys read the chapter...unless you skipped right down and didn't read this. Anyway, enjoy! Gabriella :) **

**Chapter 6 – Getting Into Character **

When you hear the words, _'getting into character'_, your mind almost, automatically goes straight to the conclusion that you are apart of a play, a production, a movie, something that involves you to change your own personality, your own self to fit into the person that someone wants you to be for a particular performance. But to get into character can be made into a deeper meaning such as, putting up a front so that other people don't know who you really are. Changing who you are, even if it is just a split second, because you don't want to say what you really feel. Or, in many peoples case, it is the fear that without this change of character, you won't be able to impress the one that your heart desires. It is that fear that makes you '_get into character'_. This was no different for the people at East High.

When Gabriella had been told that she must learn how to get into character, she didn't expect that it would help her in later life for other purposes that didn't actually involve school productions, or dance routines. If Gabriella was told that she was to going to get into character so she didn't make a fool out of herself in front of her gym teacher, she would of laughed straight in their face. But it was true, because she didn't want to make herself look foolish or stupid when she was around him. Normally Gabriella would always say, _'be yourself'_, but this time, she didn't think that advice suited her much when she knew that she would end up saying something so ridiculous that Troy was sure to turn his back on her and forget she existed because she had ended up scaring him.

When you think of '_getting in character', _you see two people, one helping the other to learn their lines, to help them getting into character. You see them looking into each others eyes, mesmerised by the beauty each one of them has. What you don't see is a very frustrated eighteen year old, pacing the room trying to think of the best ways to get into their character whilst her teacher stands by the door watching in amusement as he has cookie mixture on his head to begin the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

**6th September 2003 **

**Sharpay's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Sharpay, why can't you just tell me already?" Gabriella whined, her arms folded as she stared at her friend with frustration. "I'm dying to know all the details and you aren't telling me! You always tell me straight away!" She exclaimed. "Just tell me!"

"I want to Gabby, you know I do." Sharpay replied as she chomped on a biscuit. "You are my best friend after all but Taylor pacifically asked me to tell you when she was present in the room. So, until she arrives, these lips are perfectly sealed." Sharpay grinned cheekily at Gabriella who sighed heavily before collapsing onto the couch. "Don't start sulking Gabs. Taylor will be here very soon."

"Not soon enough if you ask me." Gabriella muttered but Sharpay merely rolled her eyes and laughed softly at her friends immaturity. "When is she getting here?" She asked loudly.

"Just wait a few minutes Gabs." Sharpay replied as she continued to watch the television. "I'm sure you can wait five more minutes."

"Shar!" Gabriella whined. "I can't wait five more minutes! I can't!"

"Gabriella Montez, you have waited over five hours to hear this news so I am sure that you can wait five more minutes." Sharpay rolled her eyes once more before continuing. "There isn't much to say anyway so I don't see why you want to know so badly."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella yelled. "There is so much to talk about, like, what did you and Zeke talk about. Did you have a good time and my personal favourite, did you kiss! So you can't say that there isn't anything to talk about Shar because I swear that, knowing you, someone could write a short story on your first date!"

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby, just wait a little longer and I will tell you absolutely everything." Sharpay replied. "Although, we shall have to go into another room because Zeke is coming with Taylor, along side everyone else."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was bringing friends." Gabriella answered. "How many is he actually bringing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Sharpay thought momentarily. "I just told him to bring whoever he wanted. So, for all I know, Zeke is going to bring a whole party of people but I doubt he would."

"Nah, Zeke wouldn't do that." Gabriella paused and there was a small silence other than the television that was blaring out the new music video Sharpay was watching. "Sharpay! Please tell me what happened now!"

"No!" Sharpay replied with a chuckle. "Just wait a few more minutes, when Taylor gets here, then I can tell you what happened."

"But when Taylor gets here, Zeke will be here too." Gabriella replied. "You'll want to spend as much time with him as possible so I won't get to know as soon as Taylor gets here."

"Don't worry you will get every detail, I promise." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Although, have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to tell you everything?" Gabriella sat up quickly.

"Sharpay, you should know by now that you will never have a secret from Taylor and I." Gabriella smiled. "Seriously, you have never had a secret that we don't know. Plus if you try and get away, Taylor and I _will _hunt you down, so if I was you, I would tell us everything." Gabriella then happily sat back and sunk into the sofa. "You alright Shar?" She asked, seeing Sharpay's expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sharpay snapped back and turned to the television to mutter, "I have extremely violent friends."

"I heard that!" Gabriella exclaimed and chucked a pillow at Sharpay's head which she, unluckily didn't dodge.

"Ouch! That hurt Gabby!" Sharpay giggled. "You just proved my point you know, with the whole, my friends are violent. You, Gabriella Montez, are extremely violent!"

"Yeah but you still love me Sharpay!" Gabriella giggled. "You still love me!"

"For some strange reason, I do." Sharpay replied with a smile. However, their attention was taken away when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"Of course you'll get it, I can't be bothered to get it." Gabriella replied as Sharpay laughed whilst waking towards the front door. "Plus, this is _your _house. Why would I open the door to _your _house? Well I would open the door to _your_ house, if _you_ had told me to but the point of this story is that you didn't tell me to open the door so I'm not going to open the door...which is also yours."

"Um...Gabby?" Sharpay asked, stifling the laughter behind her hand. "Tay, Zeke and his friends are here." She said with a bit lip. "That includes Mr. Bolton." Gabriella's eyes went wide and she turned towards the door to see a group of people, including Troy, standing by the door.

"Hi." Gabriella feebly greeted and she quickly stood up, her face slowly becoming a deeper shade of red. "It's nice to see you guys again."

"Hey Gabriella!" Chad greeted happily, un-fazed by her recent action. "How are you? Been doing some more dancing since I last saw you?"

"Um...no, no I haven't." Gabriella giggled, glad that he hadn't noticed her beetroot face. "I've been good though, how are you? Did you win your basketball two on two thing?"

"I'm just perfect." He grinned. "Yes! I did, but that was mainly because of Troy. His three pointers are perfect. He won't give his secret away though as to why he's so good. It sucks because I've known him since pre-school and I still can not get it out of him. Which is a point," Chad then turned around to face Troy who had been transfixed on Gabriella. "Why do you never let me in on your secret?" He asked but Troy had not heard him. "Troy?" He questioned, not following his gaze. "Troy!"

"Huh?" Troy snapped his head to Chad. "Sorry man, I totally blanked out for a moment there. Can you say it again?" He asked and was fortunate that Chad had not noticed where his attention had previously been.

"I said," Chad began slowly. "Why do you never let me in on your secret? Seriously, it is not fair that I have to watch you succeed over and over and over again when you're not even going to be drafted! You're a teacher instead!" He exclaimed and Troy chuckled. "You turned down that amazing offer to become...a teacher." Chad's face fell into the expression of disgust and Taylor burst into fits of giggles.

"What's wrong being a teacher?" She asked softly. "I'm hoping to be a teacher one day...but that's only if I don't become a writer that is."

"You'll become a writer Tay, everything about you screams to everyone that you are a writer." Gabriella smirked. "Chad, have you seen her writing?" She asked.

"No, she hasn't shown me her writing yet." Chad replied then quickly added. "Then again, she might not want me to see her writing...why wouldn't you want me seeing your writing babe? I want to see your writing now." He moaned.

"You will Chad." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just...later, that's all."

"Hey, does anyone want any drinks?" Sharpay asked. "I can get Bridget to get them for us."

"Who's Bridget?" Troy wondered out loud which was followed suddenly by Chad gasping.

"Don't tell me you have a butler!" Chad exclaimed. "Because I have never met a butler before...I want to, of course, but I have never met one before! Oh, this is just so exciting!"

"Honey, Bridget isn't Sharpay's butler." Taylor replied. "And why are you so excited about meeting a butler? You look like Gabriella when she found out that _'Metro Station'_ were coming to Albuquerque." Troy looked at Gabriella curiously who was blushing deeply.

"I wasn't _that_ excited Tay." Gabriella mumbled, her eyes on the floor not wanting to meet the others. "I just...like 'em, that's all. And I haven't listened to them for ages."

"No, now she's not as obsessed with '_Metro Station'_ anymore." Sharpay continued. "Now she loves _'La Roux_'. You'll hear her singing their songs constantly."

"Can you blame me?" Gabriella exclaimed. "_In for the Kill_ and _Bulletproof_ are great songs!"

"I have never heard of them." Zeke replied.

"Well you obviously aren't up-to-date Zeke." Gabriella answered. "They are totally awesome! You don't see one half of them, you only ever see Ellie, she's the singer of _La Roux. _They're like electro-pop and they're from London! I've always wanted to go there!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe I should check them out then." Zeke chuckled at her enthusiasm. "They sound good."

"They're not good Zeke, they are great! Totally awesome!" She squealed. "Can I put their album on Shar? I promise you'll like it!"

"I don't have their album though." Sharpay replied.

"I do!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I have it in my bag...I'll just go get it." She quickly ran out the room and you could hear the soft footsteps clambering up the stairs.

"Do you think she carries their album where ever she goes?" Taylor asked whilst laughing. "Because that is definitely border line obsessed."

"Tay, I think she has gone way past that line!" Sharpay giggled. "God, she's so weird but you got to love her." It was silent as they listened out for Gabriella's footsteps once more. When she came back in the room, she rushed straight to the stereo where she fiddled around with the C.D.

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_

_The messages I've tried to send_

_My information's just not goin' in_

_Burning bridges, shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not to, not to love until it's cheap_

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

As Gabriella danced around singing and dancing loudly and extravagantly, the others couldn't help but watch her with amusement. Troy intently watched her in awe. Seeing her like this, he wanted to get to know her even more. After all, he had seen her answer questions to such an extent that he wasn't sure if it was real or if she were making it up however Gabriella seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Troy had seen Gabriella laugh sweetly with her friends as they remembered an embarrassing situation that evolved around her, he saw that she wasn't too sensitive. He had watched her help a freshman to the nurses office when they sprained their ankle and no one else had been willing to help, he could see her sweet, caring side. He had watched her be mature during lessons, towards teachers, parents and situations in general. But here, he could see her fun, outgoing side. Troy couldn't help but admire her in a way as she danced around. She knew they were laughing at her and yet, she didn't care! She wasn't like the rest, she simply didn't care what the others thought about her, as long as she was having fun and it was appropriate. And it was having an effect on the others as Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke all began to join in happily as Chad laughed loudly on the sofa.

_This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof._

_This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof._

_I won't let you turn around,_

_I'll tell you now, I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_Do do do your dirty worst_

_Come out to play when you are hurt_

_There's certain things that should be_

_Left unsaid_

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch_

_Life's too short for me to stop_

_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_

_All you do is fill be up with doubt_

Taylor quickly pulled up Chad and they happily began dancing, Troy merely laughing at them all as Gabriella was the only one who actually knew the words, the rest were picking up random parts but all dancing wildly. Zeke pulled Sharpay towards him and they started to dance with each other. Much to Troy's surprise, Gabriella came over and offered him to dance.

"Come on!" She exclaimed above the music which had been turned up to full volume. "Come dance with the rest of us."

"No, I'm fine thanks." Troy shook his head and Gabriella cocked her head to the side with a smile. "Seriously, I'm absolutely content with myself being here."

"Why don't you want to dance?" She asked. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

"I'm not much of a dancer!" Troy exclaimed loudly. "I think I will leave it to you guys!"

"Please! I have no one to dance with!" Gabriella replied. "Stop being a chicken!"

"A chicken? A chicken!" Troy questioned. "You're calling me a chicken? You're seriously calling me a chicken?" When Gabriella nodded, Troy sighed before pulling her arm as he walked by into the middle of the room. "No one calls me chicken!" He told her and she smirked as they began to dance happily. Her sweet laugh erupting a smile upon his face.

_This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. _

_This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. _

_This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof. _

As the song drew to the end, they all burst into laughter and collapsed on the sofa feeling a lot more tired than before. Once the laughter died down, they heard a few mumbles and Ryan walked in with a couple following behind him.

"Shar, some friends at the door for you." He sniffed. "They've been out there for a while, you didn't answer the door for them." Ryan then turned to the couple. "Sorry for that again. If I had heard you guys sooner, I would of opened the door then. We didn't mean to leave you out there."

"Don't worry about it." Jason replied. "Like I said, we're not bothered. I'm Jason by the way and this is my girlfriend Kelsi."

"Hi." A small, shy girl held up her free hand, the other being held inside Jason's large one. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Ryan." He sneezed suddenly. "Sorry, I'm coming down with something...I think I'll just go back to bed before I give this to everyone. Bye and I might see you around."

"Bye!" Jason waved him off before turning to everyone. "Why didn't you guys open the door instead of making him get it? He looks so ill!"

"Sorry, we didn't hear you." Zeke replied and got up to greet him properly. "We were having fun listening to...what are they called again Gabs?"

"_La Roux_." Gabriella replied. "Seriously Zeke, pay attention!" She teased and giggled.

"Yeah, them...it was up so loud that we couldn't hear you." Zeke explained. "Sorry about that," He said before turning to Sharpay. "You never said your brother was ill, he looked perfectly fine yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay replied. "I only found out this morning that he was ill but Gabriella told me that she had looked after him last night because my mum was out as well. Didn't you say he was sick?"

"Yeah, we were just watching television in the other room and then all of a sudden, he brings back up the popcorn and what he had for dinner." Gabriella shuddered. "Not pretty, not pretty at all. Took me about an hour to clean it up because, well, it was disgusting, but I didn't want it to leave a stain on that new carpet. I just put him to bed really with a bucket by his bed, tissues on the side and a very large glass of water."

"Thanks again for that Gabs, I owe you." Sharpay replied and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, yes you do Shar so don't you forget that."

"Anyway, Taylor, Sharpay, this is Jason. Gabs I know you already met him." Gabriella flashed a grin over to Jason who sent one back. "And this is Kelsi, his girlfriend. All of us went to high school together only Kelsi and Troy were the smart ones which was why they were in our year." Zeke explained. "I'm still so confused how Troy got moved up a grade."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed.

"Dude, you have ridiculously stupid moments. I don't know how you do it!" Zeke replied.

"Fair play." Troy told him and smiled. "But I guess my charm won the over. Kelsi is the only smart one really...and the baby of the group."

"By two weeks Troy! You are only, two weeks older than me!" She retorted quickly. "Only two weeks, its nothing. And anyway, these girls are apart of our group now so I'm not the baby anymore."

"Which is a point, who is the youngest out of you three?" Chad asked. Sharpay and Taylor both pointed to Gabriella who weakly put her hand up. "Gabs! Don't worry, we'll treat you with care. Least we won't have Kelsi moaning about being the youngest now." He chuckled loudly.

"Just think, you'll become forty before me though." Kelsi pointed out. "That's one good thing. When you are forty, I'll be thirty nine."

"Not much difference, when you really think about it babe." Jason replied but when Kelsi looked at him with her big eyes, he nodded his head. "You are right though, you are very lucky to be younger." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they both sat down, Kelsi sitting on Jason's lap.

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella looked over at her friend who was laughing at a joke Zeke had whispered in her ear but once Gabriella had taken her attention instead. "Can we have a drink now?"

"Oh! Of course!" Sharpay bounced up. "I totally forgot about that, I'm such a bad host." She giggled before shouting, "Bridget! Bridget!" Gabriella laughed at her best friend as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Bridget, hurry your ass in here!"

"Sharpay, why don't you just get them yourself instead of calling Bridget to get them?" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled at her softly.

"Hang on," Chad paused. "I thought you said you didn't have a butler?"

"I don't." Sharpay replied simply.

"But then...who are you calling?" Chad asked, a confused expression laid upon his face. Before Sharpay could reply, a smaller version of Sharpay appeared in the doorway with a very annoyed expression. Her little arms folded across her chest and her hip was popped out, both unaware that she was mimicking Sharpay's actions.

"What do you want?" She asked with an impatient sigh. "Because Jess is here and we were playing dolls."

"We want drinks." Sharpay replied. "Soda will be fine." Sharpay was about to return to Zeke when Bridget argued.

"I'm playing with Jess! I don't want to get you drinks." She replied through gritted teeth. "And I am not your servant, I'm your little sister!" She exclaimed. "Your mean."

"Bridget, I love you, I really do but you are an annoying little thing so the least you can do is get me and my friends some drinks." Sharpay answered in a very patronising manner. "Go get them."

"Why should I?"

"Because, you little sprog, if you don't," Sharpay smirked and walked towards Bridget. "I'll tell mummy that it was _you_ that knocked over the vase when you threw _your_ doll around because _you_ got into a tantrum."

"You wouldn't..." Bridget trailed off looking into her sisters eyes. "Okay, I think I'll go get you some sodas now." She quickly ran off and Sharpay turned around looking very satisfied with herself.

"Oh, don't you just love blackmail!" She beamed and sat back down next to Zeke. "Glad I can act because otherwise, that wouldn't of gone so well...she would of seen right through me."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, I'm not _actually_ going to blackmail her." Sharpay replied. "She may be annoying but she's still my little sister, I couldn't do that."

"Which reminds me," Troy began and looked at Gabriella. "How were the auditions?"

"Auditions?" Gabriella cocked her head to the side before realising what he meant. "Oh! _Those_ auditions, they got cancelled."

"Cancelled? Why?" Zeke asked. "Have they moved them?"

"Yeah, Ms. Darbus had a meeting of some sort, she didn't really tell us much but they got cancelled all the same." Sharpay explained. "We've got them on Monday instead, during free period."

"What are you auditioning for?" Kelsi asked with interest. "And Ms. Darbus still hasn't retired yet!"

"No, she's still there Kels." Troy chuckled loudly. "I think she'll be there for a while to be honest."

"I think she's a robot." Chad threw in quickly but went back to texting once he saw the blank stares which were sent his way. "Carry on."

"Anyway," Gabriella continued slowly. "We're auditioning for Sophie and Donna. I'm trying for Donna and Sharpay's trying out for Sophie."

"That's great! I hope you two get it." Kelsi beamed and Gabriella returned the smile.

"Thank you. I hope we get them too."

"Well, to be honest, Gabriella already has the part." Sharpay boasted for her. "It's inevitable that she'll get it because she is so perfect, Ms. Darbus loves her and has an amazing voice."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella whined. "Shut up!"

"Whatever Gabs," Sharpay shook her head. "I wish she wasn't as modest as this sometimes."

---

"Zeke! I am so getting you!" Taylor screamed as cookie mixture was thrown in her hair. "God, come back here!" She exclaimed and began chasing Zeke around the kitchen with her bowl of cookie mixture. "Stop running!" She yelled but he continued to rush around trying to get away from his little sister. A few minutes later, he stopped and hid behind Sharpay. "You think that is going to stop me big brother?" She asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no, Taylor McKessie, if you get that _stuff_ in my hair, I swear to God, I will kill you!" Sharpay screeched. "Taylor!" Sharpay warned. "I will use force if necessary." But it was too late, Taylor had already thrown the mixture and it splattered across Sharpay's face and into her hair. "Taylor!" She screamed and grabbed her bowl of mixture. "You are finished." Sharpay flicked the spoon, which had a large dollop of cookie dough on it, and it flew through the air. Taylor gasped and bent her knees so the mixture flew over her head and instead, hit Chad in the face. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry Chad!" She exclaimed.

"That's it," Chad muttered and scooped up some mixture on his spoon before turning to everyone and yelling, "This is war!" He chucked the mixture at Jason and Kelsi and it spattered across both of them.

"Chad!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"What was that for?" Jason asked. "Sharpay got you, we didn't!" He exclaimed. "Aww, man, you got it all over my new shirt."

"Sorry, but you two were clean." Chad replied simply. "I couldn't let you get away with that."

"What about Troy?" Kelsi asked with a grin. "He's clean...he hasn't even got a _little_ bit of cookie dough on him."

"I say...we get him." Zeke added slowly and Troy watched as his friends began to gang up on him.

"No! No! No!" He exclaimed. "You can't get my shirt dirty! My mum got it for me!"

"Oh God, however sad that is Troy," Sharpay paused as she showed him her spoon which was covered in cookie dough. "We can't let _that_ be your excuse."

"Sorry man, but we won't let you off because of that pathetic attempt." Jason grinned.

"It's got to be done." Chad added. "Open fire!"

They all flicked and threw their mixture in Troy's direction and watched as it hit, splattered and got him everywhere. The laughter then followed as they saw some mixture drip ff his head. "I hate you all, I really do."

"No you don't Troy...you love us!" Chad exclaimed. "Always have, always will my friend."

"Hang on, where's Gabby?" Kelsi looked around. "I didn't see her come into the kitchen with us, did you guys?"

"Now you come to mention it, I didn't actually." Zeke replied. "Where is she?"

"Oh, I think I saw her walk to Sharpay's room." Taylor answered. "I didn't ask why, I thought she would come straight down again to be honest."

"Well, whilst I get cleaned up because I am a lot worse than all you guys put together, I'll go see if I can find her." Troy told them all and left the kitchen.

"He loves her." Sharpay sighed.

"That he does." Taylor added.

"But-" Chad began but Sharpay cut him off.

"Let's get this cleaned up, shall we?"

---

"_You have a boat? Great! Get on it and go back home to_..." Gabriella paused. "No, no that's not right." She cleared her throat and continued to pace the room. "_You have a boat? Great! Go home and get on it_...wait, that's not it. That can't be it." She muttered to herself. "_You have a boat? Go home! _Fuck, that's not it either...urgh!"

"Having trouble?" Gabriella gasped and whipped round to see Troy leaning against the door frame with mixture in his hair, on his clothes and on his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine...I was just, learning my lines." She replied shyly. "_Trying_ to remember them anyway."

"You can't remember them?" He asked.

"No, not really. I know them, I just can't remember them in the right order at the moment." Gabriella explained. "Which is strange and extremely annoying since I don't usually have this problem and I would really like to know why the sudden change because I need to get this part!" She said this all very quickly and was getting more frustrated by the second. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize to me." Troy replied. "I think you're just getting too worked up about this whole thing. It's just a musical, fair enough, it's your senior year but you'll get other opportunities."

"That's the thing Troy, it isn't just a musical to me!" She exclaimed. "And if I can't remember my lines in a stupid school musical, how am I meant to get other opportunities?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Troy quickly apologized, not liking how her anger was turning towards.

"Look, you may be where you want to be now, but I'm not!" Her voice getting slightly louder with frustration. "I don't want to end up in a some dead end college, to go into a dead end job!"

"Ella, I'm sorry." Troy replied quietly. "I'm really sorry, I just didn't realise you felt that way."

"No...no I shouldn't be yelling at you." Gabriella sat down next to Troy. "I'm sorry, it's just, there are people coming from Julliard! They're giving one person a chance to get a scholarship and I know I shouldn't be selfish like this but, well, Taylor doesn't want to go there, Sharpay and Ryan can afford it even if neither of them get this scholarship and to be honest, it seems like no one else is willing to work for it! This could be _my_ chance Troy and...I...it..." She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say next but sighed before finishing with, "I shouldn't be so selfish, I know. I'm really sorry about my outburst."

"Again, there is no need to apologize Ella." He let his fingers gently graze her chin so she was looking at him. "And sometimes, the only way to get somewhere is to be selfish. I know I'm selfish when I want to make a shot in basketball. If I know I can get the credit for an amazing shot but so could my friend, I usually go for it because I'm being selfish. Plus, I'm glad you had that outburst, without it, I wouldn't of known what was bothering you so much. And to be totally honest Ella, I know that you are the only person that is willing to put a hundred and ten percent into something like this, because you love it and because you're so brilliant at it. I think you need to step back, take a little time to yourself before you begin learning those lines again. You need a break."

"But the auditions are on Monday!" Gabriella argued.

"You still have all of tomorrow to practise the finishing touches." Troy replied. "Right now, everyone is wondering where you've gone...especially me and I want you to have a little fun. You'll only tire yourself out if you continue to do this all the time."

"But-"

"No, I'm not expecting anymore excuses." Troy told her sternly before standing up and offering his hand. "Now, come on, lets get downstairs and attempt to make more cookies. Hopefully, they won't gang up on me again because I only have one other shirt." Hearing Gabriella giggle caused a smile to erupt onto Troy's face. "See, that's what I like to hear, you're laughing...now lets go before the others think the cookie monsters eaten us."

"Okay." Gabriella agreed and took his outstretched hand. Both of them walked down the stairs hand in hand, hearing the chattering of the others and the music from the radio coming from the kitchen. But before they entered the kitchen, Gabriella stopped Troy. "Thank you Troy. I know it's not easy listen to someone rant on and on so thank you." She put a hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "And you're right, I'll take a break." Troy stood there, almost speechless as he watched her walk off into the kitchen. His cheek burnt from her touch and he shook his head trying to get the sensation off him however it wouldn't leave him and another part of Troy, didn't want it to either.

Later that evening and the eight of them sat outside, wrapped up in blankets and coats with a small bonfire in front of them. Zeke and Sharpay were happily in their own world, most of it consisting of staring into each other's eyes whilst sharing small kisses every now and then. Kelsi was talking with Taylor about her job whilst Jason and Chad were discussing basketball. That left, Troy and Gabriella talking, both mainly watching the others in their conversations or, in Sharpay and Zeke's position, staring at each other lovingly.

"Look at them." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear, sending tingles around him. "Don't they look so sweet! I'm glad she's found someone. It's so nice to see her happy again."

"Again? What do you mean by again?" Troy asked curiously and Gabriella's smile, slowly faded off her flawless face. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy."

"No, it's alright. Just a sad story, that's all." Gabriella replied and looked over at Sharpay laughing brightly. "I don't know if I should say anything, but...well...a good few years ago, Sharpay and Ryan lost their father." She told him quietly and hung her head low.

"That's awful!" Troy whispered. "I wouldn't of guessed anything so serious as that."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Gabriella answered gently. "Harry had been battling cancer for many years before that. The last few months of his life were most certainly the worst. You could hardly recognise him." Gabriella let a tear fall from her cheek and Troy softly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "Sorry, I know he wasn't my father but he might of well of been. With both my parents away from a young age, I would always spend time at Sharpay's since she had always been the closest to me. Harry would play with us when we were bored and we would return the favour by making him his favourite muffins. Watching him deteriorate was horrible, but I have no idea how Sharpay and Ryan felt. My heart broke the day he past away, Ryan went into a state of shock whilst Sharpay's heart shattered and she went into depression." Gabriella explained. "That's why Ryan is so protective over her."

"I see now." Troy nodded. "I can understand where he is coming from. If Sharpay was my little sister, I would do the exact same."

"I know you would." Gabriella smiled and then turned back to Sharpay where she was giggling at something that Zeke whispered in her ear. "I'm glad that Zeke is with her now. He's a great guy, he'll treat her well and he'll love her. She's got someone to believe in a again."

"And what about you Ella?" Troy asked, casually, secretly desperate to know the answer. "Anyone in your life like that at the moment?"

"No." Gabriella replied. "I haven't got anyone, they all seem like jerks at East High to be honest. AT the moment, all the guys seem so desperate to cheat on their girlfriends. If I'm going to have a guy in my life in that way, I want it to be in a proper relationship, I want there to be trust. I don't want to have my heart broken." She blushed at her confession. "I must sound like a sap. I complete and utter sap." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't sound like a sap." Troy replied. "It's nice to see a girl that isn't willing to take her clothes off from a simple_ hello, _it makes a bloody good change." He told her and smiled at her. "How are you feeling now anyway?"

"Better. Much better." Gabriella sighed contently. "I have to admit, it's thanks to you Troy. And you'll be pleased to know that I haven't thought about the musical until now since we spoke upstairs."

"Well, that's the best news I think I've heard all day." He chuckled. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, remember that Ella. It would mean you won't be able to come to tutoring."

"Wait, but then you wouldn't have to stay after school on Friday!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I'm surprised your not pushing me harder." She giggled.

"Yeah, but I love spending more time with you Ella." He admitted and she blushed. "It's possibly the best part of my entire week is being able to do that."

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriella waved her hand. "Very smooth there Troy, very smooth."

"What? I mean it." Troy told her. "I really love being able to spend that time with you. I love getting to know you more."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes brightly looking up at him.

"Really." He repeated and she bit her lip to stop the wide smile from spreading across her face.

"Well, I have to say, it's great spending extra time with you Troy." Gabriella replied. "You're wonderful to talk to and I generally have a lot of fun with you." Troy beamed before leaning down to whisper in her ear, which made her tingle from head to toe at the sound of his husky, deep voice. The same voice sending shivers down her body and a smile to come across her face.

"You don't know how glad I am, now that you said that Ella."


	7. I Hate Mondays

**Unexpected Love **

**Hello everyone, Gabriella here. I'm back from my holiday so I can begin working on these chapters again. I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer :) Although I'll admit that my last chapter, granted it wasn't one of my best ones, didn't get as many reviews as I would of hoped. Four to be exact. I'm not going to say, "I'm going to take this story down if you don't review!" but I just wanted to say that I get quite a lot of Hits and Alerts but hardly any reviews. Other fanfiction writers on here will know how great it is to receive a review so please could you take just a small bit of your time to comment. Review and save a chicken :P Thank you to all of those people who do review, you really are great. Well, enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 7 – I Hate Mondays **

_'I hate Mondays'_

When you think of those three famous words, some think of the day they are yet to endure. They think about the slow pace of which their Monday goes by. And many think about the founder of this quote. The grumpy, and yet still incredibly lovable, _Garfield._ Despite _Garfield_ being a cat that doesn't have to return to work or school after an enjoyable weekend, he still despises the thought of Monday's because _Garfield_ has human characteristics. It sounds completely crazy to say that a black and orange cat could have _any_ characteristics related to humans especially one so random as, _'Mondays'. _But then again, when we look at this once more, we see that _Garfield_ is, after all, just a cartoon character. An image that someone created in their head and decided to jot down. However, the line, _'I hate Mondays' _is the perfect way to describe the start of Gabriella's week. This would be a recurring sentence every Monday morning and this Monday, was no different.

Why _did _Gabriella hate Mondays? Well, it was all rather simple..._nothing ever _went right for Gabriella on a Monday. She would always sleep through her alarm causing her to get into school later which meant she had to run straight to her homeroom without collecting any of her books. Gabriella never remembered her gym kit, if it was needed on a Monday. Lunch money just wasn't heard of in Gabriella's book, when it was a Monday. She would always receive the most homework, on a Monday and in general, her day would end badly in various different ways when it was a Monday. Like I said, and I hope this proves my point that, _nothing ever_ went right for Gabriella on a Monday.

It's not exactly easy to make a common link between love and hating Mondays, but if you were to make that establishment then you would think of someone bringing happiness and luck into a frustrated and upset person. You see one of them offering lots of comfort and help. You see them kissing away any troubles which may be putting their lover down. What you don't see is an upset teacher as his student ignores him all day to start the perfect love story.

But that was how it started.

**8th September 2003**

**Gabriella's bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_BEEP! BE- SLAM! _

Gabriella slammed her hand down onto the snooze button that sat on the top of her alarm, shutting off the incessant beeping which was slowly sending Gabriella crazy before rolling over and immediately falling back into a cosy slumber. Five minutes later and Gabriella angrily switched her alarm off before, once more, rolling on her side and letting sleep overcome her after she turned her pillow over so she rested on the cold side. It was only until another ten minutes past, was it that Gabriella woke up properly, and that was because her mobile phone was ringing loudly on her bedside cabinet.

_It can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true._

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin` nowhere  
Baby,long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air--- _

"Hello?" A groggy Gabriella answered and squinted as the sunlight beamed through her curtains. A long, loud yawn escaped her as she rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the morning.

"_I'm guessing that by that answer that I've woken you up then." _Taylor's, unimpressed sigh was heard on the other end. _"Least I woke you up though, it's now...seven forty and Sharpay will be picking you up at eight. So, you have less than twenty minutes to get ready for today, and we all know that today is Gabriella's favourite day!" _Gabriella rolled her eyes as she heard Taylor's voice practically dripping from sarcasm.

"Right, was there any other particular reason that you wanted to call me?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice still croaky from just waking up.

"_No, I knew you would turn your alarm off so I thought it would be best for me to call you."_ Taylor replied happily. _"Least, this way, you're not going to be as late and I know you're up." _

"Right, good thinking there Tay." Gabriella let another yawn escape. "There is one major problem though." She informed her with the same morning voice.

"_And what would that be?"_ Taylor asked with a knowing smile spread across her face.

"I'm still tired." Gabriella began slowly. "And I want to go back to bed."

"_Thought so, well too bad Montez because either way, I will drag your sorry little ass out of bed."_ Taylor warned seriously. _"What would you prefer? You, getting up and making yourself look beautiful as you do everyday? Or...me, ripping you from your bed in your pyjamas to school?" _

"I choose option number three," Gabriella mumbled. "Everyone should stay in bed and have a lie in before they go anywhere."

"_Option three is not apart of this anymore so option one? Or two?"_ Taylor asked. "_And you might __want to answer quickly because time is running out." _

"Whatever, I choose number one." Gabriella mumbled as she pulled the duvet cover over her head, blocking the light from her eyes.

"_Okay, good."_ Taylor said with satisfaction. "_Right, now you need to get up quickly because I know that you are still in bed. Get up and get ready because Shar and I will be there in about fifteen minutes."_ Gabriella heard the slam of a front door on the line and assumed that Taylor was leaving her house to get into Sharpay's car. _"Hurry up Gabby! I'm getting in Shar's car now." _

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" Gabriella exclaimed and threw her duvet off herself before slowly dragging herself from her bed. "I'm now standing up. You happy?"

"_Ecstatic!"_ Taylor replied with a giggle. _"I'll see you in a few, okay?" _

"Yeah, I will. Now I better go have a shower and at least, try and wake up." Gabriella replied. "See you later Tay."

"_Bye honey."_ They both hung up and Gabriella chucked her mobile on to her bed before slowly walking into her bathroom and turning her shower on. Letting the warm water run over her body, Gabriella could feel herself waking up slowly however it still didn't stop her from needing the warmth of her bed. Ten minutes later and Gabriella ran out the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her petite body as she rummaged through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

"Why isn't there anything I like in this stupid closet?" Gabriella asked herself loudly. "Stupid, stupid closet." She muttered over and over again before she finally found a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose deep purple shift top that had a black band across the top of her shirt. She quickly put on her make-up and groaned when she realised that Sharpay was about to arrive any minute and she wasn't ready at all. Upon hearing the doorbell, Gabriella ran downstairs and opened the door before rushing back to her room to finish getting ready.

"Gabby?" She heard Taylor's voice call.

"I'm in my room!" Gabriella called back as she began putting mascara on. "I'm nearly ready!" Gabriella continued applying her make-up and drying her hair as Taylor walked in.

"Oh God," Taylor shook her head. "Mondays aren't your things, are they?" She giggled.

"You finally get it now!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly. "After knowing me since kindergarten, you have just _now _understood how much Mondays suck for me?"

"Okay, let me help. What do you need me to do?" Taylor asked.

"Can you get my bag and make sure my notepads are in it?" Gabriella asked and heard Taylor rummaged around her bedroom picking up the things that she needed for school. "Oh, and pens!"

"Already on it." Taylor replied. Another five minutes later and Gabriella was rushing out the door, hopping around as she put her black high heels on. Once she could stand on both feet, she grabbed the bag that Taylor was holding out for her with a smirk on her face. "I knew this would happen. You should just get up earlier on a Monday." Taylor told her but Gabriella pulled a disgusted face. "Okay then, don't get up earlier but that seems to be the only solution."

"I think I would rather be late to be totally honest Tay." Gabriella replied and waved to Sharpay who was waiting in the car. "Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted as she got into the back seat.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Took you long enough Gabby!"

"I can't help it!" Gabriella replied. "It's not my fault that I-"

"Hate Mondays." Sharpay and Taylor cut her off and said simultaneously in a monotone before the two girls burst into laughter.

"Exactly." Gabriella nodded her head with satisfaction. "Now you have finally grasped that concept, shall we get to school?"

---

"Okay, when you told me that you wanted to hang out yesterday, you actually wanted to come to school with me?" Chad nodded slowly. "Why? You hated school when we came and don't you have college to go to?" Troy asked as he sat down in his chair. "Seriously, are you bunking off from college? Because, dude, your mum will kill me if I let you stay here."

"No!" Chad exclaimed loudly. "I'm not bunking off, this may be hard for you to understand but I actually enjoy college very, very much." He told Troy clearly. "And I didn't exactly hate school, I just didn't like the teachers or the work. In fact, I loved East High!" He beamed with a large, toothy grin. "Anyway, why do I need some excuse to see my best buddy?"

"I never said you did." Troy shrugged. "I just don't want to get slaughtered by your mother if she found out that you had skipped college to come see me."

"She can't do anything." Chad replied with a wave of his hand. "I'm twenty three remember and she can't do anything to you because she absolutely adores you, I mean, she always goes on about how handsome and wonderful you are. Which actually reminds me, you're making me look bad in front of my folks. Especially when my mum boasts about you being twenty one and already in a stable job straight from college. Oh, and she loves talking about how you skipped a couple of years because you're _that_ smart." Troy chuckled as his friend continued. "Plus my mum wouldn't kill you." He paused. "She would call your mum, then your mum would kick your ass instead." He finished happily.

"Oh-kay," Troy replied slowly, shaking his head with a grin on his face. "But, can I just remind you that we saw each other yesterday. Don't tell me you're missing me already."

"Well, what can I say, Hoops?" Chad shrugged. "You're the brother I never had, I just can't take it when we're apart." He joked but quickly continued. "No, I just thought that although we saw each other, we didn't exactly hang out entirely. I mean, I was with Taylor and you were with Gabriella all the time. We only talked when we were in a group, you know, so I thought we could catch up that lost time."

"True, you were with Taylor pretty much, all night." Troy replied as he put a couple of books on a shelf behind his desk.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what is happening between you and Gabriella?" Chad asked casually as he fiddled with a pencil sharpener that was laying on Troy's desk.

"Er...what do you mean?" Troy swallowed nervously at the mention of her name. "Nothing is happening between Gabriella and I."

"Really?" Chad asked, is voice evidently full of surprise. "Because, from where I was standing, and I think from where everyone else was standing as well, it looked a lot more like a something rather a than nothing."

"Well, you must need glasses Chad because you didn't see correctly." Troy told him, trying to act casual, however he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and began to worry that Chad would be able to hear it.

"You know Hoops, I saw the way you were staring at her." Chad continued. "I've never seen you look at a girl like that before, not even-" The warning bell rang with a shrill sound and cut Chad off who jumped up. "Whoa! I forgot how loud those things were." He said whilst clutching a hand to his chest. "Fuck me, I think they've got worse." Troy laughed loudly at his friend and returned to his seat where he got out his laptop and set up the register. "Hang on, I've just thought..." Chad looked around the room full of curiosity. "Is this Ms. Darbus' old room?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only new teacher that came so they rearranged everything." Troy replied. "This classroom is the nearest to the gym so they gave me this one and changed Ms. Darbus' to the classroom that was nearest to the theatre. Luckily, she wasn't mad about it, because I don't think I could of taken it if she got angry." Troy shivered. "Do you remember the last time she got angry at us?"

"God, that was horrible." Chad replied, repeating Troy's actions. "I was actually in one of my nightmares." Students began to pile in soon after and the whispers started as they watched Chad and Troy talking whilst Chad kept spinning the basketball on his index finger. "Hey, what will I do today?" He asked.

"Er...I guess you'll just help me in gym class." Troy replied. "There's not much else you can do, I don't think."

"That's cool, you're doing basketball right?" Chad asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yeah, of course. That's what we're doing this term."

"Great! It was either that or – Taylor!" He exclaimed loudly and walked over to give his shocked girlfriend a large hug. "How are you baby?" He whispered in her ear before giving her kiss on the cheek.

"I'm great thanks, what are you doing here?" She asked once they pulled back from their hug. "Shouldn't you be in college?" She asked suspiciously. "Because Zeke went in today, please say you're not skipping, Chad."

"Why does everyone think I'm bunking off?" Chad asked out loud to himself before answering Taylor's question. "No, actually I came here to hang out. I had a free day so I had nothing else to do."

"Hang on," Troy said loudly, grabbing Chad and Taylor's attention. "You didn't come here to see me at all, did you?" He questioned and watched his friend open and close his mouth, it reminded Troy very much of a fish. "You just wanted to see your girlfriend. Wow, those lies are spilling out of your mouth all too easily Chad." Troy chuckled and Taylor smiled softly.

"You came here to see me?" Taylor asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I did babe." He replied quietly and lent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too." Taylor grinned and lent in to give him another sweet kiss, however Troy interrupted them before they could go any further.

"Public Displays of Affection is not allowed at school." He beamed upon seeing Chad and Taylor's annoyed expressions. "What? I'm a teacher now dude, this is what I have to do. Taylor, you can sit down where you, Sharpay and Gabriella usually sit whilst lover boy can sit in the corner next to me."

"I'm not a kid Troy...I'm older than you remember." Chad shot at him with a playful glare. "_Two_ years older." He said whilst holding up two fingers.

"And yet, it's me who has to look after you." Troy replied with a cheesy grin. "Anyway, you have to shut up because I have got to register these guys."

"Whatever." Chad mumbled and a few class members sniggered at their homeroom teacher and his friends communication.

"Right, Jack Barnes?"

"Here!"

"_You know, these kids secretly hate you." _Chad muttered to Troy who rolled his eyes and continued.

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah!"

"_I heard that she's planning your downfall. That's what Zeke said on Saturday night." _

"Sarah Harding?"

"Present!"

"_She told her parents that her homeroom teacher strips in front of them. I think she described you as a naturist actually." _

"Taylor, I already know you're here.

"_You better not be hitting on my girlfriend!" _

"Gabriella?" Troy looked up when no one answered, instead he saw students looking around for her, as if she was suddenly going to spring out of the closest at the back. "Has anyone seen Ella today?" He asked and everyone shook their heads except Taylor and Sharpay who seemed to be having a conversation. "Sharpay, Taylor!" The girls snapped their heads up at the sound of their voices. "Do you know where Ella is?" He asked and Chad raised his eyebrows when he heard worry in his voice.

"Oh yeah, she's here." Taylor replied.

"But she'll be late." Sharpay added before the girls returned to their previous conversation.

"Would you mind explaining to me, why she'll be late?" Troy asked and Sharpay sighed before looking at Troy.

"It's a Monday, something is bound to go wrong." Sharpay explained. "She's most likely getting herself out of a sticky situation right now."

"Right..." Troy replied slowly. "But she's here?" Taylor opened her mouth to speak but before anything could be said, Gabriella came running in, a few bits of leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologised and quickly strided to her seat next to Taylor.

"Could you explain why you're late?" Troy asked her, slightly annoyed that she hadn't even bothered to look at him when she walked in.

"Did you not tell him my situation?" Gabriella asked her friends but they nodded so she sighed heavily before explaining. "I kind of tripped into...into a hedge." She blushed when the class began to laugh. "And before I could get out, the warning bell went but the principal saw me and told me to get cleaned up before I went to class, so I did but before I could get here, I needed my books so the time just kept...going. And so- Shit!" She exclaimed loudly causing Sharpay and Taylor to jump as they had been picking out the remaining leaves from her hair for her.

"What now?" Taylor sighed.

"I forgot my gym kit." Gabriella replied and then proceeded to lay her head in her arms on the table. Sharpay giggled whilst Taylor shook her head, knowing something like this was bound to happen that day, and she continued to take small leaves from her hair. "I hate Mondays." Gabriella mumbled and Taylor laughed.

"I think we get it Gabby." She replied. "You hate Mondays."

"No, Tay." Gabriella lifted her head up. "I _really_ hate Mondays."

"Right," Troy cut in, "now we've established that Gabriella hates Mondays, I think I'll continue with the register." Troy returned to his laptop and quickly finished up calling the names, just as he was saying the last name, the bell rang loudly and Troy smiled when he saw Chad jump slightly. "Okay, you guys can go to your classes." There was a loud scramble as everyone got up and Chad rushed past Troy, mumbling that he was walking Taylor to her first class. Just as Troy turned round, he saw that Gabriella was still by her seat and seemed to be struggling with something. With further inspection, Troy realised that her bag was tangled on her chair leg. As he watched her mutter incoherent words, he decided that she needed help so he slowly walked over and bent down where he released her bag for her. "There you are." He grinned but she didn't return it like she usually would of.

"Thanks." She replied stiffly and the smile slipped off Troy's face by her, almost, harsh tone. Gabriella threw her bag onto her shoulder and began to walk towards the door, leaving Troy by her desk. But before she could leave, he quickly called after her.

"Ella!" He called and briskly walked over to her. "Ella, what's wrong? You seem...angry."

"I'm fine." She shot at him quickly, a slight cold tone could be heard in her voice. She didn't look angry though, just a blank expression lay on her face. "I'll be going."

"Wait!" Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back round to face him. "Tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this, it isn't like you." When Gabriella didn't answer him, he continued. "Is it about the auditions? Are you still worried? Because, if you are, there is absolutely no need to be worried. I know you'll do great." Of course, this only made Gabriella worse as her eyes widened and a panic-stricken expression covered her face. "What?"

"The auditions! Fuck, I completely forgot!" She exclaimed. "Shit, I can't even remember when they are!" She continued and her face flushed slightly at her own stupidity for forgetting. "How could I have forgotten? I was practising last night, this can't be happening!" She whined.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Troy told her calmly as he moved her head to look at him. "You'll do great in those auditions."

"But, I don't even know when the hell they are! I've completely forgotten." Gabriella explained worriedly. "And I don't have any time to go find out when they are either. Shit! I'm totally screwed."

"Hold on, I think I got an email from Ms. Darbus telling me about them." Troy moved back to his laptop and scanned his emails. "There, knew it. They're today during your free period, so that's after gym...with me." He said softly. "So, you have basically the whole day until auditions. You'll go with Sharpay, I expect." She nodded and looked at the floor. "Ella, tell me what's up."

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gabriella told him. "I have to go because I'm already late for class."

"What have you got first?" He asked her quickly as she turned round.

"English with Mr. Swift." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, well you can go and tell him I sent an email explaining why you were late." Gabriella nodded and briskly walked off, unbeknown to her, Troy watched her and listened as her heels clicked against the floor. He bit down hard on his lip, a sure sign that Troy was worried. He really hoped that Gabriella wasn't mad at him and it upset him thinking that she might possibly be, even if he didn't have a reason for it.

---

"Hey, Gabby." Gabriella mentally groaned when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "You're looking really great today."

"Hi, Riley." Gabriella greeted but continued walking away from her English classroom, so she could get away from the crowd and go towards her next class. To be honest, she didn't really want to talk to anyone at that moment, only the auditions were occupying her mind. Riley was just adding to the annoyance she had in the pit of her stomach. However, he didn't get Gabriella's mental memo that she wanted to be left alone as she heard footsteps jogging behind her and she knew it was him.

"How are you?" He asked and Gabriella looked over at him for the first time that day. He was quite tall and broad shouldered. He had short, mousey brown hair that he spiked up slightly at the front and hazel eyes. He was rather muscular as he was apart of the swimming team and it was natural for girls to throw themselves at him, however he just wasn't Gabriella's type. Something she had been trying to tell him for a couple of years.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied quickly. "And yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Especially now I'm walking around with the prettiest girl at school." He grinned at her. "Although, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering, and I know you said no before." He began and took a deep breath before continuing. "But would you like to come to the movies with me. 'Cause, I really want to get to know you more and become better friends. I'll pay for everything as well...so what do you say?" Gabriella mentally sighed. Riley had been asking her out every month and she hoped that over summer, he had found someone else- apparently he hadn't. "So? Would you like to go to the movies with me?" Although thinking over his words, he had offered to pay for everything which was incredibly sweet and he was a nice guy all round plus if she said yes, she might start to like him herself. It would get her over her feelings for Troy, granted that she didn't quite know what those feelings were but she knew they were there.

"Okay." She replied and Riley paused for a moment in shock. He clearly had not been expecting her to agree. "What time?"

"Um...I..." He stuttered. "I will...pick you up at seven, on Friday?" He questioned and she nodded her head. "Great! Well, I better get going to my class. Do you want me to walk you to yours?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine by myself Riley." Gabriella replied softly and he nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, and on Friday." He waved goodbye to her with a very large smile on his face. However, just as Gabriella was thankful for the peace, Sharpay came running up beside her.

"Did I just see and hear correctly?" She asked. "Did I really just see you accept Riley Honours invitation for a date?" Her voice was clearly evident of surprise and Gabriella couldn't really blame her for it.

"Yes, you did hear and see correctly Shar." Gabriella replied in a monotone.

"But...you said you would never date him!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You said that he just wasn't your type and that he would make some other girl happy. I thought you didn't like him in that way."

"I don't." Gabriella answered simply and continued when she saw Sharpay's confused face. "I just thought that, well he's been asking me for such a long time now and maybe when I go on a date with him that I'll start to like him as well."

"What about, Troy?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"What about him? He's my teacher in school and when we're outside, he's just my best friend's boyfriend's friend." Gabriella told her quickly. "Troy, I should say Mr. Bolton, has nothing to do with who I date."

"Oh." A deflated Sharpay answered. "Are you sure you want this date? It's not just because your having a rough day?"

"I'm sure, Shar." Gabriella explained. "Just because I go on one date, doesn't mean that we're a couple and that we're madly in love. If I don't enjoy it, I don't have to go on another one!" She defended herself loudly. "Anyway, it really has nothing to do with me having a rough day either."

"Oh." Sharpay said again. "Well, remember that auditions are after gym. We'll ask Troy if we can go a few minutes later." Gabriella nodded in response and Sharpay bit her lip. "Okay, I'm going to go to Maths now, so I'll see you in lunch." Again, her response was a sharp nod before Gabriella turned into her next classroom swiftly. "Bye." Sharpay whispered to herself and walked further to her class worriedly. Fortunately for her, she had Taylor in her class, where she was eager to tell her the news. However, when she arrived, Taylor wasn't there and she assumed Chad had intercepted her in some way.

Sharpay made her way to the back of the classroom, glad that there were still a couple of seats left. She knew that by sitting at the back, they would be able to freely communicate without getting caught by their teacher. Much to Sharpay's joy, Taylor arrived shortly after Sharpay had sat down. Sharpay tapped her pen on the table out of agitation, as Taylor was so close but Chad was kissing her and Sharpay couldn't stop them. As Sharpay looked at the clock on the back of the wall to see how much time they had spare, Taylor walked in the classroom with a dreamy grin spread across her face. And, as soon as Taylor sat down, Sharpay pounced on her.

"I need to tell you something!" She quickly said, it was so fast that Taylor struggled to understand but after a second, it processed and she tilted her head with confusion. "It's something important."

"Well...what is it then?" Taylor asked and watched her friend bite her lip with worry and nerves began to rumble in her own stomach. "What's happened? Please say, Zeke hasn't done anything to you."

"No!" Sharpay exclaimed and shook her head vigorously. "No, nothing like that. He really hasn't done anything."

"Then what is it? Because you've got me all worried now Shar." Taylor replied.

"It's-" The second bell cut Sharpay off before she could finish and she mentally groaned when their teacher began talking so loudly that Sharpay couldn't talk to Taylor anymore. Sharpay looked around, thinking on how she could complete her sentence without getting interrupted. Quickly, she grabbed a bit of spare paper and began writing ferociously before handing to Taylor who scanned the paper, her eyes transfixed on it so much, it seemed like the paper was about to be burnt. Once Taylor had read it, she looked shocked and her eyes were extremely wide before she turned the paper over and scribbled down her reply. Carefully, so they didn't get caught, she handed the paper over for Sharpay to read.

_She did what! I can't believe she would say yes to him. I thought she told us she would never date Riley because he wasn't her type! How do you think Troy will take it? And why is she like this today? I know Mondays aren't her days but she isn't usually this bad. T x_

_She told me that if she dated him then maybe she would start to like him. It's like she's forcing herself to like Riley. Why would she do that? I don't think Troy should find out, I'm sure that he likes her, and I'm sure she likes him. Plus, she is really different today. I don't know what it is. Half of it is definitely her problem with Mondays but I have no idea what the other half of the problem is. You don't think it's because of Troy...do you? She was funny with him this morning, she usually acknowledges him straight away with a smile but today she completely ignored him. Maybe he said something to her yesterday? S x_

_Should we ask him? I can't see Troy saying anything that bad to upset her this way. Should we ask Gabby what's wrong? We've got gym after lunch, we can ask Troy then. I'm really worried about her Shar! T x _

_I think we should ask Troy if he has done anything when we get to gym but not Gabby. I already asked her on the way here and she snapped at me. She was borderline shouting, I swear! I'm really worried about her too Tay, I just hope it is a one day thing. S x _

_Right, so we'll talk to Troy in gym. T x_

---

Gabriella's day had gone from bad to worse through the morning. She had forgotten some of her notes for several classes, making it extremely difficult for her to do the work that was set. She had snapped two pencils and her pen ran out in the middle of her essay. She had to ask the teacher for another pen but it was a completely different colour to her own. So one half of her essay was black whilst the rest was blue, it all looked very dysfunctional but she couldn't re-do it at home because the teacher wanted it in after class. Her hand had gotten trapped in her locker so there was a long cut running on the back of her hand from her little finger to her thumb. This made it painful to do anything, especially since it was her right hand which was her writing hand, which meant her writing pace was so slow that she occasionally forgot what she actually wanted to write in the first place. Gabriella already received three lots of homework, one being a hard science quiz whilst the other two were essays. All three had to be handed in the next day. Now Gabriella had knocked over her drink three times, meaning she gave up buying another one and the chicken that had been given to her appeared to have no chicken on it! It seemed to be bone whilst everyone else got the meaty bits. Then, of course, she had gym next and the auditions. Something was bound to go wrong.

"Gabby?" Gabriella snapped her head up and looked at Sharpay who was staring at her worriedly. "Gabby, are you okay?" When Gabriella nodded, Sharpay looked at Taylor. "Are you sure? Because, I've been calling your name for a few minutes now and you were completely away in your own world."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gabriella replied quietly. "Really, Shar, I'm fine."

"Seriously Gabriella," Taylor began seriously. "What is wrong with you today? I know Mondays are your worst day but this is the extreme. We know that this isn't all about Mondays now." She said whilst pointing between herself and Sharpay. "There has to be something more. Not to mention the fact that you actually agreed to go on a date with Riley Honours, despite the fact you said you would never date him considering he wasn't your type."

"Everyone deserves a chance." Gabriella replied softly. "And he's been asking for two years now so I thought that one date wouldn't harm anybody."

"And what about your attitude today?" Taylor asked strongly. "Because you're getting us worried Gabs."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Gabriella looked up for the first time at lunch and continued. "It's just not my day, today."

"So you'll be yourself again tomorrow?" Sharpay asked, hope evident in her voice and her expression still had worry spread across her face. "Because, I don't like it when you're this way Gabs, when you're depressed, Taylor and I are depressed."

"I'm not depressed." Gabriella laughed softly which brought a smile to Sharpay and Taylor's face, seeing the small grin on Gabriella's. Gabriella looked up once more when she heard the bell and slowly began to get up. "We have gym next, right?" She asked and the girls nodded. "Urgh, I _hate_ Mondays." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice before she walked over to the bin to throw the remains of her food away.

"I think she's coming back." Taylor said quietly and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

---

"That's great Ella!" Troy praised but she wasn't concentrating and ignored him unintentionally. The toothy smile that Troy was giving her went unnoticed and the smile was wiped off for the second time that day. Troy stood there for a few seconds watching her but she still didn't acknowledge him. "Sharpay, try pushing with your other foot." Sharpay nodded and tried it the way he said. "Great pass!" Sharpay smiled at him and Troy sighed when he looked at Gabriella again. Looking up, he saw Sharpay shoot him a sympathetic smile before she returned to the passing. Turning round, Troy looked around his students, helping them occasionally until he walked over to Taylor who was seated on the bleachers by herself. "Hey Tay. Where's Martha?"

"She needed the bathroom." Taylor replied. "I thought I would take a chill pill and sit down for a bit."

"That's alright." Troy nodded. "Oh, Chad will be here in a minute. He was just getting a sandwich somewhere. The school food, and the food from the staff room just wasn't enough for him." He rolled his eyes and chuckled along side Taylor.

"Trust, Chad to go and do something like that." Taylor replied. "He loves his food too much." There was a slight pause between the two where they watched and listened the basketballs bounce along the surface before Troy cleared his throat.

"Taylor, what's wrong with Ella?" He asked. "She's been so different all day, has she said anything to you, maybe? She's just ignoring me."

"No, to be honest Troy, we don't know what is going on." Taylor replied softly. "It's strange because we've never seen her like this before. Of course, she hates Mondays, something goes wrong for her all the time at the start of the week but it's never been this bad. She's never gone so quiet before."

"It's starting to worry me Taylor." Troy admitted. "She's been ignoring anything I say today and if she does answer, she goes all cold and snappy. I didn't do anything, did I?" He asked, hoping that Taylor might have some answer for Gabriella's attitude towards him.

"No, she hasn't said anything. Like I said, we know nothing." Taylor answered. "Sharpay and I were actually going to ask you if you had said anything. We thought maybe you done something at the weekend to upset her."

"No, I didn't do anything like that." Troy hung his head and looked at his hands. "At least, I don't think I did anything. She seemed fine the whole of Saturday and Sunday, I can't of done anything."

"True, she was perfectly alright then." Taylor moved a bit of hair away from her face. "Actually, come to think of it, she seemed okay this morning. A bit stressed because she didn't have anything ready but she was alright in the car...maybe her behaviour really _is _down to it being a Monday. Maybe, she's just having a really, horrid day."

"Yeah, maybe." Troy sighed. "I really hope she isn't like this tomorrow. I hate seeing her this way; she just isn't herself."

"I know! I mean, she even accepted Riley's invitation to go out with him!" Taylor exclaimed but immediately regretted saying anything upon seeing Troy's shocked, and what Taylor thought, hurt expression.

"Riley? As in Riley Honours?" Taylor nodded slowly as she bit her lip and mentally slapped herself. "She's going on a date with _him_...do you know when?" His body turned stiff as he asked her.

"Friday at seven. He's taking her to the movies." Taylor replied quietly. "I don't know why she accepted though, she doesn't even like him that way. They're not even close friends to be honest." She added quickly, hoping Troy wouldn't be too disheartened despite not knowing how he really felt for Gabriella.

"Well, I can't blame her for wanting to get out there." Troy said. "I shouldn't be asking really; I'm just her teacher after all."

"You're not just her teacher. Just like you're not just mine or Sharpay's teacher." Taylor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're our friend too."

"Thanks Tay." He grinned before standing up once hearing the gym doors open. "Finally, Chad! You took your time didn't you?"

"Sorry man, had to eat my sandwich at the actual place. Can you believe it, they don't do take-away!" Troy chuckled.

"Shocking." His voice full of sarcasm but Chad didn't hear it.

"I know." Chad replied, then saw Taylor and sat down next to her, his arm sliding round her shoulders as her head lay on his. Troy smiled, glad that his friend was so completely besotted with a girl like Taylor. He only turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Troy, could Gabriella and I leave now?" Sharpay asked sweetly. "I know it's early but we have auditions and we have to be there a few minutes before to practice."

"Oh, of course!" Troy exclaimed, shooting Gabriella a quick glance but she was staring at the floor. "Quick, get changed and hope everything goes well. To be honest, I know it will for you girls."

"Thanks Troy, you're the best." Sharpay grinned and the two girls walked off to the changing rooms, leaving Troy to watch them leave, most of all, Gabriella leave.

---

_AUDITIONS FOR MAMMA MIA_

_8__th__ SEPTEMBER_

_AUDITORIUM AT 3:30PM_

_Students must arrive, ready to perform their pieces and in good time. _

_If you are late, there will not be any last minute auditions._

_Good Luck, young Thespians, Ms. Darbus. _

Troy pulled the auditorium door open quickly once he finished reading the poster that Ms. Darbus had sent all the way round school that day. Although Troy wasn't auditioning, as soon as he stepped in the room, the tense atmosphere hit him in the face and every students nerves came hurtling towards him all at once. He licked his lips as he looked around the filled theatre for Gabriella but he couldn't see her anywhere. Quickly, Troy began to panic, not knowing whether or not she was actually in there or not.

_'What if she couldn't take the pressure?' _He thought. _'What if she ran away?'_

However, Troy's mind was put at rest when Ms. Darbus called, "Gabriella Montez!" Her shrill, sharp voice filled the air and Troy watched as Gabriella timidly walked out on stage. "Now, Gabby dear, what will you be singing?"

"Um..." Gabriella's voice broke slightly. "I'll be singing, _'Say Ok'_" Her voice seemed so small compared to how she usually was and Troy was slightly shocked to see her in this way. If anything, more nerves fluttered around his stomach for her.

"Right, well then Gabby, please begin whenever you like." Ms. Darbus beamed up at Gabriella softly. "Kelsi, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." Kelsi replied.

"Good. Okay, ready when you are then Gabriella."

_You are fine, you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart.  
When you're close, I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
And I feel sparks.  
But I don't want to be into you,  
If you're not looking for true love.  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
__If I can't be your only one,  
So tell me when it's not alright,  
When it's not okay.  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say okay?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away, Say Ok._

Troy watched Gabriella intently and couldn't quite believe that such a beautiful voice could come out of such a small, delicate person but it had and it had come from Gabriella.

_When you call, I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time.  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy.  
But I don't wanna be into you,  
If you don't treat me the right way.  
See I can only start seeing you,  
If you can make my heart feel safe._

_When it's not alright, when it's not okay,  
Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say okay?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away?_

As the song continued, Gabriella began to feel more confident, more free. She let the music take control and she was singing from the heart, just like she usually did.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you,  
Boy, you've got some things to prove.  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe,  
I don't want you to run away so,  
Let me know that you'll call on time,  
Let me know that you won't be shy,  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?  
When it's not alright?  
When it's not okay?  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say okay?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away?  
Say OK_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay, don't run away  
Will you say OK_

Troy stood up and applauded Gabriella along side everyone else. It was a stunning performance and Troy couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. Looking around, he saw the other students waiting for their own audition; they appeared to have forgotten that they were next as they cheered and whistled Gabriella as she walked off stage. Even when Gabriella had departed, the cheering continued until finally, after another minute or two of clapping, it died down as the next person stood up to audition.

_'Unlucky for them.' _Troy thought. _'Who would want to follow Gabriella's performance?'_

Troy wished he could run up to her and congratulate Gabriella but he wasn't sure whether or not she would like it. Still confused about her attitude, Troy decided that he best be off just leaving her be until she was happy again. Hopefully, it really was just that day and he wasn't going to see a repeat of it either. So, quietly, Troy slipped out of the auditorium, he had seen what he came to see and now he was going to get back to his classroom where he knew he couldn't bother Gabriella in any way. "Congratulations Ella." He whispered to himself as he left.

"Gabby! That was totally amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly. "I can't believe it, that's the best performance you have given with that song! And you missed half of the reception you received. You got a standing ovation, from everyone!"

"Shar, it's not that hard considering there are only a few people in the theatre at the moment." Gabriella replied, with a blush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, but everyone whistled for you as well." Gabriella turned round and smiled gently as Taylor came up and hugged her tightly. "You were fantastic up there. I was crying Gabs, you made me cry seeing you up there. It was so amazing."

"Thanks guys, but I could of done it better." Sharpay and Taylor's jaws dropped at her modest response.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor asked. "That was freaking perfect, I mean, I know I'm not exactly a musical genius but I know good music when I hear it and that was fucking awesome!"

"It was bloody brilliant, Gabby!" Sharpay exclaimed. "And I _am_ a musical genius, so I would know. Gabby, Ms. Darbus was on her feet. Ms. Darbus is never on her feet! I can't even get her on her feet! So you can't say, you weren't as good as you could've been because you were, hell, you were even better."

"Yeah, and Troy didn't seem to think you were bad." Taylor smirked as Gabriella snapped her head over towards Taylor at the mention of his name. "In fact, I would say he was clapping the loudest."

"Troy, was here?" Gabriella squeaked. "Whilst I was singing?"

"Yeah, I saw him come in just before you began." Taylor replied. "He really loved your performance Gabs. You should have seen the smile on his face when he stood up."

"Wait, so...Troy was here, when I was singing?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. "And he watched all of it?"

"From start til finish, Troy was there." Taylor answered with her arms folded across her chest. "By the way, I think you should ease up on Troy, Gabs."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Well, you were a bit..." Sharpay trailed off. "You didn't exactly..." She trailed off once more before saying. "You ignored him pretty much all day and well, he seemed quite hurt to tell you the truth."

"Why were you ignoring him Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really acknowledge anyone today." Gabriella shrugged. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, which I'm sure I didn't, and if I did then I am very sorry."

"Seriously though, are you alright?" Sharpay placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I've said before," Gabriella looked up at her friends. "I really, really, _really_ hate Mondays."


	8. Apology Accepted

**Unexpected Love **

**Hey, it's me again! You must think, '**_oh God_**' when you hear that, ha ha, :P. Just to say sorry for the wait really. I had half of this done, the ending in my mind as well but I couldn't get that lousy middle bit in so I apologise in advance for it because it's not to my liking but the best I can do. It's now 4:00 AM and I am extremely tired but had to get this out!!! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all very much for the reviews, all of those people who review, you are so very awesome and I give you a lot of love. Congratulations, for those who did review, you saved a chicken! (In my mind) but you still saved an imaginary, living creature. :D I shall be dedicating this chapter to all of those who reviewed last time, so here goes, **_Kro22, SoSneakernight, FaithlessGirl, whirlergirl, xxzanessaluvxx, Midnight113, BlondyCasper, bomchickawahwahx3, ashleyyy! _**All of you totally rock and I wrote this with love to you guys. :) Keep reviewing because I love hearing from you and you may get a dedication!**

**Chapter 8 – Apology Accepted **

_An Apology - An acknowledgement expressing regret or asking pardon for a fault or offence._

From an extremely young age, Gabriella had already grasped the concept about what was right and what was wrong. For instance: when Gabriella had her first day in kindergarten, she had known that the blonde girl, with the pink bow in her hair, was wrong for stamping on Harry Garret's crayons. She had explained to the blonde girl, who later introduced herself as, Sharpay Evans, that she hadn't been very kind nor had she been right to act so quickly when Harry had accidentally knocked her milk over. When Gabriella told Sharpay that she must apologise, Sharpay had tilted her head and asked, "why?" Gabriella had replied by saying that it was, "very inconsiderate," for her to act the way she did. When Gabriella then demanded Sharpay to apologise to Harry, Sharpay had nodded her head and said her sweetest sorry because Gabriella had shown her that it was the right thing to do. That day, Gabriella gained a best friend with Sharpay and a boyfriend, Harry, they had lasted for a whole three days but Sharpay and Gabriella had stayed best friends throughout everything.

A while later in middle school, she had known that Taylor had been wrong to shout at her mother and her mother's boyfriend because they had begun dating. Taylor had said her mother was, "horrible" and "selfish" for ever thinking about another man other than her own father. Gabriella had gently told Taylor that it was for the best. She had asked, "would you want your parents to be happy apart or hurt, upset and angry by being together?" Taylor had, of course, said that she wanted her parents to be happy and Gabriella had made her see that it was better for them to be apart if that was what she wanted. Gabriella then told her that she should apologise to her mother and mother's boyfriend because it hadn't been very thoughtful of her to start shouting at them. She told Taylor that she should explain to them that she wasn't happy about her mother dating but if it was what made her happy then Taylor would be happy also. When Taylor had agreed, a whole new bond was created between herself and Robert Baylor who treated her with respect and, from then on, always valued her opinion. A couple of years later, Taylor had come into school, jumping out of excitement before explaining that Robert and his son, Zeke were going to move in and they were officially becoming a family when Robert had asked Jessica to be his wife the night previously. Robert, had even asked Taylor for help with the ring and Taylor couldn't help but thank Gabriella for making her see what was best. Apologising had been the right thing to do and it had only been initiated once Gabriella had.

It was this that made Gabriella a hypocrite and she knew it. Almost all of Gabriella's life, she had been showing people what was right and wrong, she was the one that told them when to apologise if they had been rude, immature or selfish because she knew when they were behaving this way. However, the tables began to turn, when Gabriella was being told to apologise. Never had Gabriella been told to say sorry to someone before, not even as a small child because her parents had taught her when she needed to say it. So, when Taylor and Sharpay had started to pester Gabriella on a Tuesday morning, it didn't improve her mood. It hadn't helped since she was still in the same state as the previous day and apologising wasn't at the top of her agenda; even if it was to Troy. Gabriella knew she had behaved appallingly towards him and knew that she didn't mean any of it but at that moment, there were other things on her mind that she felt were more important to her. Apologising to Troy meant more stress and more problems than she needed however, it seemed to be a lose, lose situation since Taylor and Sharpay continued to remind her about him. All, Gabriella wanted to do was push it to the back of her mind and wait for everything to pass.

But, it wasn't going to pass because Troy decided to confront her that afternoon about the way she had acted towards him. And could she really blame him? She had taken her anger out on him more than once and it was only natural that he wondered why, and it was only common decency that Gabriella gave him that explanation. However, all of this didn't sound like a perfect love story.

But that was how it continued.

**9th September 2003**

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Gabs, when are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" Taylor shot an anxious glance towards the front of the class but focused her attention back on Gabriella when she knew the teacher wasn't paying attention to them. "Sharpay and I, we're getting really worried about you. We're _already_ worried about you." When, Gabriella didn't reply, Taylor looked over at Sharpay and they shared a nervous glance between them. "Gabby, please answer us."

"There's nothing to say." She muttered when she turned around slightly. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Gabriella, we've been your best friends since kindergarten." Sharpay began quietly. "I think we know when something is wrong and right now, you're acting strangely." Gabriella knew she had been behaving differently since the previous morning but she had had other things on her mind.

"And you're definitely not yourself." Taylor continued, her anxious look burning a hole in the back of Gabriella's head. "You're much quieter than usual, I mean, you hardly spoke to anyone yesterday. And when you did speak, you only snapped at them, even Sharpay!" Gabriella mentally sighed, she hadn't meant to snap at anybody, especially not Sharpay but it had happened and she couldn't take it back, however much she wanted to.

"I can push past that because I know that's not really you." Sharpay added quickly. "But when you started to ignore, Troy...well, it wasn't the right thing to do Gabby. And I know that you got angry with him at the beginning of the day because he asked me after school to make sure he hadn't done anything to upset you." Gabriella knew she shouldn't of acted so cold towards him but he was just there and Gabriella needed to take her anger out somehow, it unfortunately turned out to be Troy.

"Troy came up to me during gym class, Gabby." Taylor informed Gabriella. "He asked me why you were being so harsh towards him and why you ended up blanking him throughout the day. Not only was he worried about you, he was really, quite hurt. He even said to me that he hated seeing you like this, plus he wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out about you and Riley." Gabriella let out a small sigh before turning round again.

"Look, I didn't mean to be snappy with him." Gabriella explained. "I didn't mean to hurt him or upset him but I don't see why he is so bothered, he's just our teacher."

"Gabby, he's not just our teacher!" Taylor exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "He's become our friend as well and you know that! He's bothered because, he cares about you. If you don't want to hear this, then fine but he really does care about you Gabriella and you've been a complete bitch towards him! Whether you like it or not, you did upset him and you should apologise as soon as possible."

"And you seriously think that he shouldn't bother?" Sharpay asked with disbelief. "We may of only known Troy for a week or so now but he's already become our friend, you know it Gabriella so don't try and deny it either. I can't believe you could be so cruel to him!" Sharpay sighed heavily. "Taylor's right, you need to apologise quickly because he might just re-think his decision about making a friendship with you Gabby."

"Why are you both so bothered about it?" Gabriella asked quietly. "It's just Mr. Bolton! He's only hanging out with us because you two are dating his _best_ friends. As if he would really want to be friends with us, otherwise."

"Gabriella Montez!" Taylor stared at her with wide eyes. "You do realise what you're saying, right?"

"Yes, Taylor, I know perfectly well what I am saying."

"Look, I know that everybody has their bad days but Gabriella, this is fucking ridiculous." Sharpay told her sternly. "You better apologise to Troy, because he doesn't deserve your crap."

"Gabriella, you should go find him soon and tell him you're sorry for the way you're behaving." Taylor added seriously. "I'm no longer going to make any excuses for you and your attitude because Shar's completely right, Troy doesn't deserve any of this."

Gabriella closed her eyes, she had already managed to wake-up with a horrid headache that hadn't eased after some paracetamol, however now to her friend's words, it was turning into a thumping, throbbing pain that was starting to make her feel sick. It took everything she could to focus on the work the teacher that had wanted them to take notes but Sharpay and Taylor weren't making it easy for her. Which was why, when the bell rang signalling that the lesson had ended, Gabriella shoved her books in her bag as quickly as she could before bolting out the door. However, her friend's appeared to have known what she was going to do and were already by her side as they walked down the hallways to their next class.

"You're not going to get away from this, Gabriella." Sharpay warned her sternly. "We're going to make sure you apologise to, Troy whether you want to or not because this is what he deserves. Although he hasn't said it, I know he wants an apology."

"I will." Gabriella muttered blankly.

"I don't think you realise how hurt he was when you ignored him yesterday." Taylor replied in an irritated manner. "He even called up Chad last night saying that he had been thinking over everything he had said to you in the past few days and nothing seemed to be so bad as to make you angry at him. You've really confused him, Gabriella."

"And I said that I will apologise!" Gabriella exclaimed, annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"But will you, Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "Will you actually? Because it seems to me, that you don't give a shit about how you've been treating anyone recently. Granted, you could be worse but considering you're never like this, you're not telling us what is actually upsetting you and you don't even seem bothered about the people you've treated badly."

"We might be your best friends, Gabriella." Sharpay continued quietly. "And you may of not ever been like this before with us, but that doesn't mean you can treat us like crap."

"I'm just having-" Gabriella began slowly but Taylor quickly cut her off angrily.

"Don't you _dare_!" She warned. "Don't you dare say that you are having a bad day because I will _not_ buy it. We're here to listen to your problems, Gabriella but all you're doing is pushing us away. We could've helped you if you took the time to tell us but since you're not willing to say, I'm not willing to listen."

"When we've had problems, we've always come to each other." Sharpay sighed heavily before continuing. "We've always got help from each other but how are we meant to help you Gabby if you won't let us near you properly?"

"I...I just-" Gabriella stuttered, trying to think of what to say but she was stuck. '_Should I tell them'_? She thought, but before she could properly think about it, and before she could give a full answer, Taylor started to speak once more.

"We're here for you, Gabby." Taylor informed her quietly, her head hung slightly lower as she stared at her hands which were clasped in front of her. "We really are, but if you aren't going to get over this problem by yourself, and you don't want us to help then you're basically just pushing us away." There was a pause between the three of them as other students walked by, hurrying or chatting as they went towards their next class until Taylor mumbled, "Shar and I should be getting to our classes now, just remember that we are still with you, Gabby. You're our best friend, after all." And with that, Gabriella watched her two best friend's walk away, neither one of them looking back at her. Gabriella could feel tears brimming her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned in the opposite direction. Walking swiftly, so she wasn't late, she got into her next class, thinking over Sharpay and Taylor's words.

---

Two hours had passed since the incident between Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella occurred and for two hours, Gabriella had been pondering over their stern, serious words. Gabriella knew she had been rude and disrespectful to a lot of people she cared for, but had she been so bad that Sharpay and Taylor might re-think their friendship? It appeared so. But then again, could they blame Gabriella when she had a lot on her mind? Again, it appeared they could, especially since Gabriella hadn't actually told them what was wrong. She would always say it to herself but she would never actually confess to them out loud. To be truthful, Gabriella was scared. She was scared that they wouldn't understand her doubts and fears. Gabriella was too worried to tell them her problem in case they laughed in her face and the only person who remotely made Gabriella feel normal when she was down was, Riley. Which was strange, considering Gabriella had spent most of her high school life trying to avoid him. So why did Gabriella need him around all of a sudden? Was she possibly developing feelings for the boy? Yet another problem Gabriella was trying to sort out but one she wasn't going to solve any time soon.

"Gabby!" Gabriella lifted her head up from staring at the floor and turned around at the sound of her voice. "Gabby! You left your book behind." A small smile spread on her face as Riley came running up to her. "Here you are, you left it on your desk." He breathed out and Gabriella grinned gratefully.

"Thanks, Riley." She replied quietly. "I didn't even realise I left that behind. I don't think I would've for a while actually."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this," He began quietly. "But that's not like you. You don't forget things like your books. And you never forget what class you're in, like you did back there."

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought we were in Geography." Gabriella laughed nervously but stopped, when she saw Riley furrowing his brown. "I mean, we were _clearly_ in History." She gave a troubled smile to Riley before turning her attention back on her shoes. "Thanks for giving this to me. I'll just go, now." She mumbled before turning round, however Riley had other ideas and grabbed her arm.

"What's up, Gabby?" He asked worriedly. "You haven't been right since yesterday. Is there something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, his hand still firmly round her arm. "Because, if you want to talk, I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Thanks for the concern, Riley but I don't think you should worry about it." Gabriella replied quietly. "It's...nothing, really, I'll be back to my usual self soon." She tried assuring him but he stopped her from walking away.

"Gabriella, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like this." He told her, seriously. "You don't have to tell me, but I think you should tell someone. Maybe Sharpay or Taylor? Or maybe your parents, or a teacher? Just...someone should listen to you because you're acting completely different and I'm not the only one that has noticed." He continued slowly. "I mean, I've even heard that you pushed a freshman out the way!" He exclaimed, confusion written all over his face.

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't paying attention!" Gabriella defended although she knew she was wrong.

"Did you say sorry to them?" Riley questioned, his arms folded across his chest.

"No." Gabriella mumbled. "I wasn't thinking either."

"Gabby, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice becoming softer. "No one likes seeing you like this and when I say everyone has noticed the change in your behaviour, I mean _everyone._ Please, just tell me why you are so upset."

"I can't tell you, Riley." Gabriella replied, her head bowed down. "I just, can't."

"Is someone hurting you, Gabs?" He asked and Gabriella shot her head up with wide eyes. "Because, if someone is hurting you, you've got to tell me! I won't let you get hurt."

"No! No!" She exclaimed loudly and shook her head vigorously in response. "No, I'm not getting hurt, I promise. Please, Riley, just trust me when I say that I'll be fine soon. I'm just stressed and need a little time. I know I am being a class A bitch, right now but I'll be back to normal really soon. See, I'm already coming back." She smiled warmly at him and he returned it with his own toothy grin.

"I guess." Riley nodded. "But, please just promise me that- hey!" He yelled as a group of people shoved him forward. Gabriella and Riley watched them as they all gathered round the notice board at the end of the hallway, some screamed with delight whilst others walked away in anger. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself before turning back to Gabriella. "So, like I was saying, promise-"

"What's all that about?" She asked curiously, still staring at the small group of people. "What are they all looking at?"

"Er...I think it's to do with drama." Riley replied quickly before trying to return to their previous conversation. "So, yeah, please-"

"Drama?" Gabriella asked, cutting him off for the second time. "What about it?"

"Um, it's the roles, I think." Riley answered, confused as to why she was so interested. "I believe it's for the school musical. Ms. Darbus must of picked the characters but what I'm trying to say is, just-"

"Already?" A sigh escaped Riley's lips as he was interrupted once more. "She picked them already? But the auditions were only yesterday! Are you sure it's _the list_?"

"_The list_?" Riley stared at her, his brow furrowed completely. "By _the list_, you mean that she has chosen the leads, then yes, _the list_ but at the moment, I want to-"

"Oh my God!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran over to the notice board, ignoring Riley's anxious calls. As she stared intently at the yellow piece of paper that was pinned up, she took a deep breath, oblivious to Riley who had followed her and had now stood beside her trying to regain her attention. "Okay..." Gabriella mumbled to herself with her eyes closed before she let go of her breath and looked carefully at the list in front of her.

_MAMMA MIA CASTING LIST_

_Sophie Sheridan – Sharpay Evans_

_Ali – Melissa Grahams_

_Lisa – Audrey MacKinnon _

_Donna Sheridan – Gabriella Montez_

_Tanya – Tina Star_

_Rosie – Lana Gold_

_Sky – Ryan Evans_

_Pepper – Andrew Wise_

_Eddie- Harry Sykes_

_Harry Bright – Craig Bill_

_Bill Austin – Eric Still_

_Sam Carmichael – Michael Wing_

_Ensemble – Nicholas Till, Michelle Garret, Tiara Gold, Jimmy Zara, Donny Dion, Jemma Stroh, Kevin Mann, Garret Reed, Joey Olivier, Michael Body, Ben Arthur, Emma Bush, Emma Hardy, Laura Green, Jack Oat, Cassandra Mace, Serena Grant, Carrie Knight, Ashley James, Ashley Bright, Ashley Wilkinson and Martha Cox. _

"I got it?" She asked herself in an almost inaudible whisper. "I got it?" She asked herself again before swivelling round to a confused Riley and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with a broad smile across her face. "I got it! I actually got it! I mean, can you believe it Riley, she actually gave it to me?" A loud, bright laugh left Gabriella's lips and Riley smiled, seeing her so happy. "I really can not believe it, actually, can you check? Just to make sure I got the part?"

"Of course I can." Riley answered, seeing the joy be replaced by worry as Gabriella bit her lip and watched him bend down to read the list. She saw his eyes quickly scan the names before they rested on one, hoping that she had, in fact, read correctly, she clasped her hands together and put them to her lips, as if she were praying that her eyes hadn't deceived her. Feeling her heart almost explode with anticipation, Riley stood back up and looked at her, no readable expression on his face until, a large smile broke out and he picked her up and twirled her around, making her laugh. "You definitely got it Gabby! Or, should I say Donna now?" He joked and kissed her cheek as he released her from his grip.

"I think Gabby will be just fine, Riley." She giggled loudly. "God, I really can't believe she gave me the part."

"Seriously, congratulations." Riley beamed happily. "I didn't even know that you were trying out to be honest but great job!" He exclaimed.

"You really didn't know?" Gabriella asked and when Riley shook his head, she replied with, "wow, I would of thought you'd know...I mean, I've been in every school musical since freshman year."

"You have?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay, I didn't know that. Musicals, they really aren't my thing. I prefer to watch sports. A lot of sports, actually." He replied quietly. "I can't quite believe that I didn't know, obviously you're amazing." Gabriella blushed as he continued. "You must totally rock out on that stage but like I said, me and musicals just aren't good together."

"Oh." Gabriella replied quietly. "Well, I better be going. Oh and thank you for getting my book." She smiled gratefully before turning on her heel and leaving, Riley slightly confused as she suddenly left him.

"Er...bye?" He replied to himself, more as a question than a response to her.

---

An hour later and Gabriella was walking into the cafeteria, a large smile spread on her face and a new spring in her step. As she continued to the lunch queue, fellow students greeted her with pleasant grins on their own faces and some also said, "hey, Gabriella!" Others asked, "do you want to skip in front of me?" or "would you like to sit with us, today?" After politely excusing herself from their invitations, she carried on, getting her lunch, occasionally starting up small conversations with her peers. Once Gabriella had bought her lunch, she looked around, trying to see if Sharpay or Taylor had come in before her. After seeing, both of them in deep a conversation with each other, she happily made her way over towards them, saying, "hi," to a few students along the way. Gracefully, placing herself next to Taylor, she began to eat her lunch. Her two friends, staring at her intently with curious expressions on their faces.

"Hey, guys." Gabriella finally greeted, once she swallowed the bite of her burger. "How were your classes?" She asked, brightly. When neither of them responded, she looked up and met their, now, confused expressions. "What?"

"Okay, I have a really, serious question to ask you, Gabby." Sharpay replied, her eyes intently staring at Gabriella. "I need you to carefully think about your answer and tell us the truth, you understand?" Gabriella nodded slowly. "Good, now, are you bipolar?" Sharpay asked with all seriousness and although Gabriella had tried keeping a straight face, she could no longer stifle her laughter. "Gabby! You told me you would take this seriously!"

"I'm sorry." Gabriella breathed out once her laughter died down. "But, I can't take _that_ seriously. Not when you say it in that particular way either. However, if you really want an answer then it would be a, no. Everyone is entitled to their bad days, and before you say a word Taylor McKessie," Gabriella held a hand up to Taylor who opened her mouth to argue. "That wasn't an excuse for my poor and terrible behaviour towards everyone, especially you guys so all I have to say to you now, is that I am extremely sorry." Gabriella told them, making sure they understood that she really meant it. "I apologise for everything I said and did to you. I was way out of line to treat you the way I have these past couple of days and all I can do is apologise. You're my best friends and I can't believe how bitchy I was to you. I just hope that you'll forgive me." Gabriella watched her friends process her words before they looked at each other and broke into a smile. Sharpay was the first to move and engulfed Gabriella in a tight hug, Taylor soon following.

"You're back!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You're actually back!"

"You don't know how happy we are to have you back with us, Gabby!" Taylor beamed. "I'm sorry I got angry at you, I may of overreacted but will you believe me if I said it was because I was worried about you?" Taylor asked, sorrow in her voice.

"No, Taylor, you don't have anything to be sorry about." Gabriella replied, happily returning their hugs. "So, take that sorry back and just let me hear that you forgive me."

"We forgive you." Taylor and Sharpay replied in unison.

"Of course we forgive you, Gabs." Sharpay continued. "Whether you like it or not, we're your best friends and you're going to have to do a lot more than a few words to get rid of us." She giggled whilst warning, "although, that isn't an excuse."

"But...I thought you guys didn't want to be my friends anymore?" Gabriella questioned with a small voice. "You sounded as if you hated me!"

"Oh, Gabs." Taylor replied with a sigh. "Although I meant what I said, I never would ditch you as a friend. I love you like a sister and wouldn't leave you for something like this. However, it was very frustrating not being able to help you Gabs, what was wrong?" She asked, softly.

"Let's not talk about this now." Sharpay quickly answered. "I think we should just get back to our usual selves and forget that this ever happened. How about it?" She asked and Gabriella smiled.

"Totally, I'll tell you some time later girls but lets just erase it from our memories." Gabriella continued and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Deal." She agreed happily. "Oh, and there is dance practice tonight, isn't there?" She asked.

"Of course it is!" Gabriella exclaimed. "There won't be any practices cancelled this year. If we want to kick West High's ass then practice will be never be cancelled...unless of course I die then, well, you're kind of screwed." Gabriella teased before continuing when Sharpay and Taylor playfully slapped her arm. "Okay, jokes! Jokes! But, in all seriousness, if I do die, I would want you guys to dance in my memory."

"Yeah, lets stop talking about death now, shall we?" Sharpay replied brightly and they giggled together, glad that everything was back to normal. "What have you girls got next?"

"Well, I have Geography and then Spanish." Taylor replied as she continued with her food.

"What about you, Gabs?"

"After this, I have Spanish but then I have a free period again so I'll probably try and grab the gym and start dance practice...by myself." Gabriella replied and Sharpay shook her head.

"I swear, you are working on that dance, way too much." Sharpay told her. "You need a rest, the dance is great already! _We_ just need to perfect it, and _you_ need to sit and watch."

"Yeah, as if that's going to happen." Taylor scoffed. "But, Sharpay is right. You do need a break."

"I have a break on Monday's and Friday's and I can't practice on every free period I have because I finish off any homework and have decathlon as well." Gabriella explained. "And I know I just need to add a little something else to completely blow everyone away. This is our last year on the East High dance team, I want it to go down in East High history! I want it to be bigger than any basketball win, you with me?" She asked Sharpay and Taylor who had their jaws dropped.

"Gabby, that's not a break." Taylor finally replied. "You're constantly doing something. I mean, you have musicals and decathlons during free periods. On a Monday, I know you have singing lessons and on a Friday, Troy tutors you in basketball! I repeat, that's not a break!" She exclaimed but before Gabriella could reply, Sharpay cut in.

"Which reminds me," She began quickly. "You still need to apologise to Troy. Unless, of course...you haven't already done it, have you?"

"No. Least I don't think so..." Gabriella trailed off as she went into her thoughts. "No, no I haven't, that was a freshman that I knocked into but didn't say sorry to."

"Gabriella Montez, you nasty,_ son of a bitch_." Sharpay replied with a smile playing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Gabriella waved a hand in front her face before continuing, "no, come to think of it, I can find him during free period before I do some practice. Actually, he might be teaching gym so I won't be able to use it! Shoot!" She snapped her fingers as she tried remembering if she had gone into the gym on a Tuesday afternoon, and it was free. However, it was only the second week and with a new year, new timetables came too, so everything would of changed. "Only one way to find out. But, you guys are right, I do need to apologise."

"And, you'll do it soon?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Did you not just hear me a second ago?" Gabriella asked whilst giggling slightly. "I was trying to think of the best time to tell him...maybe that wasn't clear enough for the _smartest girl in school_."

"Okay, one: I was just making sure that you were apologising to Troy. Secondly, I'm not the smartest girl in school. _You're_ the smartest," Taylor quickly continued with a smirk on her face before Gabriella could argue back. "_You_ always get better grades then me so don't even try and argue. Our grades are the proof, the statistics, the facts...whatever you want to call it!" She threw her arms up in the air and Gabriella laughed loudly.

"Whatever but to make it even more clearer than I have already," Gabriella cleared her throat dramatically. "Yes, I will be apologising to Troy, and hopefully, if I can catch him, I'll be doing it today. Happy?" Gabriella asked brightly and the girls nodded with large smiles on their faces.

"You know, I am really glad that you're back again, Gabs." Sharpay stated. "It was truly horrible watching you the way you did."

"Yeah, not only that but last night, your parents called my mum up and asked if you were round our house because you weren't picking up the phone." Taylor added. "Which reminds me, did they get hold of you in the end?"

"Yeah, they called to make sure I had enough money." Gabriella explained. "I didn't hear the phone go off though because I was in the shower and knowing my parents, they tried phoning once, possibly twice in the time span of about two minutes, panicked because I wasn't picking up and went to the book of emergency numbers." She finished off by rolling her eyes. "It's ridiculous, although, it's times like these that make me think that they actually _do_ care about me."

"Gabby, of course they care about you." Taylor replied quickly. "Just think, they're out there making sure you can have all these luxuries. They want you to have the best possible life-"

"But sometimes, the best possible life is when your parents are, at least, in the same state as you." Gabriella told them. "Look, lets just talk about this later. I don't want to go into depth with the subject, so lets just forget that until another time too, shall we?" Gabriella asked with a large, toothy grin across her face. "Now, I need to start thinking about my birthday."

"Gabs, isn't that next month?" Sharpay asked, one eyebrow raised above the other. "You've got a little while until your birthday, you usually wait til the week before."

"Yeah, but I don't usually have a massive house party for my birthdays either." Gabriella smirked and waited patiently for her friends to process her words.

"Oh, my, _God_!" They both squealed loudly, causing a few people to look over at their table curiously, however it didn't bother them because these were the most popular girls there were at East High.

"I can't believe it!" Sharpay squeaked happily. "You're actually allowed one?"

"Yeah, that is another thing with my parents." Gabriella began. "They may seem like they don't care at times but then I used the guilt thing that you told me to do, Shar, however much I hate it but I'll admit, it scored me a party! They're giving me two hundred dollars for alcohol, because they know I'll be hosting a large one. Beauty of it is, the only neighbours I have around me are all still away on their holidays so there won't be anybody to call the police!" She exclaimed brightly. "It's going to be so cool!"

"It really is, we have to start on the invites. Whoever gets invited has to hand in something to show they're invited. We need to get decorations, music, alcohol...oh, I am so excited!" Sharpay clapped her hands together and giggled. "This is going to be _the_ biggest party of the year, I'm telling you Gabs. This year, it's your year." Sharpay stated. "I _told_ you, it would be but would you believe me? Oh, no." The previous year, Taylor had held her own party and it had ended up to be the best party East High had had that year. The year before that, Sharpay had a _super sweet sixteen_ and that had been the talk of the town until Taylor's had arrived the following year. After two successful parties, Sharpay had predicted Gabriella was the next one, with an eighteenth. Taylor had nodded in agreement but Gabriella had merely burst out into laughter. Little did she know, they were right.

"Yeah, yeah, stop the gloating." Gabriella told her. "And anyway, we don't even know if it's good yet considering, it hasn't happened. I don't know what date I want it on either."

"Your _birthday_, maybe?" Taylor suggested with an obvious tone to her voice. "That's a very popular choice nowadays."

"No, you see, on my birthday, I only want it small." Sharpay groaned, when it came to birthdays and any special occasions for that matter, small never suited her. "Shut up, I want it to be us three, you guys can bring Chad and Zeke. Ryan, of course, Jason and Kelsi maybe, if they want to come and if Troy is talking to me then him as well." Gabriella explained. "That's on my actual birthday but the party, well I thinking, lets have it a week before. We can make it into a Halloween party as well? Especially, considering my birthday is on Halloween." Gabriella then quickly added. "I'm a cursed baby." Before biting harshly into the remainder of her burger.

"You're not a cursed baby, Gabby." Taylor shook her head whilst giggling. "But, I think your idea is great. This way, you can have a massive party but then a small gathering as well. It'll work."

"Okay, good." Gabriella said, and looked over at Sharpay as she said, with her mouth full, "what about you, Shar? What do you think?"

"I think...it's a brilliant idea, Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Especially the Halloween party, it'll be awesome! All the more reason to dress, like a slut."

"Sharpay!" Taylor and Gabriella yelled in unison before all three of them burst into hysterics.

_'Yeah, it's good to be back'_ Gabriella thought, oblivious to the fact, both of her friends were thanking her for returning to her usual self.

---

As, Gabriella was walking towards the gym, from the girls changing rooms, all she could hear was a couple of squeaks, no doubt from some shoes running against the ground, and the bouncing of a basketball. Gabriella guessed that there was only one person in there and was almost tempted to pray for it to be Troy. Therewas an over seventy percent chance that it was Troy, considering he was the gym teacher and most other students were in classes but that still left just under thirty percent being to a different person. Maybe, Chad had returned and was working on his free throws? Or maybe, Troy was there but he wasn't alone? Maybe it was neither of them? But there was only one way to find out, so very cautiously, however she didn't know why, Gabriella opened the door leading to the gym and stepped onto the shiny, slippery surface. Hearing a grunt, Gabriella looked up from her foot to see a frustrated Troy catching the rebound and trying again, only to see it bounce off the rim. Once more, she watched intently as he tried again, only for him to fail again. Another grunt escaped his lips and it was then that Gabriella stepped in.

"Having trouble?" She asked, her soft voice echoing around the gymnasium. As soon as she spoke, Troy spun around to face her, the basketball still in his hand. "Now, you feel my pain." She joked with a grin but Troy didn't return it. Instead, he merely went back to his free throws that were, once more, unsuccessful. "Troy?"

"What?" His harsh, cold tone took Gabriella by surprise and she couldn't help but let her jaw fall slightly as they hit her. "Well?" He asked and Gabriella realised she had been staring at him for a little while.

"Um...well, I just...I just wanted to say sorry to you, Troy." Gabriella began and he stopped what he was doing, even though he was in the middle of throwing. He lowered his arms and turned his head so he could hear her better but Troy didn't attempt to turn around and face her. "I am so, _so_ sorry. I was completely out of order and I shouldn't of snapped at you."

"Yeah, well, you did though." Troy replied coldly. It was like the emotion had been taken out of this voice before he spoke to her. "You still snapped at me and you were still completely out of order."

"I know! I really do, and I'm apologising for that." Gabriella continued quickly, trying to make him see that she really meant what she was saying. "I shouldn't of done what I did to you and I was a royal _bitch_, I know it. I really hope you can forgive me, Troy."

"I don't know Gabriella, after all, you did ignore me for most of the day." Troy replied. "Maybe, I should give you a taste of your own medicine." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at his response.

"Please, Troy. Don't be immature."

"Me?" Troy asked as he snapped around to face her. His eyes becoming a cloudy blue as if there were a storm brewing in his eyes. "Me, being childish? You are one to talk Gabriella. You had no right to talk to me the way you did. As a teacher and as a friend. It was disrespectful, rude and immature so don't say that I shouldn't act like it." As he spoke, he had walked over to her, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Please don't shout." Gabriella replied quietly. "Please, Troy."

"Why? I have every right to!" He yelled. "You can not go around ignoring people when they haven't done anything! You can't then snap and shout at them when they haven't done anything!" He ended with a bellow and there was an eerie silence before Gabriella squeaked out.

"I know, I was wrong." She told him quickly but quietly in a timid voice. "I was so wrong and I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Do you know how long I was trying to figure out if I had done something to you?" He shouted harshly. "Because, I really thought I had done something to upset you, Gabriella and I didn't want that! I hated seeing you so upset and I thought I had done it. I called almost everyone that could help. I talked to Taylor and Sharpay but everyone said the same, that you were having a _bad day_ and I shouldn't worry!"

"I'm sorry."

"But then, this morning, you came in and treated me the exact same!" Troy bellowed whilst Gabriella hung her head low, her eyes glazing over with tears but they weren't ready to fall. The initial shock of Troy shouting, scared Gabriella. "You couldn't blame it on Mondays then, could you Gabriella? So, I tried thinking about it again. Had I said something at the weekend? Did I do something? But the same answer kept coming up."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I hadn't done a fucking thing." Troy finished, his voice calmer but still furious. "I mean, it's not even just because you ignored me or were rude. It was the fact you couldn't even tell me what was wrong!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, and the next thing I hear is that you can't even look at me or your best friends but you can happily accept the invitation to go on a date with bloody Riley Honours." His voice began to raise again and Gabriella mentally gasped as his hands went into tight balls of fists. "And you think that you rule the world when you're in that mood? Because, newsflash, Gabriella, you don't! You can't push someone out the way and expect it to be their fault...I saw you with that freshman. I really didn't think you were this type of person, Gabriella!" He finished, his breathing irregular, his face looking strained as his jaw clenched together and he tried calming down.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Gabriella cried, a few more tears building up in her eyes. "I never meant for it to be like this but I was in my own fucking world okay? I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing and it was all because of these fucking, auditions!" Troy met her gaze as she confessed as to why she had been so cruel to not only him but many others as well. "In the morning, I wasn't happy in the first place because I fell over and was completely late. I almost got my very first detention from the principal and I had forgotten pretty much everything! But, you know what, that was to be expected because Mondays really are a bad day for me and yet I knew that would pass by first period but then you mentioned the auditions..." She trailed off slightly.

"It really was because of the auditions?" Troy mumbled softly. "I thought about it but then shrugged it off."

"I was scared. If I mucked it up then I wouldn't get my chance to be in front of the people from Julliard." Gabriella admitted softly. "I couldn't take the pressure so I just ignored everyone as I tried remembering scripts, songs, something that would get me the part!" Troy took a step forward and grabbed her hands, letting the ball drop. His thumb gently rubbing across her hand in a comforting, soothing way. "Then the auditions came and I was shit scared. I was so sure that something was going to go wrong and when they didn't, a huge weight was lifted but then it piled back on again a few minutes later when I remembered that I still didn't actually _have_ the part!"

"You were always going to get the part." Troy told her gently and paused before saying, "I watched you, you know. I saw you up on stage and I heard you sing."

"I know." Gabriella replied. "Taylor and Sharpay told me. Thank you, for that. For your support."

"Your welcome but I was always going to come and watch you. After all, you never did sing for me." Troy smiled gently and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as the memories of both of them falling over came flooding back into her mind. "You have the most beautiful voice, I don't think I have heard anything so amazing." A blush crept up on Gabriella's cheeks and she could feel her heart thumping loudly.

"Thank you."

"You know, I'm sorry." Troy quickly answered. "I'm sorry for my outburst just then, I shouldn't of done it and I know I probably overreacted but I just...I was just so confused! I really thought I had hurt you and that...that, well it hurt me when I thought I had upset you in some way." Troy confessed before blushing. "So, I'm sorry."

"Troy, I told this to Taylor when she apologised. You have nothing to be sorry for, it was me." Gabriella told him as she looked into his eyes which were quickly returning to their crystal colour. "Everything, it was all me so you don't need to apologise. Only I should. So I'm very, _very_ sorry Troy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked softly, his hand tightly wrapped around hers. "I thought I made it clear at the weekend that you can tell me anything."

"You did, but...but I didn't want to sound stupid!" Gabriella responded quickly. "I mean, I put the people I care about through a load of shit because I didn't want the risk of sounding stupid. Nothing like this has happened to me before. I've never felt so scared in my life!"

"You can never sound stupid in front of me, okay?" He asked her gently and she nodded slowly with a gracious smile on her face.

"I really sorry about my behaviour towards you, Troy, and I hope you know, it won't happen again."

"Because you'll tell me what's bothering you, first?" He asked, his voice layered with hope.

"Because I'll tell you what's bothering me first." She confirmed and a large smile broke out on to Troy's face along side a sigh of relief. In one swift movement, he engulfed Gabriella in a large hug, his arms securely wrapped around her petite body.

"It's good to have you back, Ella." He whispered, sending shivers down Gabriella's spine and an electric shock flowed through her body once Troy kissed her cheek gently. "It's _great _to have you back." He corrected himself and hugged her tightly, once more.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, her own arms around his waist.

"Mm hmm?"

"However much I am enjoying this hug," She began slowly, not really wanting to end it but didn't want to end up sticky. "But you're really sweaty." Troy's eyes widened and he jumped backwards as if someone had touched him with a red, hot, poker.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." He apologised quickly and Gabriella laughed as he blushed with embarrassment. "I've been here for a while so I...well I obviously worked up a sweat." She giggled some more and Troy couldn't help but chuckle along, finding her laugh contagious.

"Again, no need to apologise but do you forgive me, Troy?" Gabriella asked in all seriousness once her giggles subsided. "Because I am so, deeply, sorry." A warm smile appeared on Troy's face and he stared into Gabriella's brown, chocolate eyes. He gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind Gabriella's ear before replying.

"Apology accepted, Ella."


	9. Playful Behaviour

**Unexpected Love**

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that this is so late but I was staying at my aunt's house for the past week and a half, I was all set to send off another chapter of Unexpected Love but when I got there, I found out she didn't have any internet. No internet! What is up with that? Anyway, so I am back home and setting this one out. I'm hoping to get another one out really soon to compensate for the delay and I feel terrible that you had to wait so long. Please, accept my apology? **

**Thanks to **_whirlergirl, bomchickawahwahx3, Clembo29, xxzanessaluvxx, SoSneakernight, Midnight113, _**and **_Kro22, _**for reviewing, you guys are totally awesome. Keep up the reviews because it is so great to read them. Everyone that reads this, thank you to you guys to and maybe take a little bit of your time to review.**

**Chapter 9 – Playful Behaviour**

_To Flirt – Playful behaviour intended to arouse sexual interest _

Like every child, Gabriella had a person to look up to, a person she could idolise even if others didn't. Someone who she admired for everything they ever did and someone she could trust her life with. This person, to Gabriella, was her elder cousin, Jessica Sparks. Everything about her oozed confidence and beauty. She had long, dark, straight hair and naturally tanned skin. Her smile was to die for and her eyes were like hazel and green mixed together and you couldn't help but get drawn in by her. She was always so welcoming to everyone and Gabriella had never, in her life, seen her angry. She _loved_ to dance, half the reason why Gabriella had wanted to join a team, and she was apart of the drama club as she composed the school musicals. Jessica knew that Gabriella looked up to her and was happy to be her idol, however as the pair got older, they started to become best friends and although Gabriella still looked up to her, it was now because they could share everything together. When Gabriella's parents were away, it was Jessica and her mother who came over to keep her company and they had given her a spare room in their house for when Gabriella slept round.

Jessica had always been the one to teach, Gabriella about make-up, hair and _boys_. Jessica knew everything about dating, fashion and kissing. But it was when, Gabriella had just turned thirteen when she discovered what flirting was all about. After seeing her cousin twiddling her hair and laughing at jokes, that Gabriella thought were pathetic, with a guy, it became apparent that Jessica wanted more than to be friends with him. When, Jessica walked in, a large smile on her face, Gabriella asked, "why were you laughing at his jokes? They weren't even funny." Jessica merely sighed and said, "because I like him and it'll make him feel special if I find him funny." Gabriella had tilted her head out of confusion, not grasping the concept and it was then that Jessica had sat down on her bed and explained that she was, "flirting". Gabriella then, of course, asked what flirting really was and Jessica had then continued to explain on _why_ you would flirt and _who_ you flirt to. "You don't flirt with just any guy, Gabs." She had told her. "You have to like the guy, want to be with him and you _must _flirt properly." It was then, at the tender age of thirteen, Gabriella found out the art of flirting. She never forgot it.

After their "talk", Gabriella had gone back to school, knowing exactly who she would test her new knowledge on. Jacob Baker, was the coolest guy in East Middle School. He had brown, shaggy hair that fell over his dark green eyes and almost every girl there was crushing on him; Gabriella was no different, so the first Monday back, after Jessica had taught her how to flirt, she strutted over to him and immediately started up a conversation. She had drawn him in straight away by her confidence and Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her the rest of the day. As the next couple of weeks went by, after a lot of talking and loads of flirting from both parties, he asked her out and they continued to date for a month until Sharpay had caught him cheating on her with Amanda Netts. Then it ended. But when, Gabriella hit high school, she knew exactly how to flirt and whenever she liked someone, she would work her charm on them and always end up with a date in the end. However, sixty percent of the time, the guys she chose were jerks and she never had a second date with them. But the point was, Gabriella always got what she wanted when she flirted but only ever used it when she actually liked the person.

And Gabriella couldn't help but spend a whole evening pondering over Troy's actions that Tuesday afternoon. Once they had gotten passed the shouting, and once Gabriella confessed as to why she had acted so immaturely, Troy had made her stomach flutter. His touch burned her hand and just thinking about their intimacy made her shiver in delight. And yet, what she hadn't expected was another fight with him a couple of days later because it seemed like they were getting somewhere. It just didn't seem right that he was shouting at her again because that wasn't how she had pictured it all. It wasn't what you pictured for the perfect love story.

But that was how it continued.

**11th September 2003**

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Where is that girl?" Sharpay whined as they sat themselves down in homeroom. "Because, she's never normally this late!" Taylor shook her head in agreement and the pair fell silent as they watched their classmates wander in, slowly. However, after Taylor waved hello to Troy who walked in confidently, and with a large smile on his face, Sharpay broke the silence. "I'm guessing she apologised to him then?"

"Yeah, I was going to call you about it." Taylor replied, quietly, so Troy wouldn't hear their conversation. "She did it after lunch in the end, Chad called me last night and told me how Troy was practically bouncing off the walls from happiness." Taylor shot a glance over at Troy who was spinning a basketball on his finger, his legs on top of his table. "And, I think we can see the difference too."

"Well, I'm glad." Sharpay breathed out in her response. "I was sick and tired of seeing, Gabriella being...weird and Troy becoming more and more upset. Least everything is getting back to normal again."

"But, Gabby still has that date with Riley, remember?" Taylor replied and Sharpay groaned loudly.

"What is her problem!" Sharpay exclaimed, a few classmates turning to look in her direction. "Why can't she see that he is a total bastard!"

"Riley isn't a bastard, Shar." Taylor told her. "At least, he doesn't seem to be...he doesn't show anything to say that he is a bastard."

"But don't you think there is something funny about him?" Sharpay asked in disbelief. "He has this whole innocent thing going on, and yet there is just something about him that I don't like. Don't you find it weird how long he has been pining over Gabs? Basically four years! Four years, Taylor! That's not right!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Taylor replied quickly, trying to quieten her friend down. "And I totally agree with you, Shar. You would of thought he would've moved on after she rejected him the first time...it's not even like they're friends!"

"Well, he seems to be creeping into the category of friends." Sharpay told Taylor who nodded with a slight anxious look on her face. "I really don't like the vibe he sends off and I am not happy about her date tomorrow." Taylor bit her lip as she pondered over the situation.

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Taylor asked quietly, looking slightly over her shoulder, fearing that Riley would hear them even though he was in a completely different homeroom. "You know, just tell her how we feel about the whole thing."

"I don't know, Tay." Sharpay confessed. "I mean, I want to but what if she goes mental on us? I don't want an argument to start up, especially over a boy!"

"I know what you mean," Taylor added before sighing deeply, "but what if we don't talk to her about it and something really bad happens?"

"When you say really bad...what do you think about?" Sharpay asked in a timid voice. "Because, I see something really creepy and sick happening when it involves Riley. I don't feel as if he'll break her heart or hurt her in that kind of way but-"

"But you feel that he might be overly obsessed and hurt her physically and mentally?" Taylor finished off in a question. When Sharpay nodded carefully, Taylor paused before continuing, "so do I, if Gabby says no and he...he doesn't like it...maybe we're just overreacting." Taylor quickly said whilst shaking her head as if to clear away the nasty thoughts. "Maybe he really is as sweet as he comes across."

"Or maybe he just wants to get close and then rape her!" Sharpay exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Tay, I _really_ don't like this guy!"

"I know."

"He might seem all friendly, and I have to admit that he sometimes does genuinely seem like the perfect man but like I said before, there is a weird feeling I get from him when he talks to me, you and especially, Gabby." Sharpay closed her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to, Gabby. We both love her as a sister and I won't let her get hurt." Sharpay sat up straighter as she became more and more confident with her idea. "I'm talking to her about it."

"Are you sure that's a good thing to do?" Taylor asked nervously. "You're sure that she won't bite your head off?"

"Look, this is Gabby, we're talking about." Sharpay replied confidently. "Although the past couple of days have been...difficult between us, that's over now. She's back to the Gabby we know and love and that Gabby won't do anything like that. She'll listen and actually think it through, I know she will."

"Well, if you're sure," Taylor answered quietly, still not fully on board with the idea, "I'm with you."

"Okay then, when Gabriella eventually gets here, we'll tell her." Sharpay nodded her head trying to convince herself that this was the best thing to do. "Seriously, where is she?"

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged, looking at the door to see if Gabriella was about to walk in. "She's never normally this late." The two fell silent and then shared a look of confusion when they heard loud wolf whistles coming from the hallways. "I wonder who they're for." She stated but her answer walked into their homeroom. "Whoa!" Sharpay raised her head and her jaw dropped upon seeing Gabriella. She wore a plaid skirt that came to mid thigh and white cami underneath a light denim jacket. Although she looked incredibly sexy, it was still appropriate and wasn't against the school dress code.

"Hey, guys!" Gabriella greeted in a bubbly manner. She seated herself down but not before sending a small glance towards Troy who couldn't take his eyes off her, his own jaw dropping slightly.

"Hey, Gabs." Taylor replied slowly. "What's with the new..." She trailed off not knowing what to say however Sharpay quickly finished it for her.

"Sex appeal?" Sharpay grinned cheekily but a frown appeared on Gabriella's face.

"Sex appeal? Do I look like a slut?" Gabriella whispered. "Because if I do, can you please tell me now so I can change into something else!" She said quickly.

"No, no," Sharpay shook her head vigorously. "You look totally hot, Gabs! Just, why the sudden change?"

"It's not for Riley, is it?" Taylor asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's not for anyone, I just wanted to try something new, that's all."

"I doubt it wasn't for anyone, Gabby." Sharpay smirked. "I reckon it was for a little someone called, Troy, if you ask me."

"No! No! No way!" Gabriella shook her head quickly from side to side whilst whispering, "definitely not! Not in a million, no actually, billion years would I dress like this for Troy!"

"Really?" Taylor folded her arms across her chest, leaned back into her chair and continued with a smug smile on her lips, "it really seems like you're trying to convince yourself rather than us, Gabby."

"Taylor, that is a very interesting point that you have made." Sharpay continued, her smirk becoming bigger. "And you know what, Gabs, it's working, cause Troy can not stop looking at you!"

"It's not for Troy!" Gabriella replied and playfully slapped Sharpay's arm. "I just wanted a change, okay? And seriously, why would I dress like this for Troy?"

"Because you love him." Taylor giggled and quickly dodged the second slap that Gabriella threw. "Okay, I'm sorry...you do love him though."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you guys?" Gabriella asked as she slumped in her chair, her arms folded across her chest and a playful angry look on her face.

"Yes, many times." Sharpay replied sweetly. "We doubt this will be the last time as well."

"I'm glad you guys have prepared yourselves then." Gabriella answered and smiled slightly as Sharpay and Taylor giggled loudly. "Seriously, I'm not doing this for Troy...or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sharpay waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Like we'll believe that but let's get off the subject of your un-proclaimed love for Troy and get onto something else shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor nodded her head as she continued to laugh at Gabriella's glare that was being sent to Sharpay.

---

"_Have you seen, Gabriella Montez, today?"_ Troy sharply lifted his head at the sound of that name and turned it slightly, allowing him to listen in on the group of boys in his class without them noticing. _"You haven't? Man, you haven't lived."_ Troy gulped, thinking back to earlier that morning and remembering what she was wearing. _"She really is the sexiest person I have ever seen! You thought she was hot before, right? Well, you definitely need to check her out now because I swear to God, that she is way, way hotter!"_ Troy felt his fists clench as they begun to talk about Gabriella in that way. He knew that if, Gabriella heard this she wouldn't like it but would be too embarrassed to say anything to them. _"Fuck, I would totally do her any day."_ Troy's teeth gritted together and felt himself becoming more and more frustrated with the way the boys were talking about her.

"_Oh yeah, I think any guy in this school would." _Troy heard another voice say. _"I know Riley Honours would, he is fucking obsessed with the girl."_ Troy shuffled uncomfortably hearing about Riley and Gabriella and their date. _"You know, he actually got a date with her! I think it's tomorrow, actually." _

"_Wow, she better watch out though."_ Troy sat deadly still at the third boys warning. _"After all, don't you find it weird how he's wanted to get her for about four years? Their whole high school life!" _

"_True, but I know Riley."_ The first boys voice replied. _"He's a good guy and I think he just wants to get to know her. He's not a crazy stalker or anything." _

"_I sure hope your right, however hot Gabriella is, she is also the nicest girl in school." _Troy breathed deeply, thinking over their conversation and about Riley's "obsession".

"_But she is hot."_ Troy was so caught up in their conversation, he didn't realise that his nails were digging into the palms of his hands. _"Without a doubt is she hot! I really wouldn't mind getting her in bed."_ A chortle of laughter came from the small group but Troy couldn't listen to them talk about Gabriella anymore in that manner.

"Okay, boys!" His voice was loud and strong. "Get running, I didn't tell you lot to sit around and talk like a bunch of girls so go!" They nodded their heads quickly and started to run around the gym. Although, Troy did make them run track and actually do some work rather than slack off, he still had gained the respect of the students and being so young they knew they could muck around and have fun as long as they did what they were told when asked by Troy. "Jesus." He muttered to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mr. Bolton!" Troy turned around swiftly at the strict, stern voice that called his name and for a moment, he thought he was in trouble but Troy soon relaxed when he saw the familiar long, wavy, dirty blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a golden locket round the woman's neck. "Long time, no see little brother." She said in her usual upbeat tone and before Troy could reply, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy smiled and returned her gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Once apart, Troy replied, "Olivia, what are you doing here? I thought you were still travelling in Europe!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Well, I thought it would be cool if I surprised everyone." Olivia replied with a cheeky grin. "Because it would be plain, old _boring_ if I just phoned up and let you guys know the time and the date." She added, with a wave of her hand. "So, here I am, and you should be lucky, little brother, because I decided that I would visit you first."

"I feel flattered." Troy said whilst holding a hand to his heart. "Really, I do feel so flattered but I'm guessing you wanted to see East High again." He continued with a smirk across his face. "I bet you anything that you went to that trophy cupboard to make sure yours was still there." He stated.

"That's weird, how you know all this stuff." Olivia replied quickly. "Unfortunately, your stupid basketball trophy is covering the Bolton in my name. That totally sucks!" She exclaimed loudly as she folded her arms across her chest out of annoyance. "But it wasn't _just_ the fact that you are my brother or the trophy cupboard that brought me here." She confessed and Troy tilted his head, intrigued as to what she was going to say.

"Really? What else is there you wanted to see?"

"The dance team." Olivia replied with a satisfied grin planted on her face. "I'm really intrigued to see what they've got and I heard they're good. Of course, I'm really curious to meet the dance captain, I'm hoping she's been doing her job correctly...that is, if it's a girl. Maybe they voted a male this time around." Troy shook his head whilst watching his class. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Oh, well, I know the dance captain and a few of the members." Troy explained. "Don't worry, the captain is a girl and she is amazing!" He exclaimed. "They've won three times in a row already and are hoping to make it East High _history_ by containing the winning streak."

"Four times? But then the captain would of changed half way through!" Olivia exclaimed. "That's not really East High history."

"Ah, but they didn't change their captain half way through, sis." Troy informed his elder sister. "You see, Gabriella is so good that they voted her captain in her freshman year. They've won ever since and thrashed West High each time. She really has talent, I would go as far as saying that she is better than you." Troy smirked, he knew that this would get under Olivia's skin since she was so protective of her title and the three trophies with her name on.

"Whatever, Troy." Olivia replied quickly. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

"Of course you will, Livvy." Troy rolled his eyes. "I would be shocked if you weren't. Anyway, you've certainly met your match with Ella, I can tell you that."

"Ella? Is that what you call her?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at her brother who seemed to have a pink tint across his cheeks. "You're blushing!" She exclaimed and pointed at Troy accusingly. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this, you're blushing about a girl, you've never done that. But what about-" Olivia's sentence was cut off short as the shrill bell rang throughout the school. Troy quickly cleared his throat and stepped forward whilst he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, guys! That was great!" He called out, ignoring his sister's glare on the back of his head. "Head off to the showers and I'll see you next time." There was a scramble as the guys quickly ran off to the showers and head off to lunch. "What? Stop staring at me!" Troy exclaimed as he turned around and met his sisters curious eyes.

"I definitely want to meet this Gabriella, or Ella, whatever person that has got you...blushing." Olivia replied. "You're so not getting out of this one, little bro, you're definitely not getting out of it."

"Whatever, let's just grab some lunch now." Troy mumbled and pushed Olivia forward to make her move. The two merely continued to bicker until they reached the staff room.

---

"Right, Gabby, we need to talk." Sharpay stated sternly as she sat down, almost slamming her food tray on the table, her drink was knocked over by the force.

"Why do you always need to talk to me, when I'm eating?" Gabriella whined loudly. "I'm hungry and when you need to talk to me, I never get to eat all my food!"

"Quit moaning." Taylor quickly replied. "This is really serious, Gabs." Gabriella looked at her friend's with curiosity and placed her food back down on her tray. "It's about Riley." Taylor explained slowly. "We..." Taylor cleared her throat nervously. "We don't want you to go on that date."

"Huh?" Gabriella asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Why not? It's not like Riley's going to kill me." As soon as she finished, Sharpay and Taylor exchanged an anxious look between them. Gabriella looked at the pair for a few seconds before gasping and continuing in a rushed whisper, "oh, my, God! You think Riley is going to kill me?"

"Not exactly _kill_ you." Sharpay replied cautiously as she felt Gabriella's gaze upon her. "Just, well, don't you find it weird how he has spent four years trying to get you? Most guys would take the first rejection as a blow but after another twenty, they would be completely knocked down."

"So, he's not like the other guys, big deal!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I might as well just give him a chance, but trust me when I say _nothing_ is going to happen. I don't like him, merely as a friend and I want to keep it that way. So, you guys really have nothing to worry about."

"How can we not worry?" Taylor asked with a sigh. "Sharpay and I, we just don't trust him. He may seem all, innocent and lovely but we've been seeing something completely different. In fact, I hadn't properly noticed anything until Sharpay pointed it all out." Gabriella shot a glance at Sharpay who was watching Gabriella intently, her hazel eyes boring into her chocolate eyes. "And you know what, Gabs? She's right! Completely and totally correct. He does do strange things, he walks you to class even though he's going to be late for his because its on the other side of the school. He tells you that he's just heading to his own class when I have then seen him sprint off trying to get to his class before the warning bell."

"So, he likes to walk me to class." Gabriella replied. "Don't you guys find it sweet that he's willing to get a detention for me just so he can walk me to my class?"

"Not when he waits for you to come out of your classroom so he can "magically" appear and talk some more!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Bloody hell, Gabs! He already knows your schedule, he knows exactly which class you're in and at what time. That's not sweet, Gabriella, that's just plain weird."

"Okay, well, I didn't know that he did that." Gabriella admitted and shuffled as Sharpay and Taylor's gaze were making her feel uncomfortable. "Maybe, he just wants to get to know me more? After all, if he was some weird stalker guy then surely he would of known that I was trying out for the school musical?"

"What do you mean, he didn't know?" Taylor asked with a confused expression.

"When I found out that I was playing Donna, he was with me." Gabriella explained. "He told me that he hadn't known I was trying out for the musicals."

"Oh, Gabby, he knew." Sharpay replied. "He definitely knew because I saw him sitting at the back of the theatre. He was on the opposite side from where Troy was sitting so he knew that you were performing." Gabriella eyes widened as Sharpay continued to inform her about Riley. "He has a picture of you in his locker! Surely that's weird enough?"

"How do you know that he has a picture of me in his locker?" Gabriella asked quickly, trying to find some excuse for Riley. "Because if you just heard it in the hallways then you guys should know that it's not true!"

"Okay, I'm not proud of it but," Taylor began quietly, "I may of broken into his locker to find out more about him. I found a picture of you in his locker so it's not school gossip, it's the truth."

"You broke into his locker!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly out of shock but Taylor quickly tried making her quiet again. Gabriella let out a sigh before whispering, "I can not believe that you broke into his locker, Tay. What on earth made you want to do that in the first place?"

"Well, it was when Sharpay started telling me about his...strange ways," Taylor explained in a hushed whisper. The girls had to bend towards the table to hear each other correctly and clearly. "I was late after school because I had been studying in the library and I was walking by Riley's locker and saw that it was slightly open and it got me thinking more about Sharpay's words." Taylor bit her lip. "I found this bit of metal in the workshop and then went back and pried it open. I guess curiosity got the better of me."

"You can say that again." Gabriella muttered.

"Look, we don't like him." Sharpay stated clearly. "We don't like him and we don't trust him."

"You guys honestly think that Riley would do something that bad?" Sharpay and Taylor nodded vigorously in response. "Oh, my, God! Riley wouldn't do something like that! He may have a picture of me in his locker but that doesn't mean he is a stalker or that he would...I don't even want to think of it!" Gabriella exclaimed and bit down on her lip. "He just, wouldn't."

"But how do you know?" Sharpay asked whilst waving her hands about..

"But how do you know?" Gabriella repeated. "He can be really nice, guys. He's always looking out for other people. If he was really, that weird, wouldn't I have picked up on something by now?"

"Not if you're blind." Taylor replied. "You can't see what we see, you're always in the middle of it, we can see exactly what happens from the outside...get it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Gabriella nodded her head. "So, what do you want me to do? Cancel the date?"

"Gabby, we want you to want to cancel the date too!" Sharpay exclaimed. "We don't want to be on the top of Riley's hit list!" Gabriella looked at Sharpay in confusion but Taylor quickly carried on.

"What she means is, we don't want to force you into anything." Taylor told her softly. "We just wanted to warn you, that's all. If we're wrong, we're so, so sorry but I don't know, I don't want to take that risk." Gabriella pondered over her words for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Let me talk to Riley first." Gabriella told them. "Then I'll decide what to do and I'll take what you guys said into consideration, okay?" Taylor and Sharpay nodded their heads with satisfaction, they both knew that their words had sunk in and gotten through to Gabriella. "If you'll excuse me girls, I have some speaking to do."

---

"Riley!" Gabriella called out loudly as she ran down the hallways trying to reach him. "Riley!" She called out again and, fortunately, this time he heard. As soon as he saw Gabriella, a bright smile fell upon his lips and he greeted her.

"Gabby, hey, I'm glad you're here," he told her, "I've been meaning to speak to you."

"You have?" Gabriella asked curiously and Riley nodded. "What about?"

"Well, as you probably know, I've been wanting this date for a really, really long time now." Gabriella nodded, not knowing where he was going so she listened intently. "But I've come to realise that I know so much about you and you hardly know anything about me!" He exclaimed, seeing Gabriella's confused expression, he continued to explain. "What I'm trying to say is that, I know you don't like me. I know that I'm not the guy you want as a boyfriend so I was going to cancel our date for tomorrow. You see, it's taken me four years to finally get it through my thick head that you don't like me in that way and I think it would be for the best."

"Right." Gabriella replied slowly, not knowing what to say but mentally, she sighed in relief. "Right," She said more brightly, "well, I think you may be correct on this one, Riley. I don't know a lot about you, if anything really, so cancelling probably sounds like a good idea." Gabriella smiled softly. "I really hope we can be friends? Because, I would like to get to know you in that way?"

"That sounds like a great plan, Gabby." Riley replied happily. "And, there was another reason, as to why I needed you." Gabriella tilted her head to the side, like she always did when she was confused. "I don't want this to sound weird, but I met another girl." He told her quietly. "She's really nice, very pretty and likes me a lot but I have no experience. I wanted your help."

"That's so great!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly. "Oh, my, gosh! What's her name? Does she go to East High? Have you met her family yet? How did you meet her? You _need_ to tell me! Details! _Details_!" Gabriella took a large intake of air when she finished as she said it all extremely fast and without stopping.

"Okay, okay." Riley chuckled. "I met her yesterday." He confessed. "So, no I haven't met her parents or anything but she told me that she had always wanted to speak to me ever since she saw me. Her brother and I swim a lot together in races. If I come first, he's second, if he comes first, I'm second. It's that kind of thing but anyway, yesterday when I won, she came up and congratulated me. We started talking and instead of me asking all these questions, it was a mutual thing. Oh, and her name is Rosie and she goes to North High."

"That is so adorable!" Gabriella squealed. "Okay, so did you ask her out on a date?" Riley shook his head and in return, Gabriella smacked his arm. "Why the hell not! If you were alone, which I assume you were when you got talking, that was your perfect opportunity!" She scolded but Riley merely chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I never said that I didn't get a date!" He exclaimed. "Look, I didn't ask her because I'm a complete wimp but she asked me out! She said that the only day she was free was this Friday and I accepted. It was then that I got thinking about our situation and how we were never meant to be together."

"You're right, we were never meant to be together." Gabriella replied. "But I think that there is a definite chance that you and Rosie are though."

"I think you may be onto something there." Riley smiled softly. "I was wondering if I could text you or call you if I get stuck, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, totally!" Gabriella told me with a nod of her head. "I'm here to help any time."

"Great, thank you so, so much, Gabby. I better get going though, I need to get a few books from my locker. So, I'll see you later?" Riley asked with a smile and when Gabriella nodded, he turned and began walking away. However, he quickly called Gabriella's name making her turn round again. "Gabby! I almost forgot." Riley said as he jogged over and fiddled with his folder. "I found this on the floor. I was meant to give it to you a couple of days ago but I kept forgetting. I stuck it on my locker door so I would remember but I still forgot." He chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to give it to you, don't know if it's yours or not but, here." He handed the small photo over to Gabriella and she looked down at it. It was a picture of Gabriella when she was in sophomore year and had chocolate on her cheeks from when the girls had had a food fight. Her hair was a mess and she had no make-up on but she was glowing from excitement.

"Sharpay, Taylor...you guys are idiots." She muttered to herself as she walked towards her homeroom, then she could explain to her friends that Riley wasn't a "freaky stalker" as Sharpay had put it.

---

That afternoon and Gabriella was able to explain to Sharpay and Taylor that they had made a mistake. Riley wasn't going to hurt Gabriella in any way, shape or form and that he was moving on and ready to date a special girl that liked him back. And, Gabriella was happy for him. She knew that she didn't know an awful lot about him but she wanted to get to know him so she could be a friend. When he needed help, she would be there for him and Gabriella was happy that they were moving on as friends. As Gabriella walked into the gym, she giggled at the memory of Sharpay and Taylor's faces once she had explained the situation.

"_Remember this photo, Shar?" Gabriella asked with a smirk on her face. _

"_Of course I do! I've been looking for it everywhere!" Sharpay quickly grabbed the photo from Gabriella's hands and stared at it. "Where did you find it?" _

"_Oh, this is the picture that was sitting in Riley's locker." Gabriella replied casually, and Sharpay looked up with wide eyes. "Yeah, he found it on the floor and put it there so he would remember to give it to me." Taylor blushed with embarrassment as Gabriella explained that he hadn't taken any pictures of her and that he wasn't some crazy stalker. "So, Shar, Tay, all I have to say is, I told you so!" Gabriella giggled loudly. _

"_But, what about the date then?" Taylor asked quietly. "Did you cancel it?" _

"_No." Gabriella answered and heard the small gasps erupt from Taylor and Sharpay's mouths. "He did, in fact, he has another girl to take on a date. He cancelled it before I could ask any questions." _

"_Wait, he cancelled the date?" Sharpay asked with shock. "He cancelled the date!" She repeated and Gabriella nodded firmly. _

"_Yeah, a girl from North High, Rosie, he said her name was, asked him out on a date." Gabriella explained calmly. "He told me that it made him realise that he and I just weren't meant for each other. He only walked me to classes because he wanted to get to know me, which is why he knows so much about me! Thing is, I know hardly anything of him so we've decided to stay friends instead." _

"_Wow...we were so wrong." _

Dropping her dance bag on the ground, she sat down on the bleachers for a while, just shaking her head at her friend's silly conclusions. Gabriella couldn't quite believe that she had almost believed Sharpay and Taylor when they told her what they thought about Riley. Although he had been pining over her for many years, he wasn't able to hurt anyone, not mentally or physically. It just wasn't in his character or personality. Leaning back, Gabriella noticed that Troy's office door was open. Slowly, she walked over and peering inside, she saw Troy rummaging around in the drawers.

"Hi." She greeted simply and Troy slammed the drawer shut from fright and looked back at a grinning Gabriella. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Troy replied and scratched the back of his neck from nerves. Gabriella smirked as she saw his eyes wander up and down her body. "Although, I reckon it's payback for those times I've scared you."

"Maybe." Gabriella shrugged. "But then again, maybe not."

"Right," Troy smiled in which, Gabriella gladly returned. "You okay? Did you need me for anything?"

"No, no I was just about to get changed for dance practice when I saw your door was open." Gabriella replied. "I thought I would check it out and well, here we are. Are you okay?" She asked softly and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He chuckled nervously. "Just trying to sort out a few papers..." Troy trailed off not knowing what to say, instead he watched Gabriella look around. She stepped further into the room and looked around at the desk, the basketballs and the television that were placed around.

"Nice, office."

"Thanks. I've not done a lot to it though." Troy answered. "I, um, don't spend a lot of time in here, you see." He gulped as he looked at her slender legs walk around the small room. Troy closed his eyes and bit his lip before speaking again. "I, um, I'm glad that you, er, that you like it."

"Yeah, it's cool." Gabriella told him with a nod of her head. "It's different from what most teachers have." She quickly sat down on the leather chair and cross her legs whilst spinning slowly, still examining the room. "I like your shirt today, Troy." She smiled, almost seductively as she looked at him closer. "It brings out your eyes." It was true, the blue jumper really did bring out his eyes and also his large muscles could clearly be seen through it as well.

"Er...thanks." Troy gulped nervously.

"You know, Troy, you actually have a great sense of style," Gabriella continued, ignoring him as he cleared his throat several times, "for a man, that is."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, thanks again. That's a good thing though, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Gabriella answered. "Yeah, it's really good. Girls like a man that can dress themselves properly."

"Well, um...you look...you look..." Troy stammered slightly before he regained his strength and spoke strongly. "Should you really be wearing that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it seems quite inappropriate for school, you know." Troy told her. "Not exactly what you usually wear either."

"I decided on a change today." Gabriella eyed him suspiciously. "Anyway, what's inappropriate about my outfit?"

"You're just showing a lot of yourself, that's all." Troy replied. "Doesn't leave all that much to the imagination."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Gabriella asked, annoyance and hurt evident in her voice.

"No, but you could of dressed better today, that's all." Troy returned, his voice just as strong. "I mean, you know that guys have just been drooling all over you today?"

"Look, that's not my fault!" Gabriella spat. "I just wanted to maybe, look good today. I just wanted a change but clearly you have a problem with that!"

"Of course I have a fucking problem with that!" Troy shouted and it fell silent as Gabriella watched Troy try and regain his composure however he was finding it very hard, it didn't help that Gabriella was standing there either. "You're..."

"I'm what, Troy?" Gabriella asked harshly once she saw Troy wasn't able to finish his sentence. "Please enlighten me on what is wrong because I certainly have no clue what is making you so mad!"

Troy looked behind him and seeing Gabriella look so frustrated made him want her even more. Running a hand through his hair, Troy knew he couldn't fight it any longer and in one swift movement, he pushed Gabriella against the door, making it slam shut loudly. Troy quickly lifted her leg up so she wound it round his own leg as he caressed her thigh whilst he slammed his lips down onto hers in a rough and heated kiss. Gabriella soon caught up with him and moved her lips against his whilst tangling her hands in his hair. A moan escaped her as he felt the need to get closer and pressed his lips harder against hers. Troy gently bit her lip and as soon as the gasp left her, he took his opportunity and slid his tongue so it entwined with her own. Gabriella let another moan out as they continued to kiss passionately. She then bucked her hips into Troy which caused him to groan loudly, Gabriella couldn't help but smirk slightly in the kiss and Troy pulled her even closer so his hand went further up her thigh, under her skirt. The heated kiss lasted much longer than either of them intended and when they pulled back, both of their chests were moving up and down as they tried regaining their breath back. The pair stayed in the same position as they had, neither one of them talking just looking into each others eyes, a few seconds later, and Gabriella broke the silence.

"Well, that was very...unexpected."


	10. Need For Affection

**Unexpected Love**

**I told you I would compensate and here is chapter ten ready to be read! I'm surprised I got this out so quickly actually and didn't know what to write straight away but once I got writing the first paragraph, all these ideas flew into my head. The quote from **_Jack Black_** is taken out of School Of Rock, I watched it last night and gave me inspiration whilst writing that little scene there. Did any of you guys watch **_School Of Rock_** last night by any chance? **

**Thank you all so much for every review, this has to be one of the most reviewed chapters so thank you, so much! I loved reading every single one of them and it just encouraged me to write this even quicker for you. Now, the next update may be a little longer than the one this came out but that's because I going up to London for a day and won't be able to start the next chapter. So, forgive me on that one. But, wow, this has to be my longest chapter ever! 11265 words and I wrote this in a couple of hours. **

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, there was some new people too which was great! So, thank you very much to, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_whirlergirl,__Kro22_**, **_Kryptotrite,__xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_adcgordon_**, **_SoSneakernight_**, **_bomchickawahwahx3_**, **_FaithlessGirl_**, **_LauraNicole94_** and **_Midnight113_**. You guys are great, it was a pleasure reading every one of your reviews. If you want to be dedicated to the next chapter, please click that button and review! Gabriella :) **

**Chapter 10 – Need For Affection**

_Need For Affection – In which something is required or wanted. _

_**What are emotions and what is affection?**_

_Affection is usually identified with heavy and deep emotions but they are, in fact, quite different however they are extremely closely related. Whereas emotion is an internal, and much more individual response to situations, affection is a process of social interaction between two or more people. Without realising it, we actually use the word, "affection" in every day's life. It can be inferred that affection is something that can be given to others. Many of us say that we, "_**give**_ affection," or that we, "_**receive**_ affection". Using it in this sense makes us seem that affection is something we can provide and receive, almost as if it were a gift. However, emotions are neither given nor taken, they are only experienced by oneself without the requirement of any other person. Emotions are not a gift, instead they describe and represent the way we are feeling at that moment of time. _

_We usually describe our emotional state by using expressions, such as: "I **feel** tired", or, "I'm **feeling** really joyful, today". With affection, we describe affective processes as, "he **gives** me his love", or, "I **give** her my trust". Generally we don't say, "he **gave** me his emotion," or "he **gave** me his feelings." but we do say, "she **gave** me her affection." In relation to another person, we usually say, "you **moved** me", as our way of describing emotion or that, "you produce me such and such emotion." This is another example of every day sayings, we can easily say that someone has moved us. Whilst they were singing, dancing or acting. Some have described to others what they felt at such and such time and it recreates this emotion into the other person because emotion is something that is inside of you whereas affection is something that flows and moves from one person to another, producing some emotion. _

_Some people say that emotions can not be stored or accumulated because they can be so strong, in some cases, these people are right. But occasionally, if a person has enough strength, emotions can be kept hidden much like affection can. We can store a high capacity of affection; affection that we can give to other people. In cases of love, affection is very difficult to keep locked away much like our emotions. Usually, when you find that deep connection with someone, all your emotions and affections are set loose and run around inside of you, making you say and do things that you never normally would do. So, although emotions and affections are different things and have different meanings, they are very similar as well. They seem to work together in a sense to create even deeper emotions and make you send even more affections. Sometimes, I think to myself that I will never understand fully what emotions are, and what affection is. Maybe, we're only allowed an insight into the truth. Or maybe, we all have different conclusions that are correct, but being human beings we need something to tell us everything. Sometimes, it's just better to work it out for ourselves..._

Gabriella had been fourteen years old when she had read this article in the newspaper, _Albuquerque's Daily Times_, and it had really got her thinking about love. She had never been that kind of girl to think, talk,_ breathe_ love. It wasn't anything pacifically special to her at that time. Sure, she hoped that one day, she would meet someone who would sweep her off her feet and treat her like a Princess because he was her Prince Charming and they would live happily ever after, like they always did in fairy tales but she never worried about it when she was fourteen like most of the girls her age. For instance, Sharpay went through a faze where she wanted to meet "Mr. Right", there and then and tried getting numerous amount of dates. It had worked, she was having dates with fifteen, sixteen and seventeen year olds. They were all extremely handsome and very interested in her but as soon as she realised that they weren't destined to get married, she dumped them – even if she liked them herself. Each time she would dump the guy, she would come to Gabriella and vent her feelings. One Saturday morning, after Sharpay's _fifth_ unsuccessful date, Gabriella had read the article whilst Sharpay moaned about her latest guy, Harry. She didn't know why, but it really got to her and made her think. So, Gabriella had ripped out that page of the newspaper and kept it ever since. Again, she didn't really know why she had decided to keep it but ever since, she had never looked at it again...until Troy had kissed her.

Although, Gabriella got exactly what she wanted that afternoon, she couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted it himself. After their kiss, they had shared an almost awkward goodbye, Gabriella had watched Troy practically run out of the gym without even looking back at her. With a sad sigh, Gabriella got changed and carried out the dance practice with the other girls as if nothing had happened. Even, Taylor and Sharpay hadn't noticed anything! Later that evening, Gabriella had dug out the article and begun to read it again, trying to find a solution to her problem with Troy. After all, she had dressed up for him and got the desired effect, in fact, she had gotten more than what she asked for. Yet, why was Troy so difficult? At times, she really thought he liked her, the kiss confirmed her suspicions but then, he ran off, maybe she had merely provoked him with her choice of clothing that day. He was a man, after all, maybe he never meant it but she had just attracted him. Gabriella _had_ done it for him, she had picked out the clothes especially so she could enticed him in some way. Maybe, he just didn't see her in that way?

She continued to ponder that evening and it was then that Gabriella needed help. You wouldn't of thought that this was the perfect love story.

But that was how it continued.

**11th September 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"So, what did you need me for, Brie?" Jessica Sparks, Gabriella's cousin, asked casually as she walked into the house and collapsed onto the sofa where Gabriella was sitting down herself. "Because you sounded quite...panicked on the phone."

"Well, I have a problem." Gabriella confessed and bit her lip from nerves. "And I have no idea how to sort it all out because I'm just so confused! Nothing is making sense to me at the moment. I'm really stuck on what I should do, Jess." Gabriella closed her eyes and let her head fall back before saying quietly, "I don't know what to do."

"You know I can help you with anything." Jessica told her softly whilst she looked at her cousin with worried eyes. "You're practically my younger sister, you know that. So, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Jess." Gabriella replied with a weak smile.

"You're welcome, Brie." Jessica told her and returned a gentle, warm and loving smile. "So, what is your problem?" She asked but Gabriella merely bit her lip again and looked at her as if she were about to cry. "You know, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Again, Gabriella was silent. She didn't really know where to start and this got Jessica worried even more. "Is it about a boy? Did someone hurt you, Brie?"

"No, no one hurt me." Gabriella replied, her voice cracking slightly. "And he's not exactly a boy, anymore."

"Gabriella, honey, you know that I will help you whatever the situation is, don't you?" Gabriella nodded slowly as Jessica watched her intently. "But I can only help you if you tell me what's happened, so why don't you tell me everything." Jessica told her softly yet confidently.

"I don't know where to start." Gabriella admitted as she felt her eyes build up with tears.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Jessica suggested. "Tell me, who this guy is and what his name is, okay?"

"Okay." Gabriella replied simply and quietly before taking a deep breath. "His name is, Troy Bolton and I, um, I really, really like him, Jess. We've been hanging out a lot, not all of it being alone but still we hang out and I can talk to him easily. He's so sweet and absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed and hesitated before continuing. "Yesterday, I dressed a little differently and well, I definitely got his attention because we kissed." She confessed quickly. "More like, made-out actually but afterwards he just, left quickly and I'm so confused because now, I don't know whether or not he likes me."

"Who made the first move?" Jessica asked.

"He did. I'm telling you, Jess, this kiss was very...passionate." Gabriella explained. "I've never felt anything like it either. Like, once we pulled away, I craved his touch again and I swear, my lips were burning afterwards."

"Sounds like you certainly did have a passionate kiss." Jessica replied. "Is he in the same class as you?"

"Um...not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked curiously. "He's either in your class, or not."

"Well, Troy isn't a student at East High." Gabriella explained quietly. "He was but now he is the new gym teacher. He turned twenty one recently, I believe." Jessica's eyes widened and she raised he eyebrows from surprise.

"I wasn't expecting that!" She breathed out, still with a surprised expression covering her face. "He's your teacher?" She questioned, just to make sure that she had heard correctly. "Wow, well he's twenty one, least he isn't some forty three year old that's making his move."

"No way!" Gabriella wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "I wouldn't go for someone like that! Troy's just finished college, he moved up a couple of grades and is so ridiculously good-looking."

"I can't quite believe it." Jessica breathed out loudly. "And you're sure that you really like him?"

"Yes! I can't believe I'm finally saying it but yes, I like him a lot." Gabriella admitted and blushed as she remembered his wandering hands and his soft, warm lips that covered hers. "It's weird because we can talk and he guesses stuff about me that even Taylor and Sharpay don't get! You know the fourth day I had met him, he already knew that I didn't like being alone all that much when my parents were away. Thing was, I didn't tell him that, he just knew by looking into my eyes." Gabriella told her quickly. "I've never felt this way before. I've had this connection before, and I thought he felt it too but now I'm not sure-" Jessica cut her off by finishing off her sentence.

"Because he ran off after that special kiss." Gabriella nodded, the content expression changing into a worried one as she remembered the situation she was in. "Maybe he's just confused about his feelings. After all, you are his student and you don't usually kiss your students. Especially if he was the one to make the first move. Hell! He might even be scared."

"Do you think he likes me?" Gabriella asked nervously. "Or do you think he just did it in the moment. We haven't known each other for that long, either. Maybe, I'm just running ahead of things."

"There isn't ever a time for love, Brie." Jessica told her with a smirk but Gabriella just whipped her head round to Jessica in shock.

"Love?" Gabriella croaked. "No one ever said anything about _love_, Jess. And I argue with you there, no one can fall in love in a fortnight. It just doesn't happen, really, it just doesn't."

"Brie, have you ever heard of love at first sight?" She asked rhetorically, knowing full well that she had heard the common quote. "You probably just don't realise it yet. However, I haven't seen you two together so I actually don't know what the connection is like but from what you're telling me, it's something special."

"What should I do, though?" Gabriella asked, her voice showing her frustration. "Should I talk to him about the kiss? Or do I just pretend like it never happened?"

"That's a tough one." Jessica replied and paused to think for a moment before continuing, "if you just pretend like it never happened, this might make him believe you're not interested. But if you talk to him about it, he might still be in shock. Just, wait for a little bit. If he brings it up then fantastic! But if he doesn't, just wait for a while for him to be ready."

"What if he's never ready?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Trust me, if this guy is half the person you've described to me, then he wouldn't want to lead you on if he wasn't interested." Jessica explained confidently. "Hopefully, he'll have the courage to talk to you about it straight away but be prepared that he might not be, okay?" Gabriella nodded vigorously as she listened to her cousin's words. "Let's just hope this ordeal ends happily."

"Yeah, let's hope."

---

**12th September 2003**

**East High Auditorium**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Right, and five, six, seven, eight..." The music began all over again and the dancers tried performing the new routine that Ryan had been showing them for the past half hour, however it wasn't going well and Ryan quickly pressed the stop button on the stereo player. "No, no, no, you aren't doing this right. Emma and Laura, you're both turning way too early. You seem to be six beats in front of everyone else and it is mucking up the whole dance. Tiara, you are doing great but you would be so much better if you stop scowling at Jimmy. Kevin, when we begin you have to step on your left, not your right. You're going the completely wrong direction to everyone else. Jimmy, Dion, you two aren't even concentrating properly, quit mucking around." Ryan scolded them and Jimmy turned around from doing an impression of someone, most likely, Tiara.

"Oh, yeah, sure dude!" He replied enthusiastically before turning back to Dion who was in fits of laughter. "And, she was like-"

"Jimmy!" Ryan shouted,, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "What did I just say to you?" When Jimmy shrugged, Ryan let out a deep sigh and before he could reply, Tiara cut in for him.

"He told you to concentrate, you morons." She spat harshly. "Seriously, if you don't want to be doing this production, then why are you here?"

"Extra credit." Dion replied simply. "Better chance to get onto the basketball team, simple as that."

"Urgh!" Tiara scowled before turning away and folding her arms across her chest in an impatient manner. "I'm working with a bunch of idiots."

"Right, Tiara, you can go on the opposite side, Garret switch with Tiara, please." The two people quickly switched whilst Ryan rubbed his temples. "Okay, now, everyone, I want you to pick up the pace a little bit, with the exception of Laura and Emma who need to slow down. We don't have long people until the production!" He informed them and breathed out a long, deep sigh. "Sharpay, you need to come in ten beats after they begin. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Sharpay replied, clear and confidently, one arm on her hip, the other being examined by herself. "Remember Ry, this is _moi_, we are talking about here."

"Yes, Shar." Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically before turning to Gabriella who seemed as if she were studying the script, yet she was in fact, completely in her own world. "Gabby, you need to- Gabby?" He questioned when she didn't move as he spoke to her. "Gabriella?" He sang but still, there was no response. "Gabriella!" He snapped and she whipped her head up, her eyes now on Ryan. "So, you are with us."

"S...sorry." She stammered and then lied, "I was just reading the script."

"Well, we're dancing now not reading." He told her sternly. "All you need to do is come in five beats after Sharpay has, okay? As soon as she moves, you count, got it?"

"Got it, Ryan." Gabriella said and gave a small nod.

"Good, now lets try this again." Ryan stepped back and pressed play on the stereo. "Five, six, seven, eight and..." The dance moved along neatly and Ryan nodded his head along to the beats, ready to give the signal to Sharpay who was waiting on the side. "Right, Sharpay come in...now." Sharpay quickly moved across stage, manoeuvring her way through the dancers to the opposite side. "Gabriella...now!" However, Gabriella didn't move and instead her eyes were fixated on the ground. With an impatient sigh, Ryan shut the stereo off again and turned to his friend. "Gabriella! Quit, day-dreaming, we don't have time."

"Give her a rest, Ry." Sharpay defended loudly. "She's been working her socks off in all the other rehearsals."

"I don't care, Sharpay." Ryan replied slowly and angrily. "I'm trying to make sure you lot don't look like total idiots when it comes to the big night but obviously, some of you are taking this as a big joke!" He shouted, focusing on Jimmy and Dion. "That's it! Jimmy, Dion, stay here and get your extra-credit or fuck off because if you two don't concentrate then I swear I take your small, little-"

"Okay, Ryan I think we've heard enough there." Martha quickly cut in. "How about we just take a five minute break? We've been working hard and have made some progress."

"Yeah, Ry, it looks like you need to take a _long _break." Sharpay added, happily.

"Whatever, take your bloody break!" Ryan huffed in annoyance. "Just take, fifteen fucking minutes." Ryan turned around and sat in one of the front row seats whilst rummaging in his bag for some paracetamol. Sharpay took her opportunity and ran over to Gabriella quickly, ignoring Tiara's calls.

"Gabs!" She called and Gabriella looked up; upon seeing Sharpay, a smile broke out onto her face. "Hey, what's up? I mean, what happened back there?"

"Er, what are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned, Sharpay gave her a quizzical look and it was then that Gabriella realised what she was saying. "Oh! Then, I don't know. I was just day-dreaming, like Ryan said."

"About what?"

"Nothing, really." Gabriella said with a shrug. "I didn't get much sleep last night. My body wouldn't let me for some reason, so I suppose I am just tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Sharpay rested her hand on Gabriella's shoulder lightly and said sympathetically, "I'll try and get Ryan to ease up, he's really pissing me off at the moment."

"I guess, he just wants this production to be fantastic." Gabriella replied with a yawn. "After all, everyone knows that he's the one directing and choreographing this thing. I would act the same if I was him."

"Well, I know that's not true." Sharpay scoffed loudly and Gabriella giggled softly. "Anyway, I hope you get a better night sleep this evening."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella replied and the pair looked back as Ryan called his sister over. "I guess it was just one of those insomnia sort of nights. Oh and, Shar?" Gabriella questioned and Sharpay looked back, expectantly. "Go easy on Ryan, I think we both know the other reason as to why he is like this." Sharpay sighed and nodded, agreeing with Gabriella.

"I know, he's just getting worked up about it." Sharpay answered quietly. "I'll just tell him to calm down a bit, that's all. I know when I've reached the line and that I shouldn't step over it with Ryan, I think we're all close to his line now, actually."

"Yeah." Gabriella whispered and watched as Sharpay walked off to her brother, Ryan even looked like he hadn't slept that previous night but Ryan had a valid excuse and Gabriella's heart lurched at the sight as Sharpay gave him a hug and Ryan rubbed his eyes, in what Gabriella assumed was from the lack of sleep or frustration; possibly even both.

---

Gabriella had spent the rest of rehearsals trying to make sure she listened properly. Ryan wasn't in the mood for any type of slackers and even though Gabriella was one of his closest friends, she knew that he would snap if she didn't concentrate. Although, Gabriella just wanted to sleep, she somehow managed to get through rehearsals and her next two classes without collapsing from exhaustion. Luckily, as lunch approached them and Gabriella drank two bottles of lemonade and ate a large, unhealthy meal consisting of a cheeseburger, chips and a packet of crisps, her energy levels began to rise. Gabriella knew that they would drop back down later but she was all set for the afternoon and was ready to do something. However, she had a free period before her last class and so she decided that an extra dance practice for her would do just fine. She grabbed her dance kit from her locker and made her way over to the gym, she entered slowly and nerves immediately filled her stomach. She had forgotten for one moment that Troy was in this part of the school and hadn't taken another thought about practising there. Yet, stepping in, she feared that she would meet Troy in some way or another and that wasn't what she had intended for the day. She wasn't even sure if her basketball tutoring was still on for that afternoon. What if Troy resented her for the kiss? What if he no longer wanted to be friends, and ignored her whenever she was around?

Shaking her head, she stepped in with her stereo and placed it down. Hearing the echo of her footsteps, she looked around and sighed in relief when she saw that no one was around. Looking over at Troy's office, it was dark inside and the door was shut. That meant, Troy wasn't there and a relieved smile spread across Gabriella's face. Turning the stereo on, she moved to her position, waiting for her cue.

_(turn the lights on)_

As soon as the beat kicked in, Gabriella began her dance. Her feet moving in a series of complicated movements. Her body twisting in all directions, this was merely the introduction.

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Gabriella recovered from her second back flip before twirling gracefully. Her body began to keep popping, and locking as the song continued further, her body moving in different directions at the same time. As Gabriella turned again, her hair flicked round with her, stray hairs lifting up as she went. Landing gently on the ground, she immediately went into more swift and neat foot movements.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where,  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

Feeling the heat, Gabriella took a large intake of air before doing yet another series of back flips. Again, once she landed gracefully on both feet, she did a series of actions with both her arms, and feet. Moving them around in neat motions whilst imagining her dance peers were dancing with her; moving in their own way.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my,  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

As soon as the dance came to a stop, so did Gabriella in her finishing posture. One hand on her hip whilst the other, came above and in front of her face in a curve shape. Her legs perfectly pointed like a ballerina. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried regaining her breath, her cheeks flushed slightly red and her hair in a, now, messy ponytail. Her fringe, that had been pulled back, was now in front of her face, covering her eyes slightly. When, Gabriella bent forward to try and recover, she jumped back at the sound of clapping. Looking over at the door, she saw Troy and another woman beside him. She was smaller than Troy, only slightly taller than Gabriella and was extremely pretty, her bright, blue eyes standing out the most.

"Whoa, how long have you been standing there?" Gabriella asked nervously, her eyes not meeting Troy's but looking past him instead. Troy saw this but ignored it and answered her question.

"Since you began," Troy replied with a smile and he tilted his head to the side as he tried to get Gabriella to look at him. "I told you she was amazing!" He exclaimed and Gabriella blushed ferociously at his statement.

"I know, and think you're right," Olivia began slowly, "she is better than me." Gabriella looked up from the floor, her hands still tightly clasped behind her back as she watched Olivia walking towards her direction. With a large, toothy white grin, Olivia extended her hand which Gabriella nervously took. "Hi, I'm Olivia Bolton, elder sister of Troy here. You must be the famous Gabriella Montez that I keep hearing about."

"You keep hearing about me?" Gabriella asked innocently and quietly. Olivia laughed softly at her shyness and continued to answer Gabriella's question.

"Of course! You've certainly made an impact of East High school here and my brother as well." She then explained further as Gabriella furrowed her brow with confusion. "I came here yesterday, before lunch to be exact to see my stupid little brother over there." She nodded her head in Troy's direction but ignored Troy's sarcastic remark that he muttered causing Gabriella to giggle at the pair. "I was hoping to drop in on you and you dance team but Troy quickly gathered me up before the final bell rang so I missed you." Gabriella shot a glance at Troy to see that he too was blushing. "Anyway, I was so determined to see you, Gabriella that I just had to see your moves. I hear you are trying to become East High history?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Gabriella grinned nervously. "If anything, I just want to beat West High. I can't _stand_ those girls." Olivia laughed loudly at her response. "In fact, the Knights don't exactly have a dancing team, it's more like another cheer squad instead. Everything is so...happy all the time. Instead of telling a story, it seems like they're cheering along their football team." Olivia smiled brightly down at Gabriella.

"I like your attitude." She told Gabriella confidently. "No wonder you got voted captain in your freshman year."

"You know about that?" Gabriella asked her, stunned that she had found it out.

"Of course I do, Troy has been telling me an awful lot about you Gabriella." Gabriella looked nervously over at Troy who had now, buried his head in his hands from embarrassment. "But, I really wanted to see that East High's dance team was still in good hands."

"And, is it?" Gabriella asked, worriedly as if Olivia was going to condemn her if she weren't.

"It damn well is, Gabriella." She replied, brightly. "I have to warn you though, handing over the title of captain is a tough job. You need to make sure that you are sending it to a person you can trust, that can lead and that is determined to be the best captain there is."

"How do you- were you a dance captain here?" Gabriella asked curiously. When Olivia nodded, Gabriella gasped. "Oh, my, gosh! You were _the_ Olivia that won those three trophies for East High, weren't you?" Olivia nodded again and Gabriella squealed with a large grin across her face. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you, I can't quite believe you're Troy's sister either! Ever since I was captain, I was determined to get at least three trophies because of you. Sorry, I didn't recognise your name earlier but I've never known your last name, a-" Olivia cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"A basketball trophy is covering up my surname, I know." She sighed. "It completely sucks, basketball isn't even that great."

"Actually, it is one of the greatest sports you can get." Troy cut in but Olivia waved a hand, ignoring him once more. "Real mature, Livvy. Forget that I'm even here, why don't you."

"I will." She replied simply without even looking back at him. "Well, I really hope you win these championships, Gabriella. I know that they're tough but judging by your moves and that dance, you'll _thrash_ the Knights and become apart of East High history. If you're lucky, maybe the principal will put you in front of the basketball shit." Gabriella giggled but Troy quickly cut in again.

"I repeat," he cleared his throat dramatically, "it is one of the _greatest_ sports you can get."

"No, Troy, it isn't." Olivia told him sternly. "I'm older, I'm wiser and I'm-"

"Uglier?" Troy suggested with a smirk on his face. "Because, I'm glad you've finally noticed, sis. It was getting embarrassing, you thinking that you were pretty and all. Although, it's nice to see an ugly person with a big ego. It makes one hell of a change."

"You're joking, right?" Gabriella blurted out even though she knew he had been fooling around. "Your sister is gorgeous, maybe you should get a pair of new eyes, Troy, 'cause those ones obviously aren't working out for you." Troy matched her smirk and watched her interact with her, now, hysterical sister who was laughing loudly.

"Oh, I just _love_ this girl!" She exclaimed. "How have I not met you before?"

"Possibly because you have been travelling throughout Europe?" Troy pointed out and Olivia sent him a, 'are you kidding me' look. "Just saying, I'm just saying." He said holding his hands up in defence.

"My brother is an idiot." She mumbled and Gabriella giggled gently. "You do realise, from the famous words by Jack Black, that those that can not do, teach. Those who can not teach, teach gym."

"I have to agree with you there." Gabriella replied and Troy sent them a playful glare, both girls knowing he didn't actually mean it. "So, you went travelling in Europe?"

"Yeah, just needed a change of scenery so I saved up after college and with the help of my parents, I left for a year." Olivia explained. "It was wonderful, it really was. Seeing all the different cultures like Rome, Spain and I saw the whole of London! Everything was just so fresh, so different."

"It sounds amazing!" Gabriella replied, truly interested as to what Olivia had to say. "What are you doing now? Are you staying here, or going somewhere else?"

"Staying here for a while." She answered softly. "However much I loved it out there, it felt so great coming back home. Plus, I knew exactly what everyone was saying." She giggled. "Right now, I'm hoping to get a job in the magazine business. I have a few interviews soon so I should be back into work again."

"That's great, what do you want to do in the magazine business?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Well, for now, I'm just going for assistant jobs." Olivia informed her. "But, I'm hoping to work my way up to the top, maybe even get the position of editor," Troy coughed something like, 'too hard for you' but Gabriella merely shot a look at him whilst Olivia ignored him completely for the third time. "You've got to start somewhere."

"Of course, well I hope everything goes well for you." Gabriella smiled warmly but gasped when she heard the warning bell. "Shit! I have to go, I'll be late for class and I still need to change."

"Oh, yeah." Olivia stepped back, allowing Gabriella to get past. "Go, have fun in classes."

"Definitely, history is just my favourite class." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "Well, it was really lovely to meet you, Olivia. I hope we see each other again some time."

"Yeah, you too, Gabriella." Olivia replied with a soft smile playing her lips. "I'll probably see you at those championships, if not sooner."

"I look forward to it!" Gabriella exclaimed brightly. "Bye. See you later, Troy?"

"Yeah, basketball practice." He confirmed and Gabriella gave him a smile before running into the changing rooms where she hurried around to get changed. Once the door had completely shut, Olivia turned on her heel and looked at her brother with a grin on her face.

"I like her...no, wait, I love her!" Olivia squealed. "She's so sweet and amazing at dancing, not to mention her beauty. She looks like she just stepped out from the catwalk, even when she's all hot and sweaty like that."

"I told you she was good." Troy smirked with folded arms. "I told you but did you listen? No, no you didn't."

"Alright, so I'll admit she is much better than me and I am sure that she'll be getting that fourth trophy. Seriously, West High don't stand a chance against her."

---

"Baby, I'm kinda busy tomorrow." Sharpay lied quietly as she spoke to Zeke on the phone. "I don't think I'll have the time to see you."

"_But, we had already planned it."_ Zeke argued, his voice evidently filling with hurt. "_You said you couldn't wait and now you've double booked?" _

"I didn't double book, anything." Sharpay defended herself. "My mum, she wants Ryan and I to be at home. She wants us to have some...family bonding time." Sharpay mentally sighed, she hated lying, especially to Zeke when, to be totally honest, it wasn't all that necessary. "I'm so, so sorry. Could we see each other the day after?"

"_I had it all planned out, Shar."_ Zeke replied and Sharpay immediately filled up with guilt. "_I was hoping we could spend some alone time together, I haven't seen you in a few days. Whenever I call, it seems to be a bad time for you...are you sure you want to be together?"_ He asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly, Sharpay didn't know whether it was the phone or it was actually him. Somehow though, Sharpay knew it was the latter.

"Of course, I do!" She exclaimed loudly. "I just, it's my mum, I told you." When Zeke didn't reply, Sharpay continued on. "I want to be with you, Zeke. I really, really do and I promise that I will make it up to you. I can't ditch Ryan and my mother, though."

"_I know, I know." _Zeke sighed deeply. _"You're right, I am being too selfish. I'm sorry." _

"Baby, you're not being selfish. Really, you're not." Sharpay contradicted quickly. "You don't need to apologise, okay? I do because I'm the one that is blowing you off and I hate that I have to do this. I really do want to see you, Zeke. Please say we can see each other on Sunday, at least?"

"_Shar, you do what you need to do with your family." _Zeke told her, his caring voice soothing Sharpay but making her feel even more guilty. _"I totally understand and babe, you don't need to apologise. I'll just see you on Sunday." _

"Alright." Sharpay sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I'll be thinking of you tomorrow. I'll make sure that no one can bother us on Sunday either, I'll switch off my mobile so that no one can disturb us and I'll spend all my attention on you...are you sure you're okay about this, Zeke?"

"_Hey, I'll be fine."_ Zeke replied softly. "_I just badly wanted to see you, that's all but as long as I have you all to myself on Sunday, then I am perfectly fine." _

"Thank you, Zeke." Sharpay smiled gratefully, even though he couldn't see her. "You really are the perfect boyfriend."

"_And you're my perfect girlfriend."_ He replied and Sharpay could tell he was grinning. _"I'll speak __to you later this evening, okay? I got to get to class." _

"Yeah, thanks again for being so understanding."

"_You're welcome, babe. Speak to you later, bye Shar."_

"Bye." Both of them hung up and Sharpay placed her head in her arms which were resting on the table that was placed in the senior's common room. Being practically alone, she groaned loudly and felt Taylor rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "I feel so terrible, I want to tell him so badly and blowing him off like that, lying the way I did is making me feel so fucking guilty."

"If you hate lying and want to tell him, then why don't you?" Taylor asked softly. "I know it's hard but Zeke will accept it. Shar, you know he'd do anything for you. He's not heartless or cold, he won't dump you when he finds out."

"I know he wouldn't." Sharpay replied. "No one is _that_ cruel, especially not Zeke. It's just, to be honest, I have no idea why I'm not telling him. But for some reason, there is just something stopping me each time I try."

"Oh, honey." Taylor said sympathetically. "Knowing my brother, he will have already guessed something is up with you. He'll be worried sick about you. I think you should try and tell him again. You might feel better and then Zeke can comfort you when you need him the most." Taylor told her gently. "He's going to find out some time anyway, Shar. You might as well tell him tonight."

"I know." Sharpay whispered. "I guess, it's just I've never been in this kind of relationship, you know Tay?" Taylor nodded, understanding exactly what Sharpay meant. "This is the deepest relationship I have been in, even though we've been dating for only a couple of weeks. I really, really like your brother, Taylor. If I tell him, then I guess it's just like, letting my guard down. Someone will finally be seeing my weak side."

"Shar, you know that I wouldn't advise you to tell him if I knew it was going to go bad." Sharpay nodded, her hands resting on her temples. "He's my big brother, even if we have different parents, I know him and I trust him with my life. He is totally crazy for you, Shar. Not to mention, that you need as much comforting as you can get when tomorrow comes round." Taylor paused as she let her words sink in to Sharpay's mind. "You have me, you have Gabriella and Ryan too. But there will come a time tomorrow, where all you want to do is be held in Zeke's arms."

"You're right." Sharpay sat up suddenly and said confidently, "I have to tell him. It'll probably make me feel better too. I'll tell him tonight, I'll definitely tell him tonight."

"That's the Sharpay, I know and love." Taylor gave her a comforting squeeze. "I'm here for you as well, you know that right?"

"Yes, Taylor." Sharpay nodded, a grateful smile on her lips. "Thank you, you and Gabby really are my best friends and I couldn't ask for two better people to be in my life. Thank you."

---

"Ah, the wonderful dance captain is back!" Troy exclaimed loudly as Gabriella entered the gym, her dance clothes back on. "Why aren't you in your gym kit?" He asked as he placed the basketball under his arm and on his hip. "Don't you usually just keep that kit on for, dance?"

"Yeah, usually." Gabriella replied, placing her bag on the bleachers. "But, I forgot my gym kit today so I just had to put this stuff back on."

"Well you look ready to roll, have anything in mind that you want to work on?" He asked and Gabriella shook her head. "Okay, then, well lets just practice those throws quickly for a few minutes. I'm not going to help you so just do what you feel is right." He chucked the basketball over to Gabriella who caught it without any problems. Taking a deep breath, she remembered everything that Troy told her do when throwing the ball. Taking a step forward, she threw the ball towards him. It soared through the air until Troy finally caught it, just above his head. Gabriella knew he had to reach a little more than he could of done but it had got to him all the same. "Great work!" He praised.

"Wow, I actually remembered what you had to say." Gabriella teased. "Which is surprising because you go on, and on and on. Most of the time, I completely zone out."

"Oh, really?" Troy asked, playing along. "That explains why you are so rubbish at basketball then."

"No, no I just generally suck at basketball." She replied, trying to prevent herself from laughing as Troy walked towards her. "But with you, man, it's like having a lecture on pillow cases or something. It's just so _boring_."

"A lecture on pillow cases?" Troy questioned, both his eyebrows raised. "Well, I've never heard that one before, Montez." By now, Troy had reached her and was standing right in front of her, the only thing between them being the basketball.

"Oh, so last name basis is it, _Bolton_?" Gabriella replied, a smirk playing on her lips, the same lips that Troy kept his gaze at most of the time. When Troy nodded, she giggled. "You know, you're cute when you try and act all, big and tough."

"That isn't exactly what someone wants to hear if they're trying to be big and tough." Troy faintly chuckled, as he kept his focus on Gabriella. "Cute? Tough? Sounds like an oxymoron if you ask me."

"Would you look that," Gabriella continued to tease him, "you actually know what an oxymoron is. Isn't that shocking! After all, what was it that your sister said today?" Gabriella paused as she pretended to think. "Oh, that was it. Those who can't teach, teach _gym_."

"There is one thing that you need to learn about, Livvy." Troy told her with a smirk across his face, very much matching Gabriella's. "She talks a load of bullshit."

"Ah, but the legend that is, Jack Black, doesn't." Gabriella swiftly replied. "Since he was the one that said it, I can only trust his judgement. So, I suppose what he is trying to say is that gym teachers are idiots, and after meeting you Bolton, I have to agree." Troy licked his lips before chuckling, he couldn't help it. She was always so quick with the comebacks and although they weren't particularly offending, he found it rather witty of her that she could produce something that made sense and that could make him laugh in such a short time.

"I'm an idiot?" Troy questioned, moving the basketball under his arm once more. "Really?" Gabriella nodded, but gulped slightly as she felt him move even closer, his scent surrounding her, making her feel light-headed. "That hurts, Ella. Coming from you, that really, really hurts." By now, Gabriella had just been staring at his lips the entire time and couldn't help but want to feel them move against hers again. She couldn't deny it, the kiss they had shared the previous afternoon was mind-blowing. She had never felt anything like it in her life and wanted nothing more but to feel their warmth all over again. I guess it was this, that boosted her confidence into overdrive as she lent forward and stood on her tip-toes so she could reach his lips.

Quickly, she placed her hands on his cheeks before covering her lips over his. The sensation she felt from yesterday was, now, repeating itself. The way her body was tingling when he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly after dropping the basketball to the ground. Gabriella's hands found their way round his neck and she gently pulled him closer, feeling the need for more just like she had done before. There was not so much as a gap between the two of them as Troy kept her firmly in his arms as if he didn't want to let go. This time, Troy tenderly licked the bottom of her lip, politely asking for entrance. She gladly excepted and their tongues began to dance together; their lips massaging each others. Troy made sure he tasted every, single crevice of her mouth and elicited a moan from Gabriella just from his touch.

Troy couldn't get enough of her, the sweetness of her mouth, this kiss was different from any other one he had ever had in his life. Sparks seemed to bounce between the two of them, as if it didn't know where to go until it settled in both their bodies; making them both shudder with delight as they pulled away when air became a necessity. The pair pulled away, breathless and mesmerised at the sweetness and passion of their kiss. This one had been much different from their first, although it still had the same fire and the same heat, it had gained something else. This kiss was soft and gentle, a lot less needed but wanted all the same. Neither one of them had experienced anything so wonderful as the kiss they had shared, together.

"Well, that was very...unexpected." Troy whispered and they both smiled as he had repeated the same words she had said from when he kissed her. "Has anyone told you what an amazing kisser you are?" He asked and she blushed, shaking her head in the process. "Well, they definitely should have." He added breathlessly, still trying to recover.

"Thank you," she replied, breathless herself, "you're not too bad either."

"That is very good to hear." Troy chuckled faintly as he rested his forehead against, Gabriella's. His eyes wandered over her flawless face and she watched him do so with fascination. "You're beautiful, Ella." When Gabriella blushed an even deeper red, she moved her head downwards, Troy quickly let one hand leave her waist as he lifted her chin up. "Seriously, you don't have to be embarrassed when I say that. You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life."

"I'm sure that's not true, Troy." Gabriella whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm sure you've had all sorts of beautiful girls throw themselves in front of you."

"I'll admit, there have been pretty girls interested in me," he replied, making sure their eyes were connected, "but I can safely say that none of them have been as stunning or...breath-taking as you are. I wish you would believe that." Gabriella bit down on her lip to stop a large, toothy grin from breaking out. Looking down, once more, a stray curl escaped her ponytail and Troy gently tucked it behind her ear before leaning in again.

It was only a short kiss but it still meant something to the both of them. This time, it was extremely gentle, as if they both feared the other would break if they gave them too much pressure on their lips. Troy was caressing her cheek softly as their lips connected once more. Both of them closed their eyes automatically and let the sparks and tingles wash over them again. Gabriella was glad that Troy was securely holding her up, even if it was just with one arm around her waist, as she feared that with this contact, her knees would buckle from the feelings he was making her feel. Troy, on the other hand, was sure he would collapse and take Gabriella down with him as his knees began to weaken from her touch. He felt her hands fiddle with the nape of his neck gently and sparks flew all around his body, making him feel much more alive than he had ever done before. Just as Troy was deepening the kiss, he felt his pocket vibrate, Gabriella quickly pulled back.

"Your pocket is vibrating and I'm really hoping that it's your phone." With a short giggle that made his heart flutter, he reluctantly let her go to answer his phone. Gabriella watched him, a grin forming on her face as she recalled the kiss, over and over again in her mind. Being so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see Troy's eyes widen, and missed him turning away from her to answer the call. After a brief conversation, Troy turned back.

"I'm so sorry, Ella but I have to go." He told her and ran over to the bleachers to pick his own gym bag up. "I'm really sorry but it's urgent." He ran back over to Gabriella and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning round, but Gabriella wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Troy, wait!" She called after him and he immediately turned around to face her. "Where do we stand?" She asked nervously. "I mean, do you like me, or not? Because, I certainly like you a lot, Troy and I don't want to be mucked around." Gabriella didn't know where the confidence came from but she was glad she finally said it, even if it did go against what Jessica had told her to do.

"Are you seriously contemplating that I don't like you in that way, Ella?" Troy asked, as he stepped forward to come closer to her. When she nodded, he shook his head from side to side. "Don't ever think that, okay? I think I began to fall for you ever since I spilt my coffee all over you shirt."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, her voice layered with hope, wondering if this was just a practical joke that Sharpay and Taylor had invented.

"Definitely. I don't know about you, but that kiss was certainly...something." He breathed out, a grin appearing on his face. "I do like you, Gabriella. A lot more than I should." Troy entwined his hand with hers, making sure she understood what he was feeling. "How you could think I wouldn't like you, is well beyond me. After all, I was the one practically falling at your feet." He chuckled slightly as she blushed. "But, we should-"

"Keep this quiet." Gabriella finished for him, and surprisingly she didn't sound upset or hurt. "You're my teacher, I'm your student. The school would have a field day if they ever found out. Plus, Taylor and Sharpay will never get off my backs about this if I tell them. They'll always be asking questions, it'll piss me off. You won't get into trouble for this, if anyone finds out that is?"

"Well, I know the school wouldn't be happy about it." He confessed. "I would most likely lose my job but I'm twenty-one and you're eighteen. That's only a three year age gap so they can't put me away for being illegal or anything. So, we're keeping this on the down low, then?" He asked and Gabriella nodded as a confirmation.

"I think that will be the best thing to do." She told him and he agreed with her. The was a small, comfortable silence as they both stood there, hand in hand before Gabriella broke it. "Shouldn't you be rushing off somewhere?" Troy quickly snapped back into reality and realised that he was needed elsewhere.

"Oh, God!" He exclaimed and placed another quick kiss on her lips before leaving. "I'll see you later, Ella."

"Bye." She whispered and sighed as he left. "This is going to be one heck of a secret to keep from the girls."

---

A couple of hours later and Troy found himself outside his family home, waiting for someone to open the door for him. About two minutes later, Jack Bolton finally opened the door with welcoming arms. "Son!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming by; what brings you here?"

"Can't I say hello to my family without needing an excuse?" Troy asked and gave his father a brief hug and a tap on his back. "It's good to see you dad. I haven't seen a lot of you lately."

"Well, this darn back injury is definitely taking its toll on me." Jack replied and held onto his lower back. He had once been the coach at East High but after a game against his high school friends one day, he clicked his back out of place and it hadn't been the same since. Doctor's told him it would heal with time and yet here they were, a year and a half later and Jack Bolton was still in pain. Troy had taken over his position that year, Jack couldn't of been happier that his son was the one to follow on from him.

"Ah, you're just getting too old now, dad." Troy teased and chuckled as Jack punched his arm playfully. "You know I don't mean it, old man."

"Yeah, yeah, well come in, Troy." Jack stepped aside so Troy could enter. "Everyone will be so happy to see you again, son. Peyton was just saying last night that she needed to see you." Troy grinned and breathed in the familiar scent of his home. The place where he grew up in and the place that he would always love and be welcome to. "Ben then went on to say he needed someone to play basketball with and well, you mother just wants to cuddle you. Oh, by the way, Zeke is here."

"Zeke?" Troy questioned. "Why is Zeke here?" Jack led Troy to the kitchen where he heard the familiar laughter and sounds he usually did when he came into the Bolton's home.

"Look, Lucille," Jack said brightly, prying his wife's eyes away from the cakes and onto him, "look who I found outside." As soon as Lucille caught sight of Troy, she threw her arms up into the air and ran over to him.

"Troy!" She exclaimed. "Oh, my baby boy. Look at you, I swear you get handsomer every time I see you. It's been so long!" She gushed as she hugged him tightly. Troy smiled as he hugged her back, however much he wouldn't admit it out loud, Troy had always missed his mother's hugs.

"It's great to see you, mum." Troy murmured in return and happily continued to hug his mother.

"Mum, I want to hug Troy." Lucille and Troy looked down to see Peyton tugging on her mother's apron and they both laughed before releasing each other.

"Of course, honey." Lucille replied and stepped back so Troy could lift her up into his arms.

"Look at you!" He exclaimed loudly. "Well, haven't you grown. I don't think I'll be able to lift you up much longer." Peyton giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Hey, sweetheart."

"I've missed you, Troy." She whispered in his ear. "I've missed having my big brother around."

"Hey, I'll come back a lot more," Troy replied, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't visited more often but he had had his reasons, "how does that sound?" He asked softly and Peyton nodded vigorously with a large toothy grin on her face. "Hey, you lost a tooth." He pointed out, seeing she had a gap in her teeth.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you." Peyton said excitedly, "and the tooth fairy gave me a dollar for it! I tried to stay awake so I could see the tooth fairy but I fell asleep, in the morning I found a dollar on my bedside table!"

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't see that tooth fairy." Troy told her whilst he gently prodded her nose. "Because otherwise she won't give you any more money, even if you lose a _really_ big tooth."

"That's lucky then that I fell asleep!" She squeaked and Troy chuckled before placing her down at the sound of his name. "Ben, no fair, I was talking to Troy." Peyton crossed her arms, a pout coming across her face. When Ben, merely rolled his eyes, she stuck out her tongue before running back to Lucille.

"Hey, Troy." Ben greeted, and they both shared their usual handshake. "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much, just working really." He replied with a shrug. "What about you? Got a girlfriend, yet?" He teased and Ben pushed his shoulder in return.

"Shut up."

"Okay, but just this once, dude." Troy chuckled and got his little brother in a head lock, ruffling his hand through his brothers hair. "It's great to be back, Ben. Just great to be back."

"Get. Off. Me!" Ben managed to say from under Troy's arm. "Get. Off. Me. Troy!"

"I'm sorry?" Troy teased. "I can't hear what you're saying, Ben. You'll have to speak up."

"Get. Off. Me!" He repeated, loudly. Troy heard extremely clearly, much like he had done the first time Ben had said it, but he still did not let go. "Troy!"

"Yes, dearest little brother?" Troy grinned, cheekily. "What can I do for you?"

"Let. Me. Go!" Ben struggled but Troy, being elder and much more stronger kept him still.

"I still didn't hear you, Ben." Troy chuckled. "You'll just have to shout it."

"Let him go, Troy." Lucille ordered firmly and Troy quickly released his little brother who rubbed his neck and tried flattening down his hair. "God, some things just never change, do they?"

"Of course they don't." Troy replied quickly, "what sort of family would we be?" He asked rhetorically, causing his mother to laugh faintly. "Hey, Zeke, what's up man?"

"Nothing much, I'm good though." Zeke replied with a large smile. "How about you? How is everything?"

"Great, everything is simply wonderful, at the moment." Troy answered whilst they shared their handshake. "Why are you here with a bundle of cakes? Not that I am complaining or anything, but you know..."

"Well, I have a few exams at college coming up and I really need to make sure that the cake I choose is complicated enough to get me the grade but simple enough to make and impress. Your mum was the first person I came to for help, she's the one with the amazing taste buds you see."

"That she has." Troy replied. "My mother, is an amazing person. That must be where I take after her in."

"Sure, Troy. Whatever you say."

"So, how are things with you and Sharpay?" Troy wondered out loud, stealing a bit of chocolate cake. "Everything alright? And this cake is great!"

"Thanks and yeah, I suppose it is." Zeke sighed and continued as Troy gave him a quizzical look. "Well, we've been planning this little date thing where we were just going to spend the day with each other but she cancelled on me today saying she can't because her mum wants family bonding time." Troy stayed silent, letting him continue and vent upon his feelings. "The worst part is, is that I know she's lying. There is something in her voice and I can just tell that there is something else. Anyway, I'm even more worried because she's been very...quiet lately and Sharpay is _never_ quiet."

"I can imagine." Troy replied. "She's always the bubbliest in my gym class."

"Definitely sounds like Sharpay." Zeke smiled sadly as he continued to mix different ingredients in the bowl. "I just hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is, man." Troy patted his back. "She's probably just thinking about something at the moment. Chicks do that, right?"

"Maybe." Zeke shrugged and the pair fell in a comfortable silence, the rest of the Bolton family now in another room leaving the two friends alone in the kitchen. "By the way, what is happening with you and Gabs?" He questioned and Troy almost choked on the piece of cake he was eating.

"Wh...what do you mean?" He stuttered. "There's nothing happening."

"Really? 'Cause from what Sharpay and Taylor are saying, there's something definitely sparking up between the two of you." Zeke replied, "Chad even mentioned something about it the other day."

"Look, seriously, nothing is happening between us." Troy shook his head nervously. "Ella and I, we're just friends. Nothing more than that. Simply, just, friends." Another pause followed and Troy thought he was off the hook, however Zeke had other ideas and planned to interrogate his friend further.

"You know, I see the way you look at Gabs." He said, simply, almost in a dark manner. "I see the way she looks at you, in fact. I mean, we're not blind Troy. We can see when someone has chemistry with another."

"I do-"

"Shut it, Bolton." Zeke snapped in a hushed whisper and Troy looked at him, shocked at his tone. "I told you before that Gabby's a special girl, Troy. She deserves someone that will care for her as much as she cares for them because I have seen her get hurt before and believe me, it breaks my heart to see her cry. She is like my little sister, Troy so I swear to God, if you hurt her-"

"Zeke, I'm not going to hurt her. I don't intend to hurt her in any way, shape or form. I said to you before that we're not-"

"And I've told you before that we're not blind. We can see when there is something there, Troy and I know you. You're my best friend after all and I can tell when you are interested in someone."

"Look, I know that Ella is a very attractive girl but-"

"Bolton, I don't want you to mess with her mind or her heart." Zeke warned. "You know what will happen if you get yourself involved with her, and I can tell that you've thought about it on more than one occasion. Hell, I don't even know if you've actually done something with her!"

"Zeke, I-"

"Seriously, Troy, we may be best friends and I do love you like a brother." Zeke stared intently at Troy's blue eyes. "But Gabby is practically my sister and is much more fragile than you. Sometimes, Taylor and I are like a second family to her, much like Sharpay is as well. Gabby doesn't need her heart broken. I won't let you be with her if you're-"

"Zeke, are you done with the mixture yet?" Peyton ran in, interrupting Zeke's heavy speech. "Because, mum said that I could lick the bowl if you let me."

"Yeah, yeah I'm almost done Pey." Zeke replied, not taking his eyes off Troy for a second. He then turned his eyes to the mixture and once placed into the baking tray, he handed it to Peyton who smiled gratefully as if it were Christmas morning.

"Thanks Zeke!" Peyton exclaimed as she began to lick the bowl, happily. Zeke smiled and watched her walk off before turning back to, Troy. His serious expression replaced the happy one and Troy gulped.

"Just keep thinking about what I've said, Troy." He warned him darkly. "If you do the wrong thing, if you break her heart then I can only say it is your fault." Zeke paused and looked away for a second or two before returning his gaze back at Troy; this time, a pleading look met Troy's eyes. "Please, Troy, I'm begging you, please just make the right decision."


	11. I'll Be There

**Unexpected Love**

**Hey everyone, first things first, I'm sorry this wasn't out before but I've been ready getting to school and I've been training for my school hockey team as we had trials a few days ago. Not to mention, whenever I sat down to write, I had all these ideas and wrote them down but rewrote them about five times! By the way, Johnston General Store is made up (well, at least I think it is). I decided to put a base this chapter more on friendship so you guys can see the strong relationship between Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor. I hope I showed that...**

**I just wanted to thank everybody that reviewed because they really brought a smile to my face, everybody that reviewed you are great, they are: **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_sneal35803_**, **_Kro22_**, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_whirlergirl_**, **_Kryptotrite_**, **_adcgordon_**, **_LauraNicole94_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_bomchickawahwahx3_**, **_SoSneakernight_**, **_Clembo29_**,**_ R0CKSTAR14_** and **_quitarqueen06_**! Thank you everyone who reads it and I really hope that you guys review because I love reading them!**

**Enjoy and Review :) Gabriella**

**Chapter 11 – I'll Be There **

"_What is a friend? A single soul, dwelling in two bodies." _

_Aristotle_

Friendship is the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them out as they are and neither one shall judge them. Friendship is about being able to take the good and overlook the bad, to be able to give them a friendly, faithful hand and sift them; keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of comfort, blow the rest away. True friendship is perhaps the only relation that survives the trials and tribulations of time and for it to remain unconditional. They may not have similar or mutual interests but something brings them together and that something, if it is _true_ friendship, will last forever, no matter what happens, there will always be that special and everlasting bond.

Gabriella was in kindergarten when she knew who her true friends were and they had, quite obviously, stuck with her through the bad times and the good times. Now, eighteen years later and the trio were still completely inseparable. Of course, there had been times that their friendship had been tested but they past with flying colours; each time coming out bigger and stronger as a group. When Gabriella was struggling, coming to terms with her parents leaving for longer periods of time every new business trip, Sharpay and Taylor had been the ones to console her, to comfort her in her time of need. When she was feeling alone, they came over with a bunch of good romantic comedies, a different selection of crisps and ice-cream accompanying them. When Gabriella had overheard her first high school boyfriend talking to his friends about, "getting Gabriella into bed", it was Sharpay and Taylor that convinced and shown her that he wasn't worth crying over. Gabriella can still remember, Taylor saying, "he is a selfish jerk and doesn't deserve someone as beautiful, inside and out, like you, Gabs", they had given her the strength to confront him and dump him confidently. They had been by her side.

Although all three girls were very similar, they had their own special, unique qualities that made them different. For instance, whenever Gabriella was in need, Sharpay was the one to make her laugh. She was the one that picked her up and made Gabriella erupt into sweet laughter. If ever Gabriella needed someone to cheer her up, Sharpay was the girl to turn to. Taylor, on the other hand, was the one that made you stronger. She was the one that saw the logical sense behind the problem and made you feel better by building your confidence. Making you see that you _are_ worth it, that you_ always have_ been worth it whether that person realises it or not. But what Gabriella really loved about the pair, was that they listened. No matter what it was, whether it was because you were heartbroken or because you lost your favourite pair of shoes, they both listened intently, making sure that they had your undivided attention because they were that kind of people. Together, Gabriella immediately was back to her usual self, tougher than she was because her friend's had picked her up and placed her back together again. They were more than best friend's...they were sisters.

So, on that Saturday, Gabriella wandered over to Sharpay's house, knowing that her best friend needed her. She had done so much for Gabriella when she was down, and now, it was Gabriella's turn to repay the favour. Of course you wouldn't of expected death to be apart of the perfect love story.

But that was how it continued.

**3rd September 1989 **

**East Elementary, Kindergarten Section**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_No, no please don't!" A little boy cried and watched in horror as a foot slammed down and crushed the coloured crayons into the ground. "No! They were my only crayons! How am I supposed to colour in, now?" He asked and tears welled up into his small, blue eyes. "Why did you break my crayons?" He looked up, from the ground, to the blonde girl who was towering above him. _

"_Because..." She said stubbornly, with folded arms, "I wanted to." _

"_B...but I don't have any more crayons!" The little boy sobbed loudly and stammered, "my...my picture, I c...can't finish it now. That picture was for my mummy." _

"_Well, it's your fault!" The girl exclaimed, harshly. "And you must of made another picture for your mummy, use that instead." _

"_B...b...but I wanted to colour in that picture for my mummy." The boy stuttered, as the girl continued to glare at him. "I said to her that I would give her a picture after school...n...now I don't have any crayons." _

"_It's a good thing," the blonde haired girl stated confidently, "you had icky colours like blue and green. You didn't have pink, purple or yellow!" _

"_I don't like pink, purple or yellow." The boy rubbed his red eyes but didn't look up at the girl, she scared him and he didn't want to see her deathly glare. "I like blue and green, they're my best colours!" _

"_They're stupid," the girl told him sternly, "and if you like them then you're stupid too." _

"_I'm not stupid." The boy replied, timidly, his eyes still not meeting the girl's. "I just like those colours, that's all." _

"_Then it makes you stupid! Blue and green, they're stupid colours!" The girl exclaimed and stomped her foot slightly as she repeated, "stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" _

"_They're just colours." Both the little boy and girl turned their heads to see a small, brunette walking towards them. "They can't be stupid if they're colours, I like them, blue and green aren't all that bad." She was wearing a pretty, floral dress and had a flower clip in her curly hair. "And, it wasn't very nice of you to break his crayons, how is he going to colour in now?" _

"_I don't know," the blonde shrugged, slightly quieter now the brunette had made an interruption, seeing that she was becoming weaker, the blonde stood up straighter and quickly said "but I don't care." _

"_Why did you stand on them?" The brunette asked, politely, her arms clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels. _

"_Because...because he knocked over my milk at lunch!" The blonde exclaimed loudly and pointed her finger accusingly at the little boy who was still seated on the ground. _

"_I...I didn't mean to!" The little boy squeaked before stuttering, "I...I just didn't see it...and I...um, I just knocked it off, I didn't mean to, I promise!" He then took a large gulp of air before saying, "I'm sorry." The blonde stared down at him, chewing her lip with an expression on her face, telling the people around her that she was pondering over his apology. _

"_Okay." She finally replied, she looked at the brunette before turning on her heel to leave, however, the brunette had other ideas. _

"_Aren't you going to say sorry, too?" The brunette asked, sweetly and stared after the blonde girl who turned around and tilted her head in confusion. _

"_Why do I have to say sorry?" The blonde asked, her hazel eyes boring into the brunette's chocolate ones. "He was the one that knocked over my milk." _

"_And you broke his crayons, so you have to say sorry as well." The brunette explained, upon seeing the blonde continue to look at her with the same expression she had previously done, the brunette continued, "it was very in-con-sid-er-ate of you." Whilst saying it, the brunette had had her eyes looking upwards as she tried remembering the word, saying it by breaking down every syllable. _

"_Oh, um, well...what's your name?" The blonde asked the boy quietly. _

"_Harry. My name is Harry Garret." He introduced himself by giving her a small wave. "What's your name?" _

"_Sharpay Evans." She replied before sighing and saying, "I'm very sorry that I broke your crayons; you can borrow mine if you want to finish your picture for your mummy." _

"_Wow, thank you Sharpay!" Harry beamed brightly and Sharpay returned the smile. "That's really nice of you." _

"_That's alright," Sharpay nodded before turning on her heel for the second time and walking back to her table. The small brunette followed, not realising that Sharpay's eyes flickered over to her occasionally until she reached Sharpay's table and sat down. "Hello?" Sharpay asked, wondering if she had done something else wrong that caused her to come over. _

"_Hi, Sharpay." The girl replied, her tone was bright and bubbly. "I'm Gabriella Montez, I thought you might want to have my milk because Harry knocked yours over. I don't want it, so do you?" _

"_You're giving me your milk?" Sharpay asked, her eyes wider than they were before. When Gabriella nodded, she got it out of her lunch box, that had bears on it, and pushed it towards Sharpay. "I can really have it?" Gabriella smiled and nodded again so Sharpay gently took the milk from Gabriella's grasp and opened it. "Thank you, Gabriella. That's really, really, really nice of you." Sharpay opened her arms wider each time she said 'really' and Gabriella giggled loudly. _

"_That's alright."_

_The two girls sat in silence, Sharpay drinking her milk happily, both of them swinging their legs underneath the table. Sharpay watched Gabriella intently as her eyes scanned over the classroom, as if she were trying to analyse each pupil in their kindergarten class. As Gabriella continued to look around the class, Sharpay quickly put down the milk and pushed it back towards Gabriella, who snapped her head round. "You can have the other half, it's your milk." Sharpay gave a warm, gentle smile and Gabriella returned it before drinking the remains of her milk. "Gabby," Sharpay began, already starting off by giving Gabriella a nickname, "what does...in-con...in-con-sid-er-ate mean?" _

_Gabriella removed the straw from her mouth, and placed the milk down before shrugging and saying, "I don't know. I heard my mummy say it to my daddy because he took her brownie, she hadn't had a brownie and my daddy had already taken two." Gabriella explained. "I just know it's not very nice." _

"_Oh." _

**13th September 2003 **

**Sharpay's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Are you sure you don't want a brownie?" Gabriella asked, the plate piled high with them as she offered Sharpay the first pick. "I made them fresh this morning, practically straight from the oven! They're still slightly warm and I know they're your favourite." Sharpay smiled faintly and wiped her red, swollen eyes. "Plus, I made them with lots of chocolatey and gooey love."

"In that case, I might have one." Sharpay replied quietly, her voice croaky from the recent crying. She gently picked up one of the brownies, and took a small bite from the corner. "These are wonderful, Gabs; thank you."

"You're welcome, Shar." Gabriella answered softly. "I'm glad you like them, considering they are all for you. Of course, when Zeke gets here, he'll end up helping you out." Sharpay giggled slightly and nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah, I know he will." There was a comfortable silence where Gabriella picked up a brownie herself and Sharpay took another tiny bite before saying in a small voice, "he wasn't mad at me, when I told him the truth. He didn't shout or anything like I thought he might have."

"Of course he didn't!" Gabriella exclaimed and looked straight at Sharpay. "Zeke is _crazy_ about you and I don't think anyone is that cruel. He understands that it took a lot of courage to tell him the truth."

"But, don't you think I was...overreacting?" Sharpay bit her lip, nervously. "It's not a crime or anything, it's not as if my father did anything awful! I...just..."

"Sharpay," Gabriella began slowly and softly, "you said it yourself, by telling him what happened, you'll want to be with him today and vice-versa for himself. He's going to see you at your most weakest point and we both know that that scares the absolute shit out of you."

"I know but I just think that I didn't have to lie to him; I should have just told him straight away and got it over with." Sharpay mumbled. "I mean, it's not like I don't trust him because I do! I really trust him and well, I don't want him to think that I don't like him enough not to tell him."

"Shar, Zeke understands perfectly that you did what you did because you were scared," Gabriella explained, "he knows you trust him like he trusts you. This is the whole point of a relationship, you get to know your other half even better than you had done before. You're just starting out in a relationship with Zeke, of course there is going to be points where he doesn't know you but he will by the end of it. Don't feel guilty, Shar because you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I sure hope you're right, Gabs." Sharpay replied quietly and Gabriella hugged her tightly.

"I know I'm right, Shar." Another silence fell between the pair as Sharpay thought over Gabriella's words, a tear fell down her cheek slowly and Gabriella looked down at the sound of a small sniff. Seeing, Sharpay at the very brink of more tears, Gabriella engulfed her into a large hug. "It's okay, Shar. I know you miss him but it's okay because he is looking down at you and he is so, very proud."

"It's slightly weird how you know exactly what I'm crying about without telling you." Sharpay giggled through her tears and Gabriella voiced her agreement. "You really are my best friend, Gabs. I don't know what I would do without you." Gabriella tightened her grip around Sharpay as more sobs escaped her. "Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he of just gotten better instead?"

"He didn't have a choice, Shar." Gabriella replied softly. "You know that if he had, he would be down here now with you."

"I know but...but I just miss him so much." Sharpay cried loudly. "I was thinking about it last night and I realised that he's never going to see my graduation, he'll never walk me down the aisle on my wedding day or see his grandchildren." She paused for a moment where she wiped a few tears away, although heavy tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "It's not just me either! He'll never see Ryan do what he's going to do and he'll never even see Bridget on her first day of high school. At least I got that, Gabby, at least my dad saw me enter high school for the first time."

"Hey, he will be there, he's always with you, Shar." Gabriella told her gently, "he'll always be in your heart and around you in some way. You may not see him physically but he's there! Like I've told you before, he's looking down on you and he's so proud, so proud of you and Ryan and of little Bridget. He'll be around no matter what and he's looking out for you all the time. He really is, Shar." Gabriella bit back the tears as Sharpay continued to cry in her arms. This was one of the hardest times for Gabriella; to see Sharpay so down and so completely broken and in all honesty, Gabriella had only seen Sharpay like this on her father's funeral but Gabriella knew what she had to do. All she could do now was be the rock for her best friend, she had to be strong and comfort her because Sharpay was vulnerable and needed Gabriella.

"I hate him sometimes!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella raised her eyebrows in shock, before Gabriella could argue otherwise, Sharpay had continued, "it's all his fault that we're like this, if he had just stayed on longer, fought harder! I hate him, Gabby! I hate him!"

"Shar, you don't mean that." Gabriella replied, almost sternly knowing that Sharpay would regret saying this later. "You don't mean any of this."

"Yes, yes I do!" Sharpay shouted through her sobs, "I do mean it because I sick and tired of always feeling guilty because I couldn't do anything, I'm sick of it Gabby and it's all his fault for making me feel like this."

"Hey, hey," Gabriella soothed, "you just said it yourself, you couldn't do anything so you don't need to feel guilty. It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault! Cancer is a horrible disease, Shar and no one can stop it when it's reached its peak."

"But maybe if he...and if I..." she continued to sob, not being able to get her words out. "I just want him with me, I need my daddy, Gabby. I've always seen other kids with their fathers and one half of me just makes me want to cry whilst the other half just gets angry at my dad for leaving us!"

"You know, Shar, you know he didn't want to leave!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, needing to get it through Sharpay's head, "he didn't want to leave you because he loves you, he loves you so much Shar and he really would be here with the click of my fingers if he could but life is a bitch and he can't, but he'll always be around in some way."

"I wish he was here now, in person." Sharpay sniffed loudly. "At least, just once, I just want to tell him how much I miss him and love him."

"He knows, Sharpay." Gabriella whispered softly, "he knows how much you love him and how much you miss him. He knows because he's watching over you, all the time, making sure you live your life to its best. Trust me, Shar, he knows how much you love him."

Twenty minutes later and Sharpay's sobs had died down, few tears were escaping her eyes and her breathing was a lot softer as she had been taking large gulps of air because of her tears. The pair were in a comfortable silence, Gabriella still firmly hugging Sharpay as she tried regaining herself. The silence was broken, however, by a small and gentle knock on her door. "Come in." Sharpay's croaky voice called out and the door opened slightly, revealing Taylor and Zeke, carrier bags in each hand, solemn, sympathetic expressions on their faces. "Hey, guys." Sharpay smiled weakly and Taylor lurched forward, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey," Taylor replied quietly, "how have you been feeling?"

"Oh, you know," Sharpay shrugged, "the way I usually feel on this day."

"How long have you been here, Gabs?" Taylor asked as she pulled away from Sharpay and sat down next to her on the bed.

"About a couple of hours now," Gabriella replied and shot a glance over at Zeke. "Hey, Zeke, you okay?"

"Hi, Gabsicle." Zeke smiled warmly, "I guess I'm okay." He said whilst looking over at Sharpay, a worried expression spreading across his face. "Hey, Shar." He greeted softly and she looked over at him with her red, stinging eyes. There was a small pause before Sharpay wriggled out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into the crook of his neck whilst breathing in his familiar scent. "I'm here baby." He whispered in her ear and Sharpay couldn't help but smile slightly, feeling so secure and safe in his arms.

"We brought some movies with us," Taylor explained, "and lots of crap that we can eat. I think today is definitely worthy of, 'lets eat loads of junk food' day, don't you think?"

"I didn't even know there was such a day!" Gabriella giggled before saying, "but you're right, we don't have to feel guilty about the calories we are just about to eat; not that I do anyway but I know you would kill yourself Taylor if you counted them." Taylor gasped and chucked a pillow at Gabriella who just about dodged it, their playful banter began and Sharpay giggled gently with Zeke's arms wrapped around her. "Taylor's going to be fat by the end of today!" Gabriella teased and jumped off the bed as Taylor tried grabbing her.

"You are going to pay, Montez!" She shouted and grabbed another pillow. "You're dead, you're so dead."

"Ah!" Gabriella screamed as she was attacked by Taylor hitting her with a pillow. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She shouted as Taylor continued to whack her. "I love you, Tay! You're not fat and you never will be, I really wish I could have your figure...I know that Chad likes it."

"Did you have to say that whilst I'm in the room, Gabby?" Zeke asked, a disgusted look on his face. "Because that was _way_ too much information."

"Sorry, Zeke." Gabriella breathed out once Taylor helped her up and had stopped hitting her with the pillow. "But it was needed and it's the truth. You better get used to it if you're going to hang out with us more."

"Right," Zeke replied slowly, "now I'm beginning to question ever hanging out with you guys. Seriously, I don't want to know about Taylor and Chad's..." he trailed off not wanting to say it, his face scrunched up with dislike, it was as if he tasted something he didn't like at all.

"Sex life?" Gabriella offered, and giggled as Zeke glared at her. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear about your sister's relationship with one of your best friends, it's worse if I tell you what the two get up to when they're alone, man, I just-"

"Shut up!" Taylor pounced on her and tackled Gabriella to the ground. "She's joking, Zeke, she's making up a load of shit."

"She better be." Zeke muttered and Sharpay laughed loudly as Gabriella struggled and began to whine being stuck on the floor. "How about we go watch these movies instead of talking?" He quickly suggested, after Gabriella bit Taylor's hand causing her to withdraw it and Gabriella's mouth opened to say something.

"I think that's a great idea!" Taylor exclaimed and grabbed the bags which they had brought along with them. "Let go stuff our faces because I am hungry!" Taylor then quickly turned to look at Gabriella who had reopened her mouth to comment, "say anything, and I won't be held responsible for my actions. You really will be in pain, trust me."

"My lips," Gabriella pointed towards her mouth, "are completely sealed."

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked out the room, Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella following her with amused grins settling on their faces; after asking Ryan politely if he wanted to join them and after he politely refused, the four of them wandered downstairs and into the living room where they grabbed blankets and pillows to make themselves comfortable. Whilst Zeke and Sharpay settled themselves down on a large sofa, Taylor and Gabriella quickly retrieved some bowls so they could put their food in. Knowing they were a safe hearing distance away from Sharpay, Taylor began to talk.

"So, how was she _really_ this morning?" She asked quietly, taking a quick glance over towards the living room to make sure Sharpay couldn't hear her. "Because she certainly did not look good when we walked in."

"To be totally honest," Gabriella sighed heavily, "she wasn't good at all. Of course, it is totally understandable due to the circumstances but...I don't know, there was something about her this time, it just seemed so...different."

"Good different, like better different or..." she trailed off, knowing that Gabriella would understand her.

"No, it was a bad different." Gabriella replied whilst shaking her head. "It was weird, and I know that she had been crying all night. When I had come round, she had red eyes and she wasn't talking much. Plus there was this, atmosphere, you know like vibe, around her that just didn't seem herself."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, slight confusion evident in her voice. "Like, she was quieter? Or do you mean in the way she spoke?"

"No, just what she was saying." Gabriella answered softly. "Normally, she would cry occasionally and I'm used to having to be the strong one on this day but, this time, she was worse and kept talking about how her dad was in the wrong for dying." Taylor raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You know as well as I do that she usually celebrates his memory in some way, although she's never herself, she's never stayed in bed doing nothing. She's always hated how her family do that but today she was amongst them!" Gabriella sighed again, "its just very weird."

"She...she said she hated him?" Taylor stammered in shock and there was a pause before she breathe out, "wow."

"I know," Gabriella replied gently, "see what I mean by she was different?"

"Yeah, I can't quite believe she said she hated him!" Taylor bit her lip, "now I'm worried."

"Same here but maybe she'll be fine again tomorrow." Gabriella replied quickly, trying to ease Taylor's mind. "Maybe she was just grieving in a different way today. Everyone mourns differently."

"Yeah, maybe." The pair nodded to each other before taking the bowls and returning back to the living room where Zeke appeared to be joking around and making Sharpay burst into hysterics, smiling happily, Gabriella and Taylor watched them, both sending grateful grins towards Zeke as he continued to keep Sharpay happily entertained. Three hours later and the four of them sighed as the movie that they had become engrossed in came to an end, Taylor stood up and shuffled through the movies, deciding which one they would watch next. "Er...there is, _Dirty Dancing_?" She lifted the cover up but the three of them shook their heads and she began to shuffle them once more. "How about..._Good Luck Chuck_?"

"I hate that movie!" Gabriella whined. "It's so pointless!"

"Well, Dane Cook is pretty hot in it though." Taylor argued, "I wouldn't mind being with that hunk."

"Did you just say hunk?" Sharpay asked, amused at her friend and giggled when Taylor nodded with a proud smile across her face. "We're definitely not watching it though, I _hate_ Jessica Alba."

"Okay, fine, fine, we won't watch Dane Cook." Taylor sighed and began to search through the stack of movies that she and Zeke had brought along with them. "What about...ooh! I've never seen this one before, _Hercules_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gabriella said, her brow furrowed in confusion as she asked slowly, "you've never seen _Hercules_? Like, ever?"

"No, I've never seen it before." Taylor replied casually with a shrug.

"How have you not seen it before!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly. "It's a classic movie, everyone has seen it surely!" When Taylor shook her head and shrugged again, Gabriella gasped whilst Zeke and Sharpay watched her in amusement. "You have been living a very cruel and horrid life, Taylor. For your parents never to show you this movie, well I am just shocked and quite frankly, horrified!"

"Well, why don't we watch it now then considering I've never seen it?" Taylor asked, rolling her eyes as Gabriella voiced her agreement dramatically. "And they say Sharpay is the drama queen." She muttered but Gabriella unfortunately heard and gasped once more.

"I'm not a drama queen!" She whined, folding her arms and pouting. "I've never been a drama queen."

"That's slightly hard to believe as we watch you now, Gabsicle." Zeke laughed softly. "Just put the damn movie on, will you Tay?" Nodding her head, Taylor turned around and placed the movie into the player and returned back to her seat. The movie had just begun playing when they heard a loud sniff coming from the doorway. Turning their heads, they saw Bridget with red, puffy eyes, holding her teddy bear as she wiped away the remaining tears that settled on her cheeks.

"Bridget?" Sharpay questioned softly. "You okay, honey?"

"I was...was wondering," she hiccuped, "could I please sit with you?"

Sharpay sat up from Zeke's arms and created space for Bridget before opening up her arms and signalling for her little sister to come join them, "of course you can sweetie, come sit with me, we're going to watch _Hercules_, you like this movie, right?"

'Uh, huh," Bridget nodded, "I love this movie." She whispered softly and snuggled into Sharpay's arms, settling herself down to watch the television with everyone else. As Zeke tightened his grip round Sharpay, she lent her head on his chest after placing a gentle kiss on the top of Bridget's head.

---

**14th September 2003 **

**Johnston General Store **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

Sunday's had always been a lounging day for Gabriella, there wasn't really a Sunday morning for Gabriella as she usually got up extremely late and Sundays seemed to consist of doing nothing except catching up on the odd homework or doing a bit of cleaning, however this Sunday seemed to be different. After searching through her cupboards for what seemed like twenty minutes, Gabriella finally realised that she had no food, which wasn't surprising since she hadn't been shopping for about three weeks. Sighing, she knew that she would have to actually do something about it so she chucked on some grey sweatpants and a black tank top with a pair of sneakers before hopping into her car and driving to her local store, 'Johnston's General Store' to pick up a whole load of new food that would last her.

Johnston's General Store was reasonably big but somewhat homey. After a few months of being a regular customer, Joe and Kacey Johnston became Gabriella's friends. They were gentle, kind and caring towards everyone and Gabriella had immediately clicked with the couple and their adopted son, Mark. Unfortunately, neither Joe or Kacey could have children so adopting had been their second option and loved Mark as their own. As soon as Mark was old enough to understand, they had told him and explained that they weren't his real parents but surprisingly he had understood the issue and handled it maturely by saying, "you are the ones that look after me and love me, you're my real parents and I don't care what anyone else says." Of course, this had been a very shocking answer but Joe and Kacey couldn't of been more happier knowing that he loved them the way he did. Meeting Gabriella, they had understood her situation straight away as she had explained to them that her mother and father had business trips often and she was left to fend for herself, it wasn't unusual for them to give her large discounts or occasionally ask her to babysit Mark whilst they were out. It was only recently did they adopt another child, Josie, she was a timid little thing and it had taken a while to open up but when she did, she was nothing but joy and looked up to Gabriella as a role model, something in which Gabriella felt touched by.

So walking into her local general store, Gabriella felt that it wasn't such a bad thing as she hadn't had the opportunity to see her friends for such a long time and seeing Joe look up to then send her a warm smile, Gabriella scolded herself for not seeing them sooner.

"Gabriella!" Joe called out and walked over with open arms to give her a hug. "Gabriella, it's been so long. Look at you, you appear to have grown up even more." He chuckled and Gabriella returned it with a toothy grin.

"Hey, Joe, sorry I haven't been here for so long," she apologised quickly and continued as she thought back over the previous three weeks, "it's been pretty...hectic."

"Really?" He grinned and nudged her slightly, "is it about a boy?" He asked and Gabriella giggled, shaking her head, that information wasn't going to be released to anyone, at least not from her.

"No, no it's just senior year has started," she replied slowly, "and there is so much work, then there is college applications, after school activities. You know the usual, which reminds me, would you like to see my last East High performance? I got one of the main leads in our school play!"

"Well, I wouldn't of expected you not to!" Joe exclaimed, "oh, everyone will be so happy to see you. Although it's a shame, Mark and Josie decided not to come in today, they'll be so disappointed when they hear you stopped by."

"Give them my love, I've missed the two of them!" Gabriella replied and Joe nodded happily. "Where's Kacey, is she here? Or with the kids?"

"Oh no, she's around here somewhere." Joe answered warmly before turning slightly and shouting, "Kacey! Kacey, come here! I've got something to show you!" After hearing a slight response, Joe shouted louder, "Kacey, honey, just come out here!" There was a shuffle of boxes from the room and then she emerged, a slight ruffled appearance, where she had been working but the tired expression turned into a joyful one as she caught sight of Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" She squealed and ran over, engulfing her into a hug. "Gabriella, oh my, you look so wonderfully pretty. I swear you get more and more beautiful every time we see you! I can't believe how mature you are getting. I still remember the shy, twelve year old that stepped into our shop asking for pasta."

"Well, I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you guys." Gabriella replied and beamed at the couple. "How is everything, though, at home? How are Mark and Josie?"

"They're wonderful! Mark is just about to high school, he's grown up fast and little Josie has her first boyfriend in middle school." Kacey answered softly. "Can you believe how everything is going by so quickly. These past four years have flown by!"

"Oh, my, gosh, she has a boyfriend!" Gabriella gasped and giggled, "that's so cute. I must talk about her with this next time I see her."

"You must, you really must." Joe replied. "The first thing she wanted to do was tell you about him. We weren't sure if you were busy or not so decided it was best if she didn't."

"Oh, no!" Gabriella exclaimed, "no, she should have called. I really, really would love to hear about everything. Just tell her to give me a call whenever she wants."

"That's very sweet of you, Gabriella." Kacey grinned. "Well, we'll let you get to your shopping and Joe, you can help me move these damn boxes, they're really getting in my way!"

"Will do, I'll see you later then." Gabriella waved as she turned around and went off to do her shopping. Fifteen minutes later and she had her trolley full of different ingredients and meals that she could have, only now she was struggling to find the ketchup and if there was one thing Gabriella needed, it was ketchup. "Where the fuck is the fucking ketchup?" She muttered to herself, searching throughout the different items and still not being to find it. "This is Gabriella Montez in Johnston's General Store looking for the ketchup." Hearing a chuckle behind her, she looked up and her eyes widened, a blush coming across her cheeks. "Troy."

"Hey, Ella." He sniggered. "I see you're looking for ketchup, then?"

"Er...yeah, yeah I am." Gabriella gave an embarrassed smile.

"Well, the ketchup is actually," Troy lent forward, brushing past Gabriella as he did and they both felt the spark that flew through their bodies, "here." Picking up the familiar bottle, that had been right in front of her, he handed it to her, making sure his hand lingered over hers for a moment.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly, "so you shop here, usually?"

"No, but I think I might do a lot more now." He replied, his blue eyes boring into her chocolate ones. "I didn't actually know about this place until my dad showed it to me. I'm here with him now, and my little sister too." He explained and Gabriella nodded politely. "What about you, this your usual spot?"

"Most definitely." Gabriella told him with a another nod of her head. "I've been coming here ever since I was twelve and well, I've made friends with the owners and their children. They're a lovely family and I've always like the food and atmosphere in here...does that sound weird? Talking about the atmosphere in a general store?" She asked him, biting her lip nervously as she didn't want to make an even bigger fool of herself when Troy was around.

"No, that's not weird at all!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, "I find it, cute. It seems you make friends where ever you go so, that's really sweet to see." He blushed slightly and Gabriella giggled at his embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me, Montez."

"Ah, so we're back to last name basis are we, Bolton?" She asked and when Troy nodded proudly, she laughed out loud once more, attracting a little girl that had come running over with sweets in her hand.

"Troy? Can I get these please?" Peyton asked politely. "I've been a real good girl!"

"I know you have," Troy replied and grinned, "of course you can have them sweetheart." Grinning happily, Peyton handed the sweets for Troy to place in the basket. "You make sure you eat them _after_ dinner though, okay? I don't want mum or dad trying to kill me because you won't eat your dinner."

"I won't, Troy!" Peyton exclaimed loudly, wrapping her arms round his waist whist standing on tip-toes, "I promise."

"Good girl," Troy smiled down at the little girl and returned the hug. "Right, well sweetheart, I want you to meet someone, I know you'll really like her too." Peyton nodded and turned around, Troy resting his hands on her shoulders and making Peyton look up at Gabriella who was smiling warmly. "Peyton, this is Gabriella Montez, Ella this is my little sister, Peyton."

"Hi, Gabriella." Peyton greeted shyly, slightly leaning in towards Troy. Gabriella then bent down to her level and extended her hand out for Peyton to take, which she did cautiously and they shook hands gently.

"Hey, Peyton." Gabriella replied softly, a warm smile still spread across her face. "You know, Peyton, is an extremely pretty name."

"You really think so?" Peyton asked quietly and when Gabriella responded by nodding her head, Peyton smiled brightly. "Thank you, but there is a girl at school who says my name is a horrible name. She says that people hate my name because it's ugly."

"She says that?" Gabriella asked in surprise and when Peyton bit her lip and nodded, Gabriella continued, "well you know, the only reason that this girl says that is because she's jealous. She just wishes she had your name, trust me, Peyton is in my top five _favourite_ names!"

"That's so cool!" Peyton exclaimed and looked up at Troy with a toothy grin on her face. "Did you hear that Troy? She's got my name in her top five favourite ones!"

"I heard, Pey and that is cool!" Troy agreed enthusiastically and shot a grateful look at Gabriella for making her smile.

"You can call me, Pey if you want?" Peyton asked sweetly, "most people call me that."

"Well then, I shall call you Pey," Gabriella replied and then offered, "you can shorten my name if you want, I have quite a few nicknames though so you can choose whichever one you want. I know Gabriella can be quite long sometimes." Peyton nodded and looked upwards as she begun to think. "There's Gabby, or Gabs maybe?"

"Er..." Peyton bit her lip and her eyes narrowed as she started to think harder, "can I call you...Bella?"

"Bella?" Gabriella questioned and nodded with a toothy grin, "no one has ever called me that before, that can be your special nickname for me. No one but you can call me that, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Bella." Peyton giggled shyly and then looked back up to Troy. "Troy, can I walk around with Bella? You and daddy are boring."

"Oh, we're boring now, are we?" Peyton nodded, seriously and Troy chuckled. "I don't think so, sweetheart, Ella needs to do her own shopping."

"I really don't mind if she comes with me, while you finish up here." Gabriella replied quickly and Peyton beamed brightly, turning back to her older brother with a pleading look across her face.

"Please, please, please, Troy!" Peyton begged, her hands clasped together. "Please Troy, I really want to walk around with Bella."

"If Ella is sure she's okay with this," Troy looked up and their eyes met, both involuntarily shivering slightly. "You don't have to, seriously."

"No, it'll be nice to have the company and I'm sure Pey can help me get some items." Gabriella grinned and Troy looked at her gratefully. "Hey, she'll be able to get to the bottom shelf a lot easier than I can."

"I suppose she can." Troy chuckled before looking between Peyton and Gabriella. "Okay, fine you can go with Ella." Peyton cheered and ran over to Gabriella's trolley causing Gabriella to giggle. "But, can I take your number in case we can't find each other?" Troy bit his lip, "and we're about to leave?"

"It's pretty hard to lose someone in this store, Troy." Gabriella raised her eyebrows, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Can I still have your number?" He asked nervously and Gabriella nodded, taking his phone and dialling her number before pressing call, a small tune began to play from Gabriella's pocket and when she took it out, she cancelled the call and handed Troy's phone back to her. "Oh, so now you have my number too."

"Exactly, I'm glad you caught on." Gabriella replied. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later."

Troy watched Gabriella walk off, and grinned in awe as Peyton asked Gabriella if she could hold her hand which Gabriella gladly accepted and the two walked round the corner to finish Gabriella's shopping. Looking down at his phone, he saw her number still typed in under, **Ella :)** and Troy couldn't help but chuckle at how she had added a smiley face along side her name. Hearing someone clear their throat, Troy snapped round to see his father staring at him curiously. Jack's arms were folded across his chest and his eyebrows were raised as if he were waiting for an answer.

"What?" Troy asked, pushing his shoulders upwards as he did.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, curiously. "You seemed to know her pretty well."

"Oh, that, that was Gabriella Montez." Troy replied quickly, "she's um, she's one of my students at East High. Don't you know her? She's been there since freshman year."

"No, I never taught her." Jack informed him and Troy nodded, looking anywhere but his father. "But I recognise the name, I see Peyton has taken a liking to her."

"Oh yeah, yeah Peyton just wanted to walk around with Ella, I trust her so I know Pey's in safe hands." Troy told Jack who just nodded his head.

"It seems that you've taken a liking to her also, Troy." Jack replied with a slight smirk. "Especially since you've nicknamed her, Ella. What's going on there?"

"Huh?" Troy asked, his brow furrowing. "What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us. And, Ella it's, it's just a nickname, dad."

"Really? So why do I see you took her number?" Jack questioned, nodding his head at Troy's phone which was still in his hand. "And the fact you were flirting slightly."

"What!" Troy exclaimed. "I took her number because I didn't want to look around the shop in case we were leaving and Peyton wasn't with us, still."

"And Gabriella was right when she said this store is too small to lose anyone, Troy." Jack replied with a knowing smile. "You know you can tell me anything, right son?"

"Right, dad." Troy nodded in agreement before quickly picking the basket up and saying, "now lets finish the shopping for mum." Jack watched his son round the corner before shaking his head, knowing that Troy was hiding something and Jack planned on finding out exactly what it was.

---

"I promise you, Pey, that we'll see each other soon." Gabriella told Peyton who was refusing to leave, much to her father's annoyance. "It's not like we're not going to see each other ever again, I'm sure it'll be real soon."

"You really promise?" Peyton asked quietly, a small pout appearing on her face.

"Yeah, of course I do." Gabriella replied with a grin. "Now, I'm sure your dad and Troy want to go home so you better go quickly before they leave you behind." Peyton gasped and nodded, giving Gabriella a quick hug which Gabriella happily returned and watched Peyton run over to Troy and grab his outstretched hand. "See you soon, Pey."

"Bye Bella!" Peyton exclaimed and waved as Jack and Troy walked out the shop, however as Jack and Peyton said goodbye with large, friendly smiles, Troy looked back and winked with a cheeky grin on his face causing Gabriella to blush ferociously and it created a warm feeling inside her stomach as he walked away, making Gabriella want to run after him and kiss him passionately however she knew she couldn't and made her way to the check out instead, her thoughts completely about him.

Meanwhile, once the shopping had been loaded in the car and Peyton was listening to her own music which had been put on Troy's I-pod, Jack decided that now was the time he would question Troy further and this time, Troy couldn't escape. "So, Troy, what's really happening between you and Gabriella?" He asked casually, catching Troy off-guard.

"Dad, seriously, I don't know why you are still on this topic but I-" Jack quickly cut off Troy off by holding a hand up.

"Son, you seem to forget that I've been with you since you were in your mother's stomach." He told Troy who sat still, looking down at his hands nervously. "I can see when something is going on and there was quite obviously, something going on between you two. And it's not just that, you are trying to avoid the conversation, I've said it before but you can tell me anything."

"I know I can dad but there really is nothing happening between me and Ella." Troy gulped loudly and Jack sighed heavily, knowing that Troy was lying through his teeth.

"Troy, please, tell me the truth here." Jack pleaded, taking a quick glance at Troy before they were back on the road again.

"I am telling you the truth." Troy replied quickly, coughing slightly.

"You're lying to me, Troy." Jack said in annoyance, sighing once more. "Just tell me what is going on. I won't get angry and I won't tell anyone else because it is clearly evident that you don't want anyone else to know." Troy bit on his lip and chewed it nervously, he was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say next. "Seriously, are you two together? Are you having a fling, maybe because Troy you know that...well, I can't really say anything but you know my thoughts on this subject."

"Dad, I...there isn't...and..." Troy stammered, becoming more and more frustrated as he tried getting off the subject. "There isn't anything happening between myself and Gabriella. She's a student and sure, we're good friends, I can easily get along with her and her best friends are going out with Chad and Zeke, it's inevitable that we see a lot of each other but there isn't anything going on."

"Troy, I really wish I could believe you." Jack stated quietly, "but I know you all too well and I can see that...well I can definitely see something there and I know you know it too."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked curiously. What could his father see that Zeke could as well? And were they really that obvious, first Zeke began his suspensions, the next his father? Granted, they were two of the closest people he had but this wasn't what they had planned.

"I'm talking about the chemistry, Troy." Jack replied, "I can see the chemistry which seems to be bubbling over when you're together. Troy, I have never once seen you blush and yet there you were as she spoke to you becoming a sixteen year old boy again. You really can't fool me, Troy and you should know that."

"Look dad, despite what you can see, there isn't..." Seeing Jack take another glance at him with a knowing look, Troy sighed, understanding that he wasn't going to get out of this without telling the truth. "We're not together but...we've kissed a couple of times."

"I see." Jack nodded. "What is happening between you two now then? Do you like her?"

"Dad! Of course I like her, you know I'm not the type of guy to lead someone on!" He exclaimed loudly. "So yes, yes I like her...like her very much." Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She's different than most girls and I...I feel different when I'm with her. I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain but-"

"She makes you see things in different lights, makes you understand things differently, she's so different you wonder if you up to her standards because she's so, perfect?" Jack offered and Troy gaped, not understanding how his father knew exactly what he was feeling. "Want to know how I knew that?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Simple, it's how I felt when I met your mother." Jack replied slowly, a happy grin spreading across his face as he reminisced of himself and Lucille.

**15th September 2003 **

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico. **

"Gabby, how in the world are you getting so good?" Taylor asked as Gabriella threw the basketball neatly into her hands. "Your aim is so much better."

"Thanks, it's because of Troy." Gabriella replied with a grin, "remember he's tutoring me."

"Wait, you are actually doing basketball?" Sharpay asked, knowing that what she was going to say would drive Gabriella up the wall, "you're not doing each other instead?"

"Maybe, they're doing both, who knows how long these tutoring sessions go on for." Taylor added and the two girls burst into hysterics, however Gabriella merely rolled her eyes.

"You know, my aim can sometimes slip back to its old ways." She told them, threateningly, "you might experience a headache soon if you're not careful and don't shut up."

"Oh, we all know that you wouldn't do that." Sharpay replied sarcastically, making Taylor laugh out loud. "But, I have to say you've become a lot better Gabs."

"I would say thanks but I don't know what else you're going to say." Gabriella narrowed her eyes curiously at her two friends, both giggling at another comment they had already made without Gabriella realising. "I really hate you two sometimes." Gabriella mumbled but before Taylor could reply, as she had opened her mouth to argue, Troy had called the class to his attention.

"Okay, guys!" He exclaimed loudly, making sure everyone was paying attention to him. "Today, we're not going to work on anything pacific, instead I want you to be the ones to point out your own weaknesses and try and work on them yourselves. Of course, I'll be here to help so you're not all alone but I want to see if you can see what you're best at and what you need to practise." He grinned at the class before clapping his hands together and saying, "so, off you go and make sure you're doing something to do with basketball, I don't want you slacking off or having a mother's meeting."

Gabriella turned round and saw Sharpay and Taylor grabbing their own basketballs before making their way back towards Gabriella who absent-mindedly bounced her own gently and slowly whilst she waited for them to return. "You ready Gabs?" Taylor asked. "What do you think we need to work on?"

"I say...free throws." Gabriella replied, not taking her eyes off the basketball as she continued to bounce it. "People seem to be doing lay-ups over there and I still can't get the ball in the hoop properly, so what do you say?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I can't do a free throw to save my life." Sharpay answered whilst she walked towards the unoccupied hoop. "I think I may be worse than you, Gabby."

"Oh, heaven forbid you may be worse than me!" Gabriella replied sarcastically before giggling. "Least we're not the only ones that can't shoot properly."

"You have a point there, Gabby." Taylor said, as she threw the ball in the air and watching it rebound off the backboard. "You _really_ have a point there."

"Ooh, my turn!" Sharpay quickly bounced the ball a couple of times before throwing the ball up, aiming for the hoop. "Oh." She then added as it missed it completely. "Right, well that failed."

"You can say that again." Taylor muttered and Sharpay shot her a playful glare. "Love you, Shar!"

"Whatever." Sharpay giggled. "Your turn, Gabs." Gabriella nodded and stepped forward looking at the hoop as if she were analysing it. She bounced it like Sharpay had done before bending her knees and jumping, watching it fly up and unluckily hit the rim. "That was so close, I thought it was going to go in!"

"Yeah, how come Gabriella's suddenly become better than us?" Taylor teased and Gabriella grinned. "That was a good shot, Gabs."

"It would of been better if it went in though." Gabriella sighed, like Sharpay, she had thought it was going to go in but unfortunately it had fallen back to the floor without doing so and Gabriella had the deflated feeling she usually got when she got a simple question wrong in an exam.

"It was certainly close, that's for sure." Hearing the deep familiar voice, Gabriella turned round and saw Troy walking towards them. "I'm sure if you just move your hand round a bit, it would have an even balance when you throw it."

"Really? I don't have to throw it harder or anything?" Gabriella questioned, that's what she would of done next when her turn came back around but Troy shook his head.

"No, you had the right amount of force but your left hand was too close to your right so the ball steered left instead of straight forward, that's why it hit the rim, but its a simple change that makes one hell of a difference." Troy explained and Gabriella nodded, listening intently to his words. "Right, stand as you usually do," Troy watched her regain her position before stepping behind her, Taylor and Sharpay exchanged excited glances but Troy and Gabriella were oblivious to them. "Okay, move this hand here," he placed his large hand over hers and moved it to the right place. Suddenly realising how close he was, Troy stepped back, blushing slightly before saying, "now do what you did before, bend your knees and throw." Oblivious to his embarrassment, Gabriella continued and her eyes widened as it hit the backboard and dropped into the hoop.

"I did it!" She squealed and did a small victory dance causing Troy, Sharpay and Taylor to laugh. "Oh, yeah, I'm amazing, I'm great, I'm amazing, I'm great." She sang before realising what she was doing and stopping, clearing her throat and turning to Troy. "Thanks, Troy, that was my very first basket."

"Your welcome, I told you could do it." He told her and she grinned, happily. "We'll work some more on it in tutoring though."

"Sure!" She replied eagerly and watched Troy say goodbye so he could help the other students.

Fifty minutes later and the girls returned back to the changing room, for the rest of the lesson, Sharpay and Taylor had pestered her about the intimacy between her and Troy, even though she had begun to get used to him being so close and hadn't realised how close he had been. Rolling her eyes, for what felt like the millionth time in that hour, she listened as Sharpay changed the subject and begun giggling with Taylor, however Gabriella hadn't heard the joke as her phone vibrated, signalling that she had a message, before Gabriella could read it, Taylor nearly pounced.

"It's from Troy!" She exclaimed loudly. "Don't tell me you've been sending secret messages?"

"Shut up, Tay, of course not." Gabriella giggled, however she had seen the name light up on her phone saying, **Troy :)** "I don't have his number!" She lied.

"Well, I'm sure we could get it for you." Sharpay replied innocently. "Then you can start sending dirty messages to each other."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella playfully slapped her best friends arm as they laughed loudly. "Will you stop with the whole, getting together thing!"

"No, I'm perfectly content with continuing actually." Sharpay told her and Gabriella swatted at her again. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm not going to stop but I'm sorry." As the girls begun to get changed into their clothes, Gabriella turned around and opened her phone up, excited to read the message. Biting her lip with anticipation, she pressed read, reading it quickly, smiling and then replying just as fast...

**It seems I can't get enough of you, Miss. Montez. Can I come round this evening? xxxx **

**I'll be waiting. xxxx**


	12. A Black Rose Invitation

**Unexpected Love **

**Hey everyone, I would just like to apologise about the lateness of this chapter. School had just started and so I was just getting back into the swing of things, the work load is already huge! Then, I actually finished this a couple of days ago but for some reason my laptop won't connect to the internet, it still isn't connecting to the internet actually so I've had to send it to my mums computer and hopefully try and get my one up and running again. I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really do bring a massive smile to my face. I would just like to put **_whirlergirl_** first because I love your reviews; then there are...**_SoSneakernight_** (although she used my account, lol), **_Kryptotrite_**, **_pumpkinking5_**, **_adcgordon_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_Kro22_** and last but certainly not least, **_LauraNicole94_**. Thank you to everyone who read this and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed. Keep reading, keep reviewing and enjoy! **

**Gabriella :) x **

**Chapter 12 – A Black Rose Invitation**

Different roses symbolise different things.

_Yellow roses – once meant jealousy, but now today mean friendship or family love. Yellow roses usually symbolise sympathy, a flower that you would give someone who was suffering._

_Orange roses – often depends on how they are given or received, for instance; to give a bouquet of orange roses is a good gift if you received a promotion or they are a graduate. Single orange roses usually symbolise an expression of pride or amazement. _

_Peach roses – express appreciation or desire; mainly given to someone to show your appreciation of their accomplishments. _

_Pink roses – Signify elegance, gentleness and poetic romance without the depth and seriousness of red which is much more passionate and loving. Being a lighter shade of red, pink roses also mean light-heartedness, sweetness. If you receive a light pink rose then then they can symbolise both sympathy and friendship much like the yellow rose whereas a dark pink rose means appreciation and thankfulness much like the peach rose. A mixture of pink and red show a romantic relationship._

_White roses – sometimes known as "the flower of light" are a bride's roses. It signifies purity, innocence, loyalty sincerity and a love that is stronger than death. White rose are often mixed with red to emphasise the emotion of love while white rose buds are appropriate for a father giving them to his daughter. _

_Purple roses – represent majestic glory and can often symbolise eternal love while lavender or lilac roses usually signify "love at first sight" or the beginnings of true, strong and never-ending love. Deep purple are often used for dark, intimate purposes. _

_Black roses – Usually represent death and are often seen as an omen but can also be the sign of change if given as buds as some black buds often grow and turn into crimson red roses instead._

Then, there is the most commonly given rose...

_The Red roses – signifies love and heat between a relationship. True red is a colour to represent lovers whilst a much more fiery red symbolises passion and heated love. Fully bloomed red roses often say "I still love you," whereas roses in buds express love for the first time. _

However, mixing up the colours of the roses can mean so much more, displaying different emotions all at one time. Showing that one person what you feel about them with a bouquet of roses. Many people think that the best way to express their love is to give just one colour but that is only the most obvious choice, not exactly expressing that they put no effort into it but mixing up the different meanings to say that you feel a lot more, that really hits the heart.

Gabriella had always loved roses, it seemed cliché and a common choice but something about them, the smell, the colours, just called to Gabriella in some way. In middle school, for her thirteen birthday, as she began her teenage years, her parents had got a bouquet of flowers with all the different colours of roses, ignoring the meaning because they knew that Gabriella would love them. She could still remember shedding a few tears when she had to throw them away, they had been so wonderful and so majestic sitting on her bedside table. Waking up to them had been blissful for Gabriella and whenever anyone came over to her house in that period of time the flowers had been at their highest point, Gabriella had beamed with pride whenever someone said, "those roses, they're beautiful," or "wow, those roses are amazing, you have every colour!"

_15th September 2003_

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

Gazing at her reflection, for what felt like the millionth time, Gabriella nodded her head slightly in satisfaction at her chosen attire. Knowing that Troy was coming round had sent tingles running through her body out of excitement and as soon as she got home, Gabriella had rushed around the house, picking up dirty glasses and the odd magazine that lay strewn on the floor. Although she knew that he wouldn't care about the state of her home, there was still the sense of pride about her house that she needed to maintain. It had only been when she was just finishing up washing the last dirty glass when she received another text from Troy,

**I'm on my way, can't wait to see you! xxxx – T**

At first, she had smiled at his text, her eyes lingering over it for a while before she looked up and caught sight of herself in the mirror. In all honesty, she hadn't looked awful at all but Gabriella gasped at her slightly ruffled hair, that had been pulled up into a messy bun, and her mascara that had smudged ever so slightly where she had rubbed her eyes earlier. In a sudden state of panic, Gabriella then proceeded to rush upstairs pulling off her shirt that had been splashed with soapy water leaving her only in her bra and denim shorts -which she had worn that day. Gabriella had quickly yanked open a draw, searching for a top, every so often looking at the clock to check how long she had left before he arrived, deciding to just grab something casual, she threw on a pink cami before grabbing her brush and brushing through her curls. Then here she was, touching up on the fresh make-up she had put on her face, ready for Troy to make his appearance. She didn't have to wait long as a couple of minutes later, her doorbell sounded causing her to gasp in surprise and nervousness. Taking a quick glance at her reflection again, she then ran downstairs and flung open the door too see Troy with a cheeky grin across his face and a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Hey, Ella." He greeted, cheerfully. "I got these for you," he said whilst handing the roses over, causing a blush to stain Gabriella's cheeks.

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella replied sweetly, "these are really sweet. Come in and sit down, I'll just put these in water." She stepped aside allowing him to enter her home, as he walked by she breathed in his familiar scent which sent involuntary shivers down her spine, luckily for Gabriella, Troy was oblivious to it. "The living room is just through there." She pointed and Troy nodded, walking towards the direction in which she was pointing whilst she quickly went into the kitchen to grab a vase for the sweet smelling flowers. A few minutes later and Gabriella returned to Troy who was looking at photographs hanging on the wall of Gabriella being a young girl. "Oh, God, you found them."

"Yes I did." Troy grinned, still staring at the photo, "are these your parents?" He asked, curiously, looking at the couple behind Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah they are." Gabriella replied quietly, "that was before they started moving around again. I was eight when that picture was taken."

"You really hate it, don't you." Troy stated, turning round to face Gabriella who was looking at her feet sadly. "Ella, you know you can tell me." She looked up into his blue eyes which were full of concern before she nodded.

"Yeah, I do hate it." Gabriella admitted, in a small voice. "I absolutely hate it when they're away because it's never for a few days. It's always months at a time and, well by the time they do have some time off from those business trips, I'll be in college...if I get to college that is."

"Ella, you'll get to college, I know you will." He told her confidently, wrapping his arms around her petite figure. "You'll get into Julliard without a doubt."

"I hope you're right, Troy." Gabriella sighed contently in his arms. "I really hope you're right." There was a short pause where Troy just held Gabriella in his arms, kissing the top of her head tenderly, making sure she knew that he was there for her. It was Troy who eventually broke the silence between them.

"You know, you were an extremely cute, little kid." He chuckled and felt her giggle, her arms loosening around his waist as she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "No, I'm serious!" He exclaimed, knowing what her look meant, "you really did look cute."

"Are you saying I don't look cute now?" Gabriella asked, feigning hurt but Troy knew, by the look in her eyes, that she was playing with him.

"Yes, I am saying that," he told her, kissing her neck softly, "because now," he placed another kiss, but this time along her jawline, "you are, incredibly sexy." A gentle, melodic giggle fell from Gabriella's lips making his heart flutter. "God, you really don't know what you do to me, Ella." Gabriella removed her hands from his waist, sliding them up his chest so they wrapped round his neck instead. "What are you thinking?" He murmured against her bare shoulder as he kissed it softly.

"I'm thinking," Gabriella replied seductively, making eye contact with Troy, "that I never gave you a kiss when you came in." Troy smirked, and lent down to her ear, brushing his lips against her skin and feeling her shiver in delight.

"No, you didn't and I think you should feel very guilty," he whispered to her.

"Oh, I feel terrible, Troy." Gabriella replied gently, "I feel even worse because I didn't thank you properly for those divine roses that you gave me."

"Yes, you should feel _very_ terrible." Troy told her, his hand travelling downwards, resting very low on her lower back. "I think I deserve more than just one kiss, don't you?"

"Only because I feel so awful for putting you through such torture." Gabriella smirked, leaning up and connecting her lips with Troy's, soft, inviting ones. Troy let his arms travel down and he pulled Gabriella upwards by her arse, happily letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Needing to get closer, Troy gently bit on Gabriella's lip causing her to gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue in so he could taste every crevice of her mouth. A moan escaped Gabriella as Troy's tongue was searching her mouth, tantalizing her, making her want him more and unconsciously, she bucked against his groin making him groan in pleasure, a slight bulge appearing through his jeans. Gabriella's smirk was soon wiped off her face as Troy placed her on the sofa before straddling her, eliciting a soft mew from her lips.

Troy took in her glowing beauty as he recovered from their heated kiss, however he let hardly any time for any recovery to happen as he quickly crashed his lips back on hers, another moan erupting from her which was driving him crazy with want, need and_ lust._ Gabriella couldn't help herself though and bucked her hips once more which send him off the edge as he practically tore her pink cami off her body and chucked it on the floor, not caring where it landed. His feverish kisses continued, from her lips, along her jawline down to her neck where he nipped and sucked, leaving a small red mark which was sure to stay for a while. From there he went further, his hands tickling her sides as he moved his hands up and down as he begun to kiss her breasts. Gabriella bit her lip, feeling another moan about to leave her, but instead, she pushed him back and saw his eyes glaze over with confusion before she lifted the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it behind her. Troy re-connected their lips once more and grunted as he felt Gabriella's, soft hands run down his pectorals and feeling his abs, knowing that she was taking her time with him because he knew that she knew he liked it. Feeling her tongue battle with his, Troy couldn't help but sigh contently in the kiss, feeling his heart flutter inside his chest. Quickly, Troy started to kiss along her neck again, eliciting a loud, worded moan.

"Oh, God!" She screamed, making Troy more and more turned on. "Troy," she mewed and Troy couldn't help but smirk as she shouted his name out. Troy swiftly moved his hands round her back to un-clip the black, lacy bra but just as his hand reached her back, the doorbell suddenly chimed, causing Gabriella to yelp from shock. She sat up slightly, trying to get a good look of the door.

"Ignore it," Troy mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck. "Please, just ignore it."

"But it might be something important!" Gabriella exclaimed in a hushed whisper, in fear that whoever was at the door might hear her. "I don't want to just leave them standing there."

"Ah, baby," Troy whined as Gabriella wriggled out from underneath him to grab her shirt.

"Quick, get your shirt on!" Gabriella chucked his shirt so it hit him in the face. "And get rid of _that_ in case they come in." She told him, pointing at the bulge.

"Do you know how hard that is going to be, with you here?" Troy muttered to himself but Gabriella heard and blushed a deep shade of red. Fiddling with her hair, she ran over to the door where, whoever it was, was getting impatient and began tapping on the door. When Gabriella opened the door, a surprised look appeared on her face as Jessica smiled back at her.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" Jessica teased and stepped into the house. "I was beginning to think you weren't there, which is odd because you're usually here at this time."

"Yeah, well I have someone here and..." Gabriella trailed off, thinking quickly on what she could say, "well we're were talking and weren't sure whether or not the door went."

"Oh, right." Jessica grinned, looking around to see where the person was. "Who is it? Is it Sharpay or someone?" Gabriella only responded by shaking her head and Jessica followed her into the living room where Troy sat, trying to tame his hair which was sticking up slightly where Gabriella had run her hands through it.

"Jess, this is my friend Troy." Gabriella began to introduce and Jessica immediately recognised the name, grinning slightly as she shook Troy's extended hand. "Troy, this is my cousin, Jessica Sparks."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Troy greeted politely, Jessica took note of his ruffled hair and the face that his shirt had been put on inside out.

"Likewise, hey Gabs, can I go get a drink?" Jessica asked, sweetly and Gabriella nodded.

"Troy, you want something?" Gabriella asked, turning to face him, her eyes widening as she realised Troy's shirt, seeing her stunned reaction, Troy looked at her, his eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Er...yeah, I'll just have some water, thanks Ella."

As the two girls began to walk out, Gabriella quickly turned round and whispered to him, "your shirt is inside out!" Looking down, Troy's eyes widened, much like Gabriella's reaction had been before blushing with embarrassment and switching it round to the right way. Gabriella nodded in satisfaction and then ran into the kitchen where Jessica was waiting, a smirk spread across her lips.

"Spill!" She exclaimed and shut the kitchen door so Troy couldn't hear them. "I want to know what you were doing whilst I was outside, although it's kinda obvious. Your lips are swollen, both of you have your hair very dishevelled and Troy's shirt was on inside out."

"Whoa! Slow down, will you Jess." Gabriella replied, blushing and trying to straighten up her hair. "We were just...just making out."

"Explains your," Jessica waved her hand around, indicating at Gabriella's face, "look but that doesn't explain why Troy is incapable of putting his shirt on properly, unless, of course," Jessica smirked, knowing that she had the right idea, "you shed some clothing, maybe? It makes sense that he was acting quickly because I came to the door, otherwise that is just embarrassing if he can't dress correctly."

"Oh, shut up, Jess." Gabriella glared playfully. "If you must know, we did have our shirts off, yes, happy?" Hearing Jessica squeal answered her question and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, he'll hear you!"

"Oh, my God!" Jessica exclaimed in a whisper, "oh, my, God! Least we know he likes you, Brie."

"Yeah," Gabriella blushed before saying, "but you are way too happy about this."

"What? Can you blame me?" Jessica asked, shrugging her shoulders, "you were just about to have _hot_ sex with a very _sexy_ human being!"

"Jess!" Gabriella blushed ferociously.

"Brie, I think we both know that it would of happened." Jessica placed her hands on her hips, "and I can't blame you, girl, he is fucking hot! No wonder you went for him, oh!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing Gabriella to jump back in fright. "You have tutoring with him as well, oh, my God! This is so sexy, you are going to fuck your tutor. It'll be like a porn movie!"

"I swear to God, Jess that if you don't shut up," Gabriella threatened, worried that Troy would hear them. "It won't be a porn movie because believe it or not, we actually get some work done." Gabriella whispered quickly but Jessica only smirked, turning around to get her drink.

"Doing work on each other, more like." She muttered and quickly dodged Gabriella's hand which was ready to swat at her. "Seriously though, if you film yourselves having sex whilst you're in your tutoring sessions, it'll be a best seller." Gabriella looked at her oddly.

"So, if Troy and I were in a porn movie, you would buy it?"

"No, but I'm sure a lot of other people would." Jessica shrugged. "I mean, seriously, dude it's disgusting if I wanted to watch you have sex...although I wouldn't mind seeing him naked."

"Shut up, Jess!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, shoving her cousin slightly. "Look, lets just get back to the living room, okay?"

"Alright," Jessica sang, "but I don't want to be in the middle of some _serious_ sexual tension." Shaking her head, Gabriella ignored her comment and proceeded to move into the living room where Troy was waiting patiently, almost looking like a little boy as he had his hands clasped together and he continued to look around the room, intrigued by the slightest thing. "So, Troy," Troy snapped his head over to Jessica who collapsed onto the chair, and Gabriella mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him as she handed him his drink. Amusement fell upon his face and Gabriella ignored the urge to roll her eyes. "How long have you and Brie been...friends, now?"

"Er...a few weeks." Troy replied, somehow feeling as if this were Gabriella's mother not her cousin. "You're older than Gabriella, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm twenty now." Jessica answered confidently, the same smirk still spread across her lips. "What university did you go to? I'm assuming you went to university if you became a teacher, that is."

"Oh yeah, I had skipped a couple of grades at school so I went to college two years before I usually would." Troy explained and Gabriella looked at him in awe, she was top of her class and always had been, but she had only been offered to move up one grade and even then, she had struggled with some of the work. "I went to Berkeley in California for two years before finishing up at the University of Albuquerque."

"Impressive." Jessica nodded in satisfaction and Gabriella couldn't help but smile, at least he was acceptable enough for Jessica. Before anybody could say anything else, Troy's phone began to buzz and picking it up quickly he said a few words before closing it.

"I'm really sorry, El but...my, my dad called." Troy said quickly. "He wants to take my mum out for dinner and so I need to look after Peyton." Standing up, along side Troy, Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." She smiled warmly at him, "give her my love."

"I will." He nodded his head. "Um, it was nice meeting you Jessica."

"Likewise, Troy but please, call me Jess."

"Right, Jess," Troy chuckled faintly and shook hands with Jessica who was busy smirking, turning around as if she knew he wanted to kiss her. Silently thanking her, Troy lent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss to Gabriella's lips. "I'll see you later?" He whispered and Gabriella nodded, biting her lip from excitement. "Bye, ladies."

"Bye, Troy." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, see you later," Jessica smiled and watched him leave before mumbling, "Troy-boy. You've certainly got him under a spell there, Brie...and it seems he's got you under one too."

"Shut up," Gabriella blushed, not able to prevent the toothy grin that spread across her glowing face. "He's really sweet, isn't he? Don't you think he's sweet?"

"Well, I obviously didn't get to see a lot of him but from what I can tell, he seems like the perfect guy." Jessica stated and Gabriella squealed, looking at Jessica asking the question through her eyes, "so yes, Brie, I approve of him." Jessica laughed loudly as Gabriella pounced on her, wrapping her arms around her and repeating thank you over and over again. "Wow, amazing flowers, where did you get them?" Jessica asked once the flowers caught her eye, she then began to fiddle around with them, moving one flower over a bit and so on.

"Oh, well Troy gave them to me when he arrived." Gabriella admitted shyly. "They're beautiful, don't you think?"

"They really are." Jessica agreed. "But, I can't believe Troy got them for you! You do realise what they mean, right?"

"Um...not really, I know that red often means love but other than that, no." Gabriella shrugged and Jessica smirked, understanding perfectly what each rose symbolised. "Troy obviously didn't know what they meant."

"I beg to differ, I reckon he knew exactly what they meant." Jessica argued with a smile on her face, "and I will tell you. Red does mean love but these are still growing, some are still in buds so that means love but for the first time. The pink roses also mean romance but much more...lighter than the red, it's much more sweeter and the lilac ones, well they usually mean love at first sight." Jessica watched her cousin's reaction and mentally laughed as she snapped her head up and her face flushed. "They are- hang on." Jessica picked up a rose. "No, way."

"What?" Gabriella asked quickly, intrigued to know what it meant. "What! Tell me what that one means."

"This one," Jessica stepped forward, "the one that Troy put in the middle," Gabriella waited with bated breath, impatiently waiting for an answer, "usually is given to those who have been married for years and years. The purple rose, means not only intimacy but," Jessica paused, "eternal love."

"E...eternal love?" Gabriella squeaked. "Eternal love? No, he certainly doesn't know the meanings of these roses."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Brie." Jessica turned around, placing the purple rose back in the middle of the bouquet. "It seems to me that this," she waved her hands around the flowers, "has been given a lot of thought."

**18th September 2003**

**East High's Cafeteria **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Gabby, when are you thinking of having it?" Taylor asked whilst taking a large bite of her burger, receiving a disgusted look on Sharpay who had salad in front of her, "what? Sharpay, one burger isn't going to kill me or make me fat so stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry," Sharpay mumbled, stabbing a tomato with her fork before looking at Gabriella, "so Gabs, when is the party?" She asked curiously. "Because, you need to give time for the invites and to get everything ready."

"Yeah, yeah, well I was thinking the twenty fourth of October." Gabriella replied, taking a small bite out of her own burger. "It's a week before my actual birthday and like you said, it'll give people time to know if they can come and enough time for us to get it all ready. That is if you are both willing to help me, of course." Gabriella quickly added, "don't feel obliged to, I really won't mind if you don't want to."

"What are you talking about!" Sharpay squeaked loudly. "Of course, we'll help! We're your best friends and party planning is so exciting, there is loads to do though like, the invitations, who is coming, where it's held." Sharpay continued, labelling off each thing, lifting up each finger as she did it, "we need to sort out, the food, the drinks and, of course, the outfits."

"You really do like party planning, huh?" Gabriella smirked, knowing how much enthusiasm Sharpay had, especially when it came to things like parties.

"Oh, yeah!" Sharpay exclaimed with a giggle, "I love planning parties, they're exciting and nerve-racking all at the same time. It's a bit like being on stage, you never know what's going to happen. It could be the most immense party anyone has ever seen, or it could be a complete disaster; you just never know."

"I think we should make sure that everyone who is invited must bring the invitations, whatever they are, because we don't want people crashing it." Taylor suggested and Gabriella voiced her agreement. "If we have it at your house, then we need to make sure that we know these people and we want them there because something bad might happen."

"Well, I'll have the police on speed dial." Gabriella giggled, Sharpay and Taylor joining her before she said, "and I thought about the invitations. I was thinking, how about we have a tag, if we put a used teabag on it then we'll get the effect that it's old and stuff but it we tie it on with string to a black rose?" She offered, looking with an expectant face at her friends, "we'll put all the information for the party on the tag."

"That is," Taylor began slowly, "an amazing idea!" She squealed and Gabriella grinned, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. "Gabs, seriously, I never would of thought of that!"

"Yeah, that is a brilliant idea," Sharpay continued, "a black rose."

"I thought it would go with the theme of the party if it was a Halloween theme." Gabriella suggested again, "I mean, since it's near the time and my birthday is on the thirty first, you know, it fits. Everyone can wear fancy dress and it'll be fun...what do you think?"

"I think that you don't need us at all." Taylor giggled loudly, "you could do this single-handedly, I swear."

"Yeah, right," Gabriella scoffed, "I'm just adding suggestions now but I promise you, those ideas will run out and it'll be a disaster without you guys to help me."

"Don't worry, Gabs, we'll help out as much as you want." Sharpay replied confidently, nodding her head as if getting her point across. "Plus, like I said, party planning can be so...exhilarating!"

"You're weird." Taylor crinkled her nose whilst staring at Sharpay strangely. "You're my best friend, but you're _really_ weird."

"Yeah well, you're weird too!" Sharpay defended herself before sighing and turning back to Gabriella, "anyway Gabby, where will we get these black roses from and the tags? I mean, do you even know who you want at this party. There is so much to do."

"Yeah, yeah I know that but I thought ahead and I know exactly who is coming to my party," Gabriella fumbled around in her bag before producing a piece of paper with her familiar scrawl on it, "here are all the people invited to my party and I've already written them on the tags."

"So, you were going to do the black rose idea, even if we didn't like it then?" Sharpay asked whilst giggling, "because if you did, there was really no point in asking."

"No, I guess I would of chucked them away or tried to convince you guys that the tags could be put somewhere," Gabriella explained with a grin on her face, "and I would of kept the black roses for myself."

"Wait," Taylor held up her hand to prevent the other two girls from talking any further and interrupting her, "you already ordered these roses?" Gabriella nodded, quickly taking another bite of her burger, "you already ordered them! Girl, I swear that you are planning ahead so much that Shar and I can't even see you."

"Well, I just wanted to be ready." Gabriella confessed, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "At least now we can get them out tomorrow. How are we going to get them out?" Taylor and Sharpay chewed their lips as they begun to think, only a few minutes later, Sharpay gasped and pushed her tray aside before stepping up onto the table.

"Excuse me?" She called out sweetly, rolling her eyes knowing exactly that that wouldn't work so she quickly belted out, "Excuse me!" The cafeteria fell silent as everyone's eyes fell on Sharpay. "That's better." She nodded her head in satisfaction and grinned as everything stopped for her, "okay, well I think we all know that my best friend, Gabriella Montez, is going to be eighteen years old soon!" She squealed and the were a few murmurs as people nodded their heads agreeing with her previous comment. "Right, well eighteen is a big number obviously and so, Gabriella will be hosting a party!" Another wave of excited murmurs swam around before Sharpay held their attention once more. "But you are only allowed to come along if you get an invitation. You'll know that you're invited if you receive a black rose with your name on it tomorrow morning during homeroom. I'm sorry if you're not but for those who are coming, it's a Halloween party, fancy dress is required!" Sending the students another sweet grin, Sharpay placed herself back down, letting her classmates return to their own business once more.

"I can't believe you did that." Gabriella gaped, blinking rapidly as she stared at her friend.

"I can," Taylor added quickly, "come on, Gabs, this is Sharpay we're talking about."

"Suppose you're right." Gabriella shrugged, soon resuming to her meal happily.

"What has you all happy?" Sharpay asked curiously, "I've been meaning to ask all day, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem extremely...bubbly, today." Taylor replied, the same curious look upon her face as Sharpay had, "not that you're not everyday but there's something different today, you seem a lot happier, in fact."

"It's not a bad thing, of course, but it's strange how it has suddenly come out of thin air," Sharpay added softly, "there's a twinkle in your eye."

"You two are just being dramatic," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "there isn't a twinkle in my eye and I'm acting the same way as I've done in previous days."

"Oh, no, Sharpay's right," Taylor quickly answered back, narrowing her eyes and looking deeply at Gabriella, "you certainly do have a twinkle in your eye and you're doing the same things as you've done before but you're not the same, you really do seem happier."

"It's a good thing, Gabs." Sharpay told her and Taylor voiced her agreement. "It really is."

---

"Oh, my, God!" A young girl squealed excitedly, drawing attention from Troy who was walking behind the two girls but he quickly tried blocking them out not wanting to invade heir privacy, "do you think Gabriella will invite us?" She asked and this made Troy lift his head up slightly, allowing him to listen to the juniors conversation. "I hope we do!"

"Me too!" Another girl exclaimed loudly, "I really, really, _really_ want to go! We know Gabriella vaguely as well, and it's her eighteenth, she's surely going to have a major party with lots of people. Sharpay announced it on a table for Christ's sake!" Troy licked his lips as he thought back on when he last saw Gabriella. "This party is going to be the party of the year, I bet you."

_'Party? Gabriella's having a party?_' Troy thought to himself. _'I wonder if she'll invite me,' _

"Of course it is!" The first girl screamed, "this is Gabriella Montez we're talking about. Whatever she does, it's going to be big. You remember last year when she wore that really cute dress and the next day, everyone tried copying that style?"

"Oh yeah, I had practically the same dress but in white. It didn't look as good on me obviously but I remember thinking I looked a hell of lot better when I was basing it on her style." The second girl replied quickly. "She really is perfect, isn't she?"

_'Hell yes!' _Troy's mind screamed. _'Ella is the definition of perfect!' _

"Yeah, she is." The first girl sighed, "Jenny? What if we do get invited, what will we wear?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that no one will be aiming for full on scary." The second girl, Troy presumed was called Jenny, said. "If anything, I bet you everyone will dress revealing in some way."

_'Hmm, Gabriella in something revealing,' _Troy wondered, making an image of her in his mind. _'Very sexy.'_ He grinned to himself, picturing her clearly before shaking his head, '_God, I am such a pervert sometimes.' _

"Yeah but what will _we_ wear?" The first girl asked, stressing slightly, "We don't want to end up wearing something which someone else is in. We need to think outside the box...like Gabriella."

"I bet you she'll wear some fantastic dress and make it into a character in a witty way." Jenny replied, "you know, whatever it'll be, it'll be clever and beautiful at the same time."

"No doubt, what if we-" the girls rounded into a classroom and Troy could no longer hear their conversation, however he had didn't need to know anything else, with the party still in his head, he carried on, walking towards the gym; Gabriella plaguing his mind with each step. And it just so happened that Gabriella gracefully wandered round the corner, her arms full of books and Troy chuckled slightly as he watched her concentrate on a piece of paper that seemed important, her eyes had narrowed and she was chewing on her lip.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Gabriella snapped her head up and immediately a smile spread on her lips. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded, enthusiastically. "Great, hey, can you come to the gym with me? I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella replied and trailed after him a few steps before entering the gym, Troy holding the door open for he. "Thank you." She giggled.

"You are very welcome." Troy winked, flirtatiously, "what I wanted to talk to you about was, your birthday party." Seeing Gabriella tilt her head to the side in confusion, Troy continued, "I overheard some juniors talking about it, very excitedly, I might add."

"Oh, so people were talking about it!" Gabriella squeaked. "Wow, news travels fast...although Sharpay did mention it in front of the whole cafeteria." She mumbled to herself and Troy chuckled at her. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about the party for?"

"Well, I was wondering where my invitation was." Troy teased, stepping closer to Gabriella. "You don't have to invite me of course but, you know, I would of thought since we're so..._close_ that you would've invited me to your party."

"You want to come?" Gabriella asked, a smile playing on her lips. "Chad and Zeke will be there too, by the way. And I was thinking about inviting you too."

"So, where is my invitation then?" Troy asked, pouting slightly and feigning hurt.

"The invitations haven't been given out yet," Gabriella smirked seductively, "but I think I could give you my own, special invite." Troy raised it eyebrows in curiosity, his heart pounding as she lent forward, "my invitations are black roses but since its you, this special one will just be between us, right?" He nodded and gulped as her lips brushed against his, "no one is due to arrive in here are they?" Troy quickly shook his head, and that was all it took as Gabriella placed a long, loving kiss to his lips. "Twenty fourth of October, my house at eight o'clock, Halloween party usually people are going to wear fancy dress."

"Th...that was my invitation?" Troy stammered and Gabriella nodded with a smirk on her face. "I don't know if I understood the invite, you might have to do it again."

"Oh, is that so?" Gabriella lent in again, cupping his face gently before pressing her lips against his, momentarily moving their lips together. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, yeah I definitely understood that."

---

"Zeke!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, a broad smile upon her lips as she flung her arms around the boy she liked to look up to as an older brother. "Zeke, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured we hadn't had a lot of time to hang out lately so I said to myself, lets go visit Gabster," he spread his arms and beamed before saying, "and here I am. Are you going to invite me in or are we going to spend ages just standing by the door?" He teased and Gabriella stepped aside letting him freely walk into her home. "Thanks, Gabs."

"You're welcome," Gabriella replied cheerfully, "so, how are you doing? Anything exciting happening in the Mr. Baylor's life at the moment?"

"Well, I am just fine and dandy thank you very much," Zeke chuckled, "and how are you? How is life being a senior?"

"Yeah, I am great!" Gabriella squealed, pulling Zeke into the living room whilst she said, "being a senior isn't much different though, you have a different common room and different classes, at the moment it doesn't feel as if anything has changed from last year."

"Oh, trust me, it will." Zeke replied, sitting down on the sofa. "It definitely will become much more emotional towards the end."

"Aww, did you cry Zeke?" Gabriella teased, poking Zeke's side who playfully slapped her hand away, "want a drink? I was about to get a soda."

"Yeah, soda is great." Zeke answered before shouting after her, "and I didn't cry! I'm a man, men _don't_ cry!" Rolling her eyes, Gabriella quickly grabbed two cans of coca-cola before rushing back to continue her conversation with Zeke. "Thanks." He mumbled as he gulped down half the can. "But, lets make this perfectly clear, I didn't cry when East High came to an end."

"Sure you didn't." Gabriella said sarcastically and Zeke nudged her, glaring at her playfully. "Okay, okay, you didn't cry, I'm sorry." She held up her hands in defence and Zeke chuckled. "You and Sharpay doing alright then?"

"Yeah, we're doing fantastic actually." Zeke grinned sheepishly as his thoughts wandered to Sharpay. "You know, I have got to tell you something about Shar," Gabriella motioned to carry on. "I...well we've only been going out for a little while and it's natural that we have these strong feelings still but...well...Gabby, I think I might love her." Gabriella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, silence filled the air for a few seconds before she began squealing, launching herself round Zeke's neck once more.

"This is amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed, clapping her hands from excitement, "I never thought I would see the day that you would fall in love but you have and it's with my best friend! Sharpay is going to be so happy when you tell her." This time, Zeke's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head vigorously, "what?"

"She can't find out!" He told her quickly, panic filling his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, she'll think I'm some clingy, freaky, geeky stalker!" Zeke explained before sighing, "anyway, I'm not even sure I love her yet. I just _think_ I _might_ love her."

"Zeke, you love her." Gabriella replied bluntly with a warm smile, "I'm not going to tell her but I think you should soon. I know she feels the same way, I just know she does..." seeing Zeke bite his nails, Gabriella knew exactly what he was feeling, knowing him for so long, Gabriella had become to realise his habits and this was one of them, "Zeke, I know it'll be scary and you'll be as nervous as hell! But once you tell her, I know you'll feel a lot better, and I know that she'll say she loves you too."

"But how do you know?" Zeke asked quietly. "What if she really doesn't love me back?"

"Oh, I'm positive she does." Gabriella wrapped a comforting arm round his shoulder, "you know why? Because when she comes back from those dates, she comes home smiling to the heavens, whenever we mention you, this stupid grin spreads across her face and if we don't mention you, then she does." Zeke chuckled faintly along side Gabriella, "and when we talk about our future, you are always and I mean, _always_, in hers no matter what."

"Really?" Zeke asked, his eyes lighting up. "She really sees me in her future?"

"Always," Gabriella replied, "and remember, it is better to have loved and lost than never of loved at all."

"When and how did you become so wise, Gabriella Montez?" Zeke teased and Gabriella giggled.

"Well, you know." She shrugged. "But lets get off the subject of love shall we? For some reason, its love that is bringing down the mood. How about-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Gabby but there was another reason for me being here." Gabriella furrowed her brow, and kept her mouth shut, allowing him to explain, "I wanted to talk to you about...about Troy actually."

"Wh...what about Troy?" Gabriella stuttered nervously.

_'Please don't say he knows!_' her mind screamed. _'Please, Zeke is one of the last people I want to know! He'll go crazy!' _

"Well, I want to know what is going on?" Zeke asked, slightly quieter as he knew he was about to tread in hot water. "I just, is there anything going on between you and Troy?"

"No." Gabriella replied confidently, shaking her head as she said it. "No, there isn't anything going on between me and Troy. He's my teacher for God's sake and...and your best friend!"

"That doesn't mean nothing is happening!" Zeke argued, and his eyes glazed over with anger. "Why are you both lying to me? Why can't you just tell me what is going on?"

"Because nothing _is_ happening!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "I hardly know Troy!"

"Exactly, you hardly know him so stop whatever it is that you two are doing, okay?" Zeke asked, standing up, "because I _do_ know him and I know that you'll only end up with a broken heart. I don't want to see you like that, Gabby."

"Nothing is happening!" Gabriella cried, her voice now pleading with Zeke to believe her, however he knew better.

"But there is and I know it!" Zeke shouted loudly. "I know that something is happening because I'm not fucking stupid! I just want to look out for you."

"Look out for me or just make up a load of shit?" Gabriella spat and Zeke sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"I want to look out for you Gabby because not only are you my girlfriend's best friend or my little sister's best friend but I see you as my own little sister too and I just want to stop you from the heartache. That's all I'm doing!" He cried, grabbing hold of Gabriella's shoulders and forcing her to look at him properly as she had been avoiding his eye contact throughout most of the conversation as soon as Troy's name came up. "I know Gabriella because I'm not blind or stupid. I know exactly what is happening because I worked it out and I don't trust Troy with you."

"Well that is great to know Zeke but you don't seem to have done the math correctly because there is nothing between Troy and I." Gabriella lied to him slowly in a patronising manner. "So, I hope you understand this, me and Troy are simply_ friends_!"

"Gabriella, quit lying!" Zeke yelled, his jaw clenched and his eyes blazing with fury. "You know I hate liars and I know that you're one of them right now because none of this, that you're telling me, is true!"

"Why don't you believe me?" Gabriella screamed, her fists clenching out of anger, although she felt terribly guilty that she was lying, the fact that Zeke knew her too was just making it harder and harder not to tell the truth. "You're supposed to trust me, Zeke." She added softly.

"Look, Troy, he'll break your heart...I just...just know it." Zeke replied gently, "he ha-" but Zeke was cut off by the shrill ringing of the house phone that was placed just behind Gabriella, causing her to jump slightly in response. "You better get that." Gabriella nodded and turned around, quickly picking up the home phone.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who would be calling her.

"_Sweetie, it's your mother."_ A smile spread across her lips as the soft, soothing, familiar voice of her mother's floated down the phone. _"How are you, honey?" _

"Oh, I'm fine mum," Gabriella replied gently, "how are you and dad? How's everything over there?"

"_We're doing wonderfully, thank you for asking,"_ Maria Montez spoke, _"how is school? Anything different being a senior?" _

"School's good, just been doing a lot of work recently," Gabriella answered, glad to finally hear from her parents after so long, "being a senior isn't any different really, but Zeke said I'll probably feel it at the end of the school year."

"_Oh, I'm sure you will, sweetie."_ Maria replied and cleared her throat as if to say something, however, Gabriella quickly said,

"When are you and dad arriving back? I can't wait to see you!" She exclaimed loudly, and Zeke smiled softly, knowing that she loved having her parents back with her, "I've missed you so much."

"_Your father and I miss you so much too, darling."_

"So, when are you coming back again?" Gabriella asked, "I can't remember if you said one or two weeks before my birthday."

"_Well, that's half the reason I called you, Gabby."_ Maria replied in a small voice, _"we won't be able to make it back to Albuquerque for your birthday in time." _

"Wh...what? But...but you said," Gabriella stuttered, tears quickly approaching her eyes. "You promised that you would be back; you promised me mum."

"_I know we did honey, I know but there is nothing we can do!" _Maria defended herself and her husband. _"Your father has already tried three times, explaining that it was your eighteenth but, but he won't give us any slack. This is a really big deal and he wants everyone here." _

"But...it's my eighteenth."

"_I know it is and we're so, so sorry Gabriella."_ Maria had a pleading tone in her voice, _"we really are so sorry but we're shipping you a special present and you'll get some more on your birthday!" _

"It's not about presents mum." Gabriella replied quietly, a small, glistening tear trailing down her cheek. "I wouldn't care if I didn't get any presents, I just wanted you and dad back."

"_I'm sorry, I really am sorry and we do love you, Gabby."_ Maria answered quickly, _"Your first present will arrive on Saturday, do you want to know what it is, or keep it a surprise?" _

"Might as well wait til Saturday." Gabriella mumbled almost inaudibly.

"_Okay, well your father would be able to talk to you but he's in a meeting right now but he told me to tell you that he's sorry and he loves you so much!" _

"I love you both too."

"_I'm sorry this is a quick call but I don't know how good the signal will be in a few minutes." _Maria apologised, _"I love you sweetheart but I be-" _

"better go," Gabriella finished for her, "yeah I know, see you whenever you decide to come back."

_"Thank you for understanding darling, I love you, bye." _

"Bye." Gabriella placed the phone down gently, taking in a large deep breath whilst wiping her tears away before turning around back to Zeke who was playing with his mobile. "Sorry about that Zeke, I um..." Zeke looked up just in time to see Gabriella wipe away another tear, and that was all it took for Zeke to engulf her in a hug.

"What's happened, Gabs?" He whispered softly, feeling her body shake slightly from her slow sobs.

"My mum called," She started quietly, not trusting herself to speak properly without letting more tears to fall, "she said that she wasn't coming back for my birthday, neither was my dad because they've got to work still."

"Oh, Gabs."

"It's my eighteenth and I won't have my parents with me!" Gabriella exclaimed, "why can't they just be there for me at least on my birthday? I'm becoming an adult and my parents aren't even there for me. I just wish they were here sometimes."

"I know you do, Gabby but they'll be here just a little bit later." Zeke tried comforting, feeling his heart lurch out to the girl he called his sister as she cried in his arms.

"I just hope they're here in time for Christmas."

---

"And then you have to be the monster." Peyton ordered confidently, grabbing Troy's hand and pulling him round the other side of the room. "You've got to be big and scary!" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand and bending down to pick up a figure. "You can stamp on everyone else but you can't step on _her_ because she's my favourite and she's going to be the only survivor of Albuquerque."

"Right, no stamping on her." Troy nodded, pretending to check it off as if his hand were a list. "And would you like me to destroy something in particular?"

"Oh, yes, yes I do!" Peyton squeaked and ran out the room, only returning a few seconds later holding a basketball. "You must destroy this." She demanded.

"Pey, isn't that Ben's favourite basketball?" Troy asked slowly and Peyton nodded. "Why do you want me to ruin his things?"

"Because, he's always playing basketball and I hate basketball!" Peyton explained loudly, getting frustrated just thinking about it, "he never plays with me anymore because of this stupid basketball."

"Peyton, you know I'm not going to break someone else's things without their permission," Troy bent down to her level, gently scolding her and taking the basketball from her grip, "you know it's wrong to do that."

"But-"

"No, Peyton you can't go around and break other people's belongings without them saying you can," Troy told her, placing the basketball on the floor, "it's not very nice and you'll hurt the person's feelings, now you wouldn't want to do that would you?"

"No." Peyton shook her head.

"Good girl," Troy stood back up, looking at the town she had made from blocks and books, "so I better get crushing this town then." He chuckled and Peyton jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah, just knock em' down and roar like this," Peyton spread her arms, put on a face and pretended to roar loudly, "that's how you have to roar, okay?"

"Okay, I will definitely roar like that." Troy laughed loudly at his sister's impression and spread his arms out wide, bringing up his foot to step on the blocks but Lucille entered and interrupted him, causing Troy to put his arms back to his side and his foot back onto the ground without knocking anything down, much to Peyton's dismay.

"Honey, can I speak to you for a moment or two?" Lucille asked softly to Troy, causing Peyton to grab hold of Troy's hand again.

"But mummy! Troy was just about to be the _monster_." She whined and Lucille smiled warmly at her little girl. "He needs to step on Albuquerque."

"Pey, he'll be back soon, daddy and I just need to talk to him quickly." Lucille explained, "just watch a little bit of television while you wait, how about that?" Troy smiled at Peyton as she sighed in frustration, sitting on the sofa being defeated by her mother.

"What do you and dad want to talk to me about, then?" Troy asked, clapping his hands together as he met his father's eye contact. "And, why is Livvy here?"

"I'm here, little brother, because I want to know what is going on!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing, studying over Troy's features as if they would give away the answer somehow.

"What is going on?" Troy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Because, I'm now very confused as to what you need to talk to me about."

"Troy, I've told your mother about Gabriella." Jack replied calmly, watching as Troy's eyes widened.

"What!" Troy blurted out loudly, "why did you tell her dad? I told you that in confidence."

"Sorry Troy, it slipped, and you must know I can't keep anything hidden from your mother." Jack shot a smile at Lucille who returned it warmly. "And you never said that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else."

"But, that didn't mean you could tell someone!" Troy argued, "surely you should know that I didn't want anyone else to find out considering I was so reluctant to tell you in the first place."

"This is getting good." Olivia muttered, a cheeky grin spread across her lips.

"I told you Troy that I just can't keep secrets from your mother." Jack defended himself, holding his hands up as he did it.

"Well, I'm glad that your father told me because you've just confirmed that you wouldn't tell me anyway," Lucille cut in, gently. "I didn't know you felt that way, Troy. I thought you were happy as you were but obviously not. I haven't met her but I'm sure she's a sweet girl."

"Wait, what do you mean, you haven't met _her_?" Olivia asked, her eyes glazing over with confusion. "Who haven't you met?"

"Gabriella, I haven't met Gabriella." Lucille replied casually and Olivia looked at Troy, confusion still clearly written across her face.

"Gabriella?" She questioned slowly, "you mean, Gabriella Montez? Your student?"

"Yes, Gabriella Montez." Troy replied quietly, suddenly looking down at his feet and shuffling around slightly with his hands in his pockets. "And yes, my student."

"Whoa, hang on a minute," Olivia cleared her throat, "you mean the same Gabriella that is the dance captain? The same Gabriella I met in the gym? The same Gabriella which-"

"Yes!" Troy cut in loudly, avoiding eye contact with any of his family members. "That is the same Gabriella, okay?"

"And they've become very close," Jack winked unsubtly at Troy in a knowing tone, "they kissed." He whispered.

"You what?" Olivia exclaimed loudly, a large smile spreading across her face. "You and Gabriella kissed! You guys actually kissed? I _knew_ there was sexual tension between you, I just knew it!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Troy muttered to himself, his parents and Olivia ignored him though and carried on talking about Gabriella.

"So, you've met Gabriella?" Lucille questioned Olivia curiously and when Olivia nodded she continued, "when did you meet her?"

"When I first arrived back," Olivia explained, "actually, I believe it was the second day I was back in Albuquerque but anyway, Troy brought me in to see her dancing and we had a little chat after I watched her. She's really sweet mum, you'll love her!" Olivia beamed and Lucille let out a sigh of relief. "Trust me, you'll get on with her perfectly."

"I'll admit, I was a slightly worried," Lucille replied quietly, "I thought she was going to be...well I didn't know what to expect!"

"Can we stop talking about this please?" Troy asked politely but no one heard him as they were too busy discussing what Gabriella was like.

"She's gorgeous mum," Olivia told Lucille, "seriously, she should be a model but she is really lovely too."

"Well, you know, I would love to see this Gabriella girl myself," Lucille beamed, looking over at Troy, "you can invite her round."

"What!" Troy exclaimed, shock covering his face, "we're not inviting her round. No, no way are we inviting her round."

"Why not?" Lucille asked, slightly offended that her son didn't want to bring Gabriella home to meet them. "I can make a lovely meal and-"

"Mum, no, seriously, just no." Troy repeated slowly.

"Mum's right, Troy." Olivia smirked, knowing that Troy was going to kill her later, "we should invite her round, it'll be nice to see her again and have a proper chat, plus mum and dad can finally get to know her."

"Livvy," Troy warned through gritted teeth. "She's not coming round."

"Troy, why can't we invite her round?" Lucille asked gently. "I really would like to meet her."

"Mum, don't you think she'll feel a little bit...intimidated?" Troy asked quietly, as if Gabriella was around them, "we agreed that we would keep this quiet, Ella doesn't even know that dad found out, I don't even know what she's going to say when she knows that practically my whole family knows."

"Well, we can find a solution around that." Jack replied confidently. "How about you invite Zeke and Chad as well? They have girlfriends that they can bring along, I'm sure Gabriella will get on with them just fine."

"What a brilliant idea!" Lucille squeaked, hugging her husband, "now it doesn't look like we're inviting her round just to meet her, oh honey, you're so clever." Lucille pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, creating disgusted looks on Olivia's and Troy's faces.

"Yeah, I suppose that would work," Troy sighed in defeat, although he knew Gabriella would still be nervous around his family in some way, "plus Chad and Zeke's girlfriends are actually her best friends." Troy explained, running a hand through his hair again, "they've known each other since they were in, like, kindergarten or something like that."

"Perfect!" Jack clapped his hands together. "You can invite them round for this Saturday?" He suggested, looking between his wife and Troy.

"Yes, that gives mes plenty of time to work out what I'll cook," Lucille agreed, beaming brightly. "In fact, ask Gabriella what she likes. Maybe chicken? Wait, Gabriella isn't a vegetarian, is she?"

"No, mum, she's not."

"Okay, then, well just ask her a few things," Lucille ordered and Troy nodded, "oh, I'm so excited. Quick, Troy, go invite everyone, especially Gabriella." Troy turned around and began to walk out the kitchen, laughing faintly to himself when his mother shouted, "call Gabriella first!" Grabbing his phone, he scrolled down to, **Ella :)**, a smile playing on his lips at the very sight of her name.

**Hey, my mum is cooking this kick ass meal at the weekend and she wants to know if you want to come along. The others will be here too so you won't be alone. Xxxx – T**

Walking back to the living room, he collapsed on the sofa, nervous as to what Gabriella would think, but only moments after he had sat down, his phone rang, signalling that she had replied.

**Your mum wants me to come, no one else wants me there? Sure, I'd love to come, do the others consist of Shar and Tay too? Xxxx – G**

**Of course I want you to come! There is something I need to tell you, I don't know how you'll take it so prepare yourself. And Shar and Tay are apart of the others. Xxxx – T**

**Prepare myself? Why do I have a bad feeling? Just tell me now, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Xxxx – G**

**Well, my family, minus Ben and Pey, know about you and me being together. My dad got it out of me and he then told my mum, Livvy just found out. Don't worry though, they are totally cool with our situation and that's why my mum suggested this meal. Xxxx – T**

**Your family know! Shit, they won't tell will they? I don't want you getting into any trouble, Troy. Xxxx – G**

**Don't worry, they won't say a thing, babe, don't panic. See you tomorrow? Still on for tutoring on Friday? Xxxx – T**

**Okay, I'm won't panic. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow and of course tutoring is still on! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Xxxx – G**

**Can't wait. Xxxx - T**


	13. Meeting The Parents

**Unexpected Love**

**I would like to start off with an apology, this has been the longest time I haven't updated and I feel awful but I just haven't had the time. School started again and we got straight into our work, I have exams already in a few weeks so I've been studying, learning, you know all that crap! It didn't help, of course, that my internet still wasn't working, thank God, I got it back yesterday but here is chapter 13 and I really hope you like it, please review. Thanks to absolutely everyone who reads this story and an even bigger thanks to those who review, **_whirlergirl_**, **_Clembo29_**, **_bomchickawahwahx3_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_Kro22_**, **_R0ckstar14_**, **_LunaCalabrese_** and **_Kryptotrite_**. You guys are seriously awesome, :D. Now, there is one thing I need you guys to do and that is to look at a couple of summaries I've done. I've written a bit of these stories already but I won't continue if you don't like them. **

_**Trapped**_

"_I know this isn't at the most appropriate time, but I think I'm falling in love with you." _

_Seventeen year old, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton hate each other; down to their gut and have done ever since Gabriella first arrived at East Middle School. Their entire high school lives have been focused around making each other's lives torture, dividing the school to two separate sides in the process but when the King and Queen of East High are kidnapped by a dangerous serial killer, the only thing they can do now, in order to survive, is to work together. How hard can that be, when your life is at stake? Apparently, when it comes to Troy and Gabriella, very. As time continues, no one seems to be any closer to finding the pair, is it really that hard to get along with each other? They don't exactly have a choice when they're trapped. _

**And then there is this one...**

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

"_Not everything is what it seems."_

_Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had always hated one another; ever since they both accidentally knocked into each other on their first day of freshman year and blamed the other party. Gabriella had always put it down to the fact he was "nothing but a dumb jock who thinks he can push people around," Troy had always said she was a "stuck up, ice princess who gets daddy to do everything for her," and the hate continued throughout freshman year and sophomore year; now they are entering their junior year and the feelings throughout the previous years are now stronger than ever. But when Troy needs a job, and gets one as a cleaner in the Montez household, he's about to see a whole new world and discover that not everyone is as perfect as they seem. Never, in a million years, did Troy think he would see what he would see; what happens when Troy sees what really happens behind closed doors?_

**Gabriella xx**

**Chapter 13 – Meeting the Parents**

How soon should you meet the parents? A frequently asked question wondered anxiously by both genders. It's something in which, no one knows straight away. It's always a frustrating, confusing and annoying question that plagues your mind and after a while you begin to ask yourself, "is he scared?", "is he even close to his parents?" or, "maybe he's ashamed of me!" And it doesn't matter what your friend's say to you to try and console the fact that "maybe he's just a slow mover" or "you've not been together all that long" because they're okay. They've already met the parents, already become best friend's with their sisters, aunts, mothers. Already made a great impression on his family, _they_ don't need to worry. And when you've been going out for ages and still haven't made it to his family home, you wonder whether this relationship is going anywhere at all, maybe you should just give up because he doesn't want to go any further with you. Your relationship is now in stalemate and there is nothing you can do about it.

Gabriella had only met her boyfriend's parents once, Jacob Baker. They were pleasant enough, asking her what she preferred to eat and drink, what her hobbies were but then it all got very awkward when Jacob had gone to fetch his brother leaving Gabriella alone with his parents who proceeded to interrogate her with embarrassing questions like: "what have you and my little boy been doing when you're alone?", "how far have you gone with Jake?" and "if you break Jake's heart, I'll be speaking to your parents!" Once Jacob had returned, his parents had changed personalities again and were the nicest people but the rest of the evening, Gabriella had felt their wary eyes staring after her. That had left Gabriella in a state of shock and fear, she had waited til she was safely in her room before breaking down in hysteric sobs. That had been the first time she had met her boyfriend's parents and had wanted it to be her last. But it was inevitable that she would meet another set of parents because Gabriella wasn't ugly in any way, shape or form and was obviously, in her later life, going to get herself into a long term relationship with someone at some point and that would, of course, lead to her meeting his parents but she had only expected that in the future, way, _way _in the future!

She hadn't expected to be in a sort-of relationship with her gym/homeroom teacher and meet his parents after only a week and two days of finally getting together. That wasn't how the perfect love story usually turned out.

But that was how it continued.

**20th September 2003**

**Troy's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"You have really, really, pretty hair." Peyton said shyly, as she tilted her head as she admired Sharpay's long, flowing blonde hair that had a blue ribbon behind her fringe that just fell over her eyes, matching her blue strap dress. "I like your bow too."

"Well, thank you very much." Sharpay replied with a warm, toothy smile. "You look extremely pretty as well. I love your dress!" She exclaimed and Peyton grinned and looked down at her red dress that had white spots neatly all over the dress, her hair had been put back with a red, flower clip.

"Thank you." Peyton answered as Troy walked in holding a glass of water. "Troy! Sharpay said she loved my dress!" She squeaked excitedly and Troy couldn't help but chuckle whilst he sat down next to Sharpay, handing her the drink.

"Did she?" Troy asked enthusiastically and Peyton nodded, "well that is a massive compliment coming from Sharpay, she's _always_ talking about clothes and hair."

"That she does." Zeke agreed, earning a nudge from his girlfriend but he merely chuckled and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You know I'm only joking babe."

"Troy, when is Bella getting here?" Peyton asked softly, climbing up onto Troy's lap and snuggling up to him, "because I really want to show her my dress."

"I'm not sure, but she'll probably be here really soon." Troy replied softly, stroking her hair, "I'm sure Bella will love your dress too, you know she loves you already." Sharpay and Taylor awed as Troy interacted with his younger sister and couldn't help but smile, "now, whilst you wait for Ella, why don't you go and help mummy cook the food?" Peyton nodded, kissed Troy's cheek before jumping off his lap and running to the kitchen where Lucille was preparing their lunch. "So, I thought you were picking up Chad on your way over?"

"We were supposed to but when we called, he had just woken up." Taylor replied whilst she rolled her eyes. "I was not prepared to wait for him so he's picking up Gabby on his way here."

"So they won't be here for another three hours then," Troy joked with a chuckle, "you know that Chad will spend most of that time on his hair. Seriously, what does he need to do with it?"

"Oh, please don't ask that question in front of him!" Taylor exclaimed loudly, "last time I did that, I sat there listening to him list off everything he used. I sometimes wonder why I ever like Chad especially since he gave me some flowers from my own garden yesterday." Zeke, Sharpay and Troy burst out into laughter as Taylor rolled her eyes again. "What was he thinking!"

"You know he only thought it was the best thing to do." Zeke replied, defending Chad, "of course, what he should of done was go and buy some flowers for you but the ones mum put in are definitely just as good."

"It's the thought that counts, Tay." Sharpay added, still giggling softly. "Definitely the thought that counts. Whose are those flowers for, Troy? They're beautiful." Sharpay pointed at the large, red roses that had blossomed beautifully, the aroma filling the room.

"Huh?" Troy asked, turning his head to the vase of flowers next to him. "Oh, they are for my mum. My dad got them for her a day or two ago."

"Was it their anniversary or something?" Taylor asked, looking at the flowers in awe. "Because Chad should get me some flowers like that when it comes to our anniversary."

"No, they're anniversary is in a couple of months." Troy explained, "my dad sometimes just gets her flowers like this every now and again. Red roses are her _absolute_ favourites so he tends to get them the most. Basically, when these die and get chucked away, my dad will be ready to buy her some more."

"That's so sweet!" Sharpay squeaked. "You should take some notes, Zeke. Your parents must be _really_ in love if your dad does something like this often. I know it's the smallest things that count sometimes especially if it's her favourite flower. It's so cute!"

"Why can't Chad take after your father?" Taylor asked herself quietly, pouting slightly. "It's not fair."

"Seriously, Tay, it's not that bad." Troy shook his head from side to side. "And Shar, it's definitely not cute when you walk into the kitchen to find your parents making out. It's ridiculously disgusting."

"That's so sweet, they're still like teenagers." Sharpay awed but Troy just gave her a quizzical look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's not sweet, Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed loudly, "it's sick, they're so, so old and...no, there's nothing else, that's just it, my parents are old and it's wrong that they still do that." Although, Troy just earned himself a whack on the head as Lucille hit him with a rolled up magazine.

"I heard that Troy Alexander Bolton!" Lucille scolded and whacked Troy round the head again, she then rolled her eyes at the sound of his complaining. "Stop your whining Troy, that's all you ever do! I never intended for my eldest son to grow up, constantly whining."

"Mum, quit being mean!" Troy complained once more, folding his arms firmly across his chest and furrowing his brow, playfully being angry at her, but, of course, she knew what he was doing and smacked him round the head for the third time. "What the hell! Why do you keep doing that?" He asked, rubbing the side of his head. "It hurts, you know."

"That's for being a baby." Lucille replied before kissing his forehead. "Although, you'll always be my little baby boy. I remember when I first held you, one of the best days of my life. And then there was the time you fell of your bike and started crying, it took me ages to finally calm you down. Then you were ill a few days later and only wanted me to stay with you because you said that you needed me." Lucille sighed contently, remembering back when Troy was younger. "Oh, I remember when you used to need me to kiss your cuts better and hold you hand...and Troy, can you remember that time when you were five years old and decided to go into my wardrobe? You put on that dress and-"

"Okay mum, that's definitely enough from you!" He exclaimed, the blood began to rush to his face causing him to turn red. "Seriously, no need to continue."

"I beg to differ, Mrs. B." The group of them turned around and came face to face with a beaming Chad and a giggling Gabriella. "I think you should continue with this story, I'm rather intrigued to find out exactly what little Troy Bolton did behind closed doors. Tell me, what colour was this dress?"

"Chad!" Lucille beamed and walked over to hug him tightly. "Oh, look at you, you've grown up so much, I can't believe it." Chad smiled proudly, knowing that his friends were rolling his eyes but chose to ignore them. "It's a pity though, you still act like that seven year old that went through my make-up." That was enough to make the group burst out into more laughter whilst Chad's eyes widened as large as plates. Gabriella couldn't contain herself either and giggled brightly and loud enough for Lucille to take notice of her. "Oh, and you must be Gabriella? Am I right?" She asked and Gabriella nodded shyly.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez, Mrs. Bolton." She beamed, sticking out her right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Lucy, Gabriella." Lucille smiled warmly and ignored her extended hand but instead pulled her in for a tight, secure hug. "It's wonderful to meet you at last." She whispered in her ear before stepping back, and placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Let me have a look at you." Gabriella smiled shyly as Lucille inspected her and blushed ferociously as Lucille continued, "you are beautiful! Livvy and Troy really weren't exaggerating, you are stunning, my dear."

"Thank you, Lucy." Gabriella grinned, catching a glance at Troy to see him turning a shade of red. "And thank you for having me over, I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Well then, I'll try and get this food out as quickly as possible." Lucille replied gently and turned to Troy. "Entertain your guests, Troy or I'll come back with more stories." A wide eyed Troy nodded quickly and sighed as Lucille left the room but she backtracked. "Troy, stop standing there looking like a lemon and get Gabriella a drink."

"Okay, okay, quit nagging at me." Troy whined and Lucille raised her eyebrows, "yeah, I'm going." He quickly said and pulled Gabriella with him into the kitchen where Lucille continued to talk.

"Make sure that you are a good host, Troy because I'm not going to clean up and wait on you all day." She warned him sternly, and Gabriella smirked, biting on her lip to make sure she didn't laugh at how Troy was still her little boy at home. "Now- where's Ben and Peyton? I asked Pey to go get him to help us. Please say he hasn't taken her hostage again." Lucille muttered and ran out the kitchen leaving the pair alone.

"Sorry about my mum," Troy sighed, "she's very embarrassing."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, "she's lovely! And she certainly knows how to put you in your place as well. Maybe I should take some notes."

"Oh right, so you'll end up plotting with my mum." Troy replied with a grin as he said sarcastically, "how absolutely delightful." Troy felt his heart flutter slightly as she giggled loudly, "anyway, what do you want to drink?"

"Er...whatever is easiest." Gabriella answered and looked at Troy as there was a pause, seeing his raised eyebrows she giggled again and said, "okay, I'll have a soda." Troy quickly grabbed a can out of the fridge and opened it for her, as he was about to hand it over to Gabriella, he then pulled it out of her reach. "Hey, I thought that was _my_ soda?" She questioned but Troy only looked at her with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I want something in return though, Miss Montez." His warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "But you might want to make it quick because there is a house full of people and I have no idea where they are at the moment." Giggling slightly, Gabriella lent up and captured his lips with hers in a soft, quick but loving kiss. "Now you can have your soda." She laughed again and took a sip of her drink. "So, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." She nodded her head. "What about you, miss me much?" She smirked and Troy chuckled.

"Very, _very_ much." Troy replied and put his hand on her lower back. "We better get back before everyone wonders where we are. Knowing Chad, he probably assumes I've eaten you." As Gabriella stepped into the living room, she saw Peyton turn her head and her eyes lit up as she bounded over to Gabriella.

"Bella!" She exclaimed loudly, jumping over and hugging her waist. "Bella, you're finally here!"

"Hey, Pey," Gabriella smiled warmly, gladly returning the hug. "Well, don't you look pretty. I love your dress, Pey."

"She's been wanting to show you all day." Troy whispered as he walked past and winked subtly, so no one else saw but Gabriella. "See, I told you she would love it." Troy said to Peyton who beamed proudly, her arms still round Gabriella's waist.

"Well, you look very, _very_ beautiful Pey." Gabriella told her and Peyton grinned proudly, glad that she was finally able to show Gabriella.

"Hello, Gabriella." Jack greeted, giving her a warm hug, "it's nice to see you again, although, we never had a proper introduction." He chuckled slightly and Gabriella grinned. "Please, call me Jack."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied as Jack stepped back. "Hey, guys." Gabriella held up he hand as she acknowledged her friends who replied with large beaming smiles except, Gabriella's smile faltered as Zeke had a frown upon his face and was looking sternly at Gabriella; she already knew what he was thinking. _'Why can't he just let it go? I hate having to lie to him.' _She thought nervously and held his gaze slightly before sitting down next to Taylor.

"Well, lunch will be ready soon, Jack you can help me please? I need you to set the table." Lucille asked sweetly and Jack stood up, nodding his head.

"Of course sweetie." Jack said and held out his hand for Peyton to take, which she happily did and skipped off beside him but not before waving goodbye to the group with a big, toothy grin on her face.

"She's_ so _adorable!" Sharpay squealed before an annoyed expression fell upon her and she pouted with folded arms as she said, "why the hell can't Bridget be like that?"

---

"Mrs. B, that chicken was amazing!" Chad exclaimed, "you wouldn't by any chance have any more, would you? Because if you don't want it, I would gladly eat it for you."

"Chad!" Taylor groaned, blushing with embarrassment. "Why do you insist on eating so much?"

"Don't worry, Taylor." Lucille replied softly, "I'm used to making more than necessary because of Chad here, he's been the same since he was born to be honest. I don't think Chad has ever had a medium sized meal; they've always been larger than life."

"Ah, you know me too well, Mrs. B." Chad grinned and Lucille gently patted his head.

"Would you like some help, Lucy?" Gabriella asked sweetly, already standing up and piling the plates. "I would be happy to."

"Oh, no dear, you're a guest." Lucille shook her head, scraping off some remains off someone's plate. "No, you should stay seated, like I said, you're a guest in my home."

"Please, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella continued, "you cooked a wonderful meal and the very least I can do is help you wash up."

"That is very kind of you, love." Lucille smiled warmly, "I suppose Troy isn't willing to help, he never is." The two women looked over at Troy and Jack who were talking about basketball, using their arms to demonstrate various shots. "See." She said as if to prove her point. Gabriella followed Lucille into the kitchen and began to wash up, Lucille handed Gabriella a tea towel where she immediately began drying up. "So, has Troy told you then?"

"I'm sorry, has Troy told me what?" Gabriella asked slowly, slightly confused as to what Lucille was talking about.

"About us..._knowing_." She whispered, leaning towards Gabriella. "We finally got it out of him a couple of days ago, that is the real reason why everyone was invited so I could meet you."

"Oh, right, _that_." Gabriella replied, flushing slightly. "Yes, Troy did tell me, he must of told me the same day you found out. I hope you don't disapprove?" She asked worriedly and Lucille smiled slightly, noting the nerves in her voice.

"Don't worry sweetie, life goes all crazy on us sometimes." Lucille told her in amusement, "and although this is a slightly awkward in this situation with everything but, you're a lovely girl and Troy couldn't do any better, I can tell you that now. I think the real question is, do you like our family! It can get very hectic around here."

"Are you kidding me! Lucy, you have one of the best families in this world!" Gabriella exclaimed, a smile appearing on Lucille's face at the compliment. "You're all so close and loving towards one another. Although I haven't spent much time with your husband or Ben, I know they're lovely people. I already feel like I've been friends with Livvy for years, Peyton is the most adorable little girl I have ever met in my life and I can tell that you're a great mother. You really do have a wonderful family."

"Thank you, Gabriella." Lucille beamed with a toothy grin, "that is very sweet of you. I know we've had our problems but the Bolton family seem to pull through in the end. Tell me, what do your parents do?"

"Oh, well, they're in advertising." Gabriella replied, gently placing the plate down on the pile she had already made on the side. "They travel around the world a lot for business trips. They're away now, actually." Gabriella explained softly, "they're in...God, I don't even know! That's awful, I don't even know where my parents are. I suppose that shows how much they go away."

"So, you're left alone?" Lucille asked, almost shocked. "You don't have any siblings or anything?"

"No, I'm an only child and my parents have to go away often so I'm used to being left alone." Gabriella answered gently, not realising Lucille had stopped washing up, facing Gabriella to give her her whole attention, "although my cousin and aunt do come over a lot; especially my cousin, Jess. We're pretty close, like sisters. But then, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke are all like my family as well. I've known them for so long, practically forever!"

"I can't believe you live by yourself." Lucille continued, her eyes full of concern and sympathy. "You know, you are very welcome around here in the Bolton home, whenever you need something, just come here, please. It'll be lovely to have you round again, I know Troy will love it. He seems to have spent more time over here than his actual apartment; it's like he's moved back in with us." Gabriella giggled. "Seriously, though, just come over at whatever time, you're very welcome here."

"Thank you, Lucy." Gabriella blushed slightly and couldn't help but admire what a wonderful family Troy actually had. They were close but it wasn't a weird closeness, it was loving and comical in it's own way. They seemed to be the perfect family.

"Please, whenever you need someone, just come over here, we'll-"

"Mum, I hope you're not interrogating Ella," Troy came in, holding a dish of leftover food. "Because I think we both know that it's not nice." He kissed his mother's cheek and placed the dish down. "Thanks for lunch, mum, it was _really_ good."

"You're welcome, honey." Lucille smiled softly and returned to her washing up, "why don't you and Gabriella leave me to this. You guys can go off and do whatever you young people do nowadays."

---

"God, I have been waiting to do this ever since you came into my house." Troy moaned, crashing his lips back down on Gabriella's who let out a soft mew as his tongue explored her mouth. "You are so, fucking beautiful, Ella." He whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine, enjoying the sensation as Troy began nipping at her neck. He pressed up against her, his hands wrapped round her waist as she was pushed up against his door.

"Troy." She whispered as Troy lifted her leg up, caressing her thigh by rubbing his thumb round in circles. His touch burnt her skin, making her want more.

"I _love_ it when you say my name." Troy moaned, pressing his lips back onto hers and thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every part and crevice of her mouth, taking in all the sweetness she possessed. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as she moaned again in the kiss, occasionally she bucked her hips, increasing the growing bulge that Troy had; eliciting a loud groan each time from him as he was aroused even more.

"This is so-" Troy cut her off with a passionate kiss before nipping at her neck again, "fucking risky." She finished breathlessly and Troy only looked at her with a cheeky grin and something flashed in his eyes.

"I know baby," he replied, "but that's why it's so fun!" Gabriella bit down as she looked deeper into his blue orbs and the need to be closer became so strong that Gabriella crashed her lips back onto his in a heated, passionate kiss. Gabriella then gently pushed him back so they begun to stumble their way over to Troy's bed where they fell onto the soft mattress. Fortunately for Gabriella, Troy was able to hover over her so he didn't crush her but pulled back from the kiss, a smirk playing on his lips as he said, "you, Gabriella Montez, are a lot cheekier than anybody knows."

"You know." She pointed out, her own eyes sparkling with excitement as her hands unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his abs, smirking as he involuntarily shivered with delight. Smirking seductively, she quickly rolled over so Troy was leaning against the bed and Gabriella was straddling him. She bent down and reattached their lips in another mind-blowing kiss. It was heated, wanted and _needed_ as she bit softly on his lip, allowing her access further into his mouth. The sparks shot through their bodies like a firework exploding into the air. Neither one of them wanting to break it off but once air became a necessity, they broke the connection but only for a few seconds before they switched positions, Gabriella's leg was wrapped around Troy's and he ran his hand up and down her thigh, emitting a soft mew from Gabriella. His other arm was securely round her waist as her hands wound round his neck and into his hair. "We...we should get...back to the...others." Gabriella said in a whisper as she tried regaining her breath back.

"Yeah, totally, they'll...they'll be wondering where we are." Troy nodded, agreeing with her as he placed a curl behind her ear before reconnecting their lips once more in another heated kiss. Their tongues exploring each other, tasting each other's sweetness, loving each other's touch.

---

"Where have Troy and Gabriella got to?" Taylor asked curiously, looking around as if they were going to suddenly appear. "They just wandered off together."

"Probably having extremely hot sex." Sharpay replied casually, snuggling up to Zeke who stiffened at her response to Taylor's question. "Joking! No, Troy offered to show her his previous English paper or something like that."

"English paper?" Zeke questioned, still suspicious as to what they were doing, "why would Gabriella need to see an English paper?"

"We have this huge assignment that we got given a few days ago." Taylor explained with a sigh, "it's extremely hard but Gabriella seems to have got half of it done. Sharpay and I haven't actually started it yet."

"And there was me thinking that you wanted to be a writer." Zeke raised his eyebrows, "this should be good practice for you, little sis." Zeke began to relax as a simple explanation covered up what they were really doing and kept his suspicions low as they continued to chat. "Just one little assignment is nothing compared to a whole book!"

"I know, I know but sometimes essays are so," Taylor sighed, "boring."

"You've been spending too much time with, Chad." Zeke chuckled. "Seriously, stay away from his stupid thoughts."

"Hey! Just because I'm not as smart as Troy," Chad defended loudly. "Doesn't mean I'm completely dumb. At least I got through every year without getting pulled back or even warned." He then scoffed and said to himself, which the others heard anyway, "English paper, another A*, I bet. Probably showing _it_ off to Gabby."

---

"Fuck, Ella, you don't know what you do to me." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her neck. "You drive me crazy, I swear and I don't even know how you do it." Gabriella bucked her hips against him and smirked as he groaned softly in her ear.

"Oh, I think I know." Gabriella replied softly, "if it's half of what you do to me, then I know." Troy gently kissed her lips in a loving kiss, cupping her face and caressing her cheek. "We should," Gabriella began saying as she pulled away, "we should go back down. We've already been up here for half an hour; people will start saying things and...and well Zeke isn't stupid."

"Why do you mention Zeke?" Troy asked curiously. "Has he said something to you as well?"

"As well?" Gabriella sat up, her brow furrowed in confusion, "what do mean by that? Has he said something to you?"

"Yeah, a couple of times actually." Troy replied quietly, "he said that however much he loved me as a brother, he loved you as well and you were more...breakable than I am, he said that if I hurt you well, I'm sure he was implying that he would hurt me." Troy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can see what he means though, if anyone were to break Pey's or Livvy's heart, then I wouldn't be accountable for me actions. He's very protective of you."

"Yeah, he is. Zeke's he elder brother I never had." Gabriella laughed faintly, "which was probably why he shouted at me a few days ago." Troy suddenly whipped his head round and faced Gabriella with worry across his face and in his eyes. "No, don't worry, he was angry because...well he knows I'm lying to him. He knows we both are and Zeke hates liars." Gabriella bit her lip gently, "I hate lying to him but it has to happen, for some reason, he's completely against us and...and, oh I wish he wasn't." Gabriella hung her head low, staring at her clasped hands.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Troy lifted her chin up, making her face him, "I don't know...I don't know why Zeke isn't happy with us but I know that, we can make it through whatever he throws at us because we're together and there's nothing that can break us apart."

"You mean it?" Troy nodded with a warm smile on his face. "And you promise me?"

"I promise you, Ella." Troy looked her straight in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "I promise you." He mumbled as he lent in, sealing the newly made promise with a soft, gentle and sweet kiss. His lips moving slowly against hers, his hand gently caressing the side of her face and the sweetness of the kiss elicited a small, content moan from Gabriella before they slowly and reluctantly pulled away. "So, do you want to go downstairs? Because you're probably right about them wondering where we are."

"Yeah, we should." Gabriella nodded and walked over to the mirror where she sorted out her appearance by running her hands through her hair, brushing off the creases in her clothes and quickly reapplying some lip gloss. "When do you think we can should tell them?" She asked suddenly and turning round to face Troy.

"I'm not sure, it's all so complicated." Troy confessed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist. "When do you _want_ to tell them?"

"I don't know." Gabriella sighed in a frustrated manner, "obviously, I want to tell them now because they're our best friends but then again, I don't want to tell them because I'm scared that they won't react well." She explained and Troy murmured his agreement that left a pause between them as they both thought about what could happen. "But, sometimes," Gabriella turned around in his arms, a small sparkle in her eyes, "I think that all this secrecy, is very, _very_ fun." Troy smirked and licked his lips as he studied her face which had a cheeky grin.

"I definitely have to agree with you there." Troy replied quietly and lent in to give her a kiss, however she put her hand on his lips, stopping him from kissing her, his face then held confusion.

"Sorry," Gabriella shrugged casually, "but I just reapplied this lip gloss and you're not taking it back off for me." She giggled and Troy rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek softly.

"I expect one later though." He winked, kissing her other cheek. "Now, let's get downstairs or they start to get suspicious although I did tell Sharpay I was showing you my old English paper, apparently you have an assignment or something?"

"Oh, yeah." Gabriella nodded, "good thinking, Mr. Bolton. You know, you're not just a pretty face."

"Oh, I know I'm not."

---

**26th September 2003**

**East High Classroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"And, Harry Werner?" Troy asked on Friday morning, noting down the attendance of his students, sending a subtle wink at Gabriella when he knew no one was looking causing her to blush a shade of pink.

"Here, Coach!" A tall, attractive boy called, raising his hand at the same time. "And, Coach? You're going to make sure we win this year, right?"

"How many times have I told you?" Troy asked with a smile, as he stood up and stretched slightly, "we're definitely going to kick some ass this year. West High, they don't stand a chance against us, Wildcats." Cheers erupted from the members of the basketball team and the cheerleading squad however it immediately stopped when an angry Amy Watkins stormed in. "You're not in my homeroom." Troy looked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly, making sure she wasn't in his homeroom.

"I know, sir but I have an important message for the cheerleading squad." She replied through gritted teeth, a harsh look on her face. The cheerleaders, and everyone in the class, looked at her curiously, all wondering why Amy was so angry, "today, we won't be dancing at half time."

"What!" Lindsey Barker shouted loudly, her mouth hanging open in shock. "What do you mean, we not dancing at half time?" She asked, her squeaky voice being heard above the other students.

"Exactly that, Lindsey." Amy shot at her coldly as if she didn't want reminding. "For today's match, we're hanging on the sidelines."

"B...but we always dance at half time!" Lindsey exclaimed, and Amy gave a sigh of frustration.

"If you can really call it dancing." Sharpay mumbled to Gabriella and Taylor who bit their lips to prevent them from laughing loudly.

"Well, today we're not dancing, okay?" Amy gave a fake smile to her supposed best friend, "he principal doesn't want _us_ to dance to have the half time spot."

"Then who does he want?" Lindsey wondered out loud, asking the question the others in the homeroom wanted to know. "Because there isn't anyone else who can dance in this school." Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor all rolled their eyes, knowing that the cheerleaders often "forgot" that they weren't the only dancing team at East High.

"The dancing squad." Amy explained quietly, closing her eyes as if she were ashamed to say their name, however, Gabriella ignored her reaction but shot up from her seat, wide eyed and confused.

"Us?" She asked loudly. "We're doing the half time dance?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time Montez?" Amy spat harshly, glaring at her with narrow eyes. "You are doing the half time dance."

"But, how come we weren't informed sooner?" Gabriella asked, panic in her voice, "how are we supposed to make up a dance for today?"

"I only found out yesterday evening myself, okay?" Amy explained, harshly, fire burning in her eyes. "and that's not my problem anymore, you're the captain, I guess it's up to you. Now, I have to go inform the other girls so I'll see you at the game Montez." As soon as Amy left, the class fell back to their original conversations, except for Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor who were left stunned at the news. Sharpay and Taylor shot a wary glance at Gabriella who was chewing on her lip nervously, an anxious expression on her face.

"We can do it, I mean, how hard is it to make up a dance just for half time?" Taylor asked, although she knew it was harder than it sounded. "Gabby? You okay?"

"How am I supposed to make up a dance for this evening?" Gabriella snapped round in her chair, ignoring Taylor's previous question. "How is that even fair?"

"Honey, I think we all know that when it comes to Amy Watkins, nothing is ever fair." Sharpay replied calmly, "and anyway, Mr. Matsui obviously believes we can do it, that you can make a dance in this short amount of time."

"Shar's right, Gabs." Taylor added, "we'll gather everyone up after lunch, begin our routine, and make sure the cheerleaders are falling at our feet, how about that?"

"I suppose we could also stay after school as well." Gabriella thought, pausing slightly as she began to schedule a routine in her head. "I didn't have tutoring this afternoon anyway because Troy needed to help his team but we could always use the theatre."

"See, it's already shaping together!" Sharpay exclaimed happily. "Although, we still need to figure out a dance, how are we going to do that so quickly?"

"Well, if it's at a game, then we'll need lots of energy," Gabriella explained and the girls voiced their agreement. "We don't have to make a completely new dance." She said, thinking to herself, "I don't know if this will work but we could always take different bits from other dances and combine them together? Would that work?"

"Gabriella Montez, you are a freaking genius!" Taylor squealed with a beaming grin on her face. "That's a brilliant idea. It means that everyone knows the dances but we just have to learn the order."

"That's what I was thinking." Gabriella replied, a grin playing on her lips as her friends praised her. "So, we'll send the word around and meet in the theatre for free period then explain what's happening, we could probably figure out the dance then as well, after lunch, we'll try putting it together and we'll just keep practising it til it's perfect at the end of the day, sound good?"

"Sounds great." Sharpay and Taylor said simultaneously.

---

"Wildcats! Go, go, _go_! Wildcats! Go, go, _go_! Shoot and score, that's what we're for! Wildcats! Go, go, _go_! Wildcats! Come on boys, come on boys, come on!"

"Go West High! Come on you _Knights_, we can do it 'cause we can fight!"

"Wildcats! Let's go! What are we gonna be? T.E.A.M, _team_! Wildcats! Go, go, _go_! This is are time to make our mark, _history_ will know who we are! W.I.L.D, _Wildcats_, you know you are, W.I.L.D, _Wildcats_!

"West High Knights, yeah, we're doing it _right_!"

"W.I.L.D, _Wildcats_! Now is the time!"

"Wow, these cheerleaders certainly take these games seriously." Taylor mumbled to Sharpay and Gabriella as the dance team watched on the side lines. "They look like they're about to kill each other."

"I don't think it helps that we're the ones dancing during half time and not them." Sharpay replied, a smirk covering her face, "and Amy always said we were never good enough. She actually had the nerve to laugh in our faces."

"Look who's laughing now." Taylor grinned evilly and Sharpay laughed loudly. "Come on Wildcats!" She screamed loudly as West High stole the ball. "Go Wildcats! That's it, you got it! West High suck, eat them, they're in the palm of your hands, Wildcats, eat them!"

"They're in the palm of your hand?" Sharpay questioned curiously, looking at Taylor with a strange expression, "eat them? What is wrong with you girl?"

"I'm just...just getting into the game." Taylor defended herself and a pause fell between the three of them before they burst into laughter. "Okay, maybe I did go a little overboard just then."

"A little?" Gabriella asked, "just a little?"

"Alright, alright," Taylor giggled. "Maybe a lot overboard." She then turned to the game again and screamed, "go Wildcats, you're doing great! Keep going, they're _nothing_ compared to you! Crush them!"

"She's not going to stop, is she?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay shook her head, taking a glance at Taylor, who had stood up and continued to scream loudly, causing Chad, who was next to Troy giving the team advice from the sidelines, to look up at his girlfriend with an amused look on his face. "God, time is nearly up." She said as Gabriella looked up at the time which was quickly coming to the end of the first half.

"Don't worry, Gabby," Sharpay placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you're going to be fine. We've got the dance sorted and although we all know we could do better, it's much more exciting and, well, greater than any of the dances the cheerleaders come up with. I mean, look at what they're doing now," the girls looked over at the cheerleaders which were jumping up and down whilst shouting,

"W.I.L.D, _Wildcats_! What are we gonna be? T.E.A.M, _team_!"

"That's what our cheerleading squad are good at." Sharpay continued, "they're not a threat to us and I know that somewhere in that big mind of yours, you know it too."

"I suppose, although they are quite good." Gabriella replied over the cheering as East High scored another basket. "They seem to win most of their competitions."

"Yeah, okay, they can jump in the air and do the splits but East High haven't got the strongest cheerleading squads." Sharpay told her, almost sternly to make her believe what she was saying, "and they don't win, they always come third or second, that's great but the teams that come first, they're great cheerleading squads. Most of them are the dance team as well! East High cheer squad, is full of stuck-up, horrible idiots who can hardly walk. They cheer, they don't dance." The buzzer went off loudly and the crowd began to cheer as the teams went off to their benches. Sharpay stood up, ready to leave but Gabriella remained to her seat.

"But-"

"Gabriella Montez, do you want to give Amy Watkins the satisfaction of seeing you like this?" Gabriella sighed and shook her head, "do you really want to see her laugh at you? Do you want her to make sure we never dance at a game ever again? Well, do you?"

"No." Gabriella mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you properly." Sharpay raised her eyebrows, her hands placed on her hips expectantly. Gabriella smirked and stood up confidently.

"No!" She exclaimed and Sharpay nodded her head in satisfaction. "No I don't, now lets go and show _Watkins_ what we got."

"That's more like it!" Sharpay cheered and punched a fist in the air. "Let's go, and hey, if you're good enough, maybe you'll entice Troy with your moves."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella nudged, a pink tint staining her cheeks.

"What? I'm just saying, he'll probably start imagining those moves being performed on him...then again, I'm sure you wouldn't mind performing them." Dodging Gabriella's hand, Sharpay ran off giggling, ready to get into her position and Gabriella knew that this was the time to show East High that they weren't supposed to be in the background. Although the dancing team always topped the championships, and although Gabriella was the most popular person in school, the dancing squad always appeared to fall into the shadows. Behind the basketball team, the swimming team and most especially, the cheerleading squad. For some reason, the school just didn't take notice of what the dancing squad could do, they just forgot about them but Gabriella was determined to make that change. Being selected to dance for the basketball team didn't sound like much, but when they had never done that before, when they were always second place at school, they were finally allowed to show the school exactly what the dancing team could do because they were much better than anyone gave them credit for.

The cheers continued to sound as the dance team began their positions but as soon as Gabriella stepped out, the wolf whistles were heard, even from West High who were quickly scolded by the girls of their school. But it was Troy who really had his eyes on Gabriella as she stood in the middle of the gym, her team behind her in similar stances with the crowd watching patiently in silence. However, when the music and beat kicked in, the crowd started up again, cheering and whistling as they all began to dance.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

Troy found himself, along side most of the males, staring at Gabriella as she turned and twisted in ways you didn't think were possible. At first, it was simple choreography, the dance team had seemed to split in three small groups side by side, Taylor leading the group on the right that begun the steps, Gabriella leading the middle group which mirrored Taylor in an echo motion whilst Sharpay led the group on the left, echoing Gabriella as the chorus continued.

_  
You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

The groups danced through each other, joining together once more and stepping in unison, the steps becoming faster and more complicated as the second verse fell into motion. Turning around, Gabriella found herself turning into, Nate Barker, her usual dance partner and smiled as they danced together as a pair, as did Sharpay, Taylor and another girl in the sophomore year, Becky. Nate dipped Gabriella simultaneously with the other pairs before lifting her up and turning round with ease, placing her back down carefully, moving away as they began dancing solo once more.

_  
We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

With a subtle nod, Gabriella sent the signal to Sharpay and Taylor which moved into place, allowing the other team know what was coming up, as the vocals came back in, all three girls took sharp breaths before doing continuous black flips to the back of the group which seemed to send the crowd into more cheers and whistles. Then they went into another frenzy as two girls, now at the front, cartwheeled to the other ends over each other, just missing Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella who came back to their original positions by using forward flips. Seeing Amy's shocked, wide eyed expression, Gabriella unsubtly sent her a wink. "Whoo!" The crowd exclaimed, looking between a furious Amy and amused Gabriella. Everyone knew what Amy was really like and the boys only ever used her, which made Gabriella pity her in some way but when Amy created the tension between the pair, Gabriella would always make sure she was the one that ended out on top. It was apart of her competitive nature.

_  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Gabriella beamed brightly as she looked around the gymnasium seeing everyone cheer her team as they finally saw what she could do. Amy had already sat down, glaring nastily at Gabriella but she merely ignored her and continued to jump with delight with her team; thanking them for learning the routine in such a short notice and for being amazing as always. The whistles, the cheering and screaming for more continued for a minute or two longer before the teams got back in their positions and the cheers turned to shouts between schools. Now, Gabriella could sit back, relax and watch the basketball game that she had always loved to see.

---

"Gabriella Montez, is that really you?" Gabriella whipped round at the sound of her name and came face to face with a tanned, blonde haired boy who was rather good-looking and Gabriella swore she heard some swoons behind her as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. "You...you don't remember me, do you?" He asked, amusement in his voice, he straightened up confidently and folded his arms, looking at Gabriella as if seeing if she would remember soon.


	14. Intimacy

**Unexpected Love **

**Here is chapter 14 and I really hope you like it. Now it's a lot shorter than I usually write them but there is a reason for that since I thought it was best to end it where I did. Please review because they really make my day. All of them are absolutely wonderful to read so keep 'em coming! Thanks to, **_whirlergirl_**, **_bomchickawahwahx3_**, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_R0CKSTAR14_**, **_Kro22_**, **_lil_**, **_SassyBR_**, **_Clembo29_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_Kryptotrite_**, **_weirdozgirl_** and **_troyellabrie_**. **

**Warning: Mature Content**

**Chapter 14 – Intimacy**

_Intimacy - a feeling of being close, loving and sexual towards someone. _

Intimacy generally refers to the feeling of being in a close personal association and belonging together. It is a very close, affective connection with another as a result of entering deeply into a relationship through knowledge, experience and love. Throughout the years, intimacy has lost its true meaning, intimacy has often become a one night thing, a short burst of feeling; and people are okay with that, they feel wanted in the moment, even if it is for a few, short, hours. But then there are the people who really do believe that intimacy is something of depth and connection, something in which you only experience with that special person that can make you laugh and cry all at the same time. They make you feel things that you never thought you could feel. In my own opinion, intimacy isn't just about shedding your clothes and jumping into bed together, whether or not you've been with that person for months or years. Intimacy isn't just one thing in a relationship, it's almost everything in a relationship. The warm, secure hugs, the loving, chaste kisses, the messages your partners sends you not because they feel obliged to but because they feel the _need_ to, because they _want_ to. Those encouraging, warm-hearted words that they whisper in your ear, the way they would do anything just make sure _you're_ happy. That's intimacy, a good, strong, loving relationship, that's intimacy. Sometimes, it really is the little things that count.

Gabriella had been fifteen years old when she lost her virginity and it was to the soccer captain, Michael Matthews. It hadn't been planned and it hadn't been romantic, both of them had had too much to drink and both of them had ended up stumbling into a bedroom where they stayed. Gabriella couldn't deny that she felt that deep regret afterwards, it wasn't what she had thought as she pictured it being much more passionate and with someone she trusted not someone who she had only said "hello" to every now and again through the school halls but it wasn't as if she was the only one. Sharpay had lost her virginity when she was fifteen with a sixteen year old she had only met a couple of times, but the difference between Sharpay and Gabriella was that Sharpay hadn't cared. She said that "now I've gotten the hard part over with, I'm free to enjoy it with someone I love" and Gabriella couldn't help but agree with her in some way. It's become a fact that a girl's first time is always the hardest and sometimes, most of the time, it will hurt them and Sharpay figured that she would much prefer to enjoy her "first time" with the person she loved than to remember the pain because her first time had "hurt like a bitch" and didn't want to remember it.

When you picture intimacy between a couple, you see love, fire, and lots of passion. You imagine seductive winks, flirtatious glances and blush stained cheeks. You see gentle kisses, soft, caressing touches. Whispers of "I love you's" and promises that will be kept. But sometimes, the perfect love stories don't end up the same way.

But, of course, that was how it started.

**20th September 2003**

**East High Gymnasium**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"I didn't think I had changed that much," the boy said in amusement, "you _really_ don't remember me?"

"Well...I'm guessing I'm supposed to." Gabriella let out a nervous laugh and studied him, searching her memory for something that would remind her of this boy standing in front of her. As she stood there, trying to remember this young male in front of her, a West High cheerleader came to his side, clinging to his muscular arm for dear life, a seductive smile on her face and a flirtatious glint in her eye.

"Hey baby," she purred, pressing her plump lips together in to a flirty grin, her long, blonde hair cascading down her back. "I was thinking, at the after party that we could," she bit her lip, "spend some alone time together."

"Amber!" The mystery boy exclaimed, a fake smile appearing, "great cheering today."

"Thanks," she said quickly, her smirk fading slightly as he attempted to change the subject, Gabriella could feel the awkwardness seeping in, "so what do you say about the after party? I promise to make it worth your while."

"Amber, as much as I'm flattered by your flirting attempts," the boy said, de-tangling her from him, "I have a girlfriend, you know that and I'm not a cheater, I learnt that cheating is one of the worst things to do." He said, his eyes flickering over Gabriella for a second, confusing her slightly.

"You know, one day, you're going to regret saying that to me, _Jacob_ _Baker_!" It was as if a wave splashed over Gabriella, the memories flooding back to her mind and instead of a tall, muscular man standing in front of her, he transformed back to his younger self, the lanky, cute boy that had been Gabriella's middle school boyfriend, Jacob Baker, the boy who cheated on her with Amanda Netts.

"Jake?" Gabriella questioned with wide eyes, "wait, you're the same Jake Baker that went to East Middle school? You're _Jake_ _Baker_? The _Jake_ _Baker_ that I knew?"

"Yeah, that's me." He spread his arms open and chuckled, sending Gabriella a warm smile. "Glad you finally recognised me, although technically that was only because Amber said my name. And there was me thinking Gabriella Montez was supposed to be smart."

"Hey, I'm still smart!" Gabriella defended, playfully pushing his arm before hugging him tightly, "but how are you? I haven't seen you for years...God, you're a _Knight_ now?" She asked looking at his uniform, "you horrible, little traitor."

"I know, I know," Jacob raised his arms in defeat, "it makes me one of the world's biggest hypocrites as I was always slagging West Middle off all the time but our family moved and West High was the nearest school. Trust me, I wasn't happy about it at first but I realised how similar they are to us. After all, they're still teenagers." He chuckled and Gabriella giggled brightly.

"Although, weren't you always saying that West High were very similar to aliens?" Gabriella asked, suddenly remembering back to when they had spoken in middle school, "now you're saying they're like us! Have they probed you? Bribed you to say this? They really are monsters aren't they, you can tell me, don't worry, no one is listening." She said in a whisper, playfully.

"Always the joker, Gabby." He replied, using her old nickname. "So, how is everyone else? Sharpay and Taylor, I saw them dancing too, you still best of friends?" He asked.

"Of course! Would you expect anything else?" Gabriella giggled, "yeah, we're in pretty much the same classes and hang out every second of the day, so...you have a girlfriend now?" Gabriella smirked and saw Jacob's cheeks stain with a pink tint slightly as he looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, her name is Lara Baxter," Jacob explained, his mind wandering to her and a goofy grin spreading on his lips, "she's gorgeous, sweet, funny and incredibly smart! She's the captain of the scholastic decathlon at West High, you know."

"Yeah, I do know actually," Gabriella nodded, smiling warmly, "I think I've met her once or twice at the scholastic decathlon competitions, she seemed really lovely when I met her and there is no denying how beautiful she is." Jacob beamed proudly as Gabriella continued to list off her qualities. "You're a very lucky guy."

"I know I am." Jacob sighed contently, "but anyway, how is East High? I haven't been here for so long, you guys have always been on our turf."

"Yeah, East High is good," Gabriella replied with a grin, "I still can't believe you're a Knight though, you should know how strongly we feel against you; especially when it comes to sport and dancing."

"Oh, I know," Jacob chuckled, "but like I've said, I hadn't planned it and hadn't wanted it at the time but I have to say, West High suits me well."

"I've said this before and I'll say it again," Gabriella spoke slowly, "you are a traitor!"

"Okay, okay, I think I'm getting the message," Jacob pushed her gently, "I see you've still got that competitive nature thrust upon you, Gabby. Nice to see you haven't changed."

"Yeah, I guess it comes in handy sometimes." Gabriella giggled and a slight pause lingered between them, "so, how come you suddenly appeared over to me then?"

"Well, I saw you dancing and I remembered what an utter dick I had been to you in the past." Jacob replied bluntly, a serious, anxious expression in his eyes. "That's another reason why I wanted to talk to you, Gabs. I know it was ages ago but I never said sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gabriella asked with a quizzical look. "Is there anything to say sorry for?"

"Gabby, of course there is!" He exclaimed, taking her hands and looking into her eyes, "remember in middle school when we dated for that short while?" Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she had a vague guess as to what he was now talking about. "And I cheated on you with Amanda Netts? Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do remember that."

"That's what I'm apologising for." Jacob let go of her hands, shoving them in his pockets and looking away bashfully, "I cheated on you and I'm so, so sorry for that. I was young and a complete egoistical bastard and I never apologised for the way I behaved to you."

"Jake," Gabriella tilted her head, sending him a warm smile, "that was years ago. I'm not pining after you or poking needles into a toy doll of you. We were really young and too naive then, it's understandable."

"But I just, left and well," Jacob sighed, "I remember the last things I said to you."

"_You're not worth my time, Gabriella! You'll never be worth my time, I'm just too good for you." _

"Man, I was such a dick." Jacob said loudly as he remembered his exact words, wincing slightly. "Look, I don't care how long ago it was, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and shortly afterwards I realised exactly what I did to you. In fact, I should thank you as well, seeing your face when you found out about it was horrible even if I didn't show it, it made me a better person."

"Jake, you really shouldn't feel guilty or anything like that." Gabriella told him gently, "I accept your apology and you are most certainly forgiven. You have been since middle school, a few days after it happened."

"Thanks, Gabs." Jacob pulled her into a tight hug, "thank you."

---

"Yo, man, who's that dude hugging Gabriella?" Chad asked curiously, sneaking a glance over at the pair and dragging Troy's attention with him. "'Cause he's certainly not a Wildcat." Troy's eyes narrowed as he watched Gabriella laugh and continue to hug the boy.

"I don't know, Chad." Troy replied in an irritated manner, "but Gabriella seems to know who he is."

"Maybe, he's a relative?" Chad suggested quickly, noticing the sudden change of Troy's mood and instantly knowing why, "she's probably just catching up with him."

"Apart from her parents, the only other relatives she has are her aunt and cousin," Troy answered with a frustrated sigh, his eyes still firmly focused on Gabriella, "-and before you ask," Troy held up his hand as Chad opened his mouth, "that's not her cousin. I've met her cousin and it's a girl."

"Probably just an old friend then." Chad said casually, looking worriedly at his best friend who seemed to be glaring angrily at the pair, "it's not her boyfriend, obviously, because they would be kissing by now...hey, maybe it's her long, lost brother that's she's just found!" He exclaimed loudly, attracting Troy's attention so much so that he actually turned away from Gabriella to look at Chad with a quizzical expression. "Just saying, just saying."

"Yeah, well don't bother, Chad." Troy replied as he rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to Gabriella who was giggling loudly enough for them to hear, "long, lost brother? What!"

"Good point, it was a stupid suggestion but it was the first thing that came into my head." Chad defended before looking over to his side and calling, "Tay! Babe! Come here for a minute!" Watching Taylor run over with Sharpay walking behind her, Chad pointed over to Jacob and Gabriella, still very unaware of who Jacob was. "Hey, do you know who that guy is? The one that Gabriella's talking to." Squinting slightly, as if that was going to improve her view on him, she scanned over him with a confused expression before turning to her boyfriend and answering...

"Sorry, I have no idea who that is." Taylor shrugged, asking Sharpay the same question as she finally reached the three. "Shar, who's Gabs talking to?"

"Er...the West High basketball captain." She replied casually, snapping his head over to Sharpay, Troy listened in, "he was voted varsity captain this year."

"Who is he?" Troy asked quickly, his focus firmly on Sharpay who looked startled by his abrupt question.

"I don't actually know." Sharpay replied, noticing the impatient sigh that escaped Troy and the look of annoyance, "all I know is he's basketball captain and that he goes to West High. Why are you so anxious to know?" Sharpay smirked, folded her arms and tilted her head whilst talking to Troy who's eyes had widened to large plates and he quickly cleared his throat.

"Um...I...I'm not bothered really." He stammered nervously. "I...I just, um...um...he's good, like _real_ good at basketball and I just wanted to know who he was, that's all." He lied, shifting his eyes from Taylor, Sharpay and Chad who had the same smirks playing their lips. "Seriously, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay teased, raising her eyebrows. "Are you absolutely sure that's the only reason you want to know why, not because he's talking to _Ella_?"

"Oh, no, Sharpay." Taylor acted seriously and very over the top, "you can't call Gabs, _Ella_, only Troy's allowed to call her that, remember? We don't know what either of them would do to you if they caught you calling her by _his_ nickname!" Playing along, Sharpay and Chad continued,

"You're right, Tay." Sharpay gasped and turned to Troy, placing a hand on his arm which was folded across his chest, "I hope you forgive me, Troy."

"Don't, Sharpay." Chad joined in causing Troy to shake his head, "he'll go crazy if you touch him, especially after you called Gabs _his_ nickname. Only Gabby is allowed to touch him there."

"Oh, my gosh!" Sharpay squeaked, removing her hand rapidly as if she had just been burnt, "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Troy. I just don't know these things and...and I really hope you'll forgive me. I just keep forgetting all these rules. I just keep forgetting that you and Gabby have become really, really, _close_."

"Shut up, guys." Troy tried not to smile but he couldn't help but prevent a light one on his lips, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh, girls I think we should all step back." Chad warned playfully, "lets just step back and hopefully he won't attack any of us. Troy, man, just breathe deeply, yeah?"

"Hey, guys," Gabriella greeted cheerfully before furrowing her brow, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Troy answered quickly, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "nothing, don't worry, Ella. They're just being...weird; anyway, great dancing today, you were totally awesome." He grinned sheepishly, a light pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Thanks, you seemed to coach the guys well." She replied happily, "congratulations on the win."

"Thank you," Troy smiled with a toothy grin, ignoring the smirks that Chad, Sharpay and Taylor had on their faces, "I'll admit, West High put up a good fight."

"I suppose they did, but your great coaching got 'em through." Gabriella giggled and turned to Sharpay and Taylor, "great job with the dancing girls, I think we just showed the Knights exactly how to dance."

"You can say that again!" Taylor exclaimed brightly before clearing her throat, "by the way, who was that guy you were talking to before? You looked like you knew him well."

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella exclaimed a grin on his face, "you girls should of come over, it was Jake!"

"Jake?" Sharpay questioned, putting her hands in a circular motion, signalling to Gabriella to continue further.

"You know, Jacob." She replied but sighed when she only received blank stares. "Jacob Baker!" Both girls widened their eyes and looked over to the West High team which were exiting the gymnasium. "See, I told you girls should have come over. He would of been more than happy to see you both."

"Jacob Baker?" Taylor asked with astonishment, "man, he's grown up, hasn't he?"

"He's so _hot_!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly, not caring for the others around her, "I would totally have him, although, I still don't like him, he _did_ cheat on you after all."

"I know." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and faintly laughing as Sharpay held an evil glare over at the West High basketball team. "But that's in the past. I got over it, you two _had_ gotten over it...the only one who hadn't, was him apparently."

"Wait, you went out with him?" Troy asked in disbelief, "you went out with a Knight!"

"Well, he wasn't a Knight then." Gabriella replied, secretly liking how Troy's eyes glazed over with anger. "And it was in middle school, that was years ago."

"But you still went out with him?" Troy asked through, what seemed, a clenched jaw.

"Yeah, but like Shar said, it wasn't for long," Gabriella exclaimed casually, "he cheated on me with...who was it again? Oh, of course, Amanda Netts. Yeah, she moved to South Carolina shortly after that incident actually. That's why he wanted to come and speak to me."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked curiously, "he wanted to talk about the break-up?"

"Basically." Gabriella nodded. "He still felt really bad that he had cheated on me and hadn't made any effort to apologise. He just said sorry and we begun to chat as if it had never happened again."

"Wow, so the man _does_ have balls." Sharpay said quietly to herself but it hadn't been ignored as Taylor, Gabriella and Chad burst into loud laughter, however Troy stood with a blank stare, even though his eyes had darkened as images of Jacob and Gabriella being together crawled in his mind, dampening his mood further.

---

"Dude, I'm sorry, alright?" Chad held up his hands in defence as they came walking, an anxious expression on his face as Troy mumbled something before storming off in the opposite direction. "Hey, girls." Chad sighed, rubbing his face before engulfing Taylor with a hug and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Hey, babe," Taylor replied with a concerned expression, "what's up? Did you have some sort of fight with Troy?"

"No, he's just got all worked up about something." Chad answered with a shrug, "it seemed to be West High for some reason, as soon as he saw their bus leave, he just kinda...snapped a little. He's not angry just...annoyed."

"That's weird," Sharpay added casually, "I can't imagine Troy being angry. He's always so kind and...and mellow." Taylor voiced her agreement and Chad continued after he cleared his throat, his arm tightly around his girlfriend's waist.

"He's not at all like this," Chad mumbled in response, "even when we were kids, he was always so casual, down to earth...even when this kid punctured his signed basketball, he didn't go crazy like I would of done, he just shrugged it off once the kid said sorry and he _loved_ that basketball."

"Has he been like this all day or just this afternoon?" Gabriella asked, acting casual however she was working herself up inside. "Has something happened to make him like this?"

"No, he was absolutely fine this morning and at lunch," Chad replied looking up at Gabriella, "it was ever since the game, maybe he just worked himself up from that. It was his first game after all and against the Knights, I suppose it's understandable he's acting like this. We did think we were going to lose at one point."

"I'll admit, he did look slightly aggravated during parts of that game." Taylor added quietly, burying herself into Chad's arms, "West did have the upper hand near the end of the first half."

"So you think that's why he's angry?" Sharpay questioned, "do you think he's still cooling off?"

"Most likely." Chad answered with a nod of his head, "it's possible he just worked himself up and whenever Troy gets annoyed, he needs to be left by himself or he needs- hey, where's Gabs?" He asked, looking around with confusion.

"Oh, she's probably gone to her tutoring session." Sharpay replied casually, "even though Troy's annoyed, he'll still tutor her...that's if they actually get any tutoring done."

"They're blatantly fucking each others brains out." Taylor giggled and Sharpay laughed loudly, Chad merely shook his head with a chuckle.

"You like to make it blunt, don't you babe."

---

"Why have you been so annoyed today then?" Gabriella asked, concern and curiousness evident in her voice, "what's happened?"

"Hello to you too, and to answer your question, nothing." Troy shrugged it off, his eyes darting away from her own to the basketball hoop where he missed and she immediately knew that he was lying. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, that's why I'm asking you." Gabriella replied quickly, "I can tell that you're lying Troy; you're not shooting any baskets. You might as well save a lot of time and effort and tell me what's up because I'm not buying any of your crap that you're going to tell me. Please, don't waste perfectly good air on lies."

"Look, I'm totally fi-"

"Troy, don't even bother finishing that." She looked at him with a warning manner and authoritative tone. "Please tell me why you've been so uptight, Chad noticed and told us something was up anyway, I mean, bloody hell, you won the fucking game! You should be _happy_!"

"I am happy." He replied in a blank, monotone.

"Yes, judging by that, you seem ecstatic." Gabriella answered in a sarcastic manner. "Troy, what's happened?" She stepped closer, placing her hands on his waist, and her soft voice soothing him already. Troy closed his eyes and sighed. "Tell me, Troy."

"Nothing babe." Troy lied but Gabriella just let out a frustrated sigh and followed him into his office where he lent against his desk. "Don't worry about it, El." Seeing her raised eyebrows, there was a silence before he let out a groan. "Okay, fine, I...I don't like that Jacob Baker guy." A small pause lingered between the two before Gabriella burst into laughter.

"You're annoyed because of Jake?" She asked through giggles. "Why?"

"Because..." He mumbled and Gabriella tilted her head with confusion.

"Huh? You're going to have speak louder than that," she teased, "I didn't hear a thing."

"Because you went out with him!" Troy shouted louder and her eyes widened before she fell into more bursts of giggles. "Quit laughing at me!" He pouted and Gabriella bit her lip to stop the laughter.

"Troy," she grinned, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, "were you jealous?"

"No!" He answered to quickly and , of course, Gabriella knew she was lying. "No, I wasn't jealous."

"I think you were, although you have nothing to worry about." Gabriella replied, "he was my boyfriend in _middle_ school."

"I _wasn't_ jealous!"

"Face it, you were jealous!" Gabriella exclaimed, accusingly, a smirk playing on her lips, "you saw me with another guy and _you_ didn't like it."

"Of course I didn't like it!" Troy exclaimed loudly, "why on earth would I like someone else touching you in that way? Seeing you with someone else...I didn't like it!"

"Troy, you know I haven't got a boyfriend." Gabriella replied gently, "and you know I'm not dating anyone, you know I don't _want_ to date anyone because I'm very happy with what I've got now."

"I know, I know." Troy calmed down, rubbing his forehead, "I just...just didn't like not knowing who he was to you. It pissed me off...a lot." Smiling softly, Gabriella stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Troy, you haven't got anything to worry about." She kissed along his jawline softly before saying, "trust me, you're the only man I ever think about doing this too." She said, connecting their lips once more and slipping her tongue in slowly, moving their lips against each other in a soft and loving kiss. "Feel better now?" She purred, gently nipping at his neck and eliciting a grunt. "Or, do you need something else?" Silence came between them as she continued to kiss down his jawline, his neck and coming back up to softly cover his lips with her own.

As the kiss deepened, Gabriella mewed, stepping in between his legs, she felt the bulge begging to come out, bucking gently, Troy grunted with slight pleasure as his arousal became more and more definite. Not giving anymore though, deciding just to act, Troy switched positions so Gabriella was leaning back on his desk that had been shoved in a corner. A jolt of lightening ran through their bodies from the sudden impact, one that screamed lust, pleasure and an indescribable feeling that both felt in their stomachs. His tongue gradually entered her mouth, needing to taste and capture every inch of her. Swift to act, Troy practically ripped Gabriella's shirt off her body, breaking the kiss for a moment before slamming them back down again, letting his tongue wander around freely. Gabriella couldn't help herself and bucked her hips again but more harshly into his saluted manhood however she needed more than that, she couldn't deny, her core was throbbing and she knew that she was already wet with want and need for Troy to be inside of her. His touch was sending her over the edge, her body began to tingle in ways it had never done before. They had kissed before, of course they had, but nothing like this. It was stronger, more forceful and a lot more erotic so much so that Gabriella wasn't sure how much longer she could take without him inside of her.

"Shit, Ella, I fucking _need_ you." Troy breathed out, nipping at her neck and once satisfied that he had left his mark, kissed her passionately in a breath-taking moment, their bodies turning to jelly.

"Fuck, Troy!" She whispered as his hand slipped under her skirt, pulling her underwear down and thrusting his fingers inside of her, feeling her warm wetness. Moving his fingers in and out of her was sending her wild, not even being able to imagine what it would be like for his shaft to go deeper. Feeling her become tighter, Troy took his hand away, making Gabriella whimper slightly however her impatience kicked in and she quickly unbuckled his belt, whipping his trousers down in a swift movement.

"You're so bloody beautiful." Troy told her, kissing along her jawline, sending delightful shivers down through her body, grunting slightly as Gabriella hooked her fingers on his boxers, ready to take them off but before she could, a gasp escaped her lips as Troy unclipped her bra, and chucked it aside before swirling his tongue around her erected nipples. Gabriella moaned again as Troy's hand moved up her body to her other breast.

"Mmm," She mewed, her hands winding into his hair, "fuck, Troy have you got something?" She looked at him seriously as he pulled away from her chest, looking straight into her eyes and knowing what she meant, with a nod of his head, Gabriella quickly pushed his boxers down, allowing him to do the rest and he slipped on some protection before getting on top of her on the desk, both looking in each other's eyes and licking their lips in anticipation before thrusting, almost roughly, into her. "Shit!" She screamed as his full member slipped easily inside of her, she could tell he was big, but she never expected this. Troy bent his head, capturing her lips in a needed, heated kiss, swirling his tongue around and tasting her sweetness. Her hands wound back through his hair, gripping it tightly as he pounded into her, making her core tingle as wave after wave of pleasure spread through her body. "Troy, oh God!" Troy couldn't help but smirk as she called out his name, sending him slightly more over the edge and he began attacking her neck again, biting her gently causing more arousing sensations flew around her and Troy.

Troy's hand ran down her smooth body and settled on her hip, his hand gripping her skin as her warmth spread around his long, hard member. "Ella." He breathed out in a soft whisper sending a shiver down her spine as his hot breath ran down her neck. They moved together, their naked bodies joining as one, their breathing becoming more and more short before suddenly, Troy's thrusts became deeper and harder. Feeling her walls tighten around him and contract, Troy hovered above Gabriella and pressed his lips down on hers before pulling away and whispering with short breath, "come with me, baby." It only took a few moments before Troy's body stiffened as he came, whispering her name, her own orgasm rippling through her body and moaned loudly. Their moving became slower and slower until they stopped and Troy pulled himself from her, rolling over and panting heavily beside her on the desk. Both of them were exhausted but, there was no denying it, they were both extremely pleased and satisfied. A few minutes later, once they had recovered slightly, Gabriella quickly got up off the table, throwing Troy's boxers at him before dressing herself. "Whoa, what's the rush?" He asked, slightly offended that she was rushing off without a word.

"I...I...we just had sex!" She exclaimed loudly and Troy couldn't help but chuckle as she struggled to put her bra on properly.

"I'm well aware of that, El." He replied, getting up and slipping his boxers on, "but why are you like this? Did you not want it or not like it?" He asked seriously, helping her with the clasp before she whipped round.

"No!" She answered quickly, "I mean, yes of course I liked it...fuck it, I've never felt anything like it before but...Troy, we just had sex in your office! Do you know how risky that is? Anybody could of walked in and you could of gotten in so much trouble, God, they would never let me see you again!"

"Hey, hey," Troy placed his hands on her hips and placed a light kiss on her lips to calm her down, only pulling back when she let out a content sigh. "Do you think I would've let it get this far knowing that someone was going to walk in?"

"Yeah but you never know Troy." She mumbled against his chest as his muscular arms engulfed her in a secure, tight hug. "Someone might of needed you for something."

"Okay, I'm the only gym teacher at East High so really, there is no need for anyone to come in here." He began, kissing her head softly, "if anyone would've needed me then they would of said in advance because East High teachers are like that, plus most teachers have scarpered off by now and then, of course, we would of heard someone come in anyway."

"I guess." Gabriella sighed and mentally scolded herself for panicking. "You know, that was amazing by the way. You were amazing." She told him quietly, blushing slightly as she confessed but this only caused a grin on Troy's face.

"You were even better." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "Oh and if anyone did catch us, you were totally worth it." This only caused a deeper blush to reign upon Gabriella's cheeks. "Of course, I hope that wasn't the last time."

"I hope it isn't either." Gabriella giggled and lent upwards, covering his lips with her own, parting their lips to allow their tongues to wind in and search around freely. Pulling away, Troy smirked at her rising chest and then travelled to her swollen lips, licking his own lips and savouring every sweet taste of her. "I _definitely_ hope it isn't the last time."


	15. Midnight Strikes

**Unexpected Love**

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient but I do have a valid excuse. I know it's been half term so I should have been able to update and I did have most of it done but for the first four days I was doing my practice Gold Duke of Edinburgh! That took a lot out of me. Then for the rest of the two weeks, I spent my time studying for the mocks that are coming up so I apologize for not updating sooner, but here it is! I know it's a lot shorter than normal but it kinda felt right to end it there. Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys rock! **

_Zanlil_**, **_bomchickawahwahx3_**, **_whirlergirl_**, **_mbaby45_**, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_Kryptotrite_**, **_R0CKSTAR14_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_Loves__to__read__15_**, **_Kro22_**, **_troyellabrie_**, **_AddyD90_**, **_EP_** and **_Clembo29_**.**

**Check out my new story, Trapped.**

**Read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 15 – Midnight Strikes **

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." - Cinderella_

Fairy tales; how everyone has those wishes inside of them, even if they don't know it themselves, that they had their very own fairy tale. Everyone secretly wants their own prince to sweep them off their feet and love them with all their heart. In the depths of our minds, we want to experience what the Disney characters do in the movies because they always find the right path to take in the end, they always understand the morals at the end and they always have their one true love at the end. And that's what the main wish is, to have the fairy tale ending that you see in the films, that you read about in the books and that you listen to in the songs. You want it because you know that that is the perfect life, that's when every piece of the puzzle falls correctly into place. We all want our own fairy tale. But sometimes, fairy tales aren't just going to fall at your feet; you're going to have to work for your fairy tale, it might not necessarily be a husband that loves you with every piece of his soul, although that does sound lovely, no, it may be a dream to be a professional basketball player, a great actress or a wonderful doctor that saves lives but the only way you will ever achieve those goals is if you have faith in yourself and believe that you can do it.

Gabriella had never known straight away what she wanted to do when she was older, but then again, she was like any other child, they would want to be one thing one day and another thing the next. But as Gabriella grew and she began to get more and more interested in different things, and as she grew more and more into someone more independent, she started to wish in different things. Her parents had always wanted Gabriella to follow in their footsteps, there was no doubt about it and hadn't hid their disappointment when she had told them that she wanted to go to Julliard. Of course that disappointment soon washed away when they watched Gabriella dance, sing and act in school plays. They knew she was good and were ready to get her in Julliard if that was her dream. And that was exactly what it was, her dream. She often imagined herself standing on the Julliard stage, singing out into a large crowd and await the response afterwards. In Gabriella's opinion, just behind performing, the best part about it all was to see the audience's reaction. Had she done a good performance? Did the audience understand what she was trying to get across? That was something she loved to see, and when she walked off and was greeted by the people that watched her. She listened to their praise, blushed a little but loved it all the same. At the end of the day, she loved being able to say to herself, "well done, Gabriella. You did a good job." That was her dream. And as long as she had faith in her dreams and believed hard enough in herself, then the dream that she wished will come true.

When midnight strikes, you think back to Cinderella, when she had to rush off from her true love's arms in fear he would see her for who she really was. But when you imagine it for yourself, you wish that the prince had rushed after her more quickly, somehow found her as she changed back and then told her that she was perfect the way she was. That is what you would see in a perfect love story, what you wouldn't see is a fancy dress Halloween party where Cinderella falls in the pool dragging her prince along with her.

But that was how it continued...

**24th October 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Are you completely sure that we handed out all the invitations to the right people?" Gabriella asked, for what seemed like the millionth time that late afternoon. "Because I really don't want a bunch of people that I don't know to be here."

"Gabby, quit worrying, will you!" Sharpay exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she said it and set out the red and white plastic cups on the table. "I was certain that the only people that are coming are people that you know and just before I handed them out, Taylor double checked to make sure...just like you asked us to, remember?"

"I know, I know," Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I just want this to be a good party. No fights, no drunken idiots, I just want to have a good time without having to worry about my house getting trashed."

"Didn't we go through the party list about fifty times before we wrote out the invitations?" Taylor asked rhetorically, knowing that they had. As she stood up on a ladder, she put up a small banner that read, _'Happy 18__th__ Birthday', _whilst she added, "trust us, Gabs, everything is under control and anyway, Chad, Zeke and Troy will be here too. No one will dare make any fuss once they've arrived and if they do, they'll be kicked out faster than I can say Halloween."

"Thanks guys," Gabriella smiled warmly, "I know this has all been a lot of hassle."

"Girl, it's your birthday!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly, "of course we're going to make a big deal out of it so it's really no hassle. You only turn eighteen once, right?"

"I can't believe you're going to be eighteen," Sharpay sighed, collapsing on the sofa next to Gabriella, "can you guys remember when we just started middle school? Or when we first stepped into East High! Our graduation is going to be so sad."

"But also happy." Gabriella quickly added, letting Sharpay rest her head on her shoulder, "it's going to be the start of our future, I mean, we'll be going to college!"

"But we might not be together," Taylor replied sadly, stepping down from the ladder and sitting on the other side of Gabriella, "what if we lose touch?"

"We won't lose touch!" Gabriella answered sternly, "that is one thing that will never happen. We're best friends and have been since pre-school! Nothing has ever split us apart and I highly doubt that it's going to happen now."

"You know what," Sharpay raised her head and looked at the two girls that had been with her for years, "Gabs is right, we've been through so much together, if that didn't destroy our friendship then nothing ever will. I've spent too many years with you guys, I'm not about to let all that go just because we might be going to different colleges."

"I don't want to graduate!" Taylor whined, sighing loudly and groaning, "it means we're actually growing up."

"Hey, just think how many college parties there are going to be!" Gabriella squealed, "and although you two have boyfriends, there will be lots of eye candy." She giggled and the two girls laughed out loud along side her until it fell silent, all three of them reminiscing back throughout their life when they've been through the most comical, saddest and happiest moments together. "Anyway, lets not get all upset, we have two hours to get ready and considering, Shar takes about a hour to have a shower, we need to hurry." Gabriella interrupted their thoughts and the three girls rushed upstairs, Sharpay beating them to the bathroom. "Tay, you can use my bathroom if you want, I'll use my parents." Taylor nodded and walked off, leaving Gabriella to step into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her.

It had been a month since Gabriella and Troy had had sex in his office, it had been their first and so far they hadn't done it again since they hadn't had the time and neither wanted it to be a casual thing. Troy had been extremely busy with his work and had to babysit Peyton a lot so he couldn't come round and see Gabriella. Although, it had made it harder to keep their hands to themselves since they knew exactly what was underneath all the clothes and they knew what each other could do. Letting the warm water wash over her, Gabriella smiled as she pictured Troy in her mind. She had to admit, she had never experienced any feelings like this ever before, everything was so new to her, it scared her but all the same it was completely exhilarating and it felt completely right. Not only that, but the pair were extremely lucky that Troy's parents were so understanding; Gabriella didn't know how her parents would react once they found out. They were quite old-fashioned and well, like any other parent, expected their child's teacher to be just that and only that, their teacher. But Troy was so fresh, so different from anyone Gabriella had ever met before. He was sweet and caring, he looked after Gabriella and protected her. Everything felt right when he was around, even if it was completely insane. When she was with Troy, it sometimes felt like no one else was around them, she felt loved.

Getting out the shower, she wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her petite body and walked back to her bedroom where Sharpay and Taylor were giggling about something. It appeared that the pair had just come out the shower themselves as they were still in their own towels and droplets of water were still on their shoulders. Taylor quickly turned on some music, purposely putting it on loud.

"We definitely need to get into the party mood!" She squealed and moved began singing along to the music, _"We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love...we gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love!"_

"You know, sometimes I think that Taylor has a beautiful voice," Sharpay teased as she watched Taylor badly sing-a-long to the song, "but seeing her like this, I really start to contradict myself."

"You can say that again." Gabriella agreed, giggling as Taylor added in some dancing. "How did she get in our dancing team again?"

"_Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic, love ain't a walk in the park, all you can do is make the best of it now, can't be afraid of the dark..." _Taylor continued to sing to herself as the girls threw on their outfits, laughing and giggling loudly as they danced and joked around. "So, Sharpay, who are you going as tonight?" She asked, turning around and seeing Sharpay put on her red dress and some devil horns. "Oh, I guess you're the devil then."

"Not just the devil." Sharpay corrected, "I am _Barbie_, the devil." She said dramatically, spreading her hands out in front of her. "That's why I've got pink patches sewn onto my dress. It clashes but because I'm the devil, it's alright."

"Good thinking, Barbie." Gabriella smiled and looked over at Taylor who was wearing a black dress that came to mid-thigh, it had netting underneath creating the effect that the skirt was spread out. It was strapless and the appeared to be silk however black, lace had been sewn on top of it. "And what are you, Tay?"

"I am a vampire," Taylor replied casually, "but I can't find my fangs, you haven't seen them by any chance?"

"No, no I haven't." Gabriella giggled. "I'll tell you if I do though."

"What about you, Gabs?" Sharpay asked as she brought out her make-up, "you never said what you were going as."

"Well, I'm going as Cinderella." Gabriella replied, opening up her wardrobe to get her costume out.

"Cinderella?" Sharpay questioned, "you're going as Cinderella? How is that got anything to do with Halloween."

"Well, I made the costume myself," Gabriella answered, lifting up the dress and showing Sharpay, it was a short, strapless dress, one side with a pearly like colour whilst the other half was black with a similar style black lace, only much thiner allowing the shine from the pearl colour come out as the lace sat on top of it. "If you think about it, Cinderella has two sides to her. One, she is lovely and sweet like an angel as she dances with her prince in that wonderful dress but when midnight strikes, she's a whole different person, she runs away from the prince, making him want more." Gabriella grinned cheekily, "Cinderella is a tease much like the devil and I reckon, behind all that charade of her sweetness, she loved every second of it. I like to think of it as...unhappily ever after."

"How in the world did you come up with that?" Taylor asked in awe, turning around from the mirror as she stopped halfway through putting her eyeliner on, "that is super clever!"

"Thanks, Tay." Gabriella giggled, "I suppose that's what you get if you spend an entire weekend by yourself, not having a costume to wear for your own party."

"Well, I'll hand it to you Gabs, you're going to be the bell of the ball." Sharpay replied, examining Gabriella's dress, "Can I just ask, is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty of things, Shar but before we get into that, I think I'm going to get changed." And with that, Gabriella ran off into her bathroom to slip on the beautifully hand made dress which, she couldn't deny, she was very proud of. But the main thing that she was thinking the most about in her mind whilst stitching the dress together was that she wanted it to have an effect on Troy. She didn't know how he would react but she was aiming for a shocked and happily amazed one.

---

_You must be joking, don't tell me that it's over,_

_I'm driving the scene forward, I'm a chauffeur,_

_It's open, so come we all enter,_

_Tired of being in the back, now we're centre, _

_We're chosen, but they're telling us we're selling out, _

_All we wanna do's open doors now hear me out, _

_We're frozen, cos they left us in the cold, _

_Only right I took my chance, now I'm bringing it home,_

_Because I..._

_Cos I've been around the world, I've seen so many places,_

_Living the life, I worked so hard to make it, _

_Trading the world for money, stars and power,_

_Living my life at a hundred miles an hour._

The music pumped loudly through the large stereo speakers, Gabriella had borrowed from Zeke and it blew throughout the whole house, making the floor vibrate and add to the excited atmosphere that was already buzzing around. So far, it had all gone well as the people that had made it had all brought genuine invites, nothing had gotten out of hand and Gabriella was extremely grateful that nothing had been trashed; she planned for it to stay that way too. Looking around, Gabriella really couldn't tell who was who as it had been a requirement for everyone to wear masks, really something that at least covered up the eyes. The invite had said...

_Gabriella's Eighteenth Halloween Party_

_Fancy Dress and a mask is required, when midnight strikes, time to take the masks off!_

_Party starts at eight o'clock and ends whenever as long as everyone is out of the house the next morning before seven o'clock. Make sure you bring this invitation when you get to the party, **no invite, no party.** See you all there, Gabriella._

Only problem, for the girls that was, was that Troy, Chad and Zeke hadn't turned up yet and it was clear all three were agitated to see them. So they sat in the living room, bobbing their heads to the music and amusing themselves as they watched their peers dance and grind against each other, knowing half of them would probably regret drinking so much, the clock chimed ten and Taylor sighed, Gabriella and Sharpay only knew this, of course, as they turned their head towards her. The music was too loud for anyone to hear anything unless it was shouted.

"Sorry," Taylor shouted above the music, "it's not boring or anything-"

"I know, you girls want your boyfriends," Gabriella smiled warmly as she, too, shouted loudly to drown out the music, "it's perfectly understandable."

"Why don't you go find a guy?" Sharpay asked, nudging her arm slightly, "you don't need to wait with us, you should search for a boyfriend tonight...maybe even get something?" Sharpay winked and the three girls giggled loudly in response.

"Right now, I'm fine sitting with you guys." Gabriella replied, gulping down her drink, "although, I'm getting another drink...either of you girls want some?"

"Yeah, get me some more." Sharpay eagerly said, downing the rest of her drink so Gabriella could fill it up again but as Gabriella looked over at Taylor, she said...

"No, don't worry about me," Taylor held up the red plastic cup, "still got half." Nodding, Gabriella moved round the dancing couples and stumbled her way into the kitchen, struggling to get past two students who were furiously making out in the doorway.

As Gabriella began pouring the drink into the red cups that she had placed, she felt warm breath tickle her neck and for a second, her heart stopped not knowing who was behind her, but as a hand rested on her hip, she let her shoulders drop showing that she relaxed, knowing exactly who was behind her. "That's not nice to sneak up on someone you know." A smirk playing her lips.

"Well, it is almost Halloween," his husky voice replied, "I think it can be an exception, don't you think?"

"Touche." Gabriella giggled and turned around to face him, taking a slight intake of breath as she studied him. He wore a black shirt and black trousers, his shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and a black mask covered his eyes however due to all the black he was wearing, his blue eyes stood out dramatically and if you didn't know him, you would of thought they were contacts. "Nice outfit, Bolton."

"Thank you very much however my name is no longer, Bolton." Troy smirked, "it's Devil Prince Charming and as soon as I got here, I had to find my Cinderella." He winked and Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know I was Cinderella?" Gabriella asked, "most people have been coming up to me asking what I'm supposed to be."

"It's obvious!" Troy exclaimed loudly, "with the black and...white." He added hesitantly, however Gabriella narrowed her eyes further as she studied his face, which was extremely difficult with the mask on.

"You didn't know I was Cinderella," Gabriella started slowly, "did you?"

"No," Troy admitted with a cheeky grin, "but it's weird how I actually came as Prince Charming without knowing you were Cinderella. I guess it's true when they say great minds think a like."

"I guess it is," Gabriella giggled sweetly bringing a large smile to appear on Troy's face, "now, do I get a kiss?"

"Here? Now?" Troy asked in shock, "but there is people around, you know I totally take it back with the whole great minds thing, you certainly don't have a great mind if-"

"Troy, we have masks on you idiot!" Gabriella exclaimed, "no one knows who we are...but just to be on the safe side, you will have to call me Cinderella throughout the evening."

"Cinderella it is." Troy chuckled, "I suppose you'll have to call me Prince Charming and before you can say anymore, this is the moment that they share their first kiss," he then quickly added, "or in our case, our first kiss of the evening." With that, Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him by the the waist and captured her lips in a passionate, slow kiss. Their tongues massaged each others slowly and sweetly, taking in every taste and letting the sparks fly around their bodies like blood. Forgetting about her drink, Gabriella slid her arms from his chest around his neck, moaning in the kiss with pleasure and smiling slightly whilst thinking to herself how wonderful Troy was. Reluctantly, they both pulled away when air became a necessity. "What happens when midnight strikes though? How will I kiss you then?"

"That would be when we go somewhere much more private." Gabriella bit her lip and smiled softly, "we wouldn't want people to see who you really are...especially if they saw you with me."

"I can't believe how risky we're being right now." Troy smirked again, "after all, Chad and Zeke know my identity, I'm sure they'll know yours because of Sharpay and Taylor, they could walk in any second."

"Don't worry about them," Gabriella waved a hand dismissing the subject, "Sharpay and Taylor have been missing their boyfriends too much to come looking for us. They'll either be sitting on the sofa making out or they'll be on the dance floor...making out."

"Well then, in that case..." Troy lent down and met her lips in a short, sweet and tender kiss. Gabriella mentally thanked Troy for being able to hold her up as she was sure that without his support she would fall straight to the floor with her knees being so weak and ready to buckle any moment and it was all because his lips were moving against hers. This indescribable feeling shook the both of them and as they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another, basking in the glow that was already shining around the both of them. And that was just by being in each other's presence. "Come on, lets get back to the others, hopefully they're not making out." Giggling, Gabriella nodded, untangling herself from Troy and picking up the cups she had left, rubbing her lips together to smooth out the lip gloss that might be left on her lips and followed Troy into the living room where the four of them had taken up the sofa, laughing loudly at a joke, Zeke had clearly said.

"No way, how does that even happen?" Chad asked, his booming laughter almost overwhelming the music. "That's crazy, man...anyway, you get us a drink Troy?"

"Yeah, I did," he smiled, handing his friends the drinks which he quickly collected before leaving the kitchen, "found a birthday girl on my way there too."

"Found her or knew she was there?" Zeke asked which caused Sharpay, Taylor and Chad to burst into more laughter, not realising how serious he was actually being. Following their lead, Troy and Gabriella faked their own laughing, not making eye contact with Zeke who was burning holes into the sides of their heads.

"Always the joker." Chad said, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Anyway, Gabsicle, I got you a present but instead of bringing it now, in case someone nicked it, I decided to drop by on your actual birthday and give it to you then." He explained proudly.

"Thank you, Chad." Gabriella smiled gratefully, "although you really didn't need to get me anything plus I was thinking of inviting you guys round on my birthday anyway. I'll be alone otherwise."

"Sure thing!" The girls chorused simultaneously and in unison looked at their boyfriends, waiting for a response.

"I'm in!" Chad put his hand up along side his exclamation. "It'll be cool, just us lot. What about you two?" He asked, looking between Zeke and Troy who were staring at each other, Zeke practically glaring whilst Troy looked scared, of course you couldn't see because of his mask but he still felt it.

"Yeah, I'm in." Zeke replied, not taking his eyes of Troy. "Can't let Gabriella stay home alone now, can we?"

"No we can't." Chad added cheerfully, swigging some beer and sighing contently afterwards. "What about you man? You think you can come?" He asked, gently nudging Troy.

"Huh? Oh, right," Troy stuttered, "um, yeah, yeah I will be able to."

"Fantastic!" Chad exclaimed, taking another swig of beer, oblivious to the look that was going between Zeke and Chad. Gabriella, however, had seen it and intended on speaking to the both of them about it.

---

"Zeke, baby, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked, her lips near his ear as they were dancing along side many other couples. "You seem different, tonight."

"Different? Me?" Sharpay nodded as he pointed a finger at himself, "no, I'm fine. What's so different about me?"

"You just...you just seem distant." Sharpay bit her lip worriedly, "you're not getting bored of me, are you?" She let out a nervous laugh but Zeke could tell that she was seriously asking the question as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Shar, of course I'm not!" Zeke exclaimed, tightening his grip on her waist, "I- look, shall we go outside? It's so loud in here." Sharpay nodded and Zeke grabbed her hand, leading her outside into the back garden where the music was muffled, the only sounds coming from the other people that were running around, talking and giggling. "That's better, I could hardly hear myself think." He laughed to himself but trailed off as he saw Sharpay weak smile. "Shar, why would I get bored of you? _How_ could I get bored of you?" He asked, taking both her hands and entwining them with his.

"I...like I said, you seem so distant with me." Sharpay replied quietly, her eyes darting everywhere but Zeke, "it's almost like you were looking for someone else."

"What? Oh, God...of course I wasn't looking for someone else, don't you ever think I was looking for another girl, Shar." Pulling her closer, Zeke wrapped his arms securely round her body and looked her straight in the eye, "you're the only girl for me."

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" Sharpay asked impatiently. "What's up with you lately? Whenever we're round other people, you're constantly on edge about something. Don't think I haven't noticed, because I have, Zeke and it's pissing me off not knowing what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed and Zeke held onto her tightly as he saw the tears build up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you're right." Zeke sighed, "I'm just...just stressed out at the moment." He explained, not wanting to tell her the complete reason as to why he was tenser than usual, at least this way he wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling her every detail.

"Baby, you should of told me before!" Sharpay exclaimed, "if you were stressed out with college, you should of just said it."

"I know, I know," Zeke smiled, mentally thanking Sharpay for assuming it was college rather than the real reason, "I'm lucky to have you with me and I should of told you."

"To be honest, I think I'm more lucky to have you." Sharpay giggled as Zeke lent down and kissed her lips softly, massaging his lips with hers. "Yeah, definitely more luckier."

"I don't think so," Zeke sang, "because I'm lucky to have found a girl that I am completely in _love_ with." He said seriously, a small smile on his lips as Sharpay's eyes went wide and she looked at him innocently.

"Yo...you love me?" Sharpay stuttered, "you're actually in love with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Zeke chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you Sharpay." It took a moment for the words to sink into Sharpay's head but as soon as they had, she lent up and kissed him passionately on the lips, cupping his face with her small hands before pulling away with a large, beaming smile on her face.

"I love you too." She giggled and they kissed once more, basking in the feeling as sparks flew around them, sending an involuntary shiver down Sharpay's spine. When they pulled away, their heads rested against each other, a comfortable silence setting but it soon went away as Sharpay looked past Zeke's shoulder and asked, "did Troy and Gabs just fall in the pool?"

_5 minutes earlier_

"It's so bloody loud in there." Troy complained, rubbing his ear, "I think I've gone partially deaf."

"Quit your whining," Gabriella giggled loudly, "you're mother is right, that's all you ever do."

"Hey, don't start bringing my mum into this!" Troy exclaimed, "please don't say you're planning something with her, please Ella, _please_!"

"Technically, you're too late." Gabriella replied and giggled again when she heard Troy groan, "although we're not planning anything, we had already planned something. Didn't your mum tell you I went over for dinner last week?" She asked and Troy shook his head, "oh, well I did. She's a great cook, you know."

"My mother, a good cook?" Troy began sarcastically causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. "I never would have guessed, it's not like I lived with her for eighteen years."

"Okay, okay, I think I get it." Gabriella playfully shoved Troy's shoulder. "Anyway, how do you think my party is going? Having any fun at all?"

"If I'm being completely honest with you, then I would have to say," Troy paused before breaking out into a large smile, "I really wish someone had hosted a party this good when I was at East High because it's totally awesome!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheek quickly. "Plus, I'm having an even better time because I'm with you."

"What if someone saw you kiss me just then?" Gabriella asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching. "That was _extremely_ risky, Mr. Bolton."

"Ssh, my name is _Prince_ _Charming_ remember?" He said, covering her mouth with his hand and saying it in a knowing tone. "Anyway, I've told you before Cinderella, that it is very, very fun when we do it in risky places." He raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner and Gabriella shoved him again. "See, I could use a kiss to make me feel better now." Troy pouted but Gabriella narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"There is no way in hell that is ever happening in such a public place." She told him and Troy sighed with a smile, knowing that it was probably for the best. "But you can have as many kisses as you want later." She added and Troy beamed as he saw her cheeky smile. "How does that sound, Prince Charming?"

"It sounds absolutely perfect." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver through her body as his warm breath was felt on her neck. "I can't wait."

"Either can I." Gabriella whispered back in response and blushed as Troy winked at her. "So, how come it took so long for you guys to get here? Do you know how bored us girls were getting?"

"Hey, when a man's gotta look good, a man's gotta look good." Troy replied, smoothing out his outfit, "but it was worth the wait, right?" He asked cheekily and Gabriella laughed loudly at his tone.

"Yes, it was definitely worth the wait." Gabriella replied, nodding her head but her smile suddenly turned into a frown as she looked behind Troy. "Troy, you might wanna-" But it was too late as someone fell backwards and pushed Troy in the pool however, unfortunately for Gabriella, his arm was lingering around her waist which meant she was dragged in with him. As the two emerged from the water, Gabriella coughed and tried getting her dress to stay down as it floated around her. Troy, too coughed loudly and wanted to take his mask off however he couldn't as a group of people had surrounded them and began laughing. Seeing Gabriella's state, Troy bit his lip and sheepishly said...

"Sorry Cinderella." he swam to the side, holding Gabriella's hand and the pair of them lifted themselves out, once the attraction had worn off, students turned back to their own business which left the two, extremely drenched people to shiver in the cold. Then they heard the clock strike midnight and groups of people cheer loudly as they took off their masks however Troy and Gabriella didn't, instead Troy cleared his throat and was about to say something when Gabriella cut him off.

"Now it's midnight, Prince Charming, you are so _dead_."


	16. Flashbacks

**Unexpected Love**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and I worked really hard on it so I hope you all enjoy it. This will be a lot more eventful than the last one, I know that was rubbish but it was kind of a filler and I didn't want some major thing to happen in that chapter. This is for all of those who reviewed, I can't thank you enough for bringing a smile to my face. Here's to...**_xZANESSAA4LIFEx_**,**_ xojoxo_**, **_R0CKSTAR14_**, **_SassyBR_**, **_troyellabrie_**, **_Kro22_**, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_whirlergirl_** and **_Midnight113_**. **

**Chapter 16 – Heated Moments**

_Flashback - an unexpected but vivid recurrence of a past experience _

Gabriella had had past experiences before, she had replayed them over and over again in her mind and had dreamt of them when she fell into deep slumbers. Her first flashback had been extremely vivid and once she had woken up the next day, Gabriella had truly believed for a few moments that it had actually happened all over again. It had been the day of Harry Evans' funeral and it still haunted Gabriella til this day. She had remembered the way that everything and everyone were so quiet. As soon as she had woken up that morning, the mood around her was, almost, ghostly. When she walked downstairs, her parents had deep, meaningful expressions on their faces whilst eating their breakfast in silence. They had given Gabriella weak smiles once they acknowledged her before looking back at their food. Then the time had come when they had to leave and Gabriella wasn't sure how long it would be before she broke down in tears, although she felt she had to stay strong for Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella had lost a very close friend. But the twins, had lost their father, and for Sharpay, had lost her closest friend in the world and she would never get the special bond ever again with anyone else, no matter how hard she tried. Gabriella remembered shivering as a cold breeze swept among everyone whilst they watched Harry's coffin lowered into the ground. It had even seemed like nature had known exactly what day it was. It hadn't rained, but the sky was dark and mournful whilst the wind blew icy cold breezes throughout the day. The birds hadn't sung a chirpy tune at all, the flowers didn't blossom and the world stood still. That day, had been truly upsetting for everyone who knew and loved Harry Evans.

But, instead of making this story ridiculously depressing, I have to mention that Gabriella did have some good flashbacks, many flashbacks! Her and her parents being together, her and Jessica, her and the girls but as of late, these flashbacks involved nothing but her and Troy...although, sometimes it included her, Troy and a bed or a shower or a car and, _sometimes_, it involved being backstage, late after school.

Surely these flashbacks wouldn't include heartache?

**24th October 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_You know I'm sorry, baby." Troy whispered huskily into Gabriella's ear, causing an involuntary shiver run through her body and Troy had noticed but assumed it was because she was still in the clothes that were drenched after being pushed into the pool. "Maybe, we should get you out of these wet clothes? We wouldn't want you getting a cold." He said suggestively before nipping at her neck. _

"_Troy, you pulled me in the pool with you!" She exclaimed in response, ripping her mask off, "this dress took me ages to make and now it's ruined." _

"_Ella, I didn't pull you in on purpose," Troy defended softly, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "although I didn't know you made your dress, you know I would _never_ do that deliberately, right?" _

"_I know." Gabriella sighed and pouted. "But now I'm really, really wet." _

"_Really, really wet, eh?" Troy raised his eyebrows, and his eyes glinted in a seductive way that made Gabriella mentally gasp. "I think you should answer my first question then, how about we get you out of these clothes?" In one swift movement, Troy locked her bedroom door and crashed his lips down on to hers, causing her lips to part with a moan. Troy took this opportunity and slid his tongue in, battling hers to win control yet massaging it at the same time, wanting to give her as much pleasure as she gave him. Before, Gabriella could process what else was happening, Troy pushed her down on the bed, breaking the kiss and letting his warm tongue travel from the lobe of her ear down to her collarbone and further down to the valley of her breasts. _

"_Troy." Gabriella breathed out with pleasure and involuntarily gasped as his hands gripped her sides, digging in slightly as his pelvis rocked into hers. He grinned, loving the way she spoke his name, it was so soft, warm and gentle yet it was still incredibly sexy and husky in her own way. It made him feel wanted and whenever he heard her breath out his name, it drove him beyond crazy. Sitting up, Troy looked at the glowing girl laying underneath him. Her eyes innocently looked up to him and he felt a spark shoot through him, almost making him jump. She was biting her lip, waiting for him to make his next move but what really made him practically rip her clothes off was the flash in her eye. That small, bright flash that screamed desire, passion and seduction. It was that that caused Gabriella to be lying on her bed, Troy hovering on top of her, his black shirt half undone, whilst she was merely left in her underwear. And the second they reattached their lips, their bodies went into jelly, the jolt of lightening leaving their bodies to tingle, their insides turning with a feeling neither one of them could recognize. _

_Almost shaking with anticipation and needed to feel his body closer to hers, Gabriella fumbled to undo the rest of the buttons on Troy's shirt, and once she had completed her task, she ripped it off, leaving her to run her soft fingers over his well toned body. She couldn't help but smirk in the kiss as he shivered with delight and Gabriella couldn't believe how he was making her feel. "Fuck, Ella..." He whispered, sending another wave of pleasure throughout her body and she needed him to continue further. And it was as if he had read her mind as he tore off her underwear and without any warning, broke the kiss and dipped his head downwards. _

_It was then, Gabriella moaned out with delight, his tongue flicked and her hands clasped the bedsheets, her hands in tight fists as he slipped two fingers inside of her, causing another cry of pleasure from her. "Troy!" She cried and he kissed around her core, his other hand caressing her thigh. As he felt her walls contract, Troy quickly pulled away making Gabriella involuntarily whimper from the loss of contact, however it was only so Troy could throw his trousers aside and nip at her body again. The burning sensation running where ever he previously touched. "Shit, don't fucking tease me, Troy." Gabriella ordered, moaning as she gripped his hair in her hands. "Please."_

"_Where's the fun in that?" He asked huskily, her legs falling weak again. "I thought you liked the teasing?" He smirked and took her left breast in his hand, massaging it whilst kissing the other. His pelvis rolled into hers again and he felt his erection strain against his boxers, needing to take them off now but wanting to tease Gabriella just that little bit more. Kissing along her chest again, he felt her heart pound against her chest and grinned as he knew he was killing her with anticipation. Another cry of pleasure erupted from her lips as she felt the pressure of his index finger rubbing circles on her clit. _

"Please_, Troy, don't tease me, _please_!" Gabriella panted, her hands clasping harder and harder round the white bedsheets, pulling them slightly as her body bucked gently, feeling herself getting closer and closer to a climax but each time she contracted the slightest, he eased off, making her want him even more. Seeing her eyes closed, her chest heaving up and down and feeling his own, throbbing member, Troy knew he couldn't tease her much longer as he was practically teasing himself by holding back. "Troy." Her gentle voice called out, bringing him back to reality and he involuntarily grunted with delight as her hand ran over the very large bulge that was still straining against his boxers, trying to break free._

"_Close your eyes, baby." Troy whispered, kissing the side of her neck and she obeyed his soft demands by fluttering her eyes shut. Quickly, Troy took his boxers off, throwing them carelessly into the corner of the room before hovering over Gabriella, taking in the side before slowly putting his member inside of her warm core. "No more teasing." He told her gently, kissing down her neck and collarbone as they moved, finding a pleasurable rhythm together. _

"_Troy," Gabriella breathed out in a whisper as his movement grinded against her, sending wave after wave of tingling pleasure through her body, feeling it explode inside her stomach each time and erupt like a volcano, spreading from her head to her toes and run around her as if it were her blood. Her heart pounded against her chest and she was sure that he could hear it as she swore she could hear his. Troy held himself up by his hands, his hot breath becoming shorter as his pace began to speed up ever so slightly. Leaning down, Troy continued his movement, feeling Gabriella's hands settle on his hips, the touch burning him but burning him in a sensual way that he didn't want her to let him go, and he kissed her square on the lips. A kiss that screamed passion and need. Pulling away for breath, their sweaty foreheads lent against one another, feeling each other's hot breath and embracing the glow throwing off them both of them. But Troy fused their lips together once more, it was heated and wanted, soft but passionate and Gabriella couldn't help but mew, the sparks flying around them. "Faster." She demanded quietly and Troy obeyed, going deeper and harder, listening to her moans get louder and louder. "I'm so close."_

"_Come with me." Troy ordered, much like he had done before but the tone was different. It was softer, almost more meaningful and Gabriella bit her lip, feeling her climax draw closer. It had only taken a couple more thrusts and the room was electric as they cried each other's names and a long moan mixed with a low grunt filled the room shortly after as the pace slowed down, the effects of their orgasm still rippling through them. "Ella." He whispered before kissing her gently on the lips, a small chaste kiss that had a bigger effect on the both of them than anyone could ever know. Falling to her side, he put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest, letting his scent fill her nostrils and Gabriella sighed with content as she lay there in his arms. _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

A smile spread across Gabriella's features as she remembered the night of her party. It had been such a different experience than the first time they had done it and it was a completely foreign feeling, shivering as he whispered sweet things in her ear, his sensual touch burning every part of her, his kisses, his words, just him in general. Troy had rapidly become something even more special to Gabriella after that night. The passion was much different from the time in the gym. The first time they had encountered each other's bodies had been full of lust, want and it had been rough but extremely pleasurable. That time, well that time had been almost like an alternate universe. He had teased her, that was in both of their natures to do so but when they really started, he had been so slow, caring and soft as if Gabriella were a virgin and experiencing sex for the very first time. Something about that night, the way they explored each other changed their feelings and made them much deeper than either of them expected.

But Gabriella knew Troy was different from any other boy she had ever dated. He protected her, made her feel secure. They weren't all about sex and touching each other, although they loved it when they did but the two of them could talk and never had to worry about it being awkward. In a way, Gabriella found it strange that she had found someone that actually listened to her, even about the most ridiculous things. She knew from the very beginning that Troy was someone special and he made her feel special too. He understood her like no one did, not even her two best friends. She looked forward to seeing him, looked forward to seeing his cheeky grin and those ocean blue orbs that made her weak at the knees. Gabriella knew that her feelings were becoming deeper and deeper every time that she saw him, but was love really on the cards?

"Never would have guessed." Gabriella whispered to herself and smiled as she thought back to a few days ago when the unthinkable happened.

**25th October 2003**

**East High Theatre, Backstage**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"_Great job, El." Troy beamed proudly, seeing Gabriella's wide smile. "You were amazing and that's just the rehearsals! I can not wait to see you perform on opening night, you're so going to kick ass." _

"_Shut up, I wasn't that amazing." Gabriella giggled, blushing slightly before adding, "but today did go pretty well." _

"_It went better than well." Troy replied, tilting his head to the side as she saw her cheeks go pink again, "you know, you really don't have to be embarrassed when I say this to you. I swear you should be used to compliments like these, boys must do it all the time." _

"_I suppose a few boys have left comments here and there." Gabriella waved her hand, dismissing the subject before stepping closer, her eyes glinting with excitement, "but I prefer men to boys." She smirked and Troy chuckled, understanding what she meant. "So, what are you doing here on a Saturday? Surely you should be relaxing on your day off?" _

"_I should be but when I knew that a certain beautiful girl was going to be practicing here, I thought, screw the basketball and television, I'll go see her." Troy winked cheekily causing Gabriella to giggle loudly. "Anyway, do I need an excuse now to see you?" _

"_Of course not." Gabriella squeaked happily, "I'm really glad you came." _

"_Well, how could I stay away when we were up in the early hours of this morning doing the wonderful magic we were doing?" Troy questioned, the smile not being wiped off his face at any moment as they both recalled the previous nights, or early morning, events that they had done together. "It really was wonderful magic, by the way." _

"_Oh, I know." Gabriella grinned, and looked behind her before turning back to Troy with a flirtatious smirk on her face, "and I also know that we are the only ones in the theatre right now." _

"_So, we are all alone?" Troy smirked, caging Gabriella against the wall backstage as she nodded, "all alone...what can we do with ourselves?" Troy asked himself chuckling faintly to himself before he crashed his lips onto Gabriella's in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved rhythmically against each other and he massaged her lips, letting the sensation overwhelm the two of them. As the kiss deepened further, Gabriella's hands slid round his neck, pulling him closer to her whilst he moved his hands down to her waist, securely wrapping them round her in a tight embrace. He didn't know how she did it but every time their lips met, something inside of him erupted and shook. It was very new for him, to experience what he was experiencing. The sparks, the chemistry, the way he would feel less stressed, more happier and more confident when she was around. Just talking to her was something Troy would look forward to and it was a complete foreign feeling for him and Troy wasn't quite sure what exactly it was. He didn't have a single insight, until they pulled away from each other, chests rising slowly as they tried catching their breath, their foreheads leaning against each other and their eyes closed as he whispered gently, "I love you." And then everything went into overdrive, their eyes snapped open, both of them wide with shock. Troy stepped back, not knowing what to say next, not realising what he had just said. _

"_Wh...what?" Gabriella stuttered, her mouth open slightly as she tried replaying those words in her head. "What did you just say?" _

"_What? Nothing," Troy replied quickly, scratching the back of his neck with nerves, "nothing, I didn't say a thing." _

"_Yes you did." Gabriella pointed a finger at him, almost accusingly, "you said that you...you _loved_ me." She let out a heavy breath, not daring to blink or look away from his worried expression. "Did you mean it?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Did you mean it," Gabriella repeated, "when you said that you loved me?" She asked shakily and Troy began to wonder, had he meant it? Had he really meant for those words to slip and fall so easily out of his mouth? And that's when it hit him, of course he had! He had unconsciously let those words come out, he hadn't planned it, they weren't forced out, they came out as easily as it was for Troy to breathe. Staring at her flawless yet extremely nervous expression, Troy began to smile, taking her back in his arms and kissing her lips softly, feeling the tingle sensation all over again. _

"_Yes." Troy replied confidently, "I love you Gabriella Montez, I fucking love you." He didn't care if she didn't love him back, he didn't care if she was just physically attracted to him because she did want to be with him in some way, and that suited him fine if she didn't love him in return. However, his eyes bugged out as she answered softly and almost inaudibly, _

"_I love you too." She blushed, embarrassed by her confession but a sense of relief wavered over her as if she had been wanting to get that out. "I do, I love you." _

"_Well, I think that's the best news I have ever heard." Troy grinned and lent down in a sweet, soft kiss. A loving one that sent butterflies round Gabriella's stomach, a kiss that sent her head spinning. His lips were so soft against hers and it really was magic whenever they touched. Hearing him say those three words shocked her but once they had sunk in, when she believed that he had actually said them, her heart fluttered. It was a strange feeling but it was amazing all the same. It was so indescribable that there were no words to express what Gabriella was feeling inside and although it scared her in some way, she couldn't deny that she felt more excited and lively than ever before. "I can not believe you feel the same way." _

"_I can not believe you said it first." Gabriella giggled. "No one has ever said that to me before and actually meant it..." and then she stopped, only to continue in a small voice, "if you're just saying this to make me feel better or something then-" _

"_Hey, hey, hey," Troy interrupted, cutting her off quickly as he furrowed his brow, "I really love you, Ella. I may not have realised it until now but I love you _so_ much. I didn't intend on saying I love you, doesn't that prove that I really felt it when it came out? I couldn't control myself!" He exclaimed letting Gabriella sigh contently, burying her head into his chest comfortably. _

"_Okay, I believe you." Gabriella nodded, taking in his strong, secure scent, "and for the record, I really love you too, Troy." _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

Just as Gabriella was beaming from the thought, the shrill ringing of the telephone brought her back to reality and she quickly picked it up, not knowing who was calling her. "Hello? Montez residence."

"_Gabby, sweetheart!" _

"Dad!" Gabriella squealed happily, "oh, my, God! Daddy, how are you? I haven't spoke to you for ages."

"_I know, your mother and I are so sorry about that,"_ her father replied sadly, _"we've been so busy, we're trying our hardest to come home sooner than originally planned that-"_

"You're coming home earlier?" Gabriella cut him off, hope clearly evident in her voice, "because, that would seriously be better than any birthday present you could ever get me."

"_I'm glad it would be." _Her father chuckled, _"but we're not sure whether it's going to work or not. The lack of phone calls is because we're trying so hard but please don't be angry with us if it doesn't work. We've talked to our boss and he's starting to come around to the idea but you never know in this business what can happen."_

"That's okay, just as long as you're trying!" Gabriella grinned cheerfully at the thought of seeing her parents earlier than planned. "So, how are you and mum?"

"_We're good, very tired but good."_ Her father replied happily and it was lovely to finally hear his voice again after so many weeks of not being in touch, _"what about you, princess? Got a boyfriend yet?"_ He teased and a blush fell upon Gabriella's cheeks, even though he couldn't see her face, she put a hand to her cheek, to hide the blush. _"Because if you have, I hope he is a good guy not some wreckless, juvenile. I don't want you riding on any motorcycles, they're death machines."_ He told her sternly and Gabriella refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"No dad, I haven't been riding any motorcycles and even if I had been, I would of taken every safety precaution there is." Gabriella replied, "and I haven't got a boyfriend." She lied. "Right now, I'm only focusing on my studies."

"_You know what, that's all you need." _Her father answered happily, _"you don't need a boyfriend, __they're overrated anyway." _

"So you were overrated when you were younger dad?"

"_What? Of course not, but times have changed."_ He told her and Gabriella giggled loudly, "_now, boyfriends are overrated. I was a perfect boyfriend to your mother...now I'm the perfect husband but all you need is a good, reliable job and me, of course." _

"Oh, I see," Gabriella replied, "you know that even when I get a boyfriend, you'll still be my dad, right? It's not like I'm going to run away and get married in Vegas." After she said that, the phone went silent and Gabriella exclaimed, "dad, I'm _not_ getting married in Vegas!"

"_Yeah, I'm sure you won't."_ He sighed, _"but you're growing up, my little baby girl is an adult, I just wish you were two again when you needed me." _

"Daddy," Gabriella whined and pouted, "I'll always need you."

"_I'm very glad to hear that."_ He answered and chuckled, _"right, well, I think your mother wants to speak to you so I'll speak to you soon, princess. I love you." _

"I love you too, daddy." Gabriella paused as she heard the rustle of the phone move from her father to her mother, "hey mum."

"_Hey darling, how are you?" _

"I'm really good thank you." Gabriella replied, "dad was just telling me that you might be coming home soon?"

_"Yeah, we're trying."_ Maria answered with a tired sigh. _"But I heard your father talking about boyfriend, have you got one?"_ She asked excitedly. _"Because I won't tell your father if you don't want me to." _

"No mum, I haven't." Gabriella lied again. "I told him as well, I'm just focusing on my studies right now."

"_How is school going? Are Sharpay and Taylor alright as well?"_ Maria asked quickly. _"How was the party?" _

"School is great, Tay and Shar are cool and the party was awesome." Gabriella replied simply and giggled as her mother whined about her not giving enough detail. "There's not much more to say about those subjects, mum, how's your work going?"

"_Tiring, very, very tiring._" Maria honestly replied, "_we're trying to advertise this new product...I forget the name but we're deciding between two fonts for the words. Either, just block capitals or you know, the writing that slants...oh, what's it called? Um...you know they usually use it for tattoos?" _

**27th October 2003**

**Troy's apartment**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_I love you." Troy murmured in Gabriella's ear as he nuzzled into her neck with his arms wrapped round her body, pulling her closer to him. "You're so beautiful." _

"_Troy!" Gabriella whined as she blushed ferociously, "but I love you too." She told him and kissed his lips sweetly. "Oh, are you still coming on Friday to my house?" _

"_Of course I am, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Troy replied and kissed her cheek softly, "how could I give you your present if I didn't come?" _

"_You didn't have to get me anything, Troy." Gabriella smiled warmly, "having you there would be good enough for me, you know that right?" _

"_I know, gracing anyone with my presence is truly the best gift of all." Troy replied cockily but chuckled as Gabriella slapped him playfully on the chest. "But, of course I was going to get you a present and whether you like the fact that I got you something or not, I wanted to get you something. After all, I do love you very much." He told her with a grin and Gabriella couldn't contain the beaming, toothy smile that spread across her face. "Anyway, I'm getting nervous to tell you the truth, what if you don't like it?" He pouted and Gabriella hugged him tightly as they were still snuggled up together on the sofa. _

"_Troy, whatever you get me, I know I'm going to love." Gabriella replied and sighed contently, "I can't believe I'm going to be eighteen. I can do so many things now...okay, maybe I can't drink or get into clubs but I can...vote in the next election, live by myself...hell, I can even get a tattoo!" _

"_A tattoo?" _

"_Yeah, why not? Obviously not a completely massive one," Gabriella explained, "but I always thought little ones were cool, something that I wouldn't regret having when I was older. Have you never thought about having a tattoo?" _

"_Well, I suppose I have," Troy thought, "but then again, I don't know if I would be able to take someone inking my skin...it's so gross and-" _

"_You're such a baby." Gabriella giggled, "okay, hypothetically speaking, if you decided to get a tattoo, what would you have and why?" _

"_Hypothetically speaking?" Gabriella nodded and Troy chewed on his lip as he began to wonder, "um, I don't know...I think I would have...'Ella' because it's my name for you and no one else is allowed to use it, plus you've taken my heart, it's only fair that I have your name engraved in me in return." He chuckled and Gabriella blushed. "But seriously, I would definitely have your name. What about you? What would you have?" _

"_Well, I was going to say a few stars because I've always thought they were really cute," Gabriella replied, "but after you said that, I know I would have Troy." _

"_You don't have to say that just because I would want your name, El." Troy quickly said, "I wouldn't be offended if you wanted the stars-" _

"_No!" She cut him off loudly, "I really would love to have your name. It's proves how much I love you." _

"_You don't need to prove anything, you know that right?" Troy asked, "but it would be pretty cool to have tattoos on with each other's names. Although I never thought much about it, there was a time when I was about to, I wasn't allowed though." _

"_Why? Did your mum talk you out of it?" _

"_Um...yeah, yeah my mum." Troy answered hesitantly however Gabriella was oblivious to it. "She showed me so many pictures on things that could go wrong and I suppose that's why I don't want anyone to prod at my skin with a needle...I hate needles as well." _

"_You really are a girl." Gabriella laughed loudly. "Although, I was thinking of getting a tattoo when I turn eighteen." She bit her lip waiting for Troy's reaction however he didn't give her one. _

"_It'd be cool." He shrugged, his attention half on her and half on the basketball match which had just come on the television. _

"_Troy, have you already forgotten what we were just talking about?" She asked and sighed when he looked at her blankly. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo when I'm eighteen," Troy nodded slowly, "with your name." Then Troy understood what she was saying and sat up quickly, an almost shocked expression on his face. _

"_My name?" He asked and Gabriella nodded nervously. "You want my name as a tattoo?" _

"_I don't know why you're so shocked," Gabriella quickly said, "we had just been talking about it." _

"_Yeah but it had all been hypothetically speaking." Troy answered, "are you sure you want a tattoo? Because you'll have it for the rest of your life." _

"_Yes, I've been thinking about it long before I met you." She explained, "I just decided that I want your name now." _

_  
"And you're really, truly sure?" Troy asked, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly and when Gabriella nodded, a full, toothy grin spread across his features. "Then, I'm getting one of my own with your name on it." _

"_What!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly. _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"Gabby? Sweetheart, you still there?" Quickly, Gabriella came back from her thoughts as she heard her mother's slightly worried voice. "Gabby?"

"Sorry, mum, I was...day-dreaming." She replied, apologetically, "what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we've had this massive row with some of our colleges," Maria explained, "half of the people want just plain block capitals whilst the other half want the tattoo like font."

"Which side are you on?" Gabriella distantly asked.

"Well, that's the thing, your father is set on the tattoo font side but I'm stuck in the middle." Maria continued, "I love that font, I really do but the capitals will surely draw more attention with them being so big and people will know exactly what we're talking about because it's really clear and at the moment we..."

**31st October 2003**

**Trevor's Tattoo Parlor**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_I can not believe we're doing this." Gabriella giggled. "I'm barely eighteen and I'm getting a tattoo." She bit her lip and put a hand on her stomach, "I'm kinda nervous, are you nervous?" _

"_A little bit." Troy admitted, his hands in his pockets as he knew he was going to take hold of her hand if they were out but anyone could see them and neither of them wanted to risk it. "I'm excited at the same time though, especially as I'm about to have your name inked on me...it's pretty cool." _

"_In fact, it's totally cool." Gabriella squealed, "okay, you ready to go in?" _

"_I'm ready when you are." Troy replied and the pair looked up at the sign that read 'Trevor's Tattoo Parlor'. As if it had been rehearsed, they both sighed before looking at each other and walking in, Troy holding the door open for Gabriella. "Hi." Troy nodded at the women behind the desk who was chewing gum, insanely loudly and Gabriella's eyes widened as she stared at the tattoo's that covered her arms. Gabriella wasn't sure where one finished and the other began. _

"_Hey." She said, chewing her gum continuously with her mouth open. "I'm guessing you want a tattoo?" _

"_Yeah, that's why we came." Troy gave a nervous laugh and the girl behind the desk raised her eyebrows and swept her eyes over Troy, an immediate wave of jealousy ran through Gabriella's body but she shook it off knowing that Troy would never go for someone like the red head that was currently asking him random questions. _

"_Right and," the red head looked over at Gabriella blankly, "I'm going to need to see proof of age." _

"_Oh yeah, sure thing." She replied and handed over her license to the red head which sighed, with what seemed out of frustration, as she saw that Gabriella was, in fact, old enough to have the tattoo. _

"_Okay, well, I'll just get Trevor, if you look around, you can decide what tattoo you want." The red head said with boredom, "unless you have something else in mind, well, you need a picture of whatever you want." With that, she went through the beaded doorway and left Gabriella and Troy to look around the room where various pictures hung of different designs that could be drawn on their bodies. _

"_She seemed...nice." Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled in response. "I don't think she liked me very much." _

"_Hey, it's only because you're so unbelievably beautiful and she's jealous that she could never be as pretty as you are." Troy put an arm round her shoulder and kissed the top of her head affectionately causing a smile to appear on Gabriella's features. _

"_You sure you want this done, Troy?" Gabriella asked, "I don't want you to be doing this just because I am. This is something that lasts forever, you won't be able to wash it off." _

"_I know and I want this, I really do." Troy answered, "like I said, I hadn't thought about it after I was forbidden to get one. Now I remember how much I actually did want a tattoo but I'm glad that I'm getting it now because I can get your name." _

"_Okay, well if you're sure then-" _

"_Babe, I'm absolutely certain, I promise." Troy replied, "unless, of course, you're asking if I really want this because you're having doubts of your own." _

"_No, I am positively sure that I want this." Gabriella nodded, taking a deep breath as the nerves fluttered around her stomach, "although I'm so nervous." _

"_It's okay, I'll be there to hold your hand." Troy grinned, kissing her cheek. "There's no need to be nervous." _

"_You're right, there's no need to be nervous." Gabriella repeated but gulped when a large man stepped out along side the red headed girl. He, too, had large tattoo's up and down his arms, he had no hair and when he turned his back to them, Gabriella saw a tattoo that must of run from his back up to his head. "No need to be nervous." Gabriella whispered to herself and Troy must of heard as he entwined their hands together and squeezed hers gently. _

"_Alright, which one of you wants to go first?" The guy, who must have been Trevor, asked looking between the two. "I've got everything set up so whoever goes first doesn't have to wait." _

"_Do you wanna go?" Troy asked and Gabriella paused, thinking about it as she chewed on her lip. After some hesitation, she quickly shook her head. "Okay then, I'll go first." _

"_Great, well, if you just come with me." Trevor replied, "you can come too little lady." For such a large man, he really had a lovely warm smile which did put Gabriella at some rest. Trevor led the pair through the beaded doorway where there was a small room. There was a bed with white paper like material over it and Troy sat down happily whilst Gabriella stood by the beads, fiddling with the end of her coat. "Okay, so do you know what design you want and where you want it?" _

"_Yeah, I'd like Ella to be put on my shoulder blade?" Troy asked and Trevor nodded. _

"_Well if you want to take your shirt off," Trevor told him and Troy obeyed, taking off his many layers of clothing so he was just shirtless. The red head had obviously heard the demand of Trevor as she quickly came in, her eyes glued on Troy's chest, which made Troy feel rather uncomfortable. "Here is a list of fonts that I can put on, then there's the size as well on this list." Trevor handed him the lists and Troy called Gabriella over to help him. _

"_What do you think?" Troy asked, "I like this one." _

"_Me too." Gabriella agreed, nodding her head, "but don't get it too big." _

"_Wasn't planning to, babe." Troy grinned and Gabriella sent a weak one back as the nerves began to get bigger and bigger. "What kind of one will you have?" _

"_Exactly the same as yours." She told him quickly, "that way, they're like identical, if you get my drift." _

"_I definitely get your drift." Troy chuckled. _

"_So, do you know what you want?" Trevor asked kindly, his equipment on a metal table next to him. Troy nodded and explained exactly what the both of them wanted at which, Trevor agreed to do them and got ready. "Okay, well I'm just going to wash my hands, get some gloves on and sterilize the area you want the tattoo on." He quickly scurried around before he returned back to Troy. "This may hurt but don't worry, I'll make sure it's worth it." Gabriella had waited patiently watching Troy wince every now and then as the needle drew ink on his body. It hadn't taken as long as either of them expected but once a patch had been placed on the tattoo, Troy hopped off and sighed happily as if nothing had ever happened. But now it was Gabriella's turn and she wasn't sure she was able to do this. She laid down on the bed and waited for Trevor to wash his hands again, put a fresh pair of gloves on and to sterilize the area. The position she was laying in meant she was able to get a good view of the clock and as each minute past, her stomach dropped another ten feet. "You ready little lady?" He asked and Gabriella hesitated before nodding slowly, Troy had pulled up a chair so he was next to her and he held her hand, although Gabriella was crushing his. "Again, this might hurt but don't worry little lady, you'll love the end result." _

_Gabriella bit on her own arm as the needle came into contact with her skin and for a second, Gabriella became dizzy and she swore she was going to pass out, not from the pain but from the fear. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Troy's comforting expression. The smile that brought her away from the dizziness, as the time continued, it hurt a little less as Gabriella adjusted to the prick that she was feeling from the needle and again, it ended quicker than she had anticipated. Chewing on her lip, she felt the needle come off her skin and Trevor announced that he had finished, a patch was placed on her tattoo as well and she slowly brought herself up, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She said shakily and Trevor nodded his head with another warm smile. _

"_No problems, little lady." He replied, "if you feel like there isn't anything right with it or once you've taken the patch off, which you need to leave on for another week, then come back here straight away. I'll tell you if there is anything wrong with it but there is a ninety nine point nine percent chance that there won't be. I've being doing this for fifteen years and so far nothing has ever happened like that." The pair nodded. "Scarlet will do the rest for you and she'll give you something to sterilize the tattoo with once you've taken the patch off, you only need to put that on for another two weeks, every time you get up and go to bed." _

"_Thanks." Troy beamed and walked out with Gabriella following him quickly. "Um, so how much is this?" He asked, getting out his wallet and once Scarlet, the red head's name which Gabriella felt the name was very appropriate for her, answered, he handed over the amount however Gabriella placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her with confusion. "What?" _

"_You're paying for both of us," Gabriella pointed out before turning to face Scarlet, "is there any way you can split the-" _

"_Ella, it's your birthday." Troy replied, "I'm not letting you pay for this." _

"_But-"  
_

"_See it as another birthday gift." Troy told her sternly. "You're not paying." _

"_Fine." Gabriella pouted and Troy kissed the pout away, oblivious to Scarlet who was glaring at Gabriella. Of course, they knew they probably weren't ever going to see Scarlet again and Troy guessed it was a safe place to plant his lips on Gabriella's. So that morning, Troy and Gabriella got their first tattoo with each other's names on. And despite Gabriella's nerves at the beginning, stepping out of the parlor, it felt great to have branded one another. _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"Gabby, quit day-dreaming!" Maria shouted down the phone with frustration and Gabriella jumped, snapping back to reality again. "You ask me a question and you don't even bother to listen to the reply, this wasn't how I brought you up. You better not do this to your teachers."

"Sorry, mum." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mother's statement. "And don't worry, that's pretty much the very first time I've ever zoned out on someone answering my question."

"Good. Now, as I see I've been boring you with work details..." Maria cleared her throat, "I never asked how your actual birthday was? Did you invite the girls over?"

"Yeah I did. And their boyfriends and a couple of other friends came too." Gabriella explained, "it was cool, we watched movies, told stories, I think it was better than the party and I told you, the party was awesome." Hearing Maria laugh, Gabriella smiled, missing the sound.

"Well that's great, I'm glad you had a wonderful time." Maria replied. "How is Zeke? And what was Taylor's boyfriends name again?"

"Zeke's cool, he's doing great in college, I reckon he'll have his own restaurant or cooking show soon. Hell, he'll probably have both!" Gabriella exclaimed. "And Taylor's boyfriend is called, Chad. You haven't met him before, but I sent you a picture of him and Taylor, remember? You even said, and I quote, that he had 'fantastically bouncy hair', unquote."

"Oh, of course! How could I possibly of forgotten that?" Maria scolded herself, much to Gabriella's amusement, "yes, he looked like a lovely boy. So did you get lots of presents from them?"

**31st October 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_Troy, you know you've already paid for the tattoo, you really don't need to-" But Troy cut her off with a 'weak at the knees' kiss, pulling away with a smile on his face. "Troy!" She whined, understanding his motives but still feeling the butterflies all the same. _

"_Ella!" Troy mimicked, "shut up and let me give you this. It's really special to me, okay?" Gabriella nodded slowly, unsure of what he was going to give her. "Okay, close your eyes and turn around." Gabriella nodded again and turned her back to him, her eyes closed and her heart thudding through her chest. "I don't know if you'll like it but..." The coldness of the chain around her neck sent a shiver down her spine and Troy's hot breath sent another one. "Open your eyes." Troy said softly and as Gabriella fluttered her eyes open, her hand flew up to her neck where she felt the chain underneath it. Looking down she caught sight of three things. A ruby red 'T' glistened around, a silver heart was on the chain too and a ring had been put along side it. _

"_T as in, Troy?" Gabriella asked, a beaming, toothy grin on her features. _

"_Yeah, basically. And then the heart, well that means that you have my heart, however cheesy that may sound." Troy chuckled faintly as Gabriella responded, _

"_I love cheesy." _

"_And the ring is my class ring from high school." He explained, "we boys were only allowed to give it to the people that we love, only Jason gave his away despite most of the guys on the team having girlfriends. Jason gave his to Kelsi and well, I think we all know that they're going to get married some time in the future. It's really special to us when we give this away...which is why I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it." _

"_Troy..." Gabriella tilted her head and lent in, giving him a soft and loving kiss. "I love you." _

"_I love you too," Troy sighed, "which is why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend?" _

"_Did you really have to ask?" Gabriella giggled and placed her lips over his once more, letting the warmth spread through her body. "This has to be the best gift I've ever gotten, even better than the new car my parents bought for me." _

"_Well, I'm completely honored." Troy chuckled and nuzzled into Gabriella's neck, "I really do love you, you know." _

"_And I really do love you too." Gabriella grinned, "not to be a downer on this moment or anything, should I take this off considering the others will be here soon?" _

_  
"Good point." Troy nodded. "Probably for the best." _

"_Actually..." Gabriella trailed off, pausing as she thought, "I'll go change my top instead, this way I can wear it and nobody can see it." _

"_Ah, an excellent thought Miss. Montez." Troy smirked, kissing her cheek quickly. "I'll wait here whilst you get changed and text the guys, see where they are." _

_--- _

"_Gabby, open my present!" Chad exclaimed, bouncing around in excitement as he handed over his present. The group had placed themselves in Gabriella's living room, Zeke bringing many movies with him and the others brought mountains of food. They had been there for half an hour or so before Chad had decided that it was time for Gabriella to open her presents which all of them agreed to. "I think you'll really like it." _

"_Okay, Chad." Gabriella giggled and unwrapped the present carefully to reveal a C.D of Gabriella's favourite band and a rubber duck. "Thanks, Chad but what is with the rubber duck?" _

"_It's not just a rubber duck, Gabby," Chad shook his head, "it's a glow in the dark rubber duck." _

"_Oh, well that's cool." Gabriella giggled loudly and Taylor looked at her boyfriend strangely. _

"_What goes on in that head of yours, I'll never know." Taylor muttered to herself before handing over her own present. "I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get you but once I saw this, I knew I had to give it to you." _

"_Thanks, Tay." Gabriella smiled warmly and opened the present but she quickly engulfed Taylor in a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

"_You're welcome," Taylor giggled and looked down at the watch in Gabriella's hand. "Obviously, I saw you looking at this when we went to the mall a couple of weeks ago. I went in the next day and got it for you but look on the back." Gabriella turned the watch over and saw a small engravement. _

_Happy 18th Birthday Gabs. _

_Love From Taylor _

"_Thank you so much, Tay." Gabriella beamed, "I thought I had been looking at that subtly." _

"_Not subtle enough." Taylor replied and the two giggled before Zeke chucked a present into Gabriella's hands. "Zeke! Can you not let us have a moment here?" _

"_No, sorry sis but Gabs has to open my present, now." He grinned cheekily and watched as Gabriella opened his up, "I hope you like it." There was a big box which Gabriella opened up to reveal lots of different presents. "There's eighteen small presents for you and I also got you this," he pulled out a small box of sweets, "eighteen bits of your favourite candy." _

"_Zeke!" Gabriella exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you. That's so sweet." The different bits in the box contained things like, small photos of the two of them together, a pair of earrings and in a different wrapping, there was a matching bracelet. _

"_Okay, open mine now." Sharpay burst in, holding her present which had been wrapped in pink, sparkly paper. "I took lots of time on this Montez, you better like it." _

_  
"I'm sure I will." Gabriella smiled and looked down as she unwrapped the next gift before she gasped. "Shar, this is amazing!" Looking back down again, she looked at a massive photo album, inside, Sharpay had put in picture after picture from the girls growing up, the last ones weren't filled up and Sharpay explained, _

"_I thought we could take lots today so you can put the best ones in there. You'll always remember your eighteenth this way." Gabriella hugged her and the girls giggled, looking at the different pictures. "Hey, Troy have you got Gabs a present?" _

"_Yes I do." Upon seeing Gabriella's confused face, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Gabriella, seeing the envelope, she guessed it was just a card as she had already received her present although she was wrong. "I wasn't sure what to get you but I thought that would probably make you happy somehow, a girls gotta have clothes right?" Opening the envelope, there was a voucher for Gabriella's favourite store. _

"_Troy, this is way too much." She shook her head, trying to give it back to him. _

"_How much is it?" Taylor questioned. _

"_Fifty dollars!" Gabriella exclaimed, "no, I really can't except this." Oblivious to the others, he had bought her a tattoo, a necklace that had lots of sentimental value and now a fifty dollar voucher? She really couldn't take it and tried handing it back but Troy shook his head not accepting it. _

"_Hey, it's your eighteenth and I know that clothes aren't cheap." Troy replied, looking at her brown eyes. "Treat yourself." _

"_Troy, where were you on my birthday?" Sharpay asked, taking the voucher and looking at it. "I can not wait for my twenty first birthday present from you." She joked and Troy chuckled. _

"_I'll make it up to you Shar for not getting you an eighteenth." Troy replied and Sharpay nodded in satisfaction, much to the amusement of the others, apart from Gabriella who was still staring in amazement at her boyfriend. _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Living Room**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_So you got a lot of nice things then."_ Maria replied, after Gabriella told her half of the story. _"I'm glad you had a wonderful birthday and we're so sorry for not being able to be there. We missed you honey." _

"I missed you too mum." Gabriella answered sadly. "I really hope you can come home soon."

"_Me too. I'm getting a little bit sick and tired of living out my suitcase." _She joked and the Montez girls laughed together. _"Well, I know that Jess is coming over to see you later today. Maybe you can go out to the cinema? Or something like that." _

"Yeah, that sounds great." Gabriella smiled and sighed as she knew the conversation was about to end. "I guess you have to go?"

_"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetheart but it's been lovely to hear your voice."_ Maria told her and Gabriella nodded, even though Maria couldn't see her. _"I'll call you later. Love you!" _

"Love you too, mum." Gabriella replied before setting the phone back down when she heard the engaged tone. Sighing once more, Gabriella collapsed back on the sofa and turned the television on to a programme she wasn't particularly enjoying, so she let her mind wander back to her birthday again when she had had the chance to talk to Troy in private about the many birthday presents he had given her.

**31st October 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_Troy, take it back." Gabriella shoved the envelope in his hands but Troy just put it gently back in hers. "Troy! Take it back." _

"_No." _

"_Take it back, Troy." _

"_No!" _

"_Take the present back." Gabriella tried giving the present to him again but he wouldn't allow it, sending the present back into her hands again, "Troy!" _

"_What? It's your birthday, I'm your boyfriend, it's what I do." Troy replied, "I wanted to treat you. It's your eighteenth and you deserve something great. You deserve to be treated so take it otherwise I'll assume you don't like it." _

"_Of course I like it, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, "by far you've given me the best birthday presents of all but I already told you when were at your apartment that just having you here is good enough. The tattoo, I can take, the necklace, well of course that's something I'll cherish but fifty dollars on top of that! You don't have-" _

"_I do, Gabriella." Troy told her sternly, his voice lower and huskier as he turned very serious. "I do because I love you and I spend my money in ways that I want to. If that means spending it on you, then so be it." Sighing in defeat, Gabriella looked at him softly before covering his lips with her own, her hands around his neck and their tongues massaging each other's as he wrapped his arms securely round her waist. _

"_I love you." Gabriella whispered and Troy smiled happily as he heard her utter those three words. _

"_I love you too, El." But the moment was ruined as they heard Chad's booming voice call from downstairs, _

"_Gabby, Troy! We have cake!" _

**15th November 2003**

**Gabriella's Kitchen **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

Noticing the time, Gabriella groaned loudly. "Damn it!" She cursed out loud as she realised that she should have been at Troy's about ten minutes ago. They had decided to spend the day together and Jessica was coming round that evening. Looking at her attire, Gabriella decided that she should change into something a little more flattering than a pair of old sweats and a jumper which she had just spilt a large amount of water on so Gabriella ran up stairs, throwing off her clothes until she entered her bedroom, just left in her underwear. Quickly, she pulled on some jeans and chucked on a lovely, purple top that showed some cleavage and the necklace that she hadn't taken off unless it was for bed or the shower. Pulling on some purple pumps, she ran out the door, grabbing a cardigan and her car keys.

It didn't take long to arrive at Troy's house, he lived closer than she thought so it was a simple route to get there. It was a stylish, modern block but it wasn't something Gabriella expected Troy to be in. Did she expect him to be in something stylish, yes. Modern, most likely but something so...feminine? That was a definite no and would always be as she saw him in a bachelor type pad or a traditional white house with a picket fence and perfectly green grass. Laughing faintly to herself, she stepped out of her car, her cardigan wrapped round her as the chilly air blew through her natural curls. Looking at the buzzer, she smiled to herself, knowing she didn't need it anymore as Troy had given her a key.

"_What's this?" Gabriella asked, confusion washing over her face. _

"_What does it look like?" Troy answered, placing the golden key into her hand. "It's a key to my apartment. This way, I don't have to keep pressing the fucking buzzer. It's so annoying." _

_  
"So, you're giving me this key because you can't be bothered to answer the door?" Gabriella questioned and giggled as Troy nodded his head in a way that reminded her of a small child. "Well, I am honored Mr. Bolton, truly I am." _

"_Good," Troy nodded his head in satisfaction, "also this way, you won't have to wait out in the cold and instead of using those beautiful fingers of yours on a germ covered buzzer, you can put those clean hands all over me." With a loud giggle which brought a beaming smile to Troy's face, she lent up and placed a kiss to his lips. _

However, he had asked her not to come when he wasn't there, which Gabriella felt was a tad strange by the serious tone he had said it in straight after being so light-hearted about the subject but Gabriella respected it nonetheless. Skipping a few steps as she went to the second floor, she took her key and opened the door slowly, putting the key back in her pocket once it was open.

Stepping in, there was an aroma that Gabriella wasn't familiar with, it was Troy's scent, that was certain but something was mixed with it, something...flowery and foreign. Maybe Sharpay was round? She usually had some kind of perfume like that and it made sense as Troy was going to help her with a History paper that was due, although Gabriella was sure they had scheduled to meet up during free period. She shook her head, dismissing any of those thoughts and looked around, not noticing the few different things around his apartment. Hearing movement, Gabriella had a slight smile on her face as she walked towards the bedroom door but as she opened the door, there was a sight that made her physically sick.

Troy was topless on his bed, his toned muscles on show but they weren't on show for Gabriella. A women with blonde, shoulder length hair was straddling on top of him, her own shirt off leaving her in her bra, the straps already sliding off her shoulders. As Gabriella froze in the doorway, the pair broke apart and, the girl tilted her head with confusion and embarrassment. Troy's eyes, however, widened, panic and guilt immediately spreading onto his face. "Troy?" Gabriella questioned, breathlessly. Her chest moving up and down heavily.

"Ella." Troy breathed out with shock, looking at the women on top of him. "Er...shit." He muttered, pushing the women off him so she rolled on the bed and she glared at him harshly. "Look, it's-"

"Don't you dare say, it's not what it seems." Gabriella spoke sternly, her voice was strong but her eyes were glazing over with hurt and tears. "Don't you dare." And with that, Gabriella turned on her heel, leaving his apartment, anger and a pain in her chest bubbling inside of her. Refraining herself from screaming, Gabriella ran down the stairs, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He was many things, but a cheater? She never would have guessed. That just didn't appear to be his nature. He had seemed so genuine, so sweet, so loving but everything had just been a bunch of lies. He had had another women on top of him and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about to do, her hands hand trailed over his toned stomach, her lips had peppered light kisses over his jawline. She had touched him in ways that Gabriella thought was the only thing _she_ was allowed to do with him and right now, the pain and the hurt was becoming so unbearable that her mind was clouding over and she was confused, so confused as to why he had done this to her; why he had broken her heart.

But there was one thing she was certain of and that was those past flashbacks had been a lot sweeter than the present she was experiencing right now.


	17. Heartbreak

**Unexpected Love **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really do light up my day. Hope you enjoy this one, review and, I may be pushing it here, 20 reviews for the next chapter? **

_zanlil_**, **_JoJoBabe_**, **_FenderHero_**, .**_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_alexandreagrace_**-**_xo_**-,**_Clembo29_**, **_XXCharisma-cakesXX_**, **_pumpkinking5_**, **_Kro22_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_Huni-Bun17_**, **_LunaCalebrese_**, **_whirlergirl_**, **_mishyB_

**Chapter 17 – Heartbreak **

_Love is like falling down...in the end you're left hurt, scarred and with a memory of it forever. _

Heartbreak, how can something that doesn't actually give you any physical injury, cause so much pain? Why is it that with heartbreak, no one can get their head around the emotional distress that is caused? Why is it that once you're heart has been broken, you feel compelled to go over again and again the memories that you once shared with the heart breaker? Why is it so hard to let go? Even when you tell yourself, "stop being ridiculous! Get a grip!" you can't. You don't want to think about that person who hurt you but you feel so empty if you don't which, in turn, is just as bad as thinking about the memories. You're constantly upside down, your balance is upset and you never know what you're feeling. Some could say, that being heartbroken makes you bipolar, which is a valid point. One moment, you're pining over your ex, blaming yourself and being as sweet as you can to everyone as you have it in your mind this will make up for everything, and then the next, you're overwhelmed with uncontrollable anger towards them, _they've_ caused you his pain, _you_ haven't done anything wrong, how _dare_ they even think about hurting you this way.

When Gabriella had been sixteen, she had had a boyfriend called Johnny. They had only been dating for a month or so but Gabriella had planted it in her head that she was in love. She believed that they were soul mates and would be together forever for all eternity. In her head, she could imagine what their wedding would be like and would smile brightly every time anyone said to them "you look so great together". But when Johnny decided that he wasn't over his ex-girlfriend, he broke up with Gabriella. Granted, he had done it softly, letting her down gently and apologising, explaining the situation like a mature adult rather than a hormonal boy. At first, Gabriella was grateful, he had been so sweet whilst breaking up with her, making it as easy as he could for her but then that gratefulness turned into longing, she wanted him back. They were supposed to get married, they were supposed to live together for the rest of their lives, he was supposed to love _her_ not Nicola Harwell! And she cried, she cried and cried and cried when she was alone in her room. In Gabriella's head, her life was over without him. But then the pining turned into anger, how could he use her like that? How could he lead her on to dump her for another girl, not just any girl though, his ex-girlfriend! How dare he take her heart, keep it close and then stamp on it with all his might. How dare he. What kind of cruel bastard did that? At the time, Gabriella would of said, Johnny Bishop but as time continued, she realised that it couldn't of been love. It was only a crush and scolded herself for being so ridiculously stupid. Thinking back on it now, she laughed about the situation she had put herself in.

But there was nothing to laugh about anymore. This time, Gabriella really was heartbroken and she knew it. The pain in her chest was unbearable and the feeling of betrayal haunted her as every minute past. Although heartbreak was different than she expected. She expected to be in floods of tears, she expected to feel her heart in her stomach. Now, she realised that heartbreak, was a lot worse. Her mind couldn't get round it, why had this happened? She believed him, she believed he loved her, how could he lie? Those eyes, those dazzling blue eyes looked at her chocolate ones and lied. Her heart didn't feel like it was in her stomach, it felt like Troy had ripped it out and thrown it away, feeding it to the lions and she was forced to watch as the animals tore her heart into smaller pieces. She was confused and angry and the anger was preventing her from crying, they were building up, clouding her vision but she couldn't cry, not yet. She still had to let the shock of it all sink in. Right now, she could hardly believe it but she knew it had happened and Gabriella thought she was going to collapse from the pain.

**15th November 2003 **

**Outside Troy's Block of Apartments**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"Ella, wait!" Troy shouted after her, jumping down the steps and thrusting the door open, "Ella, please babe, wait! Let me explain!"

"How? How could you possibly explain _that_ without causing some distress?" Gabriella screamed, turning to face him, her vision beginning to get clouded over with hot tears that wouldn't fall, "how could you explain something like that, Troy? I think just seeing that explains everything!"

"Ella I-"

"No! No don't even call me that." Gabriella pointed her finger at him accusingly, "you don't have the right to call me that."

"I just...please just-"

"Shut up, Troy! Just shut up, okay?" Gabriella chewed her lip, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks with fury, "_don't_ speak to me." She ordered in a low voice before swiftly turning round, trying to get to her car as quickly as she possibly could.

"Gabriella," Troy ran after her once more, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her into his bare chest. Fortunately, it was a quiet afternoon where Troy lived and no one walked by as Gabriella struggled in Troy's arms. "Fuck!" He yelled, hopping slightly as Gabriella stood on his foot, allowing her to escape. "Gabriella, please don't go!" He pleaded, ignoring the pain in his foot where he hadn't put shoes on. The only clothing he had on was his trousers and the boxers underneath. "Please, don't go, please." His voice was gentle and cracked slightly, for a moment, Gabriella softened but the memories of him and that women flooded back into her mind and the gentleness was replaced with anger. "I can explain everything to you, baby, please don't leave."

"Don't leave? You don't want me to leave?" Gabriella asked with astonishment, confusion running through her mind, "what do you want me to do then, Troy? Join you two? You want us to have some sort of threesome?"

"Of course not, baby, I-"

"Don't call me baby, Troy." Gabriella told him darkly, "I'm your student remember, we shouldn't even be seeing each other like this. You're my teacher, lets leave it that way."

"No, Gabriella, we are _not_ leaving it this way." He replied sternly, taking hold of her again despite her arms punching his chest. "You can't just go without letting me-"

"There's nothing to explain, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, pushing herself away from him, "I saw it, I'm not fucking blind, I know what I saw and that explained everything in so much detail." She sighed and hung her head, "I just wish I could have seen sooner that I was your little toy."

"No! You're not a toy." Troy argued, his eyes begging her to believe him, "you're _not_, I promise you, Gabriella...I love-"

"Oh, don't start with that crap, Troy." Gabriella cut him off angrily, "you don't love me, that was all just a load of bullshit so I would get into bed with you. Don't worry, you don't have to lie anymore but you won't have me to sleep with."

"I do lov-"

"Shut up!" Gabriella screamed, not wanting to hear anymore, "I don't want to hear your voice ever again so I don't want you to text me, call me or come to my house. I don't want to even be near you right now so don't waste your breath pretending that you love me." She looked up at him darkly, her eyes narrowed as she muttered, "I always thought you were too good to be true."

"El, I-"

"Troy, honey, what's going on?" Troy swivelled round, mentally scolding the blonde women for interrupting them; she really had the worst timing. "I think we were in the middle of something." She looked at him seductively in a way that made Gabriella feel sick and a scoff left her mouth before turning round and getting in her car, not giving Troy a second look. "God, I'm so embarrassed, that has never happened to me before...who was that _girl_ anyway?" The women asked innocently and Troy sighed unhappily as he watched Gabriella's car speed off, before turning round and pushing past the women angrily, much to her dismay.

"Don't just call her, _that girl_."

**17th November 2003**

**Troy's Homeroom **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

Gabriella had never been so distraught in her entire life. The world around her was just a big, black hole of _nothing_ and Gabriella didn't know what to do with herself, all she had done at the weekend was cry over Troy and it was already taking its toll on her. Although she had put make-up on, she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her complexion was much paler than it's usual tanned one. She had ignored every call that was sent to her phone, over half of them being Troy, and stayed in her room, boxes of tissues lay around her as hot, burning tears kept falling from her, now, dull chocolate eyes. The next day had been worse though, despite the fact she had forbidden Troy to come to her house, Sunday morning, he had awoken her from her uncomfortable sleep and Gabriella had scolded him, even though he hadn't heard her, as it had taken her all night to fall asleep. The continuous knocking on the door had really begun to irritate her and Gabriella was tempted to open the door for him but then she realised that, that was what he wanted. He wanted to annoy her so she would see him, he would probably barge in and wouldn't leave until she fell for his charm once more. So Gabriella ignored him, she decided that she would take a shower instead, turn up the radio really loud and maybe the incessant banging would come to a halt.

Although even after her half an hour shower, he was still there and it was only another two hours later did he turn and leave, his head hung low, shoulders hunched and his hands shoved in his pockets. That was all it took for Gabriella to burst into more tears and she cursed herself for loving him this way. With a blank expression, Gabriella continued to walk down the hallways of East High, early that Monday morning. People shouted to her, calling her name, greeting her with friendly smiles but she didn't hear them, she was too caught up in her thoughts. Even when Taylor and Sharpay met up with her at her locker, she didn't say a word.

"Hey, Gabs!" Sharpay exclaimed, her manner bubbly as ever, "get into any trouble this morning?" She teased and nudged Gabriella, however Gabriella didn't respond. "Gabby?" Sharpay questioned and looked at Taylor who shrugged.

"Are you alright, Gabby?" Taylor asked, an anxious expression covering her face. "Gabby?"

"Huh?" Gabriella quickly snapped round, dropping her books on the floor. "Fuck." She muttered and bent down to pick up the pieces of paper that scattered along the ground. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Look, why don't you girls get to homeroom and I'll meet you there?" She suggested quickly, Sharpay and Taylor nodded worriedly before turning round and walking away, taking curious glances back at Gabriella.

"What's up with her?" Taylor wondered out loud, "she seems upset."

"Don't ask me, I'm just as baffled as you are, Tay." Sharpay replied, shrugging her shoulders and looking back at Gabriella who was still on her hands and knees, attempting to pick up the papers. "It's not her birthday, is it?"

"What are you talking about, Shar?" Taylor looked at her with a strange expression, "we just had her birthday last week!"

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, of course I knew that her birthday was last week," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I meant, we're not forgetting anything important, are we?"

Taylor sighed and thought for a moment before shaking her head, "no, I don't think so. Maybe it's got something to do with her parents? Maybe they can't make it back for Christmas, this year?"

"But they're always allowed Christmas off," Sharpay answered, "I know that much. Unless this year they can't...I suppose it makes sense, although she'll never admit it, we both know she hates her parents being away."

"Yeah, and it sucks because she has no siblings." Taylor sighed sadly as they walked into homeroom. "Maybe she's just really lonely. Living in that big house has to be scary sometimes and when there's no one to talk to, it makes it worse."

"You're right on that one." Sharpay agreed, sliding into her chair, "I don't know what I would do with myself if I had a house all by myself and- actually, if I was home alone, I would bring Zeke round...or have a huge party!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Gabby doesn't have a boyfriend remember?" Taylor reminded her, "and would you really want a huge party every, single day?" She asked and Sharpay thought for a minute or two before finally scrunching up her nose and shaking her head.

"No, I suppose you're right." Sharpay agreed and she sighed heavily, "I just don't get why Gabby's like this today."

"Neither do I," Taylor leaned back in her chair, "but it's a Monday and Gabby-"

"really hates Mondays." Sharpay finished for her and the two girls began to laugh, not realising how upset their friend really was, believing that this Monday was just like any other.

---

"Here, let me help you." A soft, husky voice said, causing Gabriella to jump. "Sorry...I've got to stop scaring you." He tried joking and let out a nervous laugh however Gabriella's cold glare stared at him harshly and he cleared his throat, looking back at the scattered books and paper. "So, you haven't answered my calls." He whispered and Gabriella rolled her eyes, snatching her belongings off him as they stood up. "Considering we're going to the same place, I'll walk with you." He decided but Gabriella tried moving her pace faster, however Troy's long legs always caught up with her and whenever she tried slowing down, he would too. There was no way she could get out of this awkward walk. "You didn't answer the door yesterday, either...were you there?"

"..."

"Look, Ella-"

"I told you not to call me that." She snapped coldly and Troy gulped, nerves falling in the pit of his stomach. "I've already told you that I don't want to speak to you either, do you have a problem with listening?"

"Okay, I deserved that," Troy mumbled to himself and Gabriella rolled her eyes once more, "please let me explain everything, I need to tell you-"

"Tell me what, Troy?" Gabriella whispered angrily, making sure no one could hear them, "tell me that she came onto you? Tell me that you love me but you were so scared in our relationship you needed someone to turn to? Tell me that you were, caught up in the moment?" Troy looked taken aback at her outburst and immediately felt guilty as he saw tears build up in her eyes. "Don't waste your breath, Troy because whatever you have to say to me, I'm not going to listen and that's a fact."

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but if you just let me explain!" Troy exclaimed in a hushed tone, "maybe, maybe you'll understand...maybe...oh, God, I don't know."

"Shut up and leave me alone." Gabriella ordered him but Troy shook his head, refusing to let her win. "_Why_? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you, Gabriella." He whispered and mentally thanked the Gods that most students had already disappeared to their lessons, and the ones roaming free were too far away to hear anything. "I do love you and I'm not leaving you alone when you're in this state."

"In this state? If you hadn't already noticed, Troy," Gabriella spat, "you're the one that put me in this state. This is all your fault and you think that an '_I love you, Gabriella'_ is going to do anything? You really are a dumb jock, Troy. I told you that all the guys in my year were jerks, well you top them all and I was stupid enough to fall for your charm." Gabriella let out a sadistic laugh, "I suppose that just proves what a stupid bitch, I really am."

"You are not a stupid bitch, Gabriella." Troy told her sternly. "I know I deserve these-"

"No Troy, you deserve a hell of a lot more." Gabriella replied quickly, "you deserve a fucking punch in the face."

"Yeah, I do." Troy agreed, "tell Zeke and I'm sure he'll do the job." Troy began to laugh at his joke, hoping she might give a small grin but he only received a blank stare, "okay, note to self don't make jokes."

"That's what this is to you, isn't it?" Gabriella glared at him viscously, "this whole thing to you is a joke, fuck, I'm a _joke_ to you! Well, you really need to know that you've completely gone too far with this joke and I'm not prepared to keep up with your bullshit, so go away, Troy. Go far, _far_ away because I don't care whatever your explanation is, I can tell that this wasn't a one time thing just by looking in your eyes."

"Ella- Gabriella, this isn't a joke to me." He argued, his voice begging her to believe him, "you are _not_ a joke to me, how could you be? You might not believe a single word I say but I am begging you to believe me when I say that I love you. I love you so much, I mean I fucking got a tattoo with your name on it!"

"Technically, I never saw the tattoo." Gabriella pointed out simply. "You could of written '_mum_' instead...I really don't know but I'm highly doubting you asked for my name.

"El, I-"

"Gabriella." She cut off blankly, her expression emotionless.

"Sorry, Gabriella, I would never do that to you." He replied, trying to show her how much he meant his words, "I love you, why don't you believe that?" He whispered and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She asked rhetorically before picking up her pace and stalking off into homeroom, leaving Troy to let out a frustrated sigh. "Bastard." Gabriella muttered under her breath as she sat down in her usual seat, smiling at her two best friends who gave her anxious looks. "I'm fine." Was all she had to say and the three began to chat away as if Gabriella was her normal self, however as Troy walked in, something twinged in Gabriella's chest but chose to ignore it, and him along side it.

---

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same-

Troy slammed his hand down on the radio, ready to chuck it at the wall and smash it into tiny pieces. Of course, he didn't have anything against the country singer, Taylor Swift and occasionally enjoyed listening to her songs but they had to play _this_ one, didn't they. It had to be about a situation that _Troy_ was in, it had to remind him about everything when he was trying so hard to get it off his mind. He didn't have many classes today so he couldn't occupy himself by watching a basketball game and the next class he had would be with Gabriella so that wasn't going to work then. To tell you the truth, Troy didn't know what he was going to do when the time came around. He knew he needed to talk to Gabriella but she didn't want him anywhere near her and he couldn't make a scene during gym. Sighing, Troy ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and thinking back when Gabriella had been wrapped up in his arms, when they had whispered _'I love you's',_ when she _wanted_ him. Then it had all been taken away in a flash. Sighing heavily once more, he opened his eyes and let a tear roll down his cheek before wiping it away quickly, holding back the rest of them and continued writing a report. However, the silence was broken when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and digging around, he brought it out, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" He questioned, fiddling with the pen in front of him.

"_Hey, bro!" _The voice of his sister rang down the phone and he smiled weakly, hoping she was bringing some good news. _"I'm not interrupting you, am I?" _

"No, no I was just writing something...whatever it's not important." Troy sat back, turning round in his chair. "I'm as free as a bird." He added quickly.

"_Great!"_ She squealed, _"so I was just calling about my birthday. I don't want anything big or fancy-" _

"Well, that has to be the most shocking news I've ever found out." Troy teased and cracked a watery smile. "Are you feeling okay? It's really not like you."

"_Shut up, Troy!"_ Olivia exclaimed loudly, _"anyway, I was talking to mum and I decided that I just want a dinner at home, it'll be fun and there'll be movies afterwards. It's going to be this Saturday, come in the morning to give me my presents." _

"What makes you think I'm going to give you a present?"

"_Because you love me little brother."_ Olivia replied simply, "_and I'll make sure you're disowned from our family if you don't get me something great, in fact, you should have already gotten me a present!" _

"Well, of course I'm going to get you a present." Troy answered, "but I haven't got it yet. Still thinking of it."

"_Yeah, make sure it's fabulous, Troy, I don't expect anything less." _Olivia giggled brightly before adding, _"oh, and invite Gabby as well. I haven't seen her since the last dinner we had and I have so much to tell her especially since I have a date and I want her opinion on an outfit plus I-" _

"Ella won't be coming." Troy cut her off sadly. The thoughts, that were slowly drifting away for a moment came crashing back, "sorry."

"_What? Why can't she come?"_ Olivia asked. _"Is she there with you now? Because you didn't know __anything about this and couldn't have asked her! Come to think of it, you sound down, have you had an argument with her? Oh, please Troy, tell me you haven't had an argument." _

"It's a little more serious than an argument, Liv." Troy sighed, tears approaching his eyes but he rubbed his eyes quickly, making sure they wouldn't come. "We broke up."

"_What!" _Olivia exclaimed loudly, astonishment in her voice, _"what the fuck are you talking about __Troy Bolton? What happened?" _

"I was an idiot." Troy whispered, almost inaudibly however Olivia did hear and gasped. "I was a fucking idiot and I don't know if I can make it better, I really don't think I can make it better."

"_What did you do?"_ Olivia asked timidly, sympathy in her voice. _"Actually, I don't want to hear over the phone. I'm coming up to East High, will you be in the gym?" _

"Aren't you at work?"

"_No, day off, some work is being done in the office and for health and safety reasons, we can't be there."_ Olivia explained, _"so will you be in the gym?"_

"Yeah, yeah I will be." Troy answered, his voice cracking slightly. "You leaving straight away?"

"_Yeah, I'll bring you some lunch as well."_ Olivia told him before they both hung up and Troy rested his head in his hands, biting back the tears which were so eager to leave his eyes.

---

"Gabby, are you okay?" Sharpay asked curiously as the girls sat down for lunch at their usual table, "you're so quiet today." However, there was no response and Sharpay exchanged a worried glance with Taylor. "Gabby, honey, you alright?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, snapping her head up from her pasta. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was just saying how you're really quiet today." Sharpay repeated, "we wondered if you were okay?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah I just zoned out," Gabriella grinned weakly, "I'm fine though. I really am, just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night and I suppose it's a Monday. You know how I am."

"Yeah, we do." Taylor giggled, smiling brightly at Gabriella. "We thought it was about your parents."

"Why?"

"Well, however much you like to deny it, we know it pisses you off...no that's the wrong word," Taylor paused, "we know how upset you get when they're away. We thought maybe they weren't coming back for Christmas, are they?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you guys," Gabriella shook her head, "they're trying to get back earlier. They've been working hard for a little while and hopefully their boss will give them a long break."

"Well that's great!" Sharpay exclaimed, "actually, my mum was thinking about having a dinner party, it'll be perfect if your parents come back, she wanted them to attend. They're best friends, after all."

"What about me?" Taylor asked, feigning hurt as she placed a hand over her heart. "Do you not want me there?"

"Of course I do, Tay." Sharpay grinned, hugging her from the side, "and your parents, plus that gorgeous brother of yours who I love very much."

"Please, spare me the details." Taylor scrunched her nose up in disgust, "I don't care what goes on between you and my brother, thank you. Although, does that mean I can invite Chad?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sharpay exclaimed, "oh, this is going to be so exciting! Really, it'll be like a proper dinner party, and Troy can come too to keep Gabby company."

"Maybe they'll keep each other more than just company." Taylor winked and they burst into giggles, Gabriella attempted to give out a fake laugh and the other girls appeared to buy it as they continued, "just remember to be safe, we don't want little mini Montez-Bolton's running around..._yet_ that is."

"Oh, God, we've got Troy next...that's all I'll be thinking about." Sharpay giggled loudly. "You know, Gabs, if you ever have kids with Troy, they'll be so beautiful."

"I definitely agree with you there." Taylor added, biting into her salad. "Especially if they have Gabby's hair and Troy's eyes...you could enter them in little competitions!"

"Oh, my, God!" Sharpay squealed, "they would so win!"

"Shut up." Gabriella joked, although inside she meant it seriously, the pain seeping back into her chest. "He's my teacher and now that's all _I'll_ think about I see him, thanks a lot guys."

---

"So, tell me all about it, little brother." Olivia said gently as she burst through Troy's office, slamming the door behind her and dumping his lunch, that was in a brown paper bag, on his desk. "What did you do?" Troy hadn't reacted when Olivia came crashing in, he was in the same position he had been since they ended the call, his head resting his hands and his breathing becoming short. "Troy?" Olivia asked softly, worry clearly evident in her voice. "Tell me what happened." Olivia bent down to his level, resting a hand on his arm which made him look up, showing her the tears welling up in his eyes which were, now, red from where he had been rubbing them so harshly. "Oh, Troy."

"I didn't mean to." Troy cried, tears leaking out, his voice was so quiet, so innocent and it reminded Olivia of a young child, "I didn't want this to happen, I swear to God, I didn't. And now she won't speak to me, I _need_ her to speak to me!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, God, I don't even want to repeat it." Troy mumbled, "I'm such a terrible person. No, I'm worse than that, I'm fucking scum, how could I do that to her? I bloody love Gabriella and now she doesn't believe me, she won't believe me."

"Yo...you love Gabby?" Olivia stuttered, unsure of what she just heard. "And you really mean that?"

"Yes! I really, really love her, too much even!" Troy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, "and I've gone and done a stupid thing like that, sometimes I really have no brain. Sometimes I just don't think, _idiot_, why didn't I think?"

"Please, stop crying Troy." Olivia bit her lip, feeling her own tears threatening to fall, she had never seen her brother in such an awful way and she had never seen him cry past the age of eight, it just wasn't something she was used to but seeing him breaking down in front of her was almost too much to bear. "You need to calm down, I know you're upset right n-"

"Upset?" Troy questioned, a sarcastic laugh escaping his lips, "upset doesn't even cut it sis, in one day I've gone from being on top of the world to...well I don't even know anymore. I'm angry but I'm angry at myself for being such a dick, I hurt her, I fucking hurt her and I hate it when she's upset but when I saw her this morning, I knew she had been crying and it had been because of _me_! I had caused that, I had made that happen!"

"Calm down, bro." Olivia whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You need to calm down. Drink some of this." She ordered gently and passed him a drink she had brought with her. "Just take some deep breaths as well." Troy obeyed her and slowly he began to calm down, however he was still in a bad shape but the tears had successfully come to a stop and he wasn't so red in the face. Yet, Olivia could see the pain behind his bloodshot eyes, she could see he wanted to lash out at something and, quite frankly, this scared her. Not only had she never seen him so upset, she had never seen him so angry and Olivia wasn't sure how much he could take. "Now, tell me what happened. Maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone."

"When did you become a counsellor?" Troy joked, taking some more of his drink.

"Shut up Troy!" Olivia snapped, becoming impatient. "Just tell me what-" but the shrill bell ran loudly and a bundle of students came rushing in, ready to begin their gym lesson. "Oh, Christ, don't tell me you have a lesson, now?"

"Yeah, I do." Troy nodded his head.

"Well, you might want to clear up a bit, you look a mess."

"Thanks, Liv." Troy muttered sarcastically, "always dishing out the compliments, aren't you."

"Whatever, but do you want your students to wonder why you've been crying?" She asked rhetorically, before slapping his shoulders. "Get up, and eat something. You can tell me what happened later on." Olivia turned to leave, her hand resting on the door handle, but before she could turn it, Troy spoke quietly.

"Livvy?"

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Thanks." He smiled softly, lifting a sandwich out the bag. "For everything."

"You're welcome." She replied gently, "it's what big sisters should do. Now, you eat, I'll get them doing a basketball game."

"No, I should-"

"_Eat_, Troy." Olivia told him sternly. "You can't do a class on an empty stomach, knowing you, you'll literally die and I don't want to plan your funeral."

---

"Hey, Gabby, can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia called as Gabriella ran past her, seeing her curious expression, she added, "it really will only take a second, I swear." Nodding her head, Gabriella wandered over to Olivia, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "So, how are you?"

"You called me over to ask me that?" Gabriella smiled slightly but answered nonetheless, "I'm okay. How are you?"

"Pretty good, can't complain." Olivia replied looking at the teenagers who were running around on the basketball court, "it's my birthday soon. I'm having a small dinner round my parents house...just wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Er..."

"Of course, Troy would be there." Olivia smiled, watching Gabriella intently for some sort of reaction as she pretended not to know about their situation, "and Peyton is dying to see you." Olivia watched Gabriella hang her head slightly and she swore she could see a small tear roll down Gabriella's cheek but when Gabriella lifted her head, there weren't any tears on her face but Olivia could clearly see that her eyes were glossy. "It's this Saturday."

"I'm sorry but I can't." Gabriella responded softly, shaking her head but not making eye contact with Olivia as she lied, "some family is coming down and well, they live very far out of town and I couldn't turn them away. I'm really, really sorry but I'll make it up to you, I'll buy you a great present."

"Oh, Gabby, you don't need to buy me a present," Olivia waved a hand dismissively, "you know you could always bring your family with you, it would be lovely to have you there...with Troy."

"I can't, I'm sorry Livvy." Gabriella told her and started to walk back on to the court, "I should get back to playing. Bye, Livvy." Narrowing her eyes, Olivia could tell how upset Gabriella was and kept a close eye on the dark haired girl as she threw the basketball to her team mates.'_Whatever Troy's done, it's hurt her bad.'_ She thought to herself and caught a glimpse of Troy in his office, his head on the table, '_and my little brother is killing himself for it'_. Twenty minutes later and Troy emerged from his office looking tired and depressed, Gabriella's heart lurched but suddenly scolded herself for feeling sorry for him. He had caused this, why should she pity him? So she carried on, ignoring him stubbornly and Troy watched her carefully, praying that she would give him a chance.

Glancing up at the clock, Gabriella noticed that they had ten minutes left till the end of the lesson, and that usually meant it was time to get changed but looking over at Troy, he was whispering hurriedly with Olivia who seemed to be laying out some rules, or telling him what to do exactly. With curious eyes, Gabriella continued to watch, making sure she was subtle and still knew which direction the ball was coming from. And as she quickly caught the ball carelessly, Troy blew the whistle signalling for the game to come to an end.

"Alright everybody, that was great, you've all improved since the first day here." He encouraged, placing a fake smile on his face, "keep it up and go get changed." He dismissed them but before Gabriella could hurry out the gym with Taylor and Sharpay, he called, "El- Gabriella," he caught himself, "can I speak to you for a moment." Gulping, Gabriella nodded. What choice did she have? The whole class had seen him ask that, she couldn't just say no and storm out, of course she scolded Troy even further for doing it so publicly. Although Gabriella did take notice that Olivia was, now, no where to be seen. She had disappeared but the flapping of the gym doors explained where she had gone. _'They planned this,_' Gabriella thought to herself, _'that's what they were whispering about'_. "Lets go in here." Troy signalled, holding the door open to his office for Gabriella and with folded arms and hesitant steps, she walked in against her will. "Gab-"

"What do you want, Troy?" She snapped at him coldly, her eyes blazing with fury. "Why did you have to call me here? You know I don't want to see you! You know I couldn't say no to you when there were other students! Why are you doing this?"

"Gabriella, please," Troy pleaded, "just hear me out."

"I've already told you, Troy, _leave_ _me_ _alone_." She spoke slowly and darkly, hoping that he would let her go soon because she was ready to burst into tears. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"Gabriella, I just...don't walk away again," he jumped up from leaning on his desk as Gabriella attempted to leave but he grabbed her arm, clearly noticing the sparks that jolted up his arm from her touch and seeing her expression, she clearly had noticed it too. "You felt that...I know you did." He spoke quietly. "You can't deny it, Gabriella, we have something and-"

"You ruined it!" She finished off for him in a hushed whisper. "This has happened and it's all your fault, don't you see that?"

"Of course I see that!" Troy protested, begging for her to understand, holding her firmly in place, "and I'm killing myself about it because you don't want me around, you don't want me near you or talk to you...I don't think I can survive without you!"

"You're a good actor, Troy." Gabriella laughed sadistically, "I'll give you that, no wonder you got that part in high school. I'm sure you were the best actor out there."

"Why won't you believe me!" Troy shouted and Gabriella jumped slightly at his outburst, his grip tightening around her arms but not strong enough to hurt her. "I love you, I fucking _love_ you Gabriella Montez." He said forcefully before gently resting his forehead on hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in towards his body, her hands resting on his muscular chest. "I love you." And ever so softly, he leant in, their lips brushing slightly, the sparks suddenly rushing through their body and Gabriella felt herself become light-headed for a split second. His warm lips pressing harder against hers, increasing the intensity of the kiss and Gabriella felt her heart pound hard against her chest as his lips massages hers. Just as her lips parted, letting him have more access, something inside of her clicked, her mind switched back on and she pushed him off, startling him as he stumbled backwards.

"You can't _kiss_ me," Gabriella told him darkly, "you can't kiss me and think that will make it all better." She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "You _can't_ do that to me, Troy."

"Ella, you felt that, you had to have felt that!" Troy exclaimed, feeling him struggle to breath for a moment as his own tears were slowly building up. "Please, tell me you felt that." He added so softly that it was almost inaudible.

"You lied to me though, Troy." Gabriella replied, a tear spilling over and falling down her cheek although she wouldn't let Troy step any closer and it was breaking his heart into more pieces just watching her like this. "I never knew till now that one of the worst feelings in the world is being lied to...you deceived me, Troy, you betrayed me, you went behind my back and now you've made me a fool. I'm a fucking fool."

"No, no you're not," Troy whispered, stepping forward but Gabriella only stepped backwards, keeping the distance between them the same. "You're not, Ella."

"Yes I am, Troy." She replied sternly, "and you want to know why? It's because, for a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something."

"Ella, don't you dare think you're not worth it." Troy told her, almost aggressively but the aggression wasn't aimed at her, more at the question, "don't overlook yourself, you're worth the world, the _universe_! You're _my_ world, your my universe, everything I do and somehow, it will always lead back to you and I like that, I _love_ that."

"Stop lying to me Troy!" Gabriella cried loudly.

"I'm not lying!" He bellowed in response but it was soon silent as Gabriella responded, the sharpness in her voice apparent.

"Tell me why you did it then." She said it slowly, quietly and angrily, her words hitting him harder than he expected, he was finally getting a chance to explain. But now he had that chance, he didn't actually know what to say. He hadn't thought through this part, believing that his attempts were always going to be futile, why should she listen? She gave him her heart, he broke it, why should _he_ get that privilege to explain? And as he stared at Gabriella, he realised just how much he loved her. Sure, he knew that he was head over heels but looking at her now, he realised how much he _needed_ her. How much he wanted her by his side through everything, for the rest of his life...till death parted them. He wanted her, forever.

"Well?" She asked impatiently and Troy snapped back into reality, remembering that he still hadn't answered. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he took a deep breath, trying to explain the situation somehow, but Troy knew deep down that the real truth would come out. He couldn't lie anymore and so, knowing he was about to break her heart more and by doing that breaking his even further, he began to explain.

"Her name is Katie."

"I don't want to know her fucking name, Troy!" Gabriella screamed, "I want to know why _she_ was on top of you with _no_ shirt on whilst _you_ were kissing her! I want to know _that_, not her personal details!"

"I can't tell you that she forced herself upon me." Troy whispered, looking down not wanting to see her shatter, "I can't say that none of this was my fault."

"Why?"

"Katie isn't just some girl I picked up off the street though, Gabriella." Troy gulped, a lump being stuck in his throat as tears beginning to make his vision cloudy, "she's not just someone I invited round, I've known her for a while now."

"How long? How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Ella, I've known Katie for four years now." Troy closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent the tears from falling, "been her boyfriend for two years and for a year I-" He cut himself off, not knowing if he could continue, not even daring to take a glance at Gabriella for he didn't want to see how much pain he may have caused, but her voice gave it away. The anger, the confusion, the hurt.

"And what? For a year you've, what?" Taking in a sharp breath, Troy opened his eyes and saw the tears streaming down Gabriella's face although she was not prepared to hear what she did next.

"Katie's my fiancée."


	18. Well Kept Secret

**Unexpected Love**

**Now, I know this is a late update but in my defence I have had mocks to revise for and also, I have just finished school today, although it was actually a snow day and didn't have to go in, hence why I wrote this. For some reason they made us have an extra week, but glad I don't have Saturday school this time. **

**Check out ChipSticks first story, Behind His Eyes. It's already really good, in my opinion.  
**

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! 26, can you believe it! Would it be too much to ask for at least another 20 for the next chapter? I value everyones opinion, so please, read, enjoy and review. :)**

**Chapter 19 – Well Kept Secret**

_A secret – information to be kept hidden: designed to elude detection_

Gabriella couldn't deny to anyone that she found secrets impossibly aggravating, the only acceptions being the small, white lies and the odd, almost pointless ones, to her parents, they were okay because they were either to save someone from being hurt or to make sure her parents weren't going to overreact. The lies that, Gabriella really despised were the ones that _did_ hurt people, the ones where you were trying to get yourself out of a situation and made up a story, just the lies that weren't necessary to say or even worth making up in your head. To, Gabriella, lying resembled a spider web; the more times a person lied, the further tangled in the web that person became. Gabriella didn't want to be trapped, fighting for survival in that spider's web and she told herself that she would never lie unless it was deemed completely necessary. And the lie that she had kept, the one about her and Troy, well that was necessary, there was no denying it but she hadn't even told her best friends! The few people she's supposed to trust, the only people she was able to tell these secrets to and she didn't because she was afraid of what they would say. These fears made Gabriella a hypocrite. She had pretended that Troy had meant nothing, she had forced them to believe that they were nothing more than friends, sometimes merely acquaintances, teacher – student, student – teacher. That was it, nothing more and nothing less.

But now Gabriella had lied, she had got caught in that sticky, spiders web and there was no way out. And now, because of the deception between her and her friends, there was no one to comfort Gabriella. There was only herself and Gabriella couldn't keep pretending that she was fine because, in reality, she knew she wasn't. Every second that past, her heart would break into a further million pieces. The same questions flooding through her mind every day, "how could he do this to me?" and "why did he lie?" In her head, Gabriella believed that everything would heal by itself, if she left everything for a little bit, then maybe it would all be okay. But, if that was what was meant to happen, then why did she feel even worse as each minute past?

They say that time is the greatest healer, but in the past week and a half that Gabriella had been stuck in her bedroom, she had been nothing short of broken hearted, depressed, betrayed young women and nothing seemed to be helping her through this hard time. _'My fault_'. She thought bitterly, if only Sharpay and Taylor had been in-the-know from the beginning then maybe she wouldn't be as anti-social as she was now. If they _had_ been involved, if they _had_ been told then they would be sitting with her now, rubbing her back soothingly and telling her that Troy wasn't worth it. She thought it would be okay, she thought that everything would come out eventually but at that moment in time, it was alright, no one, excluding Troy of course and the odd exceptions, had to know about them. Gabriella had to admit, it was quite thrilling, sitting opposite, Troy when the whole group had come together, pretending like they were new friends when they were actually so much more than that. The shared smirks, winks, flirtatious texts, it was their thing, only theirs but it had been destroyed by the lying, the deceiving and betrayal, the stupidity of Troy's mind. Then she hadn't helped herself by lying as well, if only she had said something, not only would her friends be with her now, she wouldn't have been so heart broken because, despite what she had originally thought, Troy's fiancée, wasn't his own, private secret. She found out, it was pretty much public knowledge. It felt as if the whole world knew, as if it was a well kept secret and Gabriella was the only person who didn't know.

It wasn't a surprise that this didn't seem like the perfect love story.

And yet, that was how it still continued.

---

"_Katie's my fiancée." _

_There he had said it, after all this time, after all the secrecy, he had said it and Troy couldn't bear to see her face but he did look up and he saw her blank, tear-stained cheeks looking back at him. Although her expression was, somewhat, emotionless, her eyes told a different story and as Troy stared into them, he saw the mixture of confusion, hurt, anger...betrayal. Her mind was the same, questions flying in from different directions. Why was this happening? Why had he done this to her? How had he kept this secret? But, then it hit her, she had had chances to get out before she got in too deep. She had been offered many chances but she hadn't taken a single one of them. _

"_Zeke knew, didn't he?" Gabriella mumbled, her voice cracking, "he knew, Chad knew too, right?" _

"_Yes." _

_He responded simply, nodding his head slightly but chewing on his lip nervously, not knowing exactly what her reaction was. She seemed to be mentally scolding herself inside which confused Troy, he was the one that did wrong, he knew that. Why was she telling herself off? _

"_You're parents knew, I'm guessing?" Gabriella asked, "and Livvy as well, she would have known?" _

"_Yes." _

_He replied simply once more, not trusting himself to say anymore without breaking down. Another silence fell between the pair, the most awkward and tense silence they had ever had in their lives. "Why didn't they tell me? Why did they leave it a secret?" She asked out loud, more to herself than Troy but, of course, Troy answered._

"_Because I told them that when Katie got back, we were going to break up," Troy swallowed, his mouth becoming dry, "they saw how much I love you and I suppose they didn't want to meddle with everything, they warned me and I tried, I really did try-" _

"_You don't love me." Gabriella spat cruelly and Troy looked taken aback at her tone. One that sounded completely different to the Gabriella he knew, "don't even pretend, I mean, you were...are fucking engaged to someone else. All this time, I thought that you were cheating on me with her, now I find out that I'm the other women! And you still have the nerve to say you love me?" _

"_I do!" Troy exclaimed, jumping forward, "I love you so much that it hurts! I know I've done wrong, I know that I don't deserve you one bit but it was harder than I thought." _

"_Yeah, must have been awful for you," Gabriella replied sarcastically, her eyes narrowed with anger, "having two girls to sleep with. I feel for you Troy, I really do." _

"_No, I mean, I tried breaking up with her, I really did!" _

"_But you didn't!" Gabriella argued, "because you don't love me the way you say you do, it's just a load of bullshit!" _

"_No, Ella, listen to me!" Troy shouted with frustration, he knew he deserved it but it was driving him crazy all the same, "I do love you, I do! I tried breaking up with Katie numerous amount of times but little things kept interrupting us and I just chickened out. Then, when I was ready, really ready, it was the time when you apologised to me when you had been stressing over the auditions. That evening, I was completely determined to do but she got a call as I was trying to tell her and it was her mum saying her aunt had died. I couldn't break up with her then! I couldn't kick her whilst she was down. That same evening she got on a plane to New York, Ella, I didn't even kiss her goodbye, I felt like I was cheating on you. I-" _

"_No, you weren't cheating on me. I'm the other women, you cheated on her with me!"_

"_Gabby, I love you! Please believe me when I say this, I love you." Troy said clearly, pleading with her to understand. "When she was away, I forgot about her. I actually forgot about her because you are on my mind twenty-four-seven. Katie has been away in New York since and when you walked in was when she came back. She said how we hadn't been in touch, we hadn't spoken, that was when I was about to break up with her, you have to believe me, I love you!" _

"_Troy, you don't love me, you love this Katie girl." Gabriella hissed, "you're engaged, remember?You were the one to propose to her after all." _

"_No I wasn't! That's the thing, she proposed to me!" Troy exclaimed, "I felt I had to say yes, I was too much of a coward to say no. I've always known that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with her, I don't want to either! Everyone pretty much knew that! You have to believe me, Ella, I love you, I didn't propose to her." _

"_Troy, I have no fucking clue what to believe anymore." _

_And with that, Gabriella opened the door and stepped out, not giving Troy a second glance, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Seeing her walk away, Troy wasn't sure what to do, should he run after her? What good would that do? She would just get angry, she needed time by herself and Troy knew this, understood this. He would try to contact her later. But what hurt Troy the most was the fact she was hurting and the pain that she was feeling was because of him, he inflicted this pain upon her and there had been a way to prevent it. If only he had been the lion, not the lamb. _

**28****th**** November, 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Gabriella couldn't help but blame part of this on herself. Even before they had gotten together, before they kissed, before they realised their feelings for one another, Gabriella had been given signs by the people around her. She had just chosen to ignore them._ 'What an idiot'. _She thought to herself as she lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face, a pain so unbearable she thought she was going to die, in her chest and a pillow pulled tightly to her body as she remembered those warning signs that she should have taken more notice of.

"_Th...thanks." Gabriella stammered back. "I wasn't paying any...any attention to my surroundings so it was my fault."_

"_No, it wasn't." He shook his head. "I was _texting someone_ and just didn't look up. I'm so sorry." He apologized again and Gabriella felt herself holding a breath as he stared anxiously down on her. "Are you okay?" _Why had she not picked up on the fact that maybe she was texting a girlfriend? _Fiancée _maybe? Someone as attractive as him would have certainly had a partner.

_---_

"_You know Hoops, I saw the way you were staring at her." Chad continued. "I've never seen you look at a girl like that before, _not even_**-**" Katie_? Gabriella mentally spat. Of course it would have been Katie, why couldn't she have found out, sooner?

_---_

"_Ella? Is that what you call her?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at her brother who seemed to have a pink tint across his cheeks. "You're blushing!" She exclaimed and pointed at Troy accusingly. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this, you're blushing about a girl, you've never done that._But what about-_" Katie_? It's always going to come back to her.

_--- _

"_Your pocket is vibrating and I'm really hoping that it's your phone." With a short giggle that made his heart flutter, he reluctantly let her go to answer his phone. Gabriella watched him, a grin forming on her face as she recalled the kiss, over and over again in her mind. Being so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see _Troy's eyes widen_**, **and_missed him turning away from her to answer the call. _Didn't see him talking to his fiancée, Katie. _She answered herself bitterly.

---

"_I'm really sorry, El but...my, _my dad called_**.**__" Troy said quickly. '_Liar! Liar! Liar!' Gabriella thought. _"He wants to take my mum out for dinner and so I need to look after Peyton." Standing up, along side Troy, Gabriella nodded. _How could I have been so stupid? He was seeing _Katie_, or at least he was going to have some long, phone conversation since she was in New York. One thing she was certain was that he wasn't looking after Peyton! '_He was lying to me that whole time, he looked me in the eyes and lied'_! How could he? She had been a complete fool. Then there had been all the times, Zeke had tried to give it away, tried telling her that she would only end up getting hurt despite how she had told him over and over again that they weren't doing anything, even though they were and he had seen through that lie, tried making her see. She didn't see though and this was her punishment.

"_Think about what I said Troy. If you're going to make something with Gabby then...then just...just do the _right thing._" Zeke told him before running to steal the ball, leaving Troy to ponder over his words. _Don't lead me on because you already have someone, _Katie._

_--- _

"_Just keep thinking about what I've said, Troy." He warned him darkly. "If you do the wrong thing, if you break her heart then I can only say it is your fault." Zeke paused and looked away for a second or two before returning his gaze back at Troy; this time, a pleading look met Troy's eyes. "Please, Troy, I'm begging you, please just make the_right decision_."_

_--- _

"_I want to look out for you Gabby because not only are you my girlfriend's best friend or my little sister's best friend but I see you as my own little sister too and I just want to stop you from the heartache. That's all I'm doing!" He cried, grabbing hold of Gabriella's shoulders and forcing her to look at him properly as she had been avoiding his eye contact throughout most of the conversation as soon as Troy's name came up. "I know Gabriella because I'm not blind or stupid. I know exactly what is happening because I worked it out and I don't trust Troy with you."_

"_Look, Troy, he'll break your heart...I just...just know it." Zeke replied gently, "he ha-" but Zeke was cut off by the shrill ringing of the house phone that was placed just behind Gabriella, causing her to jump slightly in response. '_He was probably about to tell me about _her_. Maybe he would have saved _some_ heartache then.' Then, thinking further about the situation, she came to the day when they were talking about tattoos. He had lied well, she would give him that. It was obvious now that it had been Katie who didn't like the idea of Troy having a tattoo, not his mother. She felt like such an idiot.

As these thoughts processed around, Gabriella's mind, it was only after Gabriella felt herself shaking did she realise how completely furious she was. The scowl, clearly not hidden, on her face was so vicious thatyou wouldn't have guessed that this was Gabriella, she looked like a completely different person and anyone would have been scared of her. Gabriella wasn't sure how the feeling suddenly wavered over her but she swore that her blood was bubbling inside, for a moment, she felt like she didn't have a heart and the aching, burning sensation and the anger was because of it. Troy had broken her heart, she didn't have anything left to feel compassion and love for anyone else. He had destroyed her. Taking a quick glance at the time, Gabriella pulled on her coat roughly and headed for the door, not forgetting to slam it on her way out.

By the time, Gabriella reached Zeke's apartment block, she was fuming. The anger was boiling over like a volcano that was ready to erupt after many, many years of being dormant. She felt like a storm, the angry clouds flowing over a city just waiting for the lightening to be as threatening as possible. After furiously pushing number six in the lift, she waited impatiently, rocking back and forth in a threatening manner and when she was finally released from the lift, she stomped over to Zeke's door, knocking it harshly and mentally scolded herself as her knuckles began to throb. However, no one came to the door at first, she heard scuttling around but she had to pound harder on the door, her deathly glare fixated on it as if it were the doors fault for her problems. When Zeke, finally, opened the door, he looked tired and Gabriella guessed she had just woke him up but she didn't sympathise like she normally would have done, in fact, she did quite the opposite and pushed him back, letting herself in his apartment. This startled him awake and he looked at Gabriella with confusion swirling in his eyes.

"Gabs? What's up?" He sounded so innocent, as if he didn't know what was happening and this would normally have had her feeling guilty but more anger and frustration built up instead. "Gabs?"

"You liar! Why didn't you fucking tell me?" She screamed, pounded her fists against his hard chest, "why the fuck did you keep it from me? I thought you were supposed to protect me. You said to me that you would protect me, why didn't you protect me?" She shouted.

"Gabby, whoa, whoa, whoa," he spoke softly, confusion still clearly evident in his voice but it was soft all the same, "what's happened? What's made you upset?"

"As if you don't know, you stupid _jackass_!" She roared, her glare burning a hole into Zeke and, quite frankly, _this_ Gabriella was beginning to scare him. "You fucking bastard. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! You, of all people, I thought I could trust you, Zeke but you didn't even bother to tell me. You just let me get to this state, you let this happen!"

"Gabriella, what the hell are you talking about!" Zeke shouted above her incessant screaming, he held onto her wrists tightly as she continued to hit him, however her hits were too weak to cause any damage and it didn't help that Gabriella hadn't been eating well, she was physically and emotionally drained. "Hey, just calm down and tell me what's got you all...worked up."

"You...you didn't tell me." She replied through gritted teeth, her fists at her side now and Zeke was able to get a good look at Gabriella this time, he noticed the dark circles under her, now, dull eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun and it looked like she had been in the same clothes for a few days. "You didn't tell me." It was then, the tears began to pool around her eyes. Hot tears that had burned her eyes so many times that week were now returning, and the sensation was already making her eyes sting.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That Troy had a _fiancée_, you didn't tell me that he was _engaged_!" Gabriella choked out on her sobs, the mere thought made her feel sick but saying it caused a lump to form in her throat. "You...let me...let me get so...so deep." She managed to get out, the lump getting bigger with every thought and as she closed her eyes to try and calm down, the tears fell thick and fast down her cheeks. And now they had started they couldn't stop. "You should have...ha...have told me." She sobbed, holding onto the back of the sofa for support, fearing that her knees would buckle if she didn't. "And...now I'm...I'm..." she broke into hysterical crying, her hands covering her face and knees collapsing so she was on the floor. It only took a second for Zeke to realise what she was talking about and he quickly picked her up, pulling her into a tight, brotherly hug. One that offered support and comfort, the kind of hug she had been needing for the past week and a half.

"Ssh, it's alright, Gabs." He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. His words comforting her slightly, letting all her frustration of being alone out of her system. "I'm here, it's going to be okay." The sight of Gabriella in this state caused Zeke to get emotional too. The thought that someone had hurt Gabriella, the girl he saw as his sister, made him angry himself but then again, Troy was his best friend, he knew Troy inside and out and if he had feelings for Gabriella, he meant it...but if so, then why was Gabriella in such an awful state?

"Why?" She croaked out, her voice weak and dry from crying and shouting all at once. "Why didn't you tell me, Zeke?"

"I...I tried." He mumbled but he knew that wasn't a good enough excuse, "I should have tried harder, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry about this. This is partly my fault."

"Damn right, it is." Her strength coming back and she struggled out of his grip, pushing him back and causing him to stumble, "of course you should have tried bloody harder! You should have forced me to listen despite me getting upset, you should have blurted it out, you should have done something to let me know. You could have sent a letter, you could have text it to me! But you didn't, Zeke. You fucking didn't and that's why I'm like this."

"Shit," Zeke breathed out quietly, leaving a silence to fall between the pair however the sound of Gabriella's heart breaking sobs continued, the words so clear in her head, '_Katie's my fiancée_'. _Katie's my fiancée_'. _Katie's my fiancée_'. _Katie's my fiancée_'. Zeke winced as he saw the pain in Gabriella's eyes, she choked and spluttered as she tried regaining herself but more tears poured out instead. "Gabs," he whispered as he noticed her hand was clutched on her heart, as if she were trying to prevent it from hurting any further. Zeke quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriella's petite body and pulled her into his chest in a brotherly hug. "I'm so sorry." Zeke mumbled. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It hurts so much, Zeke." Gabriella choked into his chest, "I didn't realise it would hurt this much but it does. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Hey, don't worry about that now." Zeke replied softly, "you didn't want anyone to know...it's understandable."

"But if I had told you then you could have warned me!" Gabriella exclaimed, "so this all leads back to me, if only I hadn't been so bloody stupid then- you...and I-"

"It's not your fault." Zeke told her sternly, anger bubbling up inside of him as he said, "Troy's to blame. I know I should have done more but Troy knew...he's an idiot and I'm going to kill him. I warned him, Gabby, I promise you that I tried making him do the right thing." Zeke said quietly but the painful cries she was releasing were becoming worse and Zeke didn't know how to stop it. "Please, Gabby, stop crying."

"I...I can't." She stuttered, the tears falling from her eyes so rapidly that Zeke was sure to have a pool of tears on his shirt. "It...it hurts t...too much. Zeke, I love him."

"Wh...what?"

"I love Troy...we've been together for a while now and I...I love him." Gabriella confessed quietly, "I hate myself for it but I can't stop. Everything about him...it...I just can't stop loving him."

"Shit. I didn't realise you gone so deep." Zeke mumbled under his breath, mainly to himself rather than to Gabriella but his next question was directed to her, "does he know how you feel?"

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed, "he said it to me first! He told me he loved me _first_!"

"Oh, Gabs...I am so sorry." Zeke kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, his arms wrapped round her small figure as she sobbed into his chest. Little did they know that Zeke wasn't the only one who had heard the story.

Taylor, who had decided to pay her big brother a visit, was right outside his door and had listened to the Gabriella's confession. Whipping out her phone and dialling a familiar number, Taylor put it to her ear and as soon as she heard someone pick up she whispered, "Sharpay, you will never guess what I just found out."

---

"And you're positive that you heard correctly?" Sharpay asked, biting her lip with confusion, both girls sitting on the end of Taylor's bed. "You're sure that she said those exact words?"

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed quietly, "I'm completely and utterly positive that she told Zeke she was in love with, Troy. She said it more than once, Shar so I know it's true. She admitted to being with him for ages, she said that they had been together, as in couple!" Taylor whispered, in fear someone would hear her. "But, there was something else and I wasn't sure if I had heard that right...I really didn't want it to be true but I called, Chad and I found out that I had heard correctly."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head to the side, "what's happened?"

"Gabriella was crying." Taylor confessed and watched Sharpay widen her eyes before continuing, "I swear I heard her say that, Troy had a fiancée." This time a gasp escaped Sharpay's lips, "so I called, Chad because it just didn't seem like Troy to do something like that but Chad just confirmed it. Her name is, Katie Smith. They've been together for about two years and knew each other from high school. Chad wasn't able to say much more because someone was at his door but I think he led Gabriella on and now she's found out that he's engaged to this, Katie girl."

"Oh, my, God." Sharpay whispered quietly, astonishment clearly evident on her face but that quickly tuned into anger. She stood up and paced around the room with her fists in tight balls by her sides as she muttered, "that bastard, that total fucking bastard. I'll _kill_ him."

"Whoa, hold your punches, Shar." Taylor quickly stood up along side her and placed to comforting hands on her shoulders, preventing her from moving. "I think we need to get, Gabby in here. I think we need to hear the full story from her."

---

"So it is true." Sharpay breathed out in shock, sitting down on he bed as she replayed the story had Gabriella had told them. "You and Troy, it's all true."

"Yeah." Gabriella sniffed, tears pricking her eyes once more, it had been Taylor who practically kidnapped her after she left Zeke's house and drove her back to Taylor's where Sharpay was waiting impatiently. Finally, Gabriella explained the situation to her best friends and they listened in silence as she bit her lip every now and then to prevent the tears. "I've been so stupid." She laughed sadistically.

"Oh, Gabs!" Taylor exclaimed, engulfing her friend in a tight hug, "sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"You're not mad?" Gabriella asked quietly, "you're not shouting at me, why?"

"Why should we?" Sharpay asked, joining Taylor on the other side of Gabriella, wrapping her own arms around her friend in a comforting manner.

"Because I didn't tell you about Troy and I." Gabriella mumbled, "I should have done as soon as everything began and I didn't because I was stupid and now this has happened and...and..." She burst into another set of tears and the girls immediately joined her in a group hug, one that she had needed for so long. She needed those words that they were saying to her.

"He's not worth it, Gabby." Sharpay told her gently. "You're so much better than that bastard, you really are."

"Sharpay's right," Taylor added softly, "he's a jackass and he isn't worth all the tears. He needs a good kick up the backside to be totally honest, in fact, he needs a lot more than that but, sweetie, you are way, _way_ better than Troy."

"I can't help but love him though." Gabriella cried, "I've never felt this way before."

"Oh, Gabby," Sharpay bit her lip to prevent herself from crying but seeing her friend so distraught caused a small tear to run down her cheek, "trust me, you'll get over this and you're going to meet someone so much better than Troy, someone who will love you no matter what and take care of you. You'll love them and you'll have your happy ending."

"But as crazy as this might sound with the circumstance and all," Gabriella gulped, "I don't want anyone else but Troy. He really does mean everything to me and I can't imagine life without him anymore. I just...I don't understand the impact that he's made on me and it hurts, _fuck_ it hurts so much knowing that someone else is having him and I can't."

"Gabby." Taylor breathed out, rubbing her back soothingly. "You really do love him, don't you?" Gabriella nodded her head before sobbing quietly, Taylor rested her head against Gabriella's, their temples together, as she held onto her tighter. Sharpay moved a stray curl that had fallen in front of Gabriella's face and began to rub her arms, the three in silence except for the muffled sobs, and all three wishing that this was just a bad dream.

---

**30****th**** November, 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

The pain was unbearable. Gabriella felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest before stamping on it and throwing it in a bin, laughing at her as she squirmed and struggled to fight the hurt. It had been two weeks of moping around, wishing that the pain would stop. She usually stayed up all night crying and the whole day trying to get that sleep back. She hardly ate, not wanting to get up from her bed. Not getting out of bed meant she didn't have her normal daily showers, her hair was greasy and she felt disgusting but life didn't seem to matter to her anymore. Why did it hurt so much? She kept asking herself and that was when a light bulb went off in her head on a late Sunday afternoon after not doing anything all day but staring at the rain that hit her balcony windows. She realised that the more she thought about Troy and everything, those words still circulating her head, _'Katie's my fiancée'_, the more hurt she was and the more her heart continued to break which was probably why the hole in her chest hadn't even attempted to heal because she hadn't given herself any distractions. Maybe, if she had something to do, she would forget, Troy? Maybe it would help her move on? Maybe she could finally get back to how she used to be? Or maybe it would make everything worse? Gabriella chose to ignore the latter and decided that she shouldn't keep moping in her bedroom, it wasn't doing her any good and she had already missed two weeks off school.

So the next morning, Gabriella set her alarm and greeted it happily as it woke her up, early on a Monday morning. Getting up, she stepped in the shower, letting the water wash away her aches and pains from being so inactive over the past couple of weeks. Rubbing her face, she could feel the tear stains wash away and that already made her feel, slightly, better. Finally washing her hair again felt wonderful to Gabriella, she didn't realise how greasy it had become and scolded herself for it, hating it when her hair was unclean. Once she had showered up, Gabriella dressed herself in a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple v-neck jumper that went over a black cami. She had always been told, mainly by Sharpay, that if you feel better if you look better. A self-confidence thing, taking pride in your appearance tended to make you feel more beautiful, more confident and heels seemed to be the best thing for Gabriella. With black, gladiator heals, Gabriella sighed as she fiddled with her curls whilst looking in the mirror. '_Not bad'_, she told herself before getting herself breakfast. Although as she stepped downstairs, she didn't realise how messy she could be. Dirty plates, laundry and cups laid around. Magazines from months ago somehow managed to wind up on the floor. In all honesty, Gabriella was quite disgusted with herself. So, whilst eating some cheerios, to distract herself, she made a list of things she needed to do.

_Wash up plates/cups/bowls._

_Put clothes in the washing machine. _

_Turn washing machine on. _

_Throw out old magazines. _

_Feed fish. _

_If fish have already died, buy new fish. _

_Check if fish have died before buying new one. _

_Make shopping list. _

_Check shopping list. _

_Go food shopping with shopping list. _

Nodding her head with satisfaction, Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag and jumped in her car, ready to go back to school and face the person who broke her heart. She couldn't deny that the journey to school felt longer than it had ever done before and as she pulled up at East High, her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, vibrating her whole body. Was she ready? She had no clue, to be perfectly honest, but she had to face this, she had to _try_ and get over Troy and being stuck at home with nothing to do really wasn't going to help her. Taking a deep, steady breath, Gabriella stepped out of her car and began walking towards the front entrance of East High, noting down the surprised expression on the blue eyed man's face as he caught sight of her whilst he locked up his car.

However, a rush of satisfaction ran through Gabriella's body as she stepped into homeroom. As soon as Troy began to look her up and down, gulping in the process, her confident self returned and she was ready to show Troy what he lost. Casually walking over to Sharpay and Taylor, Gabriella didn't dare look at Troy, trying to give him the impression that she was, indeed, over him although that statement was far from the truth, Troy just didn't need to know that though. It had taken a moment where the girls reunited for that day before they began to talk quietly amongst themselves, knowing that nobody else could listen in on their conversation.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Sharpay asked quietly, a concerned tone in her voice, almost motherly, "and you know what I mean by that."

"Better." Gabriella answered truthfully, "I can't deny that this is harder than I expected but when has anything ever been expected when it comes to this kind of situation?" She asked and the girls giggled faintly, nodding their head with agreement. "I know that today is going to be hard for me but...I'm sure I'll live...shit, we've got gym, I totally forgot about that." Gabriella groaned and brought a hand up to her forehead, "why is it that I always seem to forget my kit?"

"I don't know but it's the same reason why I always bring in my spare." Taylor replied and the girls giggled amongst themselves, ignoring the burning stare from Troy who subtly kept looking up from his laptop towards Gabriella.

"Oh, Gabby, before I forget, we have extra rehearsals now." Sharpay explained, "because Ms. Darbus didn't realise we have one less week of term this year so now we only have two weeks until the it's first show which is when the people from Julliard are coming." Sharpay caught sight of Gabriella's panic stricken face and continued, trying to give her some ease, "yeah that's why we have extra rehearsals but they're mainly to put everything together. So, practices for the play are now on Monday's, Tuesday's and Friday's free periods but after school on Friday's too."

"_Perfect_!" Gabriella shouted out, causing Taylor and Sharpay to jump with fright, so she quickly lowered her voice and explained, "more distractions. Plus, means there is no possible way I can go to basketball tutoring with Troy."

"That's good."

"That's _very_ good."

---

"_Gabriella_!" Her eyes widened as she heard his familiar voice calling her name, this was what she had been hoping to avoid, why wasn't she able to avoid it? "Gabriella!" He shouted again and she knew she had to stop, they were in the middle of the hallway and students would talk if she simply ignored him. So she did it, she turned around and came face to face with a guilty looking, Troy. "Hey." He managed to breath out and scratched the back of his neck nervously, something which Gabriella picked up on.

"Mr. Bolton." She replied formally, nodding her head. She had forgotten how handsome he was, clad in some black trousers and a polo shirt. His hair was just as it was before but his eyes, they were different, Gabriella could tell that there was something about his eyes that just didn't seem right. However, before she could let her heart melt again, three words popped up in head.

_'Katie's my fiancée' _

"How are you?" He asked shakily, his voice wavering slightly. "Because, you haven't been here and all...I was worried...I- we all missed you." He cleared his throat quickly, looking around worriedly in case anyone had heard his slight slip up, no one had.

_'Katie's my fiancée'_

"I'm much better, thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella answered stiffly, clutching her books tighter to her chest. "There was no need to be worried, it's not like you've ever done before." He winced at her cold words but did not give up, he had to, at least, try to make some effort.

_'Katie's my fiancée'_

"Well that's good," he nodded with a soft smile on his face, "um...are we still on for tutoring on Friday? I know you've come a long way since the start of term but I wanted to teach you another move."

"I'm sorry but I have rehearsals for the production at that time, now." Gabriella responded quietly, "I won't be able to attend tutoring anymore." She saw his eyes send a flicker of disappointment and there was an awkward silence between the pair. Again, for a moment, Gabriella began to soften, his saddened features, his hunched over body just made her want to wrap her arms around him like she used to but then that voice, it got stronger and louder.

_'Katie's my fiancée'_

_'Katie's my fiancée'_

_'Katie's my fiancée'_

It was the shrill ringing of the bell that broke the silence and, without another word, Gabriella turned around and carried on walking to her class, leaving Troy to stand there alone, his own heart breaking with every step she took away from him. Of course, he knew this was his own fault and mentally punched himself for doing this. Realising he was receiving a few strange glances for just standing there staring, Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged to the gym, knowing that he hadn't just broken her heart or his, he hadn't just messed things up, he caused more damage than he thought was possible. He caused something that wasn't refundable, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But worst of all, he knew he had broken Gabriella. A part of her was dying and a part of her had already gone. Her self-confidence seemed to be washing away but the love for him, the compassion, the gentleness, the memories and the person she was around him was gone and it was all his fault. Now all he could do was wallow in self pity, kill himself by looking at the different pictures of him and Gabriella, remembering everything they shared. Now the only thing left were memories but this caused more pain to think about her. Looking over at Gabriella, he remembered how he could touch her, _kiss_ her, _hold_ her but now he couldn't do those things and that shattered him. He was lost without her. And as he placed his hand round the gym door handles, he saw a few students still walking to their class, one of them being Gabriella. With sad eyes and a lone tear that wandered down his cheek, Troy whispered the words he knew would always be true.

"I love you, Gabriella."


	19. Troy

**Unexpected Love **

**In this chapter, I just wanted to show you all how Troy was feeling. All of these chapters have focused very much on Gabriella, I thought it was time for a bit of a change. I didn't get the 20 reviews I hoped for, but I still managed to get 16 which I'm very grateful for thank you all so, so, so much. You're all wonderful! I mentioned this a little bit last chapter but I thought I would promote my friends story (Chipsticks) , Behind His Eyes, a little more so here is the summary. **

_They say the eyes are the windows to the soul but all anybody could see was a blank, icy cold stare back at them. Why is it that Gabriella Montez could find something more when no one else did? Even if she does hate working for that person that is so emotionless._

**The first chapter is really good, please check it out. **

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**Chapter 19 – Troy**

**2nd December 2003**

**Troy's Apartment **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something." _

Those words were ringing around his head, constantly _ringing_ in his head. It was as if someone had recorded it and was pressing the play button over and over again just to make sure that the pain never stopped and his heart could never heal. Sitting on his couch, his hands clutched together in his lap, Troy stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes now a lifeless and dull blue. Her soft, melodic voice that had turned into a painful, betrayed one when she spoke, those words taunted him and the lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger with every breath. And that just reminded him more and more of, Gabriella which then caused his chest to crush tightly together, it was as if someone had put a belt around his heart and pulled it tighter and tighter, making sure that his breathing became choking. And that was exactly what he was doing- _choking_.

Every second of every day, Troy could only focus on one thing and that was, _Gabriella_. He missed her eyes, the way they shone when she was happy, the way her laugh could brighten up anybody's day. He missed the way she touched him, the way she would snuggle into his arms, the way she would kiss him with so _much_ passion that Troy often needed to steady himself. All in all, he missed _her_. Every part of her meant something to, Troy. She was special, different and, now, she was gone. The worst part was that she had made such an impact on, Troy and he couldn't have her because of his stupidity, his immaturity, his _cowardice_. Life didn't seem so worth it if she wasn't by his side anymore.

But, not only had Troy lost the most precious thing in his life, he had also lost some friends too. There was absolutely no doubt that Sharpay and Taylor had been informed on the whole situation considering they, now, ignored him. They _refused_ to speak to him unless it was completely necessary, their glares burnt him every time and their cold words struck him hard. Then, there was Zeke. How could he forget? He had come storming round, demanding an explanation, however, Zeke never let him have that explanation. Before Troy had even opened his mouth, Zeke had swung his fist back and punched Troy in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with such force that his back stung from the contact with the floor. He hadn't attempted to fight back as Zeke threw another punch to his stomach, it had been the same day, Gabriella returned to school and Troy assumed that it must of been Zeke who had left a small dent in his wall, outside his front door, the day before when Troy had been out all day. He hadn't had his chance on Sunday but he had on Monday. Troy took it because he knew he deserved it.

His own family were distancing themselves from him also. Olivia had, at first, tried sticking by him but suddenly gave up and Troy assumed it was because she was, secretly, disgusted in him. He had agreed. She had walked out. His mother had scolded him, told him off severely for making Gabriella feel such pain. He had agreed. She had sent him out of her house. His father had told him what he should have done. He had agreed. His father looked away from him with disappointment. It was a strange feeling, the one he was experiencing right now because he was so isolated from everybody. He was _excluded_ from everything and this had never happened to Troy before. He was so used to being the "popular" guy. Through high school, he had had followers, through college, he had had followers, at work, he had had followers but that all seemed to disintegrate when he lost Gabriella. Troy couldn't blame them though, he understood them, he agreed with them. The only person who seemed to believe Troy should have another chance was, Chad.

Chad was the _only_ one who stuck by his side, even though Troy had turned empty and emotionless. Chad refused to believe that Troy was the bad guy and knew that it was his duty, as a best friend, to stick by him through the good times and the bad times. Troy couldn't have been more grateful to, Chad. He needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to him and when no one else would give him that chance, Chad _did_.

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something."_

However, Chad couldn't stop her voice haunting him every minute. He couldn't stop the nightmares that Troy had every time he would close his eyes and attempt to sleep. Soon, Troy developed dark circles around his, now, dull eyes. Just by looking at, Troy, you would have thought that he had been severely beaten, although he had, only the bruise on his stomach and the cut on his lip was, Zeke. The rest was fatigue. Lack of food. _Heartbreak_.

"Troy?" The sound of Chad's cautious voice snapped Troy out of his thoughts, he whipped his head round to see Chad at his door, a small smile on his face. "You alright man?"

"I'm fine." Troy replied weakly, his voice cracking from the lack of talking. He returned looking back at his hands and knew Chad had seated himself next to him as he felt the extra weight fall right by him.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Chad muttered, chuckling softly, trying to crack a joke but Troy's expression stayed emotionless. "I'm guessing you took that day off work?"

"Yeah, I really couldn't face going in today." Troy replied in a monotone, letting out a small yawn afterwards.

"You look shattered, Troy." Chad pointed out worriedly, "have you slept at all?" When there was no response, Chad took his answer, "Troy, dude, you really need to sleep. You won't be able to function at all if you don't get, at least, a few good hours of sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Just try, Troy!" Chad exclaimed and looked around before asking, "have you had anything to eat, today?" Again, the silence confirmed Chad's initial thoughts and he dug around in his pocket till he found his phone. Dialling a number quickly, he held it to his ear, waiting for a response from the other line.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering a pizza." Chad replied casually, "I can't cook, you're obviously not going to cook and we don't have much time anyway so this is the next best thing."

"I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter." Chad told him forcefully, "I'm going to make you eat whether you like it or not so don't think you're getting out of this. I will not step back and watch my friend- oh, hello. I would like to order two pepperoni pizza's please..." As Chad continued to talk on the phone, Troy found himself hearing those words again.

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something."_

And that just pushed him over the edge, once one tear had leaked out, another followed and another one after that until Troy felt like he couldn't stop crying and he leant forward to put his head in his hands to try and stop himself but it was too late because, Chad had seen his body stutter, almost violently, as he tried to contain the sobs and Chad wasted no time merely watching it happen, instead, he placed an arm around Troy tightly. It wasn't awkward, like you may have thought and Chad didn't care if he thought it was a feminine thing to do because, right now, he had never seen his best friend like this before. In fact, to Chad, this whole scene felt very unnatural. Even through high school, Troy had always been the tough one, the one to always joke around and if something bad happened, he would always shake it off and pretend it didn't matter. But Troy wasn't doing this now, instead, he was crying heavily into Chad's arms. He reminded Chad of a small boy, a vulnerable one, one that had just lost something very, _very_ dear to him.

"It'll be alright, man." Chad said quietly, patting Troy on the back. "Everything will be okay."

"I highly doubt that, Chad." Troy replied, louder than either of them expected. Looking up, Troy met Chad's eyes and Chad finally saw the blood-shot eyes, the redness, the tear-stained face. "Everyone hates me, Zeke won't talk to me, Sharpay and Taylor ignore me, my own mother is _disgusted_ in me and Livvy has given up. The worst part is, I don't blame them. I know that they have every right to because I am a total _dick_ and can't do a simple thing like breaking up with someone."

"Hey, you and I both know that if you were to break up with Katie whilst she was in New York," Chad let out a puff of air, "well, you wouldn't be with us now. She would have _killed_ you."

"That's no excuse. I still should have done it."

"And do it over the phone?" Chad questioned, "then you would have been considered to be a jackass if you did that. You had a right to wait until she was coming back and we both know how forceful Katie can be when she wants something."

"Still, no excuse." Troy muttered harshly, angry at himself and clearly showing it. "I should have explained the whole situation to Gabriella, she would have understood. I could have told her to wait until Katie came back so I could do the break up, then Gabriella and I could have started a relationship."

"Dude, certain things can wait, yes, that is for sure," Chad offered softly, "but you can't fight love, are you really telling me, you could have been around Gabriella for that long and not done something? Because if you could, then damn, you are one strong man."

"But...at least, then Gabriella would know."

"Okay, so maybe you did the wrong thing, but people make mistakes, Troy." Chad told him sternly, "I don't think a single person in this world can say they haven't. You believed this was the right thing to do, granted that it might not have been, but you still had Gabriella's best interests at heart. Come on man, just because you skipped a couple of grades, doesn't make you a super genius." He joked and the corners of Troy's mouth turned up into a small smile. "Don't worry, they'll forgive you."

"To be honest, I don't think I'm going to fight for anything anymore." Troy mumbled. "Including Gabriella."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're kind people." Troy replied gently, "you all deserve a friend who will treat you a hell of a lot better than I am. And then, Gabriella, well she deserves someone who won't betray her like I did. She needs someone who will love her without keeping any secrets."

"But...you love her."

"And sometimes you need to let the ones you love go, Chad." Troy answered, "I can't pretend that it's not going to hurt like a bitch when I see her with someone else but she deserves the best and that's not me."

"It's the best for her, Troy!" Chad argued, "I'm sure that she'll agree with me when I say that you're the best for her!"

"I don't think so, Chad."

---

**4th December 2003**

**East High Gymnasium**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"What do you mean you've spoken to him?" Taylor asked, irritation layering her voice as she sat next to Chad on the bleachers. "You're actually still in contact?"

"Of course I am," Chad replied absent-mindedly, watching the basketball game he had ordered the students to do since Troy had called in sick for the third day that week. "Why would I stop? Troy's my best friend."

"But he used, Gabriella." Taylor answered, her brow furrowed with confusion, "why would you _want_ to still talk to him after everything he has done to her? Don't you care how hurt Gabby is because of him?"

"Taylor," Chad sighed, turning his full attention on his girlfriend, "of course I care and I feel for, Gabs, I really do. What she must be feeling is beyond me but Troy has been my best friend since pre-school, we've been through everything together and I'm not going to throw that away because of some girl."

"_Some_ girl? Did you honestly just call Gabriella, _some_ girl?"

"Oh, come on, Taylor," Chad whined, "you know I didn't mean it in that way."

"Do I really know that, Chad?" Taylor asked in a hushed whisper, preventing the other students from hearing, "I really can not believe you! You're supposed to be on Gabriella's side, not Troy _fucking_ Bolton's!"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Taylor." Chad sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples in a circular motion, feeling a small throbbing pain creeping in. "I love, Gabriella, I do but Troy is like a brother to me and I'm not going to turn my back on him when he needs me the most."

"Gabriella needs you though!"

"And I'll be there for her as well." Chad answered sternly, "it's not like this is an ultimatum, Taylor. I can be friends with the both of them if I wish, you can't stop me from doing that."

"But, why?" Taylor asked her boyfriend gently, confusion swirling around her mind, "why are you so set on helping, Troy when Gabriella is the one who has been hurt?"

"To be honest," Chad let out a heavy sigh, "I think Troy's got it worse."

"How can you say that?" Taylor exclaimed, her eyes widening with surprise, her voice slowly getting colder and colder, "Troy is the bad guy here, he's fucking destroyed a part of, Gabriella. How can you stand up for him? How can you say he's got it worse when he was the one that caused it?"

"You just answered yourself." Chad mumbled angrily, "he caused it, he's killing himself."

"Good."

"Don't say that, Taylor." Chad replied quietly, "that's just being cruel."

"If it's Troy, I don't care."

"Stop it." Chad demanded in a low voice. "Just stop it, Taylor, please."

"Why? It's not as if, Troy deserves a good word to be said about him. He-"

"Go away." Chad ordered darkly through gritted teeth, his hands that were resting on his knees turned into tight fists and Taylor looked at him with disbelief. She waited in silence, waiting for him to turn around and take it back but he didn't, instead he just stared straight a head with a clenched jaw, not trusting himself to say anything in case it came out harsher than either of them would expect. After a few seconds of an awkward and dangerous silence, Taylor stood up and walked down the bleachers, her arms folded across her chest and a less than impressed expression on her face.

"You okay, Tay?" Sharpay asked as she threw the ball towards Gabriella on the side line. "You seem upset."

"I am." Taylor gave a frustrated sigh, "Chad and I just had an argument."

"Oh, honey," Sharpay smiled sympathetically and gave Taylor a small, reassuring squeeze, "don't worry, you two will be smooching again in twenty minutes." She giggled but Taylor, merely, gave a watery smile in response. "Sweetie, he'll be back an grovelling at your feet in no time, I promise."

"What did you argue about?" Gabriella asked softly but Taylor didn't answer, she just looked up before staring at the floor again, making Gabriella suspicious which made her ask slowly, "was it...was it about _me_?"

"Taylor?" Sharpay questioned. "Was it about, Gabs? What happened?"

"It's not important." Taylor mumbled and attempted to walk away but Gabriella grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking any further.

"Tay, if something has upset you, it's important." Gabriella told her sternly, "now, I don't care if it was about me, just tell us what's happened?" Taylor nodded and quickly explained what had just happened between her and Chad, when she finished, Gabriella was silent for a moment before she pulled, Taylor into a hug. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Taylor asked rhetorically, "you're my best friend, Gabs."

"But, Chad does have every right to talk to, Troy." Gabriella added, "Chad has known Troy much, _much_ longer than he's known me. It's understandable if he wants to hang out with him as well."

"But he shouldn't." Sharpay muttered. "Taylor, you're completely right."

"Shar..." Gabriella warned.

"What?" She asked, "he shouldn't be talking to Troy after the recent events." Sharpay stated confidently. "It doesn't matter that he has known Troy for longer, what he did was wrong, he deserves to be by himself without anyone by his side."

"That's going a little too far, don't you think?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows however there was a hint of amusement in her tone.

"No, that fucking fool is finally getting the wonderful taste of _karma_." Sharpay nodded her head in satisfaction and the other two girls erupted in giggles however Chad had heard them as it was the end of the gym lesson and couldn't help but be disappointed in all three of them. Taylor's laughter eased off as she caught eye contact with, Chad, his expression was sour and he shook his head, breaking their gaze, letting her know that he had, indeed, heard their conversation and was not impressed. Slowly, he walked over and Taylor gulped loudly. When Chad reached the three girls, Sharpay and Gabriella immediately stopped laughing and looked at, Chad with worried expressions.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, talking about someone that way." Chad spat bitterly. "Despite what, Troy has done, he _doesn't_ deserve to be spoken about like this. I thought you three were different but I suppose you really are nothing but a bunch of high school _kids_."

"Chad-"

"No, Taylor!" Chad snapped, "I am _sick_ and tired of everyone assuming Troy is completely the one to blame. Sure, he made a mistake, he bloody well knows that but if you knew, Katie like I do, like Troy does then you would understand that he couldn't just pick up a phone and break up with her. Not only that but her family would kill him."

"He should have taken that risk, if he really loved me then he should have taken that risk."

"Oh God, you don't get it, do you?" Chad laughed, however he didn't find anything funny, "he loves you, Gabriella, he fucking loves you. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. He knows he made an awful mistake, why do you think he hasn't come in to school recently? He's a _wreck_! But I'm not surprised if you wouldn't care."

"Chad, calm down."

"Taylor, shut up!" He exclaimed and was happy that the other students were already in the changing rooms, far enough away not to hear this conversation, "I can't calm down when you three are being the way you are." He snarled before saying quietly, "people make mistakes. It's the way us human beings are, usually people are kind enough to give second chances."

"He was engaged, Chad, he-"

"But he didn't _propose_." Chad continued in a hushed whisper but he was just as sour as before, "_she_ proposed to him," Gabriella paled slightly, "_she_ forced him into the relationship. At first, Troy just went along with it so he didn't hurt her feelings, sure he had a small crush but that quickly faded after a month or two-"

"So, why didn't he break up with her, then?"

"He did, Sharpay," Chad spat, "they broke up for two months before getting back together again after Troy was pretty much threatened by Katie's father and older brother. Sounds extreme but, then again, some families will go to those lengths to make their daughters happy. He never found anyone he was actually interested in for those years until you came along, Gabriella. And now, well, now I have to watch my best friend break down because people like _you_ can't keep their nasty comments to themselves."

"He lied to her, he used her-"

"Sharpay, you hardly know a thing and either does your boyfriend so tell Zeke not to come near us again and not to defend people by beating others up unless it's necessary."

"Zeke did what?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Chad asked lightly, "Zeke came over and left Troy with a few bruises. Why would you care though? It's _karma_, isn't it?" Chad shrugged before glaring at the three girls and walking off just as the bell sounded and students ran out the changing rooms to get to lunch.

---

It had been two days since Chad had had his outburst and it had been two days since the three girls had spoken to him. Taylor had tried to get in touch but his phone was constantly turned off and when she went over to his house, no one answered. She guessed he was staying at, Troy's but instead of wandering over to his house, something pulled her back. She assumed it was guilt. Chad's words had struck her hard and she hadn't really considered properly how Troy might have been feeling. After all, _Gabriella_ was her best friend, _Gabriella_ was the one who had been hurt, _Gabriella_ was the victim, Troy was merely the villain to her. Troy had been pushed to the back of her mind. When she had found out what Zeke had done to Troy, she was shocked, to say the least. She knew that Gabriella was like a sister to him, much like she was a sister to her but Taylor never would have thought Zeke would result to violence. But he had and the three girls went to pay Zeke a visit, just to question him on it, however, Gabriella was, by the time they got there, furious with Zeke. Sharpay and Taylor were too scared to intervene and couldn't deny they wanted an explanation for his actions themselves so they stayed back and watched.

**4th December 2003**

**Zeke's Apartment**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

"_Hey girls, what brings you here?" Zeke asked in his usual, cheery tone however when he saw Gabriella's red face, his smile slipped off his face and he asked slowly, "what's happened now?" _

"_You punched, Troy?" Gabriella asked darkly and through gritted teeth, her body shaking with anger as he didn't answer but stood there silently, "well? Did you?" _

"_Yes." Zeke confessed nervously as he saw Gabriella's eyes turn a shade of deadly black. "I'm sorry but it was coming to him. After everything he put you through, I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I couldn't let him get away with it. My intentions, when I first went round, weren't to just hit him, I swear but I just acted on impulse, the first thing that sprung to my mind." He defended, however Gabriella was less than impressed with his excuse and rolled her eyes as she stormed in, Sharpay and Taylor right behind her. "Tay, Shar, you understand, right?" _

"_Zeke, you know how I feel about violence." Taylor answered softly, still emotionally upset from her argument with Chad, "you know I hate people being physically hurt." _

"_Shar?" _

"_I understand, honey," she replied gently, "but I don't think that was the best thing to do." _

"_Damn right it wasn't the best, bloody thing to do!" Gabriella screeched. "You fucking hurt him, you punched him and I hear you punched him more than once!" _

"_I'm sorry!" Zeke exclaimed, holding his hands up in defence, "like I said, I just responded, I didn't think before I acted. I regret it, I do because Troy is supposed to be my best friend but considering the circumstances, I think you should let me off with a bit of slack." _

"_Slack? You want me to cut you some slack after you beat up Troy?" _

"_Okay, it wasn't as if I sent him into a coma and if I could take it back, I would but when I thought about what he did to you, it made me so...so...angry that it just happened!" He responded quickly, closing his eyes and taking deep breath, "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't what I had intended." _

"_How could you do that though, Zeke?" Gabriella questioned, "how could you be so bloody stupid!" _

"_Gabs, come on, he's explained that he wasn't thinking when he did it." Sharpay stepped in the middle between Gabriella and Zeke, resting her hand on Zeke's chest, "and what do you expect with the way Troy treated you?" _

"_That is not a reason to punch someone!" Gabriella shouted, "especially not multiple times!" _

"_Gabs, try not to get worked up." Taylor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Gabriella had one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead from frustration, "it's not doing any good." _

"_I can't help it, Tay." Gabriella responded quietly, much more gently than her previous statements. "Oh, God. Zeke you are a complete idiot. You can't go around beating people up." _

_  
"I hardly beat him up." Zeke scoffed, "I swung two punches, that's all." _

"_That's all!" Gabriella exclaimed, irritation once more building up, "you shouldn't have thrown any punches, period! That's not the way to deal with things Zeke, Jesus Christ!" _

"_You can't blame me for doing two measly punches when he practically destroyed you!" Zeke barked angrily. "I was sticking up for you! I was protecting you!" _

"_Protecting me? Protecting me would have been to tell me in the first place!" Gabriella screamed, "you should have fucking informed me that he was engaged when you begun to have your suspicions, but did you? No, you fucking left it so this can also be blamed on you. But who's going to punch you, Zeke? No one because they, at least, have half a fucking brain!" _

"_I think we've already discussed this, Gabriella!" Zeke snarled loudly, "and I regret not telling you, I really do but I never had the proper chance and would you really find it considerate of me to just text it to you? Probably not. You would probably be shouting at me for that instead!" _

"_At least I would have known instead of falling for Troy so deeply!" _

"_That was your fault, you should have fought it, after all, he is still your teacher, Gabriella!" _

"_With what? A three year age gap, same as you and Sharpay so don't pull that shit on me, Zeke!" _

"_Stop!" Sharpay screeched, holding her arms up in between the pair, her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath before re-opening them and looking from Zeke to Gabriella and back again whilst she said gently, "look what this is doing. You're almost killing each other because of Troy. What happened was neither of your fault. So, instead of continuing with this screaming match, how about just calm down, yeah?" _

"_But-" _

"_Gabby, Sharpay is right." Taylor defended and Sharpay sent her a grateful smile, "this whole situation has got you both worked up and wanting to kill each other. Well, I don't like seeing my brother fight with my best friend, especially considering we're supposed to be as close as a real family." _

"_But-" _

"_Zeke," Sharpay warned sternly, sending him an authoritative look, "I know you don't mean those things that you said to Gabby and I believe you when you say you punched Troy without thinking about it first but that doesn't mean you have the right to blame, Gabs." _

"_And Gabby?" Taylor looked at her and continued, "you must be feeling like complete shit, knowing that Zeke hurt him but he was merely protecting you, sticking up for you. After I had my argument with, Chad, you hugged me because I stuck up for you. Zeke took a different route but it was basically for the same reason. And like Sharpay said, you can't blame Zeke for Troy's mistake." _

"_Whatever." Gabriella mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at the floor. _

"_They're right, Gabs." Zeke replied much more softer than before. "I know you're upset and not completely your usual self right now but, just know, that I love you like a sister and when you're upset, I feel it's my duty to make sure whoever made you feel that way knows that they can't do that to you. I really and genuinely didn't think before I acted and I hope you will forgive me for hitting, Troy. I promise you I had your best interests at heart and that really was not what I intended when I first thought about seeing, Troy." _

"_Okay." _

**6th December 2003 **

**Troy's Apartment, **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up the rest of my belongings, Chad." Katie replied sourly, she had never gotten along with her, even in high school, they had both loathed each other. "Remember, _I_ lived here too."

"Considering, Troy was the one that paid for all the bills, I'm going to say it isn't really _your_ home." Chad shot back bitterly, "anyway, you lived here for what? Six months and you were in New York for half of that time."

"Shut up, dickhead and let me in." Katie spat nastily, her arms still firmly folded across her chest, "I don't have much time before I'm needed back at work."

"Whatever." Chad mumbled and stepped aside, reluctantly letting Katie through and she walked towards the bathroom to gather more of her things, "don't steal anything! I'm watching you!" He exclaimed but Katie, merely, rolled her eyes and moments later she came out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom, however, Chad grabbed hold of her wrist, not letting her move any further. "Don't go in there, Troy is sleeping."

"Oh, boo-hoo," she replied sarcastically and wriggled her way out of Chad's grip, her hand resting on the door handle, "to be honest, Chad, I don't give a shit whether or not the bastard is sleeping."

"Of course you don't." Chad muttered under his breath and walked into the bedroom with Katie where Troy sat up, looking very disorientated. "Sorry, man, I tried to stop her but she refused to listen...as always."

"It's okay, Chad." Troy answered, yawning and rubbing his eyes which were blood-shot and red. "Take what you came for, Katie."

"Oh, my, God!" She screamed and rushed over to Troy, sitting down on the bed and examining the bruises and cuts on his face. "Oh, baby, what happened? Shit, who did this to you?" She asked but didn't leave any time for an answer and held onto Troy's face tightly, despite his struggle to get out of her grip. "That's it, I'm staying here, you need someone to look after you."

"Katie, that really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is, Troy." She replied firmly. "Oh, sweetie, you need me. I'll call work and tell them I can't be back for the afternoon, you need me to look after you."

"Katie, please, there is no need."

"Of course there is, Troy!" She exclaimed loudly, "Oh, God, to be honest, I knew we shouldn't have broken up. This proves you need me, Troy. You're skipping work, sleeping in the afternoon, this isn't like you. Look, I know that things have been rocky between us with me being in New York for the past months but we can get through this. I know I've been neglecting you, that's the only reason you turned to that girl but our love can get past it, we can get past it _together_."

"Katie-"

"It's okay, Troy." Katie smiled, "I forgive you for it. Like I said, we'll get through this whole thing and we'll get married and live happily ever after."

"Oh, _please_." Chad scoffed and muttered, "what a load of bullshit."

"Katie," Troy began, taking her hands off his face. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore and I've been feeling that way for a very long time. That's the reason I broke up with you. And I didn't turn to another women because you neglected me, it's because...well, I love her."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" But Katie had slapped him hard in the face, cutting off his sentence. Rubbing his cheek, he said to himself, "okay, I deserved that. Look, I am sorry, Katie, I-" But she slapped him once more before screaming.

"You bastard! I hate you Troy fucking _Bolton_!" She shouted, going red in the face, much to Chad's amusement. "You've ruined _everything_! We were supposed to get married, have kids, live the American dream but _no_! You went and fucking ruined it!"

"Katie, I'm-" However, much like Zeke had done, she withdrew her arm back and punched him hard in the jaw. "Okay, _ouch_!"

"_Bastard_!" She screamed, grabbing her bag and stomping out, not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

"Well," Chad clapped his hands together, "I think she took that well."

---

"That's it, it's official, God completely _hates_ me." Troy groaned as he lowered himself on the sofa, one hand clutching his stomach where Zeke had left his mark and the other hand holding a small ice pack on his nose where Katie had left hers. "You know, after all the years I'd known, Katie, I _never_ would have thought she could punch the way she just did."

"Well, that's what you get when you break her heart." Chad replied casually, grabbing a bottle of beer from Troy's fridge and sitting next to him, his eyes on the basketball game on television. "Just remember, when girls get mad, they can go crazy." He took a large swig of his drink before turning to Troy and adding, "when Katie gets mad, she can- no sorry, correction, she _does_ go ballistic."

"Was she really that ignorant not to notice the signs?" Troy asked out loud, "I mean, I kept making excuses not to have dinner or lunch with her. Whenever she wanted to come with me to see my family, I stopped her somehow, pretended that it was strictly our family and no other halves were allowed. Dude, I hadn't had sex with Katie for seven _months_! Surely she noticed that!"

"Maybe you weren't that good."

"Shut up, Danforth." Troy chuckled, "although, surprisingly, she took the initial break-up well. She just left when I wanted her to after Gabby walked in on her trying to seduce me."

"You saw her just then," Chad replied, "she probably thought you would come running after her. Like she said, she thought you would realise your mistake, sweep her off her feet and have a _happily ever after_."

"God, everything is so mucked up, right now."

"You got that right." Chad mumbled. "I haven't even spoken to, Taylor yet after our argument."

"What?" Troy looked at him with shock, surprise clearly evident in his tone, "dude, you _have_ to! You love her, man. Have you even tried to call her?"

"No, I turned off my phone because she kept calling me."

"You bastard." Troy shot back quickly. "Dude, don't make that kind of mistake. You don't want to lose her, do you?" Chad shook his head, "exactly, so call her. Or go round her house. Just don't lose her, Chad. You love her, you're whipped."

"Should I really be taking relationship advice off _you_?"

"Probably not," Troy chuckled faintly, "but then again, if you don't take my advice, who's are you going to take?" There was a silence between the two where Chad thought for a moment before something snapped inside his head and he looked over at Troy.

"I should call her."

"Yes, you should."

"But if I'm working things out with Taylor, _you_ need to do something with Gabriella."

"My situation is a little more complicated than yours, don't you think?"

"Stop being a drama queen and do it."

"But-"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Troy, you always do but you need to do something, you can't just sit here and wait for it to come to you. You're going to have to go to her and make things right."

---

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something." _

Why wouldn't those words leave him alone? Why did they insist on sticking in his mind, breaking his heart into _further_ pieces? Why did they have to keep echoing in his mind, always replaying and _replaying_? It didn't matter how many times, Troy rolled over or punched his pillow, they were always there. Her voice, _that_ voice that sounded so betrayed was always there and her tear-stained face was constantly in his mind every time he closed his eyes. How could he do something about it? How could he do what Chad told him to do? How could he make it up to her when he had no idea how to? And with her words in his head, how could he think of _anything_? She was everything to him, that he was absolutely certain of but he also knew that Gabriella was special and a few words wouldn't make everything better. He didn't want a few words to make everything better because he knew he wouldn't deserve her forgiveness. A part of his mind wanted her to move on, to forget about him because he wasn't worth it. She deserved so much more and he knew that, he wanted her to have the happiest life. But the other side of him, the _selfish_ side of him needed to come up with something so they could once more be together. He realised that Gabriella wasn't just something he wanted, she was something he needed, in order to survive. She was the one that kept him going and whenever he was upset or needed cheering up, he just thought of her smile, her eyes, her laugh and he was happy again.

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something." _

Why couldn't they just stop for one minute? Why was his mind torturing him so? He knew he deserved it but surely there was another way instead of hearing her voice in so much pain. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to get them out but they just got louder and louder. They became clearer and clearer. Why were they still there? And that's when it hit him.

"_For a split second, in those moments that you told me you loved me, I actually felt like I was worth something." _

They weren't trying to hurt him. They were trying to _help_ him. Analysing her words, Troy sat up, the first proper smile he had given for days, even if it was small. It was as if his mind was going in overdrive, thoughts running through his head, _ideas_ coming from all directions. There had to be something he could do. Reading over those words, something sprang up in his mind.

"It might just work."

He had to make her feel loved, even if it did kill him in the process, he had to make her believe _he_ loved _her_. He had to make her know that she was worth _every_ single thing in this _world_.


	20. Gabriella

**Unexpected Love**

**First off a deep, sincere apology for not updating sooner. I had writer's block and, trust me, I did my up-most hardest to see if there was some sort of cure for it. There isn't. You just have to wait for an idea to come. That sucks. So here it is, it's a half filler, half not, if that makes sense. I'm not too happy with the ending but it'll have to do. Oh! And I have more stories to recommend, seriously, read them they're great!!**

**My other friend's story, Cadbury95 with "My name is Gabriella Montez: This is Me" its really funny! Summary: **

My dad gave me this diary to figure out "who I am" or something like that but how am I supposed to do that when I have bigger things to worry about. Like, how I'm going to break away from my status of being a complete dork, get Sharpay to stop bugging me about my pathetic existence, make sure Taylor doesn't call the mental institute for me despite the fact she wants to do that and why Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in school and now my student that I have to tutor, is leaning in to kiss me one minute and the next trying to stop himself from laughing as his friends push me into lockers. Do I hate him, do I love him? So many questions, so little time and so little patience.

**And then there is a story by EncrustedLie which I love called Undercover Affection. This one is quite funny too and you can tell that there is going to be a lot of chemistry between Troyella! Summary: **

Troy Bolton's cousin, Jason Cross, has mysteriously died and Gabriella Montez' new assignment is to go undercover and try and get as much information as possible for the New York Times. And yet, she wasn't supposed to fall in love.

**Chapter 20 – Gabriella**

_I love bringing roses to a woman when she least expects it – Esai Morales_

Giving roses, excluding the different symbolisms, is a way to communicate to someone in a beautiful and expressive way. Some people don't realise the true meaning behind this gift in all it's simplicity. Maybe that's the beauty of it, the fact that it's so simple but so meaningful and loving at the same time. They say that "less is more" and, sometimes, that works. To give a single rose to a loved one, a partner or a family member just randomly can be the most wonderful thing. The feeling of being loved is overwhelming, there is absolutely no denying it and when you see that single rose lying there and it's just for you...your heart starts beating faster, you bite your lip in anticipation and your palms become sweaty as you pick up the rose, lifting it to your nose and smelling it's sweet smell. That warm feeling in your stomach, the feeling of being loved. Simple yet beautiful.

Recently, Gabriella found, everything that was happening around her was so unexpected and spontaneous that she never knew what was around the corner. When Troy had entered her life, everything seemed upside down but in the best way. Not knowing what he had in store for her was great because his surprises for her were _actual_ surprises. But now he was gone, nothing went to Gabriella's favour and the spontaneity was just bloody annoying considering she was usually extremely organised and ready for her next move long before she had to take it and now tests were popping up from absolutely no where, although her teachers said they had been informed about them a week earlier. She kept forgetting her homework so it was never handed in on time and there seemed to be more and more things to remember for the production which was only _two_ days away. Gabriella was sure she was going to collapse from the stress, pressure and heartbreak. And everything reminded her of Troy. Yeah, now that completely _sucked_.

This definitely was not what you would expect in a perfect love story.

But that was exactly how it continued.

**6th December 2003**

**Gabriella's Homeroom **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

_Knock, Knock, Knock! Knock, Knock, Knock! Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"_Coming!" Taylor's sweet voice called out from her bedroom, gently placing her book to the side and slowly scrambling up from her bed. Hearing the knocking increase in volume, she shouted, "I said, I'm coming! Hold on!" Jogging down the stairs, mumbling profanities at the visitor outside as she went, she finally reached the front door. Opening the door, she gasped as she recognised the familiar mass of hair and face in front of her. Although, his face seemed serious and Taylor felt a knot in her stomach. "Chad?" She asked nervously. "What are yo-" But before she could finish her sentence, Chad had stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning down and smashing his lip against hers; kissing her with every ounce of strength that he possessed. Taylor moaned, glad that his soft lips were against hers again. Once air became a necessity, they pulled away from each other breathlessly. "What was that for?" _

"_For being a complete and utter jerk!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to his body. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I was an asshole to say those things to you. No! No, I was worse than an asshole! I just felt that I needed to protect, Troy because he's my best friend and I know that that is no excuse for the way I acted so I'm here to apologise and tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. I love you so, so much Tay, you have to know that." _

"_I know, Chad." Taylor smiled warmly, the elated feeling in her stomach growing as she saw his face light up with her next words. "I love you too." _

"_So...so you forgive me?" Chad asked once Taylor had given him a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_I shouldn't." Taylor told him, "at least, not yet. I should still be mad at you Chad Danforth but I can't deny that it sucks being in an argument, especially when we've never had one this big before. So yes, I forgive you, I love you way too much to stay angry." _

"_Thank the Lord!" Chad grinned, picking Taylor up by the waist and spinning her around before letting her feet touch the ground again and kissing her passionately. "I've missed you. These past three days sucked without you." _

"_I've missed you too." Taylor confessed breathlessly, her head spinning from the kiss, taking in the familiar scent of her boyfriend. "But the blame can't all be put on you." She bit her lip, "it was unfair of me to say those things about, Troy. They were horrible and I do regret them, it's just, Gabriella is my best friend and I've known her since-" _

"_Since kindergarten so you want to protect and look out for her. She got hurt by Troy so it's only natural that you take her side." Chad finished for her. "I know and I completely understand, it's just annoying that it took me three days and Troy to knock some sense into me to realise." _

"_Troy?" _

"_Yeah, he made me see what a bastard I had been to you. He used those words too and told me that if I loved you then I had to make things better or I might lose you and I definitely could not let that happen." Chad replied, a smile on his face, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Tay."_

"_You could never lose me, Danforth, never." She answered confidently and squealed as Chad picked her up again and kissed her sweetly. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." Chad grinned, "which is why you need to get that sexy butt of yours upstairs and pack your belongings up for three days." _

"_Three days? For what?" _

"_Well, my lovely, I'm taking you to Lava Springs for three days. No one else, just us two for three days where I get to grovel at your feet and do whatever you want me to do." He explained happily, making her giggle. "I've booked us a room and as soon as you get there, you're having one of those...facial and massage things. I didn't really know what they were but Troy told me what they were and I thought that you would like it. Then we're going to eat at their fancy restaurant and do whatever we want to do." _

"_Lava Springs! Wait, the same Lava Springs that Sharpay's family owns?" _

"_That very one." _

"_Oh, my, God!" Taylor squealed, launching herself round Chad's neck and hugging him tightly. "This is so sweet of you...are you sure you can afford it though? I mean, this is Lava Springs!" _

"_Yeah, I know." Chad sang, "but you're totally worth it, babe. I have some serious making up to do and this seemed like a good start. Plus, it means you get a few days off school and I get a few days off college. We get loads of time together too. Just us." _

"_It sounds perfect." _

"_I know and there'll be no interruptions either, I promise." Chad told her, kissing her cheek. "No phones, no friends to intrude on us and a don't disturb sign definitely will be on our door." Taylor giggled loudly, bringing an even bigger smile to his face. "So, what are you waiting for? Go pack and if we leave soon, we'll be there in about half an hour." _

"_Oh, right." She said, kissing his cheek and quickly running up stairs with an extra bounce in her step, more than excited to have three days with her boyfriend, knowing that no one else could interrupt them. Smiling to himself, Chad mentally thanked Troy for kicking him into shape and making him see that he needed to make it up to Taylor. "Chad? What about my parents?" _

"_I've already thought of that, Tay," Chad called back, walking upstairs to see her shoving he clothes into a bag, coming up behind her and placing his arms around her. "I spoke to them and they think it's a great idea, they're cool with the whole thing." _

"_I'm not really that surprised." She rolled her eyes. "They love you to pieces." _

"_So do you." _

"_So do I." _

**10th December 2003**

**Troy's Homeroom, East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"No way!" Sharpay squealed with excitement, "that is the cutest thing. I can't believe he did all that. That's so adorable, so _romantic_. Who knew he had it in him."

"I know," Taylor beamed, biting her lip to prevent her own squeal from escaping. "It was the sweetest thing I think he has ever done for me. And it was _perfect_, everything, he had thought of everything, I swear. Oh, God, he made it so wonderful!"

"You're so lucky!" Sharpay exclaimed, "to get all that. He really loves you, Tay."

"It felt so right, you know." Taylor gushed, "everything about it was just completely right. I think I fell more in love with him over these past three days. It made us a lot stronger together."

"When are you seeing him next?"

"Well, he's picking me up tonight to go see a movie, almost straight after school." Taylor explained, a giddy smile on her face. "And then he's coming back to mine and we're going to have dinner with my parents. My mum was the one that suggested the dinner to Chad yesterday when we came back and he thought it was a great idea, saying that he wanted to take me to the cinema anyway. Seriously, my parents love him way, _way_ too much." Sharpay giggled, "they already see him as apart of our family. Sometimes, Chad knows _more_ about my parents than I do! It's like he's dating them not me." The two continued to talk about Taylor's escape to Lava Springs until Gabriella walked in and sat down, a distant expression on her face. It was when she didn't give any input to the conversation, did she really grab the other girls attention, making Taylor ask softly. "Gabs, you okay?"

"..."

"Gabby?"

"..."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay sang, giving a worried glance to Taylor who responded with the same expression. "Gabby, what's up!"

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked worriedly, "you had your head in the clouds for a moment just then. You got us a little worried here."

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine." Gabriella replied quickly. Upon seeing Sharpay's and Taylor's unconvinced looks and their raised eyebrows, she added, "honestly."

"Uh-huh." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Gabs, how long have we known each other?"

"Since kindergarten."

"So when are you going to realise that we know when your upset or lying?"

"I'm fine, really I am." Gabriella protested but Sharpay smacked her arm forcefully causing Gabriella to cradle it. "_Ouch_! What the hell was that for?"

"Tell the truth, Gabriella Montez." She told her sternly, making Gabriella slump in her seat as Sharpay narrowed her eyes, trying to pry the truth out. "We know that you're lying, something is bothering you. You can't hide it from us, Gabs, like Taylor said, we've known you for ages and years of experience are sitting in front of you."

"I suppose you're right." Gabriella gave a defeated sigh, "but it's not like there's anything wrong."

"But something is certainly bothering you."

"Yeah," Gabriella leant forward and whispered, "Troy sent something to me. The postman gave it to me this morning, he had to knock for me to get it, saying that the sender wanted to know that I got it rather than just leaving it in front of my door."

"Oh! Was it a puppy?" Sharpay asked excitedly, jumping forward in her seat, "because I know how much you wanted a puppy, _please_ say it was a puppy."

"Of course it wasn't a puppy." Gabriella rolled her eyes before sending Sharpay a strange look as she retreated back in her seat; clearly not interest in the present anymore. "It was a pink rose."

"A pink rose?" Sharpay scoffed loudly, "that's the best he could do? Seriously, a puppy would have been a hell of a lot better. Does he not know anything!"

Dismissing, Sharpay's comment completely, not even bothering to roll her eyes, Taylor asked, "was there a note? Did it have anything on it?"

"Yeah, there was. It was tied to the rose with some string." Gabriella explained, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile at the though. "I have it with me."

"Let's see it." Taylor replied eagerly and Sharpay leant forward in her seat again, excited herself to see what Troy had written. "Was it long?"

"No, he kept it very short." Gabriella rummaged around in her coat pocket before pulling out a small white card with black writing on it. Troy's neat scrawl clearly on it. Handing it over to her friends, she said, "here."

_**You're everything to me. **_

_**I love you Ella-**_

_**Troy xxx**_

"It is short but I'll admit, it's quite sweet." Taylor confessed and Gabriella nodded slightly in agreement. "What do you think about the whole thing though?"

"I think he's an idiot if he believes _that_ is going to win Gabriella's heart back."

"I wasn't asking you, shut up." Taylor snapped, shaking her head at Sharpay before turning to Gabriella, "Gabs? What do you think?"

"Well..." Gabriella pondered for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders as she continued, "I don't really know. It's sweet of him especially since he remembered that roses are my favourite flowers and all but, in a way, Sharpay has a point." Gabriella sighed dejectedly, "after everything he put me through, I don't think one rose is going to change my whole perspective on things. Although, the note is cute too." She smiled slightly before shaking her head, "but that doesn't bring the trust back. At the moment, I never know what he's saying is true or not."

"But he's not giving up." Taylor pointed out. "I can't deny that if he really _didn't_ care for you and loved this Katie girl _so_ much then he wouldn't be sending you this. There's no doubt that he cares for you, Gabs, even if you can't trust him."

"But he was engaged and lied to you." Sharpay argued, "and you said it yourself, you can't trust him. I think he needs to a lot more than this to win you over, this," she waved the card in Gabriella's face, "can't suddenly and _miraculously_ change your mind."

"At least he's trying." Taylor defended softly. "Look, I know I was quick to hate, Troy but I've realised that he couldn't have used you as a game for that long. No one is that cruel so he does care for you but, like you Gabby, I can't trust him and I'm completely on your side, you're my best friend and you got hurt by him. But he's trying, doesn't that say something? Isn't that a good start?"

"Okay, you have a very good point." Sharpay replied, "he's trying, that's good. But we have to wait and see what else he can come up with. This is too small at the moment and I, personally, still hate his guts with a passion."

"Fair." Taylor shrugged, "but I think Troy is paying the price too. Chad said something about it, that's the reason he's not at school. Chad wouldn't say much though."

"He did look quite rough before he took those days off." Sharpay replied with a sighed. "I can't lie about that one even if he is an ass. How do you feel about this one, Gabs?" However, before Gabriella could reply, the door opened and Troy walked through the door, a beanie covering up his hair, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other texting someone on his phone. Gabriella paled slightly but her heart began to beat faster as he walked to his desk. She had forgotten how breath-takingly handsome he was and when he answered a question from another student, the memories of his velvety laced voice echoed through her mind but it wasn't haunting, it was comforting to hear him again.

But as he looked up again, their eyes met and Gabriella involuntarily gasped as she immediately noticed that they weren't what they really were. They weren't bright anymore and Gabriella noticed that his usual spark was lost. There was a dull tinge to them, more grey than blue now, was that because of her? Gabriella felt her heart tug towards him, the urge to wrap her arms around him and breath in his scent was stronger, now that he was there in person, staring at her but she quickly broke her gaze, biting her lip to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. "He's back." Taylor whispered, staring at Troy before quickly snapping her head over to Gabriella. "You okay, Gabby?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She took a deep breath, "I promise I'm fine." Seeing the wary glances, she added slowly, "look, it was inevitable that this was going to happen. I would prefer it to be sooner rather than later to be completely honest. I'm sure it would have made it harder if it was put off any longer so, really, this is better for me."

"Least it's only homeroom and gym." Taylor gave her a sympathetic smile. "You can easily avoid him and he'll understand if you don't want to talk to him. I'm sure he won't make you and I'll speak to him if he does."

"True."

"And both of those classes, you're with us." Sharpay added. "We'll be right by your side."

"That makes everything easier." Gabriella agreed, sighing gently, "but this makes everything awkward though especially after the rose and note, this morning. What does he expect me to do? Does he expect me to go up to him? I..." she trailed off not knowing what to say until she sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, "I'm not ready to face him. At least, not yet."

"And he'll understand that, don't worry." Taylor told her reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't force you to do anything you don't want to do but, like I said, if he does then Sharpay and I will have a quiet chat with him. I don't think we'll have to though, he knows how much he hurt you. Chad said he's killing himself."

"And he bloody well should be killing himself."

"Shar..." Gabriella warned. "What Chad said before was right, we shouldn't talk about him this way. In fact, I don't want to talk about him at all. Everyday we end up talking about him and I can't take it all the time. It's like he's everywhere and it isn't helping so can you guys please promise me that we won't mention you-know-who unless it's completely necessary?"

Simultaneously, Taylor and Sharpay replied softly, "promise."

---

**11th December 2003**

**Gabriella's House**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Gabby, will you _hurry_ _up_!" Sharpay complained, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned whilst casually leaning against the door frame of Gabriella's front door. She had already been there for ten minutes and when she had arrived, Gabriella had been no where near ready. "Gabriella! You know, we're going to be late for homeroom if you don't get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming!" Gabriella shouted from her bedroom. "Stop rushing me!"

"_Rushing_ you? Rushing, you don't even know the _meaning_ of the word!"

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Whatever." Sharpay mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and looked out of the door where the Sun was shining, even in December. Sighing she watched a few mother's walk passed, holding their children's hands, no doubt taking them to school. Then, Sharpay noticed, that the postman was next door, shoving letters through the letterbox but what caught her attention was what was clipped onto his bag. It was a long, plastic bag with a rose inside of it. "That can't be..." she trailed off as the postman approached her.

"Miss. Montez?" He asked curiously, fiddling with the plastic bag.

"No, sorry, she's just upstairs getting ready." Sharpay replied, staring at the rose. "I can take it for her though." The postman nodded and handed over her letters and then, the lilac rose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am." The postman nodded. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too!" Sharpay called out, her eyes still transfixed on the rose. "Gabby, you really might want to come down here."

"Why? So you can hit me?" Gabriella teased, "yeah, as if _that_ would coax me down."

"No!" Sharpay shouted up, "it's because the postman just arrived. He left another rose!" There was a short pause where Gabriella was clearly processing Sharpay's words before scrambling down, skipping the last steps out. "It just came."

"A lilac rose." Gabriella whispered, biting her lip. "He's left another note."

"Well..." Sharpay looked at her friend expectantly, "what are you waiting for? Read it!"

_**'When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams'**_

_**Being with you is the best part of my day**_

_**I love you, Ella-**_

_**Troy xxx**_

"Why has he put quotation marks around that first part?" Sharpay asked stupidly and Gabriella paused, looking at her, her brow furrowed with confusion. "What?"

"It's because it _is_ a quotation you moron." Gabriella rolled her eyes as the realisation dawned on Sharpay. "The second bit isn't though. And it's a different colour. Lilac means...oh, God, Jess told me...I know she did but I can't remember. What _does_ lilac mean?"

"Love at first sight."

Gabriella turned to Sharpay who was casually looking at the card and asked, "yeah, that's right...how did you know what a lilac rose symbolised but you didn't know why he put a _quote_ in _quotation_ marks?"

"I just had a slight dumb moment, deal with it." Sharpay shrugged. "Now, are you ready because I am so bored with waiting for you. I'm going to leave if you're not ready soon. I don't want to be tardy because of you...although, you'll get away with being late."

"Sharpay, what did I say about mentioning him."

"What? I wasn't, I was just saying that in general. Jeez, _paranoid_ much." Sharpay responded, throwing her arms up in the air, "and anyway, how could we not mention him when he just sent a rose? Technically, you were talking about him too."

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"Now, can we go?"

"Two minutes." Gabriella held up two fingers to Sharpay who groaned loudly. "I'm sorry, seriously, just _two_ minutes."

"Fine, _hurry up_ though!"

---

**12th December 2003**

**East High's Theatre, Backstage**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico **

It was _time_. The time that Gabriella had been excited for but, at the same time, had been dreading for the past few weeks. This would determine whether or not she got into Julliard, because, even if she didn't get the scholarship but managed to get a place, she could never afford it. Julliard was expensive, _very_ expensive and although Gabriella was quite well off, she knew she couldn't ask her parents to pay for her tuition fees and, then, along side that she would need accommodation and other necessities. It was just _too_ much! So this was, potentially, her future.

If Gabriella thought she had been nervous for other productions, she didn't know what nerves were. Right now, she was backstage, watching as everyone filed in to the theatre, the chatter from the audience and the band that were gently playing some music to entertain them. Ms. Darbus was running around making sure all the props were in their proper positions. Ryan was talking to the ensemble and anyone he could really find, checking that they knew all the dance steps. Sharpay couldn't find her costume for the last act whilst Taylor was fixing up the lights. Then there was Gabriella, who was watching everyone do their own thing, already ready to perform physically but she felt so mentally unprepared, she was sure she was going to faint but Chad tapped her on the shoulder and snapped her out of her trance.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked anxiously, "you okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine thank you." She replied with a sigh, "how are you?"

"Good, I'm good." Chad nodded, a small and awkward pause soon followed and the pair looked around, not wanting to look at each other. However, Chad quickly broke the silence as he said, "look, I'm going to get straight to the point here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to you because that was wrong because you were hurting and I certainly wasn't helping you. I just hope you'll forgive me."

Smiling slightly, Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Of course I will. But can you forgive me? Troy's your best friend, you were only doing what Sharpay and Taylor were doing for me. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Really, no worries." He grinned and pulled Gabriella into a hug. "So, I hear you're going to be the _star_ of the show."

Giggling, Gabriella asked, "who'd you hear that from? Taylor?"

"No." Chad replied, his face suddenly falling. "Um...it was Troy actually but, you know, I'm also here to tell you, break a leg and to give you this." He handed Gabriella over a long, thin package. "Be careful with it."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Chad grinned. "But before you do, I'm going to get my seat, otherwise, someone else will take all the good ones and I want to be near the front. You'll do great, Gabster, I've been told that you're _amazing_."

"Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome, Gabster."

Once Chad was out of sight, Gabriella looked at the package in her hands, finally opening it up slowly and, almost, cautiously. A small gasp was emitted from her mouth as the paper was opened. It was a peach rose. One that represented appreciation or desire if she remembered correctly, mainly to show the appreciation of their accomplishments. Again, there was a small note attached to it, only on the small note, it was different from the others.

_**Break a leg.**_

And stuck to the card was a real, four-leafed clover. Smiling to herself, she didn't realise that Taylor had come up from behind her.

"What's that?" She asked, startling Gabriella and causing her to jump with fright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright," Gabriella replied, "I didn't hear you, that's all."

"So?" Taylor looked at her expectantly, "what's-" but as Gabriella turned around completely to face Taylor, the answer to her question came clear as the rose lay in her hands. "Is it from, Troy?" She asked slowly and Gabriella nodded. "What did the note say?"

"Just, break a leg with a four-leafed clover."

"Peach, this time." Taylor smiled, "it's a different one every time then. What colour did you get this morning again?"

"Red."

"Pink, lilac, red and now peach." Taylor said, "if he continues with different colours, you're going to get a _very_ colourful bunch of flowers." Smiling slightly, Taylor decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling about the play? You ready?"

"No." Gabriella groaned, throwing her head back, "I _can't_ muck this up."

"You won't." She replied confidently, adjusting the headset on her head. "You're going to do brilliantly, everyone knows it. I mean, you don't even have to try and you're amazing. Trust me, you'll be brilliant as usual."

"I bloody well hope so."

"You will and if you stay positive then you might just get a surprise at the end." Taylor winked although Gabriella tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brow as she didn't understand what Taylor was talking about. "Starts in five."

---

_Mamma Mia, here I go again,_

_My, my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I missed you. _

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted._

_Blue since the day we parted._

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia, now I really know,_

_My, my, I could never let you go!_

And then everyone erupted into _roaring_ applause, whistling loudly as they did so with beaming smiles on their faces. Cheering each student that stepped forward and then as Sharpay and Gabriella stepped ahead of everyone else, the audience came to their feet. Their applause louder than they thought possible and the cheers coming from _every_ direction. Gabriella had never felt more relieved in her life, it was over and she thought she had done a pretty good job. She remembered all her stage directions, lines and sung her heart out in every song. And now it was over, no more worrying over it, it was done and, if she didn't get the scholarship, then that was fine because she knew she had worked her hardest. The feeling in her stomach was indescribable, she felt overwhelmed, content, excited, so many things that had all rolled into one that made her feel _incredible_. Finally walking back off-stage with Sharpay, the two girls began to squeal together.

"Oh, my, goodness!" Gabriella screamed, "that was incredible and the audience, they _loved_ it!"

"I know, that was amazing!" Sharpay beamed, "and _you_ were awesome, Gabs. I've never seen you so good."

"Thanks, Shar but you were totally kicking ass out there."

"_Girls_!" Taylor came running up to them, her headset still on but she dumped her clipboard on the side. "That was..._amazing_! You both rocked out there, that has to be the best you guys have ever done, way better than any other performance or rehearsal!"

"Sharpay," turning around, the three girls saw another blonde, who looked rather similar to Sharpay, and Mrs. Evans running towards them before engulfing Sharpay into tight hugs. "Sharpay, you were wonderful, proud to call you my cousin!"

"Princess," her mother began, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't believe that that was my little girl up there. You were brilliant."

"Thanks mum, Laura."

Gabriella smiled softly as she watched Sharpay being hugged by her mother and cousin, however, she couldn't help but feel a downer on the whole thing considering her parents weren't with her. They _hadn't_ seen her which meant, as everyone kept telling her, they _missed_ her best ever performance. At least, that's what she thought.

"Gabby, sweetheart?" Upon hearing the familiar voice, she turned around and almost screamed. "Hey, honey." There, in front of her, was her mother and father with proud smiles on their faces. Even tears were in her mother's eyes. "You were..._outstanding_!"

"_Mum_! _Dad_!" She launched towards them, a sense of comfort immediately rushing through her as she felt her parents hug her tightly and kiss her head. "I can't believe you're here. Wh...wh..."

"We received two tickets to your production." Maria explained, laughing slightly at her daughters response. "We couldn't miss this considering it's your last East High performance and decided that we should surprise you."

"This is the best surprise _ever_!" Gabriella squealed, causing her parents to laugh. "So, how did you find it?"

"The play?" Her father asked and Gabriella nodded. "It was excellent, I've never been more _proud_ of you sweetheart. If you don't get that scholarship then, so help me God they don't know amazing talent when they see it. I really thought you were playing the part of Donna up there. You transformed."

"And you've grown up so much." Maria added. "My darling daughter is now a _beautiful_ young women. I'm so proud. So, _so_ proud."

"Thanks." Gabriella giggled, until something snapped in her mind. "Hang on, did Taylor and Sharpay know about this?" Her parents nodded. "So that's what Taylor meant...how long are you staying for? Or are you leaving after this?" She asked sadly, suddenly realising that they probably couldn't be home for long.

"No, we're not leaving that soon." Maria informed, a large smile on her face. "In fact, our boss decided to reward us for being so dedicated and working so hard. He said we didn't have to come back until the new year." Gabriella squealed again and hugged her parents once more. "So, I'm guessing you're happy about this then?"

"Of course! I've missed you both so _much_!" Gabriella told them, hugging them tighter. "This is going to be great. I can't believe you're back, I love you both."

"We love you too, honey."

"Right, now why don't you go get changed and we'll go home." Her father suggested, kissing the top of her head. "We've set a little something up at home, like a small party or gathering if you will. Your friends have been invited too, plus, we have a lot of catching up to do so I think I'll take the long route back home."


	21. Crazier

**Unexpected Love**

**Hello! Sorry this is later than I expected :S I know that you may have found this updated but it wasn't (if that makes sense) but, you see, I edited the last one because I made a mistake. Thank you to**_ jazsax13_** for pointing that out, sorry for the confusion but it was bugging me so much that I needed to do it. But, here's chapter 21! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for every review I have received, they're AMAZING, thank you all. It gives me so much inspiration you wouldn't believe. I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the last! Thank you! So, here's to every one of my readers, just to let you know, only a few more chapters until the end *SOB* However...**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 21 - Crazier**

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm, lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Taylor Swift

**12th December 2003**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

There was no doubt about it, Gabriella was beyond confused. There was an increasing and alarming amount of thoughts running through her mind at that moment in time, so much so, that she swore her head was going to explode because there wasn't enough space to fit them all in. It was infuriating, _frustrating_ and making her irritable. Gabriella, simply, didn't know what she could do. What _could_ she do? What was she _supposed_ to do? Someone needed to tell her what her next step should be! Gabriella couldn't decide this herself, it was too complicated, too hard but, then again, she knew she had to do this herself, it was the only way.

"_Sharpay! Taylor!" Gabriella screamed, engulfing her two friends in a tight hug. "You finally got here then!" She giggled brightly, squealing with excitement before hugging them again so tightly that Sharpay and Taylor swore that they were going to suffocate. _

"_Well, someone is certainly happy." Taylor beamed, glad to finally see such a glowing smile erupt on Gabriella's features, a smile that she hadn't seen in a while. "I guess it's good to see your parents again then, huh?" _

"_Oh, my, gosh!" Gabriella squealed once more, clapping her hands together, "it's amazing! I missed them like crazy but with them back, I didn't realise just how much I really did miss them! And they're staying till the new year, isn't this fabulous?" _

"_That's great, Gabs." Taylor beamed, "I'm really happy for you babe, I really am. It's nice to see you this...smiley." _

"_Yeah, I totally agree." Sharpay added, "you're practically glowing and this party is awesome!" She sang. _

"_Your parents certainly went all out for this." Taylor looked around at the number of people in their back garden, the small bonfire in the corner where few people were gathered around. "This really is a wonderful party, Gabs."_

"_I know, I can't believe how much my parents went out for this! I love it but I love you guys more, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Gabriella squeaked before she kissed both of their cheeks, "you are totally the best, I love you both!" _

"_Er...thanks?" Sharpay questioned, furrowing her brow in complete confusion. _

"_Yeah, what have we done that is so amazing?" Taylor asked, giggling slightly. _

_  
"Duh, you gave my parents tickets to see the show." Gabriella looked at them with a knowing expression. "You don't have to hide it from me, anyway, it's not like _you_ guys to be modest." Gabriella laughed brightly, although, Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, exchanging a look between them, one that Gabriella didn't miss. "What? You guys did send the tickets, didn't you? I mean, you knew about it." _

"_Knew about it, yes," Taylor replied quickly, "sent them, no I didn't." _

"_I didn't either, Gabs." Sharpay continued, biting her lip. "Like Tay, I only knew about it."_

"_What!" Gabriella exclaimed, suddenly becoming very confused, "wait, if neither of you two did it, then who could have sent them because surely, you guys are the only ones that would know how to contact them and- oh, my gosh!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, "did you two give their address to Troy?" Seeing their guilty expressions on their faces, "you did, didn't you! I can't believe this!" _

"_He wanted to get them here." Taylor defended quietly, "he knew how much you missed them and wanted them to attend so he asked us for their address." _

"_It's not as if we gave it to him straight away!" Sharpay exclaimed, nervously biting her lip, in case Gabriella was angry with them. "He pestered us and pestered us until we finally caved. And, to be honest, I know that I wouldn't have thought about sending them tickets and if it was going to make you happy, which we can clearly see it has, well, we weren't going to miss up on that opportunity." _

"_Oh." Gabriella said. _

"_Shar's right, Gabs." Taylor continued, "this is the first time in a long time that we've seen you this happy. We've hated seeing you so down, you're our best friend for Christ's sake, of course we want you to be happy but ever since...well you-know-what, you haven't been the same and we miss you laughing and joking about nothing. We're really sorry if we've gone out of place, Gabby, but I feel that this was a good thing to happen and-" _

"_Tay, I'm not mad." Gabriella cut her off, holding up a hand to silence her friend. "Really, I'm not." _

"_You're not?" _

"_No. Just a bit...confused." _

"_Why?" _

"_Well, that was a really, really sweet thing for Troy to do for me." Gabriella explained, "having my parents see the show and be back until the New Year, well, that has made me so incredibly happy. You're right, I haven't been exactly my self since what happened but tonight is the first time I've been cheerful, like my old self and I like it, I prefer it. For a moment, I really forgot what had happened." _

"_Sorry for bringing it up." Sharpay added quietly, making Gabriella giggle. _

"_Don't worry about it," Gabriella replied, a small smile appearing on her features, "you know what, I actually don't mind talking about it anymore. Something feels better. It's weird, it's like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Gabriella sighed contently, "come on, my mum has made some of her famous brownies, lets get them whilst they're hot and still there." She giggled, linking her arms with her two best friends and wandering off into the house, noticing that, although Troy was in her mind, she didn't feel the pain she had been feeling as she had been feeling before. _

"Gabby?" A light knock was sounded on her door and her mother stepped slightly into her room, a warm smile on the ladies features, her dark brown hair shaping her face. "Gabby, can I come in?"

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed happily, returning the smile and watching as the older version of her walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her and sitting on the end of her bed. "What's up, mum? Need help cleaning downstairs or something?"

"No, no I just wanted to talk." Maria responded softly, tucking a curl behind Gabriella's ear. "Oh, Gabby, I still can't believe how much you've grown up. Look at you, you're absolutely _beautiful_. My baby girl is now a women." Gabriella blushed, dipping her head down but when she looked back up, she saw her mother's eyes begin to water.

"Mum," Gabriella sighed, "please, _please_ don't cry. You'll set me off and I really don't want that to happen." The two Montez women laughed slightly together, their brown eyes glowing as they did so. "So, what did you want to talk about, unless that was really just your ploy to try and cry?"

"Nothing in particular." Maria answered, "although, I really would like to say to you, Gabby how proud I was of you when I watched your performance this evening. Your father too. I couldn't believe it was you, you have such a wonderful voice and you can act so incredibly well. I was just so, so immensely proud seeing you up there and I was able to say, that's _my_ little girl."

"Thanks, mum." Gabriella smiled. "I still can't believe you were here. That you're back!"

"Yes, we weren't expecting it either but I'm so glad that we received those tickets." Maria replied, "by the way, who did send them? Your father and I first thought that it was Taylor or Sharpay but I'm sure they would have sent a note signing their names and with much more detail too."

"There was a _note_?" Gabriella asked in astonishment, sitting up straight as intrigue and curiousness settled in her stomach.

"Oh, yes. It was rather formal, to be honest, that was just another reason why it probably wasn't the girls, they know they can talk to us like second parents, well, they _do_!" Maria exclaimed with a laugh, "but the note was very short, very simple. I believe it said something like, these are two tickets to see Ella's performance of Mamma Mia, would you like a chance to surprise her." She finished, "so, who was it?"

"Oh...um...I..." Gabriella stuttered, the one downer of having her parents home was the fact she found it extremely hard to lie to her mother's face. It was unnatural for Gabriella. Very unnatural. "You _see_..."

"Gabby, I'm sure it isn't that hard to tell your own mother who sent the tickets." Maria gave a hearty laugh, although she could read Gabriella like a book and immediately noticed how uncomfortable Gabriella was becoming with the subject. "Darling, who was it?" She asked again before she emitted a gasp, smirked and then nudged Gabriella gently, "was it a boy? Was it your _boyfriend_?"

Biting her lip, Gabriella pondered on how she could get herself out of this situation. It had been easier to lie to her parents over the phone because she couldn't see them and they couldn't see her, which meant they couldn't read her expressions and see through her like they always did. Since Gabriella was their only child, and the only child they were able to conceive, in fact, it was a miracle that Gabriella had been born since Maria was told she was infertile, the Montez clan were an extremely close, tight-knit family. So, that was why it was incredibly hard for Gabriella to lie to her mother's face when she was asking her such a direct question, what did she say to that? How could she explain her situation? How could she tell her mother, who was strict on her traditional values, about Troy? The man who wasn't only her teacher but her lover also. But, upon seeing her mother's baffled expression, and knowing that everything would have to come out to her sometime, she decided to confess.

"I'm really sorry, mum, please don't be angry at me." Gabriella begged, her brown eyes already filling up with hot tears and her throat began to tighten as she tried not to let them fall. "I promise you, _neither_ of us intended for any of this to happen but it did and then it went wrong and now I'm so confused because I don't know what I should do but please, please, _please_ don't be angry at me."

"Honey, why would I ever be angry at you?" Maria asked, the panic already becoming apparent in her voice, "you haven't done something...illegal, have you?" When Gabriella didn't answer, the tears now spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks, Maria's eyes widened. "Gabriella? What in God's name have you done? What is so bad that you feel you can't tell me?"

"Mum, I love him." Gabriella choked out abruptly, "I know I shouldn't but I do and I can't stop myself from loving him anymore, I can't pretend like I don't love him anymore because I do, I _love_ him so much!"

"Gabriella, sweetheart," Maria brushed the fallen hair away from Gabriella's face whilst she continued lightly, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with falling in love. That's not illegal, it happens, _love_ happens and you're right, you can't pretend like you love him when you feel so strongly."

"No, mum, you don't understand, it's _who_ I love which is the problem." Gabriella cried, bringing her knees up to her chest, her body shaking with sobs as Maria stared at her daughter with concerned and worried eyes. "It's him, _he's_ the problem. We shouldn't have but we couldn't help it and...and...I'm sorry, mum, I'm _so_ sorry, I know you're going to hate me!"

"Gabriella, you've really confused me now, darling," Maria answered, "I...just tell me who this person is. Is he a trouble-maker, someone you feel I won't approve of?"

Lifting her tear-stained face from her knees, Gabriella sighed shakily, pausing slightly as she tried finding the most suitable way to tell her mother the truth, although, there really was no suitable way at all. How could she possibly explain Troy in a good way? "His name is Troy." Gabriella finally managed to breath out. "Troy Bolton." She wiped away her tears, sucking in some air before saying quietly, "he's my homeroom and gym teacher."

The look on Maria's face was somewhat hard to describe, it was something between shock, confusion and Gabriella was sure she saw a flash of pain run through her mother's eyes. But, Maria appeared to be frozen, frozen with surprise and shock at her daughter's confession? Frozen because she simply didn't know what to say? Or frozen because she wasn't sure whether or not to believe it? After what felt like an eternity of silence and staring, Maria stammered out, "wh...wh...what?"

"Troy, he's a teacher at East High." Gabriella repeated quietly, her eyes watching her mother intently, searching for some sign of forgiveness but so many thoughts were running through Maria's head, she was finding it hard to construct a sentence together, this was _her_ daughter, _her_ baby girl and she was in love with her teacher who claimed to return those feelings. How, in the _world_, could this have happened? "Mum? Mum, please say something...you're...you're scaring me."

"I...I..." She stuttered, "I...I can't believe it." Maria placed a hand on her forehead, almost as if she were dizzy and trying to steady herself, "how? _How_, Gabriella? And _why_? I don't understand...how could this...he's you're _teacher_, Gabriella, _your_ teacher!"

"I _know_! I know!" Gabriella exclaimed, jumping off her bed and pacing the floor, "and before you say anything, mum, this isn't just some school-girl crush that will be going away any time soon. I love him, I really, _really_ love him. It's like...whenever I'm with Troy, he's all I can think about, when we're apart, I only think about seeing him again! I get butterflies whenever I'm near him and when anyone mentions him, I find myself smiling like a maniac!" Gabriella continued to pace, using her arms dramatically, trying to prove her point, "my whole world gravitates around _him_! It's weird, really _weird_ but I like it, I like the feeling I get when I with him..." she trailed off, muttering under breath, "when I _was_ with him."

"Gabriella, how could you do something so stupid?" Maria stood up, her voice increasing in volume, turning into a yell whilst her brow furrowed in anger. "How could you be so _irresponsible_, this is your teacher, Gabriella. It's _ridiculous_! This _is_ a silly school-girl crush, it has to be."

"But it _isn't_!" Gabriella protested, "I promise you, mum, it isn't! I love him with every _ounce_ of my being! A feeling like this can't be faked, it just..._can't_ be!"

"But he's your-"

"Teacher, I know mum, I _know_!" Gabriella interrupted, closing her eyes with frustration, she knew her mother was supposed to be like this but she was crossing a line when she questioned her feelings for Troy. "Do you think it was easy for me? Easy for _him_? We tried not to let these feelings do anything but it happened because we feel so strongly for one another, we _love_ each other!"

"Gabriella, there are so many stories of teacher-student relationships. None of them work out. _None_ of them." Maria bellowed and Gabriella flinched, in all honesty, she had never seen her mother this angry at her before, this angry in general. "This is irresponsible, stupid, _pointless_, it doesn't mean anything. This Troy does _not_ love you, Gabriella. You're young, so young and _naive_, you don't know anything yet."

"How can you say that!" Gabriella cried, fresh, hot tears falling down her cheeks. "How can you say that when you came in here saying how much of a young women I was? Mum, I know what I'm feeling, I _love_ Troy and despite everything that has happened, he loves me too...he loves me." Gabriella nodded, telling herself now more than her mother. "This isn't like any all those other relationships."

"_No_! No it is, Gabriella!" Maria shouted, "how could you do this? You don't know how you're feeling. You _don't_! He is your teacher! Your _teacher_! You can't love him because he's your teacher and he doesn't love you, don't think for a second that this man loves you. He's _using_ you!"

"No, he's not!"

"_Yes_, he is, Gabriella!" Maria screamed, her hands curling into fists, her own tears spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks. "He is because you're young and you don't understand _anything_ yet! He can- he _has_ manipulated you. That's all he's doing, he's _manipulating_ you so you get into his bed!"

"That's _not_ it!" Gabriella yelled back, her face becoming red with anger, "this is _different_! I know it's in the completely wrong circumstances but I'm in my graduating year, mum, I'm eighteen, I'm an _adult_! I can do what I want and I certainly know how I'm feeling and I definitely know that he's _not_ manipulating me! Mum, you don't know Troy like _I_ do. You don't know him, full stop! You haven't even seen _us_ together!"

"Gabriella, you-"

"No, I know exactly how I'm feeling, I know, mum, I _do_!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. "And I know how hard it is for you to understand but _please_, you have to, you have to see how much I love him!"

"It's _not_ love, Gabriella!" Maria spat furiously, her face contorted into anger, "you don't know what love is! You're _foolish_ and stupid for ever getting into such a mess!"

"It _is_ love!" Gabriella shouted back, no longer sympathising with her mother, only becoming more and more infuriated with her instead, "it is love! I know it is! I get that it's with my teacher, I get it, mum, I really do because it's not the right person but you don't _choose_ who you fall in love with! You can't choose, it just _happens_!"

"But, he's your teacher!"

"I _know_ mum!" Gabriella roared, "but didn't you fall in love with dad when you were fifteen? Didn't you say grandma was telling _you_ these things, that _you_ were _too_ young to know what love was? That you were foolish and naive? But look at you now! You're _married_ with the man, still madly in _love_ with him after all those years of marriage yet _you're_ here in front of _me_ saying the same things when I know how _I'm_ feeling! You _should_ understand how I'm feeling!"

"Your father and I were _completely_ different, Gabriella!" Maria screeched.

"How? _How_ is it different?" Gabriella screamed in response. "How, mum? Because you were a sophomore whilst dad was a senior and your mother was telling you how he only wanted you in his bed, but you _loved_ him and he loved you. It's the same because I _love_ Troy and Troy _loves_ me!"

"Gabriella-"

"Mum, why aren't you seeing that I _am_ in love with him?" Gabriella asked, this time very softly, tears still falling down her cheeks, "I am _really_ in love with him." She laughed gently, "please, mum, _please_."

"But...he's...he's your teacher." Maria whispered, not bothering to wipe away her tears. "He's your teacher."

"There's only a four year age gap between us." Gabriella argued gently and quietly. "That's all. He's twenty-two." Maria was silent for a moment and Gabriella could see that she was pondering over the situation, over her words but she only lifted her head back up and shook it vigorously from side to side.

"No, no I still can't allow this, Gabriella." Maria told her, quietly but sternly all the same. "He's your teacher, I _can't_, I just can't." She turned on her heel and opened the door, although Gabriella tried to protest.

"But-"

"_No_ Gabriella!" Maria snapped irritably, "no, I'm not allowing it, _end_ of discussion." And with that, she slammed Gabriella's bedroom door causing Gabriella to jump and break down into fresh tears. However, there was one person that she needed to see, maybe someone she would have least expected at that precise moment given the previous circumstances but, like she said, her whole world gravitated around him.

---

"Ella?" Troy's eyes widened with shock upon seeing the brown-haired beauty on his doorstep with tear-stained cheeks and fresh tears building up in those chocolate eyes, the ones he loved dearly, "Ella, baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, engulfing her in his arms, not knowing whether or not she was going to push him away, however, Gabriella burst into new tears, the beginning of soaking his shirt had begun but he didn't care, _she_ was in a terrible state right now and _she_ was all that mattered to him. "Ella, talk to me." He whispered in her ear as her sobs began to quieten down.

"I'm...sorry...b...but I...." She stuttered, sniffing as she tried to prevent anymore tears from falling. "I...it's really late and..."

"_Hey_, hey," he stroked her cheek comfortingly, "it's okay, you're welcome here any time you want, El. How about you come inside? I'll get you your favourite hot chocolate and you can tell me what's wrong, how does that sound?" Hiccuping, Gabriella nodded her head with a weak smile, letting Troy entwine their hands together and lead her into his apartment. "You sit there and I'll be right back." He told her, walking backwards as he said it, turning quickly and rushing into his kitchen, leaving Gabriella to sit on his sofa patiently.

Gabriella could not deny it, the feeling of being in his arms once more was _amazing_. His comforting scent surrounded her tightly, making her feel immediately at home. She could clearly, and for obvious reasons too, remember the last time she was in his apartment, that day had been when her whole world crumbled from beneath her feet and the wind was constantly knocked out of her, her heart being split in two. However, when her mother was shouting at her after confessing her love and relationship with Troy, the first person, the _only_ person she wanted to comfort her was Troy. She needed to feel him next to her again, she needed to be in his presence without other students, without other eyes around them, she needed be alone with him and the elated feeling she had had felt, when her heart swelled inside her chest, his familiar aroma, _him_ in general just created a warm feeling inside her stomach, one that only _he_ could create.

Strangely enough, Gabriella was sure that all the pain she had felt on the day she found Katie and Troy together would come rushing back to her as soon as she was outside Troy's block of apartments, she was certain that she would just end up running home once more, crying her eyes out because her heart, that was slowly sello-taping back together, had been ripped apart again. But, Gabriella felt oddly calm, maybe it was because, in the apartment, it held nothing of Katie anymore. It was _purely_ Troy's belongings and Gabriella could instantly tell considering video games, dirty laundry and plates lay strewn everywhere, causing Gabriella to giggle slightly at how un-organised Troy could be. Also, it smelt of Troy, however creepy that may sound, when she had walked into his apartment that day, a hint of flowers and sweetness hit her nostrils, now, it was just him.

Another thing, that Gabriella came to realise whilst sitting there, was that she was calm. The urge to break down and cry was no longer apparent and the want to run away was no where in her mind. It was like she had found out earlier that day at the party, when Sharpay and Taylor explained to her that Troy had been the one to send those tickets to her parents, they believed she was going to become angry, however, she wasn't. In fact, it had made her happier. The glowing smile which she had received along with her parents was still there, she didn't feel upset or in pain at the mention of Troy either, she felt at ease thinking about him now. It wasn't difficult one bit, of course, the hurt occasionally made it's entrance, reminding her that it was still there, after all, _she_ was the other women. Troy had led her on to bring her down but she understood now that, although he had made one big stupid mistake, it wasn't intentional.

Neither one of them had _planned_ to fall in love. They didn't know that those feelings would arise or develop into something more. They didn't expect any of that. Their love was so incredibly _unexpected_ that, of course, it was going to be unpredictable too, even if it wasn't the good type of spontaneity. They didn't know that such a rise of emotion was going to prop up, they hadn't known that their hearts would pound rapidly in their chests at the mere mention of each other's names. Therefore, Troy hadn't known how it was going to end that way because that was how their relationship ran, in an unexpected way. Gabriella knew that Troy had _tried_ to fight it, she had tried to fight it too at the beginning because Troy was her teacher, he could get into serious trouble, she could get into serious trouble too, even if she was a student and they had been at the legal age to do what they had been doing. The fact was, he was her teacher and she was his student but their love, their attraction to one another was almost indescribable. It didn't matter what happened, Troy and Gabriella both knew, even if it wasn't completely laid out for them but they still knew it subconsciously, they would _always_ be brought back to each other.

"Here you go, El." Troy handed her the steaming cup of hot chocolate and sitting next to her, "I even added those little marshmallows that you like. Thought it might help." He gave her a sheepish smile, his blue eyes boring into hers, still surprised that she was sitting next to him right now, watching her take a sip of her drink, he asked so quietly, it could have almost been a whisper, whilst tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Gabriella replied hoarsely, her voice dry from crying so much that evening. "I'm really sorry again, it's really late, I've disturbed you and-"

"I already told you, El," Troy shifted his body closer automatically, "you are welcome here whenever you want. I want you to be here so there is absolutely no need to apologise. Remember, this can be just as much as _your_ home as it is mine."

"Thank you." Gabriella sniffed, wiping away the remains of her tears with her sleeve, no longer feeling the need to cry, "that's sweet of you, Troy." She added quietly, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence until Troy cleared his throat.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked sweetly, "why you're so upset?"

Shaking her head softly, Gabriella replied hoarsely, "I was talking to my mother." She bit her lip slightly, turning her head to look at Troy's face, "I told her about us."

"What!" Troy exclaimed with shock, "you mean, you and me being..._together_?" He asked slowly, not sure if he had interpreted it correctly, although it seemed rather clear of what she was talking about and then he couldn't help but trail off slightly with the word, 'together' because they weren't together anymore and he didn't want to upset her further by reminding her.

"Yes, Troy, I mean _us_ being together." Gabriella answered, nodding her head, "and, before you ask, she knows that you're my teacher as well...I just _couldn't_ lie to her, Troy! When it's over the phone, it...it's better because she couldn't see me but my parents can read me like an open book! Besides, everything was bound to come out sooner or later, I just decided it was for the best to tell her sooner. I didn't want to deal with _worse_ consequences if I left till later on."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Ella." Troy swiftly wiped away a stray tear, that fell from her eye, with the pad of her thumb. "You did what you felt was right, it probably was the right thing to do because who knows what would have happened if your mother found out much later on or how she would take it." Troy replied before pausing and asking sceptically, "how _did_ she take it?"

"Badly." Gabriella gave a shaky, dejected sigh, "we had an argument."

"Oh, Ella." Troy pressed his lips to the top of her head causing Gabriella to close her eyes and lean towards him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, Troy. I was the one that decided to tell her." Gabriella answered gently, "but, she definitely didn't like the idea of you being my teacher. Although, I think her first, initial thoughts were that you were fifty-seven or something." The pair laughed faintly, "I did tell her how old you really were though, she seemed to think about it but even then, she doesn't like the idea."

"I suppose we can't blame her." Troy responded with a heavy sigh, "after all, I am still your teacher and this goes against everything that we're allowed to do. But, if she has to blame anyone then it's me, _not_ you. Make sure she knows that."

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours, Troy." Gabriella told him softly. "I can't let you take the blame anyway. She just said things that I want her to take back. It was horrible, Troy. My mother has _never_ been so angry before and..." Gabriella trailed off, not trusting herself to not cry if she carried on. Knowing how she was feeling, Troy wrapped his arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"It's okay." He told her so softly that it might as well have been a whisper, his voice and him holding her instantly soothing her. "So, basically, your mum hates me." He chuckled and Gabriella giggled gently along with him.

"She doesn't _hate_ you." Gabriella replied, "my mother doesn't hate people...well, she hasn't before, I highly doubt she would start now, even if she _is_ angry at you, she wouldn't be able to hate you; especially since she hasn't met you yet. I don't know what my dad will do when she tells him, _if_ she tells him, that is."

"Do you think she will?" Troy asked curiously, his heart thudding furiously in his chest being in such a close proximity with Gabriella, being able to hold her like he had done before. "Tell your dad, I mean."

"I honestly don't know." Gabriella gave a deep sigh. "They usually tell each other everything. They've been together since my mum was a sophomore. She was fifteen when they fell in love so, I guess, it's only natural that they share everything. But, I don't know, my mum seemed...strange when I told her, as if she didn't want anyone else to know. I don't know whether or not that includes my dad."

"Will he kill me if she does tell him?" Troy asked seriously, however, Gabriella could only laugh at his tone. "I'm being serious, I need to know whether or not I should get police protection or something."

"I don't know what my dad will do either." Gabriella confessed quietly, "but, don't worry, he won't go to such lengths as to kill you, Troy. You don't have to bother with police protection." A small silence fell between the pair once more where Troy held Gabriella tightly to his body, her own arms wrapping round his waist once she had placed her drink onto the table. "Troy?"

"Yeah, Ella?"

"Would you mind if we didn't talk about this anymore?" She asked innocently, "I know I came over because of it but...I just..."

"It's okay, I know." Troy whispered, kissing the top of her head again. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you."

And, whilst the pair decided not to talk about the complicated, sticky situation in which they had gotten themselves into, an unspoken decision was made that they would just sit there in a comfortable silence; listening to each other's hearts pound rapidly against their chests, the feeling of being together again overwhelming and content. Sitting there in his arms, Gabriella let the wave of tiredness sweep through her body, her eyelids became heavy and they gently opened and closed, Troy being her pillow, her _favourite_ pillow and the warmth from his body radiated into hers. Their figures moulding into one another perfectly.

This was what she missed, just him being next to her, _loving_ her. Sighing softly, happily, Gabriella let her eyes close, no longer fighting to stay awake, she felt Troy lower himself for the third time to drop a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Despite everything that had happened between them, she confidently knew then that Troy cared for her, loved her like he had told her many times before. It was then, in that moment, that Gabriella knew whilst drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber, that she had forgiven Troy for everything, because she loved him and knew that know matter what, she was always going to be crazy for the blue-eyed boy who had managed to steal her heart and that through everything, they would always wind up gravitating back to one another.

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm, lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Taylor Swift


	22. Fighting For Us

**Unexpected Love **

**Chapter 22 is out quicker than I thought it would be but I'm glad! It's alright, not my best I believe but I wanted to get the parents in and have a Troy/Gabriella reunion (what a reunion that was!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, a big kiss for you all! **

**Thank you to... **_zan lil_**, **_Clembo29_**, **_hollywoodbabe818_**, **_whoknew96_**, **_nickjmakesmeweak_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_Huni-Bun17_**, **_shaganlovessoccer_**, **_R0CKSTAR14_**, **_coolio1206_**, **_JoJoBabe_** and...a special mention to, **_whirlergirl_** and **_cuzimbored_**, I always love your reviews, thank you! **

**Right, now, here's a little story that you might enjoy, it's by fierce(dot)cup(dot)cake - NOTE, fanfiction is being wierd, replace the word dot with an actual dot- and she's my beautiful cousin who has surprised me completely with her writing as I've never seen her stories before. It's already really interesting with her first chapter and story now up. Please could you all check it out. I'm sure you'll really like it. **

_THE SECRET LIFE OF THE ELITES  
_

_They were considered to be the Elites of the entire school with their flawless complexions and never-ending supply of money, but even perfection has its secrets._

**You can find it with the search tool, or, visit my page and go to my favourite stories or my favourite authors. So, that's The Secret Life of The Elites by my wonderful cousin, Olivia, fierce(dot)cup(dot)cake. Thank you and REVIEW! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :D**

**Chapter 22 – Fighting For Us**

**13th December 2003 **

**Troy's apartment **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Gabriella's brown eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted them as a ray of sunlight shone through the small gap in the light blue curtains. Yawning gently, Gabriella rolled over onto her back to stretch out her arms above her head, suddenly realising that she wasn't in her own room, she quickly sat up with confusion and looked around, noticing that it was Troy's bedroom that she was in. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her and she groaned loudly, the look on her mother's face when she found out the truth between Gabriella and Troy flashed in her mind. Furrowing her brow and rubbing her eyes, Gabriella pulled the duvet off her body and padded softly across the floor in search of Troy. However, she didn't have to look far because as soon as she stepped out of the bedroom, there was Troy, uncomfortably sprawled on the sofa.

It was a comical sight for Gabriella, he was lying on his front, one arm straight by his side whilst the other one was dangling of the edge, his knuckles just scraping the floor. His legs were off the other end of the sofa and his mouth was hanging open, no doubt drooling as well with him being the man that he was. Gabriella let a soft smile graze her lips, even in the position he was in, he still managed to look undeniably adorable and Gabriella could get used to it, waking up to him everyday, although, she would much prefer it if he was with her next time in the bed. However, she couldn't help but admire his chivalry, letting her sleep in the bedroom whilst he suffered on the sofa.

Walking over, Gabriella began to faintly hear his gentle snores, causing a small giggle to escape her mouth which didn't bother Troy in the slightest as he continued to sleep deeply, even if he was struggling to find a comfortable spot. With the smile still firmly on her face, Gabriella turned around, leaving him where he was and entered the bathroom, in need of a long, hot shower and she was sure that Troy wouldn't mind, although, she would make it up to him somehow. She hadn't been long, letting the warm water take away the tension that was caught up in her shoulders and once she wrapped a towel round her, she opened the door to come face to face with Troy who had a lazy smile on his lips.

"_Shit_!" Gabriella screamed loudly with fright, jumping back with one hand on her heart, the other making sure her towel didn't fall down. "Troy!" She nudged his shoulder, although, he hardly noticed as he was laughing too much, "that wasn't funny, you almost freaking scared me to _death_!"

"Sorry, Ella, I just..." Troy let out another chuckle, "I just thought might want a different set of clothes considering you spent all day yesterday in them and then slept in them too." Looking down, Gabriella saw a pair of his tracksuits and one of his red plaid shirts in his hands, "I didn't mean to scare you." He added softly, amusement still flickering through his blue eyes.

"Well, as you're letting me borrow your clothes..." Gabriella smirked, taking the clothes from him, "I suppose I have to forgive you. Thank you, Troy." She replied, walking passed him to get to the bedroom, however, she turned before shutting the door to say, "I'll just be one minute."

Nodding, Troy smiled, turning round to walk back to the sofa after Gabriella closed the door. In all honesty, he knew they needed to talk because there was a slight part of him that was confused but could you really blame him? After all that time where she wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't listen to him, where she wouldn't even look at him, here she was, as if nothing had ever happened. Not that he was complaining, of course, the previous evening had been amazing, to have her in his arms again was overwhelming. But, she was upset because of her mother, she never said that she wanted to be back together, maybe she just needed comforting and knew that he would be there? Troy needed to know what was happening between them which was why Troy was so relieved when Gabriella was true to her word and had only been a minute to return to him.

"Someone's in deep thought." She snapped him back into reality and he chuckled nervously, one that Gabriella saw right through as her brow furrowed with worry and she sat down next to him. "Troy, what's wrong?" She asked, their bodies so close that Troy could easily lean down and kiss her right there. "You can tell me."

"Can I though?" Troy asked nervously, playing with his hands. "Because, I can't deny, Ella that I'm _really_ confused right now."

"Confused?" Gabriella wondered out loud. "Okay, well, at the moment, I'm confused as to why you're confused so, what's up? What's got you all nervous?"

"Ella, you...you haven't spoken to me in _weeks_ and then, out of thing air, you suddenly show up at my door completely upset and now we're acting as if none of that even happened!" Troy exclaimed, "that's why I'm confused because...because I'm really worried that you'll go back to how we have been these past few weeks. It just, it's not that I've not enjoyed being with you again but I just don't know where I stand now. With you showing up last night, it was so abrupt and _unexpected_ that I don't want you to run off again. I _won't_ let you run off but I don't know, there was some sort of hope inside of me last night that I'm not sure about now."

"Yeah, I suppose that is pretty confusing." Gabriella agreed, mentally scolding herself for assuming Troy would understand. "I'm sorry I haven't made it clear. I wasn't entirely sure of what I wanted myself and I guess with all the drama with my mum, I didn't think to tell you what I've been feeling lately."

"What you've been feeling?" Troy repeated quietly, a horrible nervous feeling settling in his stomach and any hope that remained was suddenly wiped away. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that..." Gabriella whispered, "I've forgiven you, Troy." now knowing that Troy had snapped his head to look over at Gabriella who was harshly biting on her lip, "you see, it used to hurt whenever Sharpay, Taylor or anyone for that matter brought you up in a conversation. It wasn't their fault, of course, they didn't know but that didn't stop what I was feeling. Whenever someone mentioned you, I was constantly haunted by...well, _that_ day." Immediately, an instant wave of guilt ran through Troy, after all, he was the one that had caused her this pain. "That's why I didn't speak to you, I mean, I was mad, there was no doubt about it but it just hurt too much to be around you." Gabriella gave a heavy sigh. "Then, recently, something felt different, I felt..._better_. But, I just figured it was because the production was finally over and done with and I still didn't notice it properly even when I was talking to Sharpay and Taylor at the party. It was when I was arguing with my mother did I realise."

"Realise what?"

"I realised that it didn't hurt to think about you anymore but I wasn't completely over you either. I felt happier, I _wanted_ to talk about you now and tell my parents everything about you! When I was standing up for you -for _us_, I realised that no matter what you did, I was still very much in love with you."

Troy's eyes widened with surprise as he stammered, "wh...what?"

"I still love you, Troy. Very much. I'm crazy about you." Gabriella repeated but quietly as a blush grazed her cheeks, "I want to be back together with you, of course...that is if you'll have me."

Troy was silent, not knowing what to say as he stared down at the brunette beauty who wasn't making eye contact with him but nipping at her lip nervously, worried as to what Troy's reaction was going to be. Momentarily, he couldn't deny, he was frozen. One part of him was shocked, she wanted him once more and the other half so surprised that she was asking to be with him again. _Asking_ and politely at that! Wasn't this supposed to be different? Wasn't there meant to be a role reversal? Surely, _he_ should be begging for _her_ to get back together considering _he_ was the one that broke _her_ heart. So many questions were running through his head at once that he didn't notice that he had been staring at her with his jaw dropped.

"Troy?" She questioned, her voice shaking slightly, "look, you can just tell me to leave if you don't want me to-

However, Gabriella wasn't able to complete her sentence as a very impatient Troy crashed his lips onto her soft, inviting ones. Carefully, he lowered Gabriella down so her back was resting on the sofa, not even daring to break the kiss that they were loving so much. Troy was enjoying the feeling her against him once more and allowing him access as he slid his tongue in gently through her parted lips, their tongues dancing a secret dance that only those two knew how, causing Gabriella to moan melodically. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her, not wanting to let him go, not wanting the kiss to end, ecstatic that she was finally able to taste him after so long; _too_ long.

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, despite the lack of oxygen that was making their lungs burn but, still, they didn't let go, basking in the electric sensation that flowed through their bodies as easily as if it were their blood. Gabriella's heart pounded rapidly against her chest, so hard that she swore both of them could hear it, Troy hands gently stroked her sides, sending involuntary shivers down her spine whilst her hands tangled up in his hair; Troy searching every crevice of her mouth, not wanting to miss a single part of her. But, they had to pull away when air became a definite necessity, breathing heavily after the passionate, mind-blowing, weak-at-the-knees kiss that they had just shared. Silent for a moment, Troy leant down and dropped a light kiss on her cheek, then down to her neck causing every part of Gabriella's skin to shiver with sheer delight and it made her tingle in a way she had never experienced before. He placed another tentative kiss on her lips.

"I love you, baby." He whispered softly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear before burying his nose into her neck, "I love you so much. I've _missed_ you so much!"

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella replied softly, letting out a gentle moan shortly after when Troy nipped at her neck, knowing exactly where her soft spot was, just below her ear. "Troy." She moaned out, his hands wandering up and down before beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt which, in Troy's opinion, looked so much better on her than it had ever done on him.

With every button that he opened, Troy placed a kiss on her bare skin, leaving a burning sensation on every spot he touched, making her heart flutter each time and she bit the inside of her lip to stop her from screaming too loudly. When the shirt was open completely, he kissed around her stomach making sure he didn't miss a single are. Gabriella quickly wriggled out of the shirt once Troy gave her the opportunity which allowed him to throw it carelessly away, not bothering to see where it landed. Leaning down again, Troy pressed his lips back onto Gabriella's who's breasts were now pressed against his chest, her hands tangling in his hair again, mewing with pleasure as their kisses became more heated and intense.

Pulling away, Troy started to kiss the valley between her breasts, making them soft and slow but when he had his chance, he unclipped her bra and, like the shirt, chucked it somewhere behind him, immediately attaching his lips to her uncovered breast, licking her nipple that was becoming more and more erect whilst his thumb rolled over the other one, teasing it and making her back arch into him as a loud moan erupted from her, her eyes closed as he continued to send shivers throughout her entire body.

The more Troy teased her, paying particular attention to her chest -his mouth gently nipping at her right breast as his left hand massaged the other- the stronger the throbbing sensation from between her legs and in her, increasingly, wet core became. Gabriella was sure she was going to go crazy if she didn't feel his skin against hers soon but Troy was sure to take his time, slowly trailing down her stomach with lazy kisses before taking off the tracksuits, again, discarding them carelessly away before he started to kiss her inner thighs, smirking as he could already smell her arousal and he found the blood rush to his member, his manhood growing quickly and hardening at the sight of the glowing girl in front of him. Teasingly, he kissed up her thigh towards her core, trailing it slightly with his hand before kissing back down to her knee making Gabriella whimper loudly with impatience whilst he merely smirked at his effect on her but finding it harder to contain himself and not just take her right there and then.

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, "_please_ don't tease me. Not again, please Troy, _don't_ tease me again."

Finally obeying, Troy slowly peeled off the remains of her clothing, staring at her beauty before dipping his head downwards and placing a gentle kiss along her folds, a gasp emitting from Gabriella. Pushing her legs further upwards, he flicked his tongue along her slit, erupting a scream of delight from Gabriella as she clasped onto the bedsheets quickly, her hands in tight fists whilst Troy continued to make her body tremble with rapture. He knew exactly where to go, knowing what she liked and then knowing what she _loved. _

Troy slid his hand from her thigh up to her clitoris, rolling it with his thumb in circles, causing another cry of pleasure from Gabriella as he touched her sensitive part. After a few minutes, Gabriella began to get close and Troy buried his tongue in deeper and rubbed her mound harder. With his other hand holding Gabriella firmly in place as her hips began to roll gently, her body stiffened and her walls contracted. Troy couldn't help but smirk as Gabriella released herself, moaning loudly as her orgasm jolted through her.

"Fuck, _Troy_!" She screamed and tried regaining herself as Troy pulled away after lapping up her juices. "That felt _so_ good, baby." She told him, opening her eyes to see Troy staring at her intently, heated passion glinting in his eyes that were a bright blue. Once Gabriella was able to take control of herself, she narrowed her eyes at Troy and said, "hold up, I don't think it's very fair that you have all _your_ clothes on whilst mine are scattered along the floor."

"I guess, you just had too many clothes on for my liking, honey, I needed them off you otherwise I would have gone _crazy_!" Troy exclaimed, holding his hands up in defence. "Did you really want to drive me crazy?"

"Well, maybe we should even this up a bit." Gabriella grinned cheekily, pulling Troy down by his shirt into a passionate kiss quickly then she started tugging at the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kiss for a second to rip it off him, allowing his bare chest to be against Gabriella's. "I love you, Troy." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered, lovingly pressing his lips back onto hers. "I love you so, so much."

Troy kissed her cheek and shivered as her small hands ran down his chest slowly, down his pectorals then passed his muscular abdominals to the top of his trousers, eagerly undoing them and Troy helped her by kicking them off, leaving him in his boxers, a major strain where his manhood was and Gabriella bit her lip upon seeing how hard his erection was but Troy connected her lips before could see anymore. Unconsciously, Gabriella bucked against his groin, a muffled groan escaping Troy's throat, a smirk now appearing on Gabriella's lips during the kiss. Her hand moved down, slowly rubbing the outside of his boxers where his member was begging to come out. Feeling his manhood throb, Troy pulled away to the material, that was the only thing between them, off, needing to feel all of her round him. Once they were completely off and next to the rest of Gabriella's clothes, Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled gently before slowly pushing himself into her wet core, letting her warmth surround his shaft.

Gabriella shivered from underneath him with delight as Troy continued to pump in and out, going in as deep as he could, hitting a pleasurable spot for Gabriella each time before pulling himself right out. With both of them already being so aroused, it hadn't taken long for Troy's pace to quicken up. His strokes became longer and deeper, making Gabriella's moans increase in volume, causing more enjoyment for Troy as she called out his name several times.

"Troy! Baby!" She screamed, "oh, my, God!"

"Fuck, Ella," he grunted, "you feel so fucking good."

Troy pounded harder into Gabriella, the tip of his member hitting her G-spot with every stroke. As Troy felt himself getting closer, he bent down and took her left breast in his mouth, biting her nipple every so often as his other hand moved from her knew, slid down her thigh and to her clitoris, rubbing the sensitive spot in continuous circles, her melodic mews enough to make him release right there and then. Troy sank faster and faster, wanting them to come together and he felt himself get even closer as Gabriella tightened around him, her walls contracting onto his throbbing penis that ejaculated his hot sperm inside of her, her own climax erupting through her whole bod making her tremble with absolute ecstasy.

"_Troy_!" She moaned out, so loudly that the neighbours could hear.

"Fuck, baby!" Troy yelled out, collapsing onto Gabriella into the crook of her neck, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other, their breathing staggered and uncontrolled as they recovered from their intense orgasms. "I love you, El."

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered, receiving a gentle, loving kiss from Troy before he took his member out of her and sat up, not being able to lie next to her due to the lack of space on his sofa. Sitting up with him, Gabriella put her hand on his muscular biceps and placed a small kiss on his shoulder blade, "how, in the world, did we go for so long without _that_?"

"Honestly?" Troy turned his head slightly, "I have absolutely no fucking clue. That was amazing, baby." Troy turned his head all the way this time, shuffling his body so he could easily capture her lips in another passionate kiss, knowing that he could never get bored with her sweet, addictive taste. "I need a shower." He murmured against her lips before turning his head back, causing Gabriella to giggle loudly before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making her giggle loudly before she wrapped her arms round his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his back and kissed the base of his neck.

"Funny enough," she kissed his shoulder, "I think I'm in need of another shower too." She whispered seductively in his ear and, with a smirk on his face, Troy stood up rapidly, grabbing a squealing Gabriella and carried in his arms towards the bathroom.

---

"Troy," Gabriella murmured against his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent as his arm was wrapped securely round her waist, holding her firmly to him, his eyes shut whilst his other hand rested on top of hers which was held onto his pectorals. "I should probably go home soon. I'm sure my mother will be worried if I don't come back."

"That's a point," Troy replied softly, opening his eyes to look down at his girlfriend, "does she know that you're here? With me?"

"No. I don't believe she does. At least, I didn't tell her." Gabriella answered quietly, "although, knowing my mother, she has most likely guessed it by now. That won't stop her from being worried though. She'll know I didn't sleep at home because my bed was made and I hardly ever make my bed."

Troy chuckled lightly, his chest rising up and down before pressing a kiss to Gabriella's head, mumbling into her hair afterwards, "there's just one problem with this situation, El."

"And, what exactly would that be, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked, looking up to meet his gaze and amused, lazy smile.

"I don't want to let you go." Troy replied cheekily, leaning down and capturing her lips into a light kiss, "and I don't think I can either. Therefore, I don't know how easy it is going to be for you to leave this apartment. You might not be able to leave this apartment at all!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mhmm," Troy nodded his head, "so, just to be completely safe, maybe you should just stay here with me. We wouldn't want to risk anything because I don't know what would happen if you left me here in his big," he kissed her cheek, "_scary_," he placed a second kiss onto her other cheek, "apartment by myself." He finished by kissing the tip of her nose making Gabriella giggle as a wide smile appeared on his lips.

"However much I want to stay here, you're kisses totally tempting me," Gabriella giggled again when Troy dropped a quick kiss on her lips, "I need to talk to my mother. After all, if I'm not there, who will defend our case to be together? Plus, I need to know if she's told my dad and I have no idea how _he's_ going to react to the news."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Troy gave a heavy sigh, brushing a stray curl from her face, "do you want me to come with you, babe? Just say the word and I'll be right by your side, holding your hand, defending you if they even _try_ and blame you."

"That's sweet of you, baby, thank you." Gabriella smiled at him, "but I really think I should do this by myself. I don't think it'll help if you're with me, even if it is for support. We need to give my parents time to get used to the idea before testing it out and introducing you. Even though I really, _really_ want to." She leant up and kissed his cheek, before snuggling back up to him, her head back on his chest. "Talking of families, how are the _Bolton's_ doing? I haven't seen your family in so long."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen them either." Troy shrugged but Gabriella sat back up again, facing him with confusion in her brown orbs.

"What? Why!" Gabriella exclaimed, "you _always_ see them!"

"Um...the thing about that is," Troy cleared his throat awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "I haven't seen them for weeks now. Not since...well, you know what happened. I'd prefer not to repeat it if you wouldn't mind."

"What are you talking about, Troy?" Gabriella asked, although she had a clear thought in her mind. "_Please_ say this isn't my doing, tell me it's not my fault."

"Well, you know, after what happened between us, I haven't spoke to them." Troy confessed. "Or seen them. They weren't happy with me at all, my mother was furious with me and, in all honesty, I was too."

"_What_!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, "Troy! Oh, so it _is_ my fault." She moaned, knocking her forehead on his chest.

"Baby, no, this _isn't_ your fault." Troy rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her head, "this is all my fault. I hurt you and they were disappointed with me. I can't blame them. With me not really leaving the house and not getting in contact with anyone, I haven't seen them. Of course, I wouldn't have even if they tried."

"Wait a minute," Gabriella lifted her head back up, "you really didn't leave the house...at all? Chad wasn't exaggerating?"

"No." Troy chuckled, "I was pretty much, next to useless, there was no point even attempting it. You're _everything_ to me, Ella. Without you, what could I do? There was nothing for me to do because there was nothing to make me get up. If I couldn't see your smile then I couldn't do anything." His voice became very serious, his eyes darkening with passion. "I love you so much, Ella. _So_ much. I have never felt anything like this before."

"You know exactly what to say, don't you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella grinned, although inside she just wanted to start squealing with excitement. The deep blush still evident on her cheeks. "And for the record, I know exactly how you're feeling because Troy Bolton, you are _everything_ to me too."

Smiling, Troy pressed his lips onto hers, letting the electric shock run through him and he felt Gabriella shiver involuntarily in his arms. Their tongues began to dance together and Gabriella moaned in the kiss, putting more pressure into the kiss as she tangled one hand in his hair and the other caressed his cheek. Pulling away breathlessly, Gabriella rested her forehead against his, giving him a quick peck on the lips before quickly getting up.

"Now, I really have to go." Gabriella giggled as Troy jumped up, grabbing her by the waist making her squeal with surprise and pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss. "_Troy_!" She whined.

"_Ella_!" He mocked, capturing her lips again, basking in the feeling each time, his heart swelling when she would kiss back just as tentatively. "Please don't leave me." He pouted, kissing her cheek every so often. "Don't abandon me, El. _Please_!"

"Babe, I really have to go." Gabriella giggled. "I promise to come back tomorrow morning though?"

"Or, you could come after you've had dinner with your 'rents?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows and walking with Gabriella as she walked to the front door. "I like that idea. I like that idea a _lot_."

"I'm sure you do but I should probably make my parents happy by staying home tonight." Gabriella replied even though she wanted to return later that evening. "Anyway, if you don't let me go then I'll miss dinner and I need my food."

"Hey! I have food here. I think I can tempt you to stay with my fantastic menu." Troy argued, "I could make you grilled cheese and ham sandwiches? Or, my new speciality, _macaroni_ and cheese?"

"Yeah, you're right, that is _really_ tempting." Gabriella answered sarcastically, "but, funny enough, my mother's food sounds more inviting. Besides, this will be the first proper dinner I've had with them since they've returned home. I really want to be there with them tonight."

"I suppose," Troy gave a dramatic sigh, "if that makes you happy, I'll have to let you go. But just know that you'll have the _guilt_ of making me very unhappy with you leaving. Remember that whilst you're scoffing down your good food."

"_Scoffing_!" Gabriella feigned hurt, playfully slapping his chest at the same time, "I'm a women, we do not _scoff_, we eat _gracefully_ so you remember that next time you accuse me of scoffing."

"Will do, baby, will do." Troy grinned cheekily, leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." Gabriella confirmed.

"I'll call you tonight, if I'm allowed of course."

"I look forward to it." Gabriella smiled, kissing him quickly before opening the front door. "Bye, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Gabriella bit her lip, preventing her from squealing, an urge that seemed to constantly be around her considering her heart was beating rapidly now she was back with Troy; something she didn't think would happen but it had and she had forgotten how _amazing_ it was to be in his arms once more. The way his kisses would make her dizzy, she just had to remind herself to keep breathing properly otherwise she was sure she would collapse, thank God he always seemed to hold her up because that would be a major problem each time. Then, when they had had sex, to have that pleasure with Troy again was _unbelievable_ and she honestly couldn't understand how she had gone for so long without having him so close; quite literally.

But, now, she had the problem of her mother. Of course, Gabriella understood that this was hard for Maria to grasp but Lucille had taken her in as if they had known her for years and years. Why couldn't Maria accept Troy's and Gabriella's relationship like Lucille had? She couldn't deny it, it hurt knowing her own mother wouldn't believe that she was in love with the blue-eyed male that had most definitely stolen her heart. And Gabriella didn't know how to make her mother believe that she was in love and that it was okay to be with Troy. So, maybe they hadn't met in the best of circumstances but it wasn't exactly illegal, she was _eighteen_, she was a legal adult now. It was only against the school policy, fair enough, it was one of the _main_ school policies that was the most important and Troy was sure to lose his job and maybe face federal charges if anyone found out but it was risk that _he_ was willing to take for _her_ because he loved her. Shouldn't her mother be able to see that?

All these different thoughts swirled around in her mind, occupying her the whole way home, in fact, she had been so absorbed in her thoughts she was home before she had processed that she had left Troy's apartment. As soon as she parked her car up in the drive way, a feeling of nervousness settled in the bottom of her stomach, not knowing what was to come. Spotting the time, she realised she had about ten minutes before her mother usually served up dinner but once she stepped inside the house, she found her parents just beginning their meal in the dining room, a place Gabriella didn't go often when her parents were away.

"Hi." She greeted awkwardly. Maria turned her head back to her meal sadly whilst her father jumped up from his chair and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, darling," he kissed her forehead. "How are you? I haven't seen you all day, sweetie, have you been out with you friends?" Gabriella hesitated, glancing down at her mother who was looking right at Gabriella to see her answer which was a nod. "You got up early." Greg walked back to his place, "I think your dinner is in the microwave, is it Maria?"

"Yes." Maria mumbled in response and Gabriella nodded, walking back to the kitchen to grab her meal and settle in her usual place which was opposite her mother whilst Greg sat at the head of the table.

"So, how was your day, Gabby?" Greg asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah it was really good, thanks dad." Gabriella replied, "how was your day? Did you two stay at home?"

"Yes, your mother and I decided that we'd been travelling for so long that it was nice just to be back at home again." Greg replied, "your mother made a wonderful cake, well, actually, she might as well have opened up a cake shop with the amount she made today, didn't you love."

"Yes," Maria replied quietly, not raising her head but staring into her dinner. "I just felt like baking, considering we haven't been home."

"That's...nice." Gabriella answered awkwardly knowing that the air was mirroring how she felt. The phrase, you could cut the tension with a knife, sprang to mind as Maria didn't dare look up at her daughter, it was as if she were _ashamed_.

Greg looked between his wife and his daughter, both staring silently at their food, their lips in frowns, neither actually eating but just playing with their food, as soon as he kissed his wife good-morning, he knew that something wasn't right. She kept herself busy, which she usually did whenever she had something on her mind that she didn't want to think about but Greg didn't question it, thinking that she was just bored after travelling for so long. However, when Gabriella entered the dining room that evening, he knew something had happened between her and her mother, but what, he was oblivious to.

"I'm sorry," Greg cleared his throat loudly, "but is there something I'm missing here? Has something happened that I don't know about."

"I don't know, Greg," Maria replied, her voice rather cold as she looked up at Gabriella, "why don't you ask our daughter."

"Gabriella?" Greg questioned.

"Um..." Gabriella paled and gulped, not knowing what to say, "I...er..." she stuttered.

"Gabriella," Greg narrowed his eyes as if it would help him understand what was wrong between his wife and daughter. "What's happened? I don't understand, what do you both know that I don't?"

"I...um..."

"Whilst we've been away, Greg, Gabriella has started up a relationship with her teacher." Maria stated bluntly, not taking her eyes off Gabriella who was ready to crawl under her bed and hide for the rest of her life. All the blood had drained from her face and she was staring at her food with shock, shocked that her mother had told him right when she was there.

"Excuse me?" Greg spluttered out, dropping his cutlery on his plate with a clatter. "What did you just say?"

"Tell him, Gabriella, tell him what you told me last night." Maria said sternly, placing her own cutlery down, "go on, tell him."

"Gabriella." Greg added in a warning tone, his teeth clearly gritted together from the way he spoke. "Is this true?"

"I..." Gabriella bit her lip, tears clouding her vision. "I...it..."

"Just _tell_ me, Gabriella!" Greg shouted causing Gabriella to jump with fright. "Did you tell your mother that you were in a relationship with your teacher?"

Gabriella gulped before closing her eyes and whispering, "yes."

"What?"

"_Yes_!" She exclaimed louder. "Yes, I did!"

"And...?" Greg questioned, "is it true?"

"Yes dad, it is true."

Greg fell silent momentarily, stunned at the news he was receiving, completely shocked that this was happening to him, to his daughter. He stared at Gabriella who didn't dare look up, before snapping his head to Maria who was staring intently at their daughter, disappointment layering her features. The awkwardness grew the longer they stayed silent but Greg didn't know what to say. How _did_ you respond to that? Of course, soon the anger bubbled up inside of him.

"Gabriella, how could you be so _thoughtless_!" He barked, standing up furiously, "what a reckless thing to do! You stupid girl, you stupid, _stupid_, _immature_ little girl! You're teacher? You're in a _relationship_ with your _teacher_!"

"I love him, dad." Gabriella whispered in response but Maria stepped in.

"You do _not_ love him, Gabriella." She told her sternly, "you don't know what _love_ is."

"That's where you're wrong!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I know what love is because I _love_ Troy! I love him with all of my being, why won't you believe me? I love him, mum, I _know_ I love him! There is absolutely no doubt about it!"

"Gabriella, you don't love this man whoever he is!" Greg shouted, his face becoming red with anger and frustration. "He is your teacher, you're not allowed to love him. It's _wrong_ and stupid."

"I love him!" Gabriella screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and she knew that there was going to be a repeat of the night previously. "I fucking love him, dad, neither of you have the right to say to me that I'm not because you don't know him, heck, you hardly know _me_!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Gabriella?" Maria shouted, "you're our daughter, of course we know _you_! And, with that, we know exactly what is best for you and-"

"No. You. _Don't_!" Gabriella yelled through gritted teeth, cutting her mother off, "you have no idea what I'm like because you're never here! You missed my freakin' _eighteenth_ birthday, you've missed half my _life_ so don't say you know me because you _don't_!"

"So, that's it, you feel neglected by us so you've turned to your teacher." Maria responded quickly, "that is not love. You just _think_ you're in love with him, Gabriella, when you grow up a little more then you'll find someone who you really love."

"You don't get it, do you!" Gabriella laughed sadistically, "I. Love. _Troy_. I love him, stop telling me that I don't because I do! I intend on spending the rest of my life with him, it's _that_ serious!"

"No it's not!" Maria argued as Greg rubbed his forehead with one hand whilst his other hand was on his hip. "You are _too_ young. This is just a crush, Gabriella and one day, when you find a man that you _really_ love, you'll thank me for telling you this."

"_Thank_ you? Thank you for what mum?" Gabriella asked, now standing up, her fists clenched into tight balls, "thank you for breaking my heart? Yeah, that sounds about right." She finished sarcastically. "I don't know how I can get you to see how much I love him but I do! I've never felt this way about anyone before, I willing to do anything for him, give up everything if that meant I could spend the rest of my life with _him_!"

"Gabriella this has to be the most irresponsible thing you have _ever_ done." Greg told her in a dark, low voice. "And I've always supported you in everything you've chosen to do, but this? I can't even make myself accept this. He is your teacher, Gabriella! Your _teacher_!"

"That doesn't make any difference!" Gabriella screamed, raising her tear stained face to meet her father's gaze, "I love him! I _fucking_ love him, why don't you trust me with my decision?"

"It's not that we don't trust _you_, Gabriella," Maria answered quietly, "it's this man we can't trust. I've never met him before, all we know is that he's your teacher and he's been taking advantage."

"He has _not_ been taking advantage, mother!" Gabriella yelled furiously. "You know, you two are just hypocrites. Two big, fat, fucking hypocrites-"

"Language, Gabriella." Greg warned sharply.

"As if that matters right now, dad." Gabriella spat, tears spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall, "I'm eighteen, I think I'm allowed to say _fuck_ without getting scolded. And anyway, how come it's okay for you and mum to fall in love at my age, even younger for mum, but not for me? How is that fair?"

"Times have changed-"

"Don't give me that _crap_!" Gabriella screeched loudly, "love is love and I _love_ Troy! His family accept it, they've accepted _me_. They accepted me into their family straight away!"

"You...you've met his family?" Maria stuttered slightly, moving over to her husband's side, whispering to him, "This is getting out of hand, Greg, we need to do something. We can't let this continue. We just can't."

"I know." Greg muttered. "I know."

"Well, you have no choice." Gabriella cut in, wiping away her tears furiously. "This is _my_ life, mine, and I can do what I want with it."

"Not under our roof you can't." Greg told her fiercely. "You will obey our rules and one of them is that you are _not_ allowed to see this Troy person _ever_."

"Well, touch fucking luck, dad because I will do what I want and I am going to be with Troy." Gabriella choked out through her tears, pushing past her parents harshly and walking towards the front door. Greg and Maria were hot on her trail, determined not to let her leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maria snapped accusingly.

"What does it look like, mother?" Gabriella sneered, opening up the door and walking towards the drive whilst she screamed, "if I can't be with Troy whilst I'm living here, I'll go live with Troy! At least there, I'm actually _wanted_!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gabriella!" Maria argued furiously.

"You will do no such thing, young lady!" Greg shouted so loudly that, if Gabriella wasn't so worked up, was sure that the neighbours could hear, "you will get back here and-"

"Too late!" Gabriella bellowed back, her lungs burning from shouting so much, her eyes stinging as she kept wiping the tears away. "I don't care if you're my parents, I will not let you keep me away from the man I love. I will _not_ let you do that!"

Before Greg or Maria could say anymore, Gabriella had slammed her the door of her car shut -so hard, she was surprised the wing mirror didn't fall off- she turned the key in the ignition and began reversing out the drive, ignoring her parents yells for her to "come back". At first, Maria and Greg assumed she was faking as they had never experienced her to do anything like this before. They stood by the door, waiting for her to get out again and obey them like she usually would do but as soon as the engine revved up, they attempted to run over and get her out, however, they were too slow as Gabriella was already onto the road, not giving them a second glance. Of course, she couldn't stay there. She _couldn't_ be forced away from Troy. That was not happening and Gabriella _refused_ to be kept away from the man she craved for and loved with all her heart.


	23. Way It Is

**Unexpected Love **

**Hello, hello, hello! I know that it has been a while since my last update but it's drawing nearer to my exams and my teachers are already pressurising us to get revising. It's horrible. I can't wait for my study leave! I hope you all enjoy this one and if you would be so kind, to add **_Those(dot)Jelly(dot)Beans_** onto your **_favourite authors_**? My friends and I have decided to co-write a few stories, some of which will help our English assignments so we would love to hear your response. We've already got a story planned (**_Love is Taking A Risk_**) but we've got to wait a bit to put it on. Just remove the word 'dot' and actually put a dot :P. Anyhoo...enjoy, enjoy, enjoy this chapter. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, **_I love you all_**! **

**So, as per usual...**

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :D**

**Chapter 23 – The Way It Is**

_As we grow old together, as we continue to change with age, there is one thing that will never change...I will always keep falling in love with you _– Karen Clodfelder.

**18th December 2003 **

**Montez residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico  
**

Troy exhaled breathlessly, due to the on-going nerves, and ran his hair through his silky hair; this wasn't what he honestly wanted to do but he knew that he certainly _needed_ to do it. For him, for Gabriella and for their relationship; he only prayed there would still be one after this. Troy licked his dry lips, breathing in deeply to try and calm his racing pulse as he sat quietly in his car with his hands firmly holding onto the steering wheel as he kept thinking over the different speeches he had conjured up in his head to say to Gabriella's parents. As soon as his girlfriend had run back into his arms whilst hysterically crying for the second time in less that forty-eight hours, he immediately knew that this was a much more serious matter than he actually ever could have imagined. Of course, Gabriella had warned him previously that her parents were very much traditionalists and, even then, with Troy being his teacher, it simply wasn't appropriate.

But he loved her. He loved her with every ounce of his body and it, most definitely, wasn't a crush that would fade with time. If he could have it his way, he would be with Gabriella now, holding her warm body next to his and be as close as he possibly could, not bothering about the outside world because that didn't matter. All that mattered would have been the girl lying next to him, holding on to each other tightly as if their lives depended on it. But, there was school to attend and Troy didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Montez receiving a call to question Gabriella's whereabouts, that was sure to make things worse, so, against his wishes, they had gotten up and gone to school, making sure to park only a block away to be on the safe side so no one could have any suspicions.

As soon as the bell sounded for lunch, Troy had bolted out the entrance of the school and ran to his car, going as fast as he was allowed to, to get to the Montez residence. Which was where he found himself now, thinking over and over again what he could say in different situations, although maybe planning wasn't the best idea in these circumstances because Troy didn't know how they would react to his presence, apart from being beyond irritated with him on their doorstep. He had been sitting silently in his car for over ten minutes now, trying to compose himself and give a better impression, which was why he had dressed slightly smarter than usual on that particular day. He had pulled on some black jeans, this time actually using his belt rather than let them hang lower which showed his boxers, and a plain white T-shirt underneath his light blue jumper.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement because, although at first he was extremely confident over the idea, now he was there, his mind was blank and his speeches didn't seem so effective anymore, neither did they appear to argue his point very well. However, he wasn't there to argue, that was the definitely something he wanted to avoid. Of course, he had a suspicion that that was a lot easier said than done, not that he would get angry but they were sure to give them a piece of their minds and really tell him what they thought of his relationship with their daughter. But he had to do this, he was certain of that. _Very_ certain. So, Troy stepped out of his car slowly and straightened up, quietly shutting his door and locking it before staring up at the beautiful white house in front of him. Crossing the road, Troy found himself on the Montez doorstep a lot quicker than he wanted but inhaled slowly with closed eyes whilst reminding himself to stay calm and let Gabriella's parents say exactly what they wanted to say to him without interrupting. He needed to prove he was good enough and mature enough but, most importantly, he needed to prove how much he loved Gabriella.

"Hello, may I help you, young man?" Maria asked sweetly. Troy now understood where Gabriella inherited her brown locks from and her politeness too. His eyes swept over Maria, gulping as he realised that it was now or never, only Troy froze momentarily, the nerves beginning to overwhelm his body. But, after letting a shaky breath out, he nodded.

"Yes, hello, Mrs. Montez." He cleared his throat and confidently looked into Maria's brown eyes, knowing that he had to take this head-on. "I was wondering, if it was possible that I could talk to you and your husband for a short while? I'm Troy, ma'am, Troy Bolton." And the confidence dropped inside of him as did Maria's welcoming smile. A shocked expression replacing it instead."

"Troy Bolton!" She squeaked, her eyes widening and her hand tightening on the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Troy confirmed, a small yet dominant smile playing on his lips. "I really don't wish to intrude your home, Mrs. Montez but I strongly feel that I need to talk to you and Gabriella's father. I won't force it upon you, ma'am but I think this would be a good idea."

"A good idea?" Maria questioned, her lips pursing together into a thin line. "And why would that be?"

"Because I feel we need to talk about Gabriella and I." Troy answered seriously. "I understand that this isn't the best of circumstances and that you aren't happy, far from it but I would really appreciate it, Mrs. Montez, if we could talk about this situation."

"Troy Bolton." Maria repeated bitterly, narrowing her eyes into a glare as she looked him up and down. "Yes, I agree. We, most definitely, need to talk." She nodded curtly, stepping to her side and allowing Troy to enter her home. Cautiously, Troy moved forward, sending a gracious smile to Maria who decided to ignore it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez."

Maria closed the door forcefully, the slam ringing in the silence as she had paused to give Troy another once over before finally leading him further into the house and straight to the living room where Greg was sitting awkwardly; roughly turning each newspaper and clearly frustrated with Gabriella's departure, although, Troy had made sure she called home to let them know she was safe, however, Gabriella had point blank and stubbornly refused to return home, it appeared that it was a Montez trait to cool down away from the person who had frustrated them. Greg had evidently not calmed down enough as he huffed irritably, Troy had a feeling that Greg's mood would increasingly dampen once he was introduced to him.

"Greg." Maria cut the silence stiffly, not leaving her cold gaze off Troy, it was as if she believed he was about to steal something once her back was turned. "Put down your paper." She ordered and Greg immediately looked up, not used to his wife's bitter tone, only he saw Troy standing sheepishly in the doorway. "Darling, this is Troy Bolton, he wants to talk to us."

"Afternoon, Mr. Montez."

"Troy Bolton?" Greg asked slowly, much like Maria had done. He saw his wife nod and confirm that this was, indeed, the same young man that Gabriella was supposedly infatuated with. "You want to talk? Now?"

"Yes, sir. I would very much like to." Troy replied politely. "Of course, only if you are willing also." For a moment, Greg let his eyes sweep across Troy, inspecting him before standing up and straightening his back. "If you would like me to leave, sir, just say the word and I'll be out of your house. However, I really feel that this talk is needed."

Greg was silent, his posture perfectly still but his eyes were in slits as if he were still sharply examining the blue-eyed man who, on the outside, looked calm, confident and collected, however on the inside, Troy was ready to shake with fear and run out, although just the thought of Gabriella started a fire in his heart, a determination in his stomach and a motivation in his mind. "Very well." Greg finally replied stiffly. "Go ahead." He motioned for Troy to talk and he nodded, swallowing the lump down in his throat.

"I understand that this isn't the best of situations, sir," he nodded to Greg before looking over to Maria, "ma'am, I want you to know that this wasn't planned. Gabriella didn't target me and I didn't target Gabriella. It was completely...unexpected."

"Really, Mr. Bolton, if you expect me to believe that you didn't plan on seducing my daughter then you are a very foolish young man." Greg spat darkly, his voice not increasingly in volume but a voice so low and quiet, it could have anyone shaking in their boots.

"Sir, I know that this looks bad on my part but I honestly didn't seduce Gabriella." Troy replied calmly. "Gabriella and I wish it hadn't been in these circumstances but..." Troy paused momentarily before confidently looking into Greg's brown eyes and stating, "but I love Gabriella, sir."

"Love? You honestly think I'm going to believe you're in love with her?" Greg spluttered furiously. "I...I..." he stammered, his fists clenched together with fury. "You, Mr. Bolton have some nerve!" Greg pointed at Troy and strided over to him before yelling in his face, "you come into _my_ home to tell me that you love _my_ daughter? And then proceed to think that I'm going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth? You and I both know, Mr. Bolton, that you want my daughter for something else." He snarled and Troy's eyes widened.

"No, sir, no that is not-"

"You are nothing but a scoundrel!" Greg shouted furiously. "And you're only going to hurt my little girl, I will not allow that to happen because she is ten million times better than you. She deserves the best and you, _sir_," he mocked, "are not it."

"Mr. Montez, I know that." Troy confessed softly and Greg stopped to stare at Troy curiously whilst Maria held back, unsure of what to say. "I know that your daughter deserves the best, she's worth the world- the _universe_! But, for some strange reason, I caught her eye and-"

"So, you _are_ implying that this was planned." Greg accused. "You're saying that it was Gabriella who caused all of this? That you were merely an innocent victim?"

"No sir, no I wasn't." Troy replied quickly, however the calmness in his voice never faltered. "I meant that, I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me even though she should be with someone who's as smart and caring and loving as she is. I don't deserve her but she means everything to me and she's worth all of this," he motioned towards the talk between himself and her parents, "because I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"You're saying now that you're engaged?" Maria asked quietly and Greg's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Have you proposed?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't." Troy answered gently, "but I plan to in the future. I'm not entirely sure when but definitely in the future. And I certainly would have asked your permission before proposing."

"I wouldn't have allowed it." Greg stated sharply. "Not in a million years would I have allowed it."

"Sir, I know this is hard to understand given the state of the situation but I love her, I-"

"How old are you? Really?"

"I am twenty two, Mr. Montez." Troy replied, "just."

"You don't know what love is." Greg said, however, it appeared he was trying to convince himself rather than Troy. "You're too young to understand what love is, this is just your little fantasy, one that includes my daughter so, if you would be so kind, I would like you to end that fantasy _now_."

"With all due respects, Mr. Montez," Troy began, "there isn't an age limit on love. It's something that happens and this happened unexpectedly. I know I'm in love with your daughter, sir, I can see her in my future with me, you can't tell me if I'm in love with her or not because I know I am."

"Mr. Bolton, you seem to forget that this is my daughter we are talking about." Greg replied sternly, "I know my own daughter and she is not in love with you, this is merely a school-girl crush that will disappear once you're out of her life."

"Sir, forgive me but you don't know your daughter." Troy answered back authoritatively. "If you did, then you wouldn't have left her for so long."

"But, that's why she turned to you!" Maria squeaked, suddenly withdrawing back as if she had been burnt as soon as she had spoken, however, she took a deep breath before continuing, "she was lonely. I understand that but we tried hard to come back, we spoke to her on the phone. We are partly responsible for her running to you because you offered her a comfort that she needed."

"_Exactly_." Greg followed on quickly. "Gabriella doesn't love you and you don't love her. Your reasons for this...whatever this is, I don't want to think about what it was for you but for Gabriella, it was about finding someone who could console her. But, now we're back and you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"But for how long?" Troy asked, his voice becoming sharper, however, never raising his voice. "You don't see the damage you cause her. She tries to be happy, she puts on a brave face most of the time but I can see through it. She's hurt that you are constantly working. She told me how you're always away and she told me that all she wants is for her parents to be with her as much as possible because she'll be going off to college soon and you won't get that time back. And before you can say anything else, sir, I _do_ love Gabriella. I know I do." He sighed before adding softly, "she's my life now."

The room was quiet. All three of them stood silently, different questions running through each of their minds at a rate that they couldn't keep up with. The air was lacking in understanding but made up in with tension as Troy watched Greg think over his words and Maria who was unsure of everything and had been since the moment he had been introduced to Greg. Why she had suddenly turned from accusing, as he expected her to be, to timid was beyond Troy. She had been so snappy when she had opened the door to him, maybe she was adjusting to the idea? Or maybe she was too ashamed of Troy's and Gabriella's relationship that she didn't want to speak of it? Either way, the stiffness was becoming unbearable.

"How is, Gabby?" Maria asked, almost, inaudibly.

"She's...okay." Troy replied hesitantly. It was true that Gabriella was happy with Troy, she loved being around him and cuddled up in his arms but Troy was the one that saw how distraught she was when she first went to his house and he knew it was killing her knowing that her parents wouldn't accept Troy and their love for each other. "A little upset after yesterday. I know she's sorry for running out."

"And so she should be." Greg snapped. "That was extremely immature to run out like that and dangerous to be driving when she was in that state."

"Greg..." Maria began softly, reaching out for his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"No." He replied sternly. "She needs to learn that she can't run from everything and...well..._anything_ could have happened to her yesterday! Gabriella should have learnt that by now. When she gets back she's...she's..._grounded_!"

"She's eighteen, Greg." Maria answered gently, "she doesn't have a curfew anymore, she's a legal adult."

"But she's our daughter and she's still living under our roof." Greg informed his wife who had closed her eyes to take a deep breath. "She must follow by our rules. I said that last night and-"

"And look where it got us then." Maria spoke louder this time, more definite. "She didn't return. Greg, if we...excuse me, Troy but I think you've said enough for today." Troy nodded with an understanding and warm expression.

"Thank you for letting me speak." Troy replied and said warmly as Maria went towards him, "I'll see myself out, Mrs. Montez."

Once Maria heard the door shut quietly and she was sure Troy was in his car, she continued where she left off, "Greg, if we continue to enforce these rules upon her then she'll only resent us for it."

"Maria, it's called discipline." He answered slowly and through a tightened jaw, his back to his wife. "We can't let her have everything she wants. She needs to learn what she can and can't do."

"Greg, we both know that Gabriella learnt that perfectly before the age of seven." Maria told him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes before forcing Greg to turn around so she could cup his face with her hands, allowing them to have eye contact. "Like I said, she's eighteen now and we've missed a lot these past few months. She isn't our little girl anymore."

"So you're accepting their relationship?" Greg asked incredulously, "he's her _teacher_!"

"I know that and no, I'm not accepting it...not completely anyway." Maria told him softly. "You saw how much he cares for Gabby, our Gabby and I'm scared, Greg that if we continue to act the way we're acting then we'll only push her away further than she already is. Eventually, we'll lose her. She's our only child, Greg, I don't want to push her away and I know you don't either."

"Of course I don't." He muttered.

"Then I think we should really think about their relationship." Maria suggested quietly. "We need to make sure that we're not the ones making a mistake because if we do push her away, she'll only end up into Troy's arms. We'll lose her for good. I know that they're young and I'm still doubtful about whether or not they're in love but Gabriella has a very good point, we were younger when we fell in love. I knew I was going to be with you from the moment I laid eyes on you." She laughed faintly and Greg broke out into a small smile from the memory.

"So, we should think about it?"

"Sort of," Maria nodded, "I think we should try seeing it from their point of view and _listen_ to them. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't listen to our daughter? Neither of us want to upset her further than she already is. Lets just...try. I'm not saying we're going to accept it, far from it, in fact but we need to, at least, put some effort into it. It wouldn't be the first time parents have been wrong about young love, is it?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked as she referred back to her own teenage years and the problem she had with her own parents.

"Okay," Greg reached up to hold onto Maria's hand before saying softly, "we'll try."

---

**19th December 2003 **

**East High Auditorium**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away. _

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It' written all over your face. _

_Baby I can feel your halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away. _

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo. _

_I can see your halo, halo, halo. _

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo. _

_I can see your halo, halo, halo. _

"And that was Gabriella Montez singing the amazing song, _Halo, halo, halo_." Gabriella jumped with surprise and turned around in her seat abruptly to see Sharpay and Taylor by the door of the music room, Sharpay pretending to hold a microphone in front of her as she sung the last three words. "Taylor, what do you think? Better than Beyoncé?"

"Well, Sharpay, both have their own styles but Gabriella's unique voice certainly shines through." Taylor played along, acting professional and Gabriella giggled softly. "Personally, Beyoncé has got _nothing_ on Gabby."

"Thank you, Taylor," Sharpay grinned before striding over to Gabriella. "I can't lie to you, Gabs, that was freakin' amazing. Ready to grab that Julliard scholarship?" She asked casually, leaving Gabriella to roll her eyes in response.

"I'm not so sure about that one." Gabriella confessed quietly.

"You know," Taylor began, joining Sharpay, who had seated herself on the floor, "Julliard would be _crazy_ if they didn't give you that scholarship. I mean, you have an awesome voice, you dance like a goddess, you can act _and_ you're beautiful! What more would they want? Not to mention that you totally deserve this."

"Taylor's right." Sharpay sang, leaning back on her arms so her elbows were locked. "Anyway, there is no reason to question it, you're going to get that Julliard scholarship." She demanded. "Ten years from now, you'll be an international superstar singer, Taylor will be an award-winning author and I...well, I would have joined an Eskimo circus by now."

"I think people prefer to call them intuits, Shar." Gabriella giggled. "Besides, you'll be on Broadway. No need to join a circus."

"Although that would be pretty funny." Taylor laughed loudly. "Man, I can just picture her now, all dressed up in a clown suit, red nose, lots of face paint and a baggy suit that doesn't have an _inch_ of pink on it."

"That would look funny." Gabriella agreed.

"Oh! And she would have that pie scene so she would always get a pie in the face." Taylor squeaked. "And-" however, Sharpay cut her off quickly.

"Anyway, enough of picturing me as a clown!" Sharpay exclaimed with an amused smirk, "how are you and Troy, Gabs? Is living with him everything you imagined it would be?" She asked dramatically causing Gabriella to giggle again.

"Shar, hate to break it to you but I'm not really living with him." Gabriella corrected, "I'm just, staying with him for a little while. Besides, I'm living in his clothes. Thank God you let me borrow these, Tay because otherwise I would be stuck in baggy sweatpants and an old Wildcat jumper."

"I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind." Sharpay added, a firm smirk still plastered on her features before sighing, "well, I better head home. My mum wants me to help her cook brownies or something. I don't know." She shrugged, standing up and brushing herself off, "I'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"Bye, Shar." Gabriella and Taylor sang simultaneously with large smiles on their faces.

"She's a strange one, isn't she." Taylor sighed contently, "so, you want me to drop you off now? I'm sure you're _dying_ to see the Bolton family again, they don't know about you and Troy, do they?"

"No, I'm positive that Troy hasn't told them."

"He's been busy," Taylor nodded in an understanding tone before smirking and adding quickly, "screwing _you_!"

"Taylor!" Gabriella blushed ferociously and watched as Taylor narrowly dodged her playful slap. "Shut up! You're so embarrassing, even when no one's around. Come on, lets go before you say anything else and don't say a thing with students around us. Otherwise, I'll tell people stories of you and Chad sneaking around in the English classrooms last week." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare, Montez."

"Try me, McKessie, try me."

It hadn't taken long for Taylor to slowly ease into a stop in front of the familiar home to the Bolton's. To be completely honest, Gabriella felt a swirl of excitement flutter around in her stomach, it had been too long since she had seen them; Lucille, Jack, Olivia, Ben and, of course, Peyton. They were another family to her, they understood her properly and accepted her and her relationship with Troy from the word go. The reason she hadn't seen them was, of course, because of what happened with Troy and it didn't help that, even if Troy wasn't around them, being with the Bolton family meant that would remind her of Troy. At the time, that really was last thing she wanted to do. Biting her lip with excitement, Gabriella knocked gently on the door with her knuckles, waiting with anticipation for someone to open the door.

"Gabby!" Lucille exclaimed loudly as she flung the door open to see the familiar brunette standing in front of her. "Honey, how have you been?" She asked brightly, engulfing Gabriella into the tightest hug imaginable and gently saying in her ear, "it's been too long."

Pulling away giggling, Gabriella beamed, "hey, Lucy. I'm really good at the moment, how are you and Jack?"

"We're good, we're good." Lucille nodded before ushering her in, "come in, love, come in. We have so much to catch up on, I feel like we haven't seen each other in months! Tell me what you've been up to."

"Yeah, there is something I need to tell you."

---

"You're back together!" Olivia squeaked with surprise, however, a large smile spread across her features soon after, "oh, my, God! This is _great_ news. Oh, Gabby, I'm so happy for you and Troy. Glad to see he got off his stupid, lazy ass." She finished, almost bitterly.

"This is...surprising." Lucille continued slowly, a gentle smile gracing her features. "But great news. I'm happy for you, Gabby. I have to say that I was completely disappointed with my son but, we too, could have prevented this from happening. I hope you can forgive us for our mistakes?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed, shocked that such a question would come from Lucille. "Of course I forgive you, although, there isn't much to forgive you for. What happened, happened and now that we've talked about it, we've put it behind us. I'm just glad you accept our relationship again...better than my parents that is..._way_ better." She finished in a mumble, however, the two Bolton women heard.

"Your _parents_ know?" Olivia asked loudly, her eyes widening when Gabriella nodded sadly. "I'm guessing that they haven't taken it well, then?"

"No. I'm staying at Troy's house for a while, we had a big, _big_ argument. It was horrible." Gabriella shook her head, as if she were trying to get rid of the memory before explaining everything in detail to the two women who sat quietly and patiently until she finished.

"Oh, Gabby." Olivia answered sympathetically, seating herself down next to the brunette, placing an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure they'll accept it sooner or later. They'll understand that you and Troy love each other eventually, just you wait and see."

"You didn't see them though." Gabriella protested in a small voice. "I've never seen them so angry before, so..._judgemental_! I never thought they could react that way, I didn't think it was in their nature, it _isn't_ in their nature."

"They're probably just in shock." Olivia replied softly, rubbing Gabriella's arm soothingly, "once it's sunk in, they understand. They will, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm certain that they'll come around." Olivia turned to Lucille who had stayed silent for the most part, "right, mum?"

"Gabby," Lucille began softly, sighing, "at the risk of sounding patronising here, I have to ask...you do understand that the relationship that you and Troy have is more than...complicated? In other situations such as yours, they usually...how do I put this? _Not_ right." The elder women bit her lip.

"Mum!" Olivia argued. "Their relationship is perfectly fine. Great, even!"

"Livvy, you don't understand, love." Lucille replied softly. "If you were Gabriella's age and came home to tell me that you were in a relationship with your teacher, I don't think mine or your father's reaction would be pleasant."

"But you accepted us straight away!" Gabriella pointed out quickly, slightly surprised that Lucille was siding with her parents that had caused her so much frustration and pain.

"I know but Jack and I knew everything very quickly, not to mention that Troy is our son and we know him; we know he wouldn't start up that relationship without feeling and caring for you. I have to admit, when I first found out, I wasn't _overly_ thrilled with the idea. It's not everyday you find a teacher-student relationship. Like I said before, it just doesn't seem right, it really shouldn't happen because now you have all this secrecy and people, like your parents, that completely disagree and disregard the idea."

"Are you saying that Troy and I shouldn't have started that relationship?" Gabriella asked quietly; painfully.

"Yeah, mum, I'm sorry but I really don't see how you're helping." Olivia snapped.

"Look, I'm not saying anything like that and Livvy, I'm still your mother, don't talk to me like that." She looked at her daughter sternly. "What I'm saying is that I can see exactly what your parents are seeing. It's hard to watch any of your children be in a relationship, however adorable they may be, it's like you're losing them because they're old enough to be _in_ a relationship." Lucille explained. "You're an only child Gabriella, your parents are, of course, going to be protective. They've been away a lot and for this to suddenly drop on them when they return is more than shocking. Gabriella, have you thought that maybe your parents are..._hurt_ that this happened?"

"Hurt?" Gabriella questioned. "Why would _they_ be hurt? I'm the one that had to leave the house because I couldn't stand to be there with them when they couldn't accept Troy and I."

"Honey, I know but, trust me when I say this, your parents are upset too." Lucille answered softly. "They're losing their little girl. It's hard for any parent to watch their child grow up but this is different, this is harder because you're becoming dependant on someone else, not them."

"But, shouldn't they trust me enough to pick someone right? Someone that loves me just as much as I love them?"

"They do trust you, Gabby, I'm positive they trust _you_." Lucille replied, "it's Troy they don't trust. Put yourself in their shoes. See it from their point of view. You have an only child, a daughter, someone you've brought up and loved every step of the way. Then, you suddenly find yourself noticing how grown up she is, you ask yourself where the time has gone because now she's running off to a man; a man who's her _teacher_. You don't know who this man is, you only know that now your daughter is picking him over you...how are you going to feel knowing that?"

Gabriella remained silent momentarily, her eyes glazing over, staring into space as she let Lucille's words sink in, making her think about them carefully; very carefully. Maybe Lucille was right, maybe she had a point? Had Gabriella been too blind to see that her parents were hurting? Upset that she was growing up and finding someone who held her heart? Thinking about it, it did make some sense. Maybe she had been too quick to defend herself? Maybe she should have explained before snapping at her parents? Biting her lip, her brow furrowed with worry, she looked at Lucille.

"Should I...should I speak to them?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I think that would be a good idea, love." Lucille replied gently. "Now that you've all had time to cool down, you might be able to listen to them and vice-versa."

"But, I don't know what to say." Gabriella answered. "I said things that, although I felt were partly true, I didn't want to say because it upset them. How am I supposed to talk to them after that?"

"I think you answered your question." Lucille grinned, "look, just tell them how _you_ feel but listen to how _they_ feel too. Don't get angry though, stay calm. Getting angry does nothing, trust me."

"I suppose I have nothing to lose. I don't know when I'll be able to actually go ahead with it though." Gabriella shrugged. "Well, I better go but thank you, Lucy." She smiled warmly before turning to hug Olivia, "I'll see you later, Liv."

---

**20th** **December 2003 **

**Troy's Apartment**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"I love you." Troy mumbled lovingly against Gabriella's tangled hair, his muscular arms pulling her tightly against his naked body as she traced invisible circles on his chest.

"I love you too, baby." Gabriella whispered back, smiling and closing her eyes as he kissed her head once more. Sighing contently, Gabriella snuggled further into his body, "I like it when we're like this. No school, no work, no worries on people walking in or judging. Just..._us_." She finished softly, not noticing Troy's body tense up and his grip tighten slightly around her.

"Yeah, about that," Troy said slowly as he sat up and Gabriella looked at him expectantly, "I need to talk to you. I should have done this as soon as I had..." he trailed off, running his free hand through his hair, allowing Gabriella sit up next to him, bringing the white duvet up to with her to cover her chest.

"What? What should you have done?" She asked quietly.

"I...okay, please don't be mad but..." he took a sharp intake of breath and closing his eyes so they were tightly shut, "I went to see your parents."

"You _what_!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly. "You actually saw them, as in, you _spoke_ to them?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Look, it's just things needed to be sorted out. I thought it would help if I spoke to them, I didn't want to make you upset, far from it because I love you but I thought that if they saw me, spoke to me then we could clear some things up." He answered quickly. "I'm sorry if you're mad, I didn't want to do that, I really didn't. I was trying to help, I promise you."

"Babe," Gabriella giggled, cupping his cheek and letting her thumb stroke his cheek. "I'm not mad or upset that you went to speak to them."

"You're not?"

"No." Gabriella smiled warmly, shaking her head from side to side. "Of course I'm not. I'm just...surprised, that's all. I didn't ever think you would go and do that, it just didn't cross my mind. Although, now I'm curious. What did they say? Were they angry? Did my dad hurt you?" She asked frantically but Troy caught hold of her wrist, kissing the palm of her hand gently.

"No, your father didn't hurt me," he replied, "but they were angry which is understandable, although, I think they were more upset than anything."

"Upset?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "after all, you've just left them without calling them to inform them that you're safe, despite me telling you too." He prodded her nose playfully, making her giggle. "But, seriously, you should have called them, even if it was for a few seconds, you should have. After all, don't you want your parents to calm down, accept us? Not give them a heart attack."

"I suppose I should have but..._I_ was angry and I was upset too!" She defended herself. "If there's one thing I take after my father with, it's the need to cool down without having contact with the person that made me like that but, you're right, I should have, at _least_, sent them a text."

"I know, honey, I know." Troy cupped her face this time and brought her pouting lips to meet his. "That's why I've got to do this, despite me not wanting to."

"What?" She questioned innocently.

"I...um..."

"Troy, what are you talking about?" She asked impatiently, her arms resting on his bare chest.

Sighing heavily, Troy paused to look at Gabriella, sweeping some of her hair behind her ear before saying, "I think you should go back home." He told her quietly and she looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Why?" She answered softly, "do you not like me being here?"

"No, no of course I do, I love you!" He replied quickly, kissing both her cheeks before kissing her lips gently. "I love you. I love having you around. I love how you're the last person I see in the day and the first person I wake up to. I _love_ how your things are magically sprawled across my floor," he chuckled, making her smile too, "but I know that you need this time with your parents and you need to make it right. I know you want to make it right."

"Yes, I guess you're right." She sighed with defeat, sliding down and resting her head on his pectorals, hugging him tightly. "I _know_ you're right. It's just, they're so...so...aggravating sometimes!"

"They're parents!" Troy chuckled in response, "it's their job to do that, El." Kissing the top of her head swiftly he added, "do you remember a while back when you told me how you miss your parents when they're away? Do you remember how upset you were when you told me that by the time they come back, there's not going to be a lot of time before you're off in college and their chances to be with you would never be able to return?"

"Yes." She mumbled. "I do remember that."

"Do you want them to leave again and you're still in this argument? Do you want Christmas to come by, which is in five days by the way, and you're not talking to them? Even though Christmas is a _family_ holiday?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." He answered softly, "I've loved every moment we've spent together this past week but we have our whole lives to do that. You'll only regret this if you don't and memories of your senior year will come back to this if you don't do it. I know you want to El. I know you want to set things right."

"I do want to make it right again." Gabriella agreed. "I was wrong in running away from it but I couldn't stand to be in their presence much longer. You know how stubborn I can be." She told him playfully. "I need to talk to them though. You're right, I really don't want senior year or even _Christmas_ to go by and for us not to be on speaking terms; that's not right. I won't let that happen."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ella." He kissed her head once more. "I was worried that we would get into an argument over it, I think that's why I put it off for a while but seeing your parents like that, they were, most definitely, upset. You're their little girl after all."

"You sound so much like your mother." Gabriella laughed melodically.

"My mother?" Troy questioned with confusion, "when have you spoken to my mum about your parents?"

"Yesterday." Gabriella confessed casually. "I went to see her after school. Livvy was there too but your dad and Ben had taken Peyton to the park."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Well, can you blame me?" Troy chuckled. "That's not exactly something that springs to mind."

"Good point, however, you never told me that you'd spoken to my parents so we're even." Gabriella smiled widely, "but I did see her and I told them that we had got back together. They were happy. I also explained about my parents reactions and Lucille put me it into perspective that maybe they were hurt rather than angry because I'm their only child and they want to protect me."

"Ah, my mother, so, so wise." Troy grinned cheekily, "I take after her in most things clearly."

"Most things, yes, wisdom not being one of them." Gabriella teased and Troy prodded her sides in response, causing her to squeal. "_Stop_!" She protested, laughing loudly until he slid his arms round her waist instead. "Thank you." They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Gabriella bit her lip and spoke up quietly, "Troy...would you be offended if I said that maybe I should go back to my parents...today?"

"Today?"

"I know it's sudden but I think that the sooner I speak to them and sort this whole thing out, the better it'll be for everyone." Gabriella replied, "like you said before, it's Christmas in five days. _Five_! I haven't even got them presents yet! None whatsoever because I'm a _terrible_ daughter."

"No, you're not." Troy told her sternly "you're perfect."

"Such a smooth-talker." Gabriella giggled. "I know I keep saying this but I need to sort this out. It wouldn't be right if I didn't...thank you for pushing me along." She leant up and pressed her lips softly to his, massaging them lovingly and sighing contently into the kiss. If there was one thing Gabriella could never get used to, it would be the numerous amount of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as Troy groaned, bringing his hand up to caress her face, leaning further towards her. Gabriella wasn't entirely sure how she managed to hold the kiss without fainting from the lack of oxygen and the amount of passion that sparked between the two but she did and pulling away, the words fell effortlessly from her lips, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you too, Ella." He mumbled against her lips. "So much, baby, _so_ much."

Neither believed it to be possible but they were finding it inevitable that with every soft touch, gentle caress and passionate kiss just made their love stronger because every time they saw their face, their _eyes_ and felt their presence, they found themselves falling more and more in love with one another.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Growing Up

**Unexpected Love**

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for your response to the last chapter. **

**Thank you to **_whirlergirl_**, _zan_ _lil_, **_AddyD90_**, _troyellabrie_, **_fairyfalls128_**, _whoknew96_, **_pumpkinking95_**, _coolio1206_, **_Kro22_**, _Midnight113_, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, _cuzimbored_, **_kellyharper_**, _Clembo29_, and **_sillymeggo_**. You guys are totally awesome and every review just puts a smile to my face and inspiration for the next chapter.**

**For those who may think this is going too fast, I felt it was a good point to make Greg and Maria accept more of their relationship. I did some research too and alarmingly, most parents actually allow these relationships to happen. Did you know that most of the time, it's 16 yr olds marrying 40 yr olds!  
**

**I mentioned it in the last chapter before but my friend and I finally have a chapter for a story up, it's not what we originally planned but there you go...it's called...  
**OPERATION: TROY BOLTON** ...and it's on a different account... **ThoseJellyBeans.** ...You can find it in my favourites stories/authors. **

THANK YOU ALL!

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 24 – Growing Up**

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up_ – James Baldwin

**20th** **December 2003 **

**Montez Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Gabriella had had arguments with her parents before. They, like many other families, had had their small disagreements and had raised their voices in anger towards each other before but, in those times, whoever had been in the wrong would have apologised and they would carry on as if nothing had ever happened. However, this time was extremely different and Gabriella had never felt as nervous with her parents as she did now. The tension in the air was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife and the room was still and silent; _unbearably_ so. Of course, the brunette had prepared herself for awkwardness and she had told herself over and over again, on her journey home, that her parents would still be upset and angry. Not just because of Troy but because she had left. Since she had been pondering over it, Gabriella had begun to realise that running away from the problem probably hadn't been one of her most sensible and greatest ideas even though she couldn't stand to be in the same room as them at the time, she should have been able to control that fury.

Although, it wasn't just fury that had taken control of her body. The hurt had been evident also. Troy had become apart of her, he had taken her heart and kept it dear to him as she had done with his. For her parents refusing to accept Troy, it felt as if they were refusing to accept part of her and that bruised her whole being terribly. Coming back had taken a lot of courage for Gabriella. She had left on bad terms with her parents and that was the last thing she wanted to do because she loved them, she did but she had been too absorbed in making them listen to her that she had forgotten to listen to them in return. If she wasn't so stubborn, Gabriella would have realised this sooner and she knew this, she knew that the tension in the air, tension that she never wanted to put there, wouldn't have been there at all because their argument wouldn't have escalated so much that Gabriella no longer wanted to talk to them.

Leaving that morning from Troy's had been significantly difficult; much more difficult than either of them anticipated. The two of them appeared to keep making excuses for her not to leave like she shouldn't leave without breakfast, then she shouldn't leave without helping Troy clean up the apartment and maybe she shouldn't leave just to let her parents start their day a bit before she dropped a bombshell and showed up. Whether or not they were excuses to not go back to her parents because she would be leaving Troy or because she was simply nervous of her parents reaction to her parents seeing her once more she wasn't entirely sure. A part of her mind told her that it was a mixture of both because she had been extremely nervous that morning after deciding with Troy she should try and fix everything. But, she had had the most enjoyable time living with Troy. Finally, they were a proper couple, not having to hide from anyone or having to keep secrets and leaving the past behind them.

She couldn't deny that there had been a strong part of her had screamed at her to fight the urge to jump back into his arms. He had hurt her, betrayed her or maybe he had betrayed Katie, either way it had been Gabriella's heart on the line and it had been her heart that he had stomped on. But, she had seen how badly affected he was, she had listened to him despite her stubborn nature and they had talked about it. He explained everything and the sincerity, the respect and the love that oozed from his mouth couldn't have been fake. And if he were that good an actor, his eyes would have given it all away because Gabriella had come to realise that his eyes showed a lot more of Troy than, even he, realised. The day they sat down, talked and listened, Troy's eyes had shown nothing but compassion and love. There had been no sign of lying or any other devilish act. He was real. He was telling the truth and he had been nervous whilst talking to her in case she didn't believe him. Gabriella, too, had been nervous with their talk because she didn't know what else was going to be released to her. However, the feeling of a tank running over her insides was a lot worse than when she was with Troy because, she had come to realise, her parents had more control over their relationship than herself and Troy did and this scared her to death.

Standing in front of her parents now was terrifying because she didn't know what to say and how to kick-start the apology because the question that she had kept asking herself was, is sorry really enough? The answer that her mind kept repeating back to her was, no. No, sorry simply wasn't good enough because, although her parents had been angry with her, she had left abruptly without a call or a text, she had stayed with Troy still without contact and she had been the one to disrespect them. How was she supposed to explain herself after that? What was she supposed to say? Did they even know what they were going to say?

When Gabriella had returned home, her parents had frozen with shock as they sat in the living room, in fact, both of them quickly stood up and stared at their only daughter and child. Seeing them now, Gabriella now realised how hard this past week had been on them. In that short space of time, it looked like neither of them had had enough sleep, the dark circles that resembled a lot like purple bruises made that evident. Her mother looked slightly withered, her eyes a little more bloodshot as if she had been crying for too long. Her father looking a lot less unkempt than he usually prided himself to be with stubble grazing his chin and jawline.

How, in the world, did she start?

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." Gabriella offered them a feeble smile. Her hands were clasped in front of her like a young child and her hair was pulled into a tight knot on the top of her head, making sure her hair couldn't cover her face. "I'm home?" She added, although, the tone in her voice made it seem much more like a question than a statement. However, before she could process anything else her mother had rushed forward and engulfed Gabriella into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gabby, thank God you're okay." Maria breathed out, closing her eyes as Gabriella wrapped her own petite arms around the elder woman. "My baby. My little girl." She whispered and kissed Gabriella's forehead, cupping Gabriella's head in her hands as tears approached her eyes. "You're back and you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm back." Gabriella replied softly, smiling gently as her mother hugged her tightly again. "That is if I'm still welcome here after the way I acted." This time, she aimed it at her father knowing that if there was one person that she needed to get through to, it would be him. "Dad?"

"Of course you are, princess." Greg answered with relief and pulled his only child into his arms where he kissed her head and thanked God that she was safe. "You'll always be welcome here no matter what's happened."

"Thank you, Daddy." Gabriella whispered, gladly holding onto her father tightly knowing that the next few minutes would still remain as awkward as it was when she walked into he living room to find her stunned parents looking back at her.

"Honey, would you like a drink? Something to eat?" Her mother fussed over her dramatically despite Gabriella politely turning down every offer. "Are you sure? I could make you your favourite brownies?"

"Seriously, Mum, there's no need." Gabriella answered with a small smile gracing her features. "I'm perfectly fine, I ate before I came here."

"Gabriella..." her father began and Gabriella found herself hitching her breath as she knew what that tone meant. It wasn't exactly anger but it was far from his usual down-to-earth, calm manner. "Has that boy done something to you? Is that why you're back? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Daddy, no, definitely not." Gabriella shook her head vigorously from side to side, looking into her father's eyes so he could tell if she were lying or not. "Troy hasn't done a single thing wrong, I promise you, Daddy, he hasn't done anything to me apart from care for me."

"Are you sure?" Greg looked at her sternly, determined to make sure his daughter was giving him the absolute truth. "Because you know you can tell me and your mother anything."

"Daddy, please believe me when I say this," Gabriella pleaded, "Troy hasn't done anything wrong. I've come back on my own accord...if I could- if we..." she stuttered before sighing heavily and sitting down onto the sofa. "Can we talk...please? I _really_ need to do this."

"Talk about what?" Maria asked loudly, although she knew perfectly well what Gabriella wanted to talk about, whether or not she could handle another fight which she believed to be inevitable, was beyond her.

"You know what, mum, I know you do." Gabriella replied softly, almost inaudibly, as she looked at her mother's worried features. "I promise you both now that I won't go whacko on you again. I understand now that that had been completely the wrong thing to do and I...well, you know we need this; both of you do."

"Very well." Greg nodded, seating himself back down on his seat with Maria following suit. "Go ahead, princess."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled graciously and hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts whilst she fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. "I want to just let you both know how sorry I am." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm so, _so_ sorry for running out that way and blowing up on you like that because that was wrong of me. It was completely immature and I shouldn't have made you worry that way. I was irresponsible and I regret doing it, I really do."

"I can't say we were overly thrilled with your decision." Greg replied, and for the first time in a while, he said it softly like his old self. "Do you know how worried you made your mother and I with your immaturity? You're right, running off like that was incredibly irresponsible because you scared us, Gabby, we didn't know what was going to happen and it scared the both of us terribly."

"I understand that now." Gabriella looked up and met their brown eyes. "But I just couldn't bear to be here, you know? You can't deny Dad that we were more than angry...all three of us were livid and the thought of not being with Troy it-...it hurt, Dad, that hurt me when you told me I wasn't allowed to see him again."

"So, lets just get this cleared, you're still with Troy...even now?" Maria asked quietly.

"Yes. We're still together but I'm here because we can't leave it the way we have. You're my parents and I love you _so_ much, I love you both dearly, I don't intentionally want to hurt you and I hate it when we argue. I don't want all this tension to sit between us from now on." Gabriella felt tears approaching her eyes and ducked her head as a couple of hot tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," Maria cried, rushing over to her daughter's side and kissing the top of her head tenderly. "It's okay. Your father and I love you so much, darling. We'll always love you because you're our beautiful baby girl and we know you would never hurt us purposely, honey, we know that." She soothingly rubbed her daughter's back as another choked sob escaped the eighteen-year old.

"I know that this is a bad situation that I'm in." Gabriella began slowly after calming down slightly, "because Troy is my teacher and I know how wrong it sounds and I know how you find it. I know you hate the idea but I don't think- no, I _know_ I can't give up, Troy. I do love him. I really, _really_, love him and there is no word in this world that could possibly describe how much I love him."

"Now, I'm not arguing with you, Gabriella." Greg sighed and rubbed his forehead, "but I don't know if I can allow you to be with him because it _is_ wrong. He's your teacher and he's broken the trust between parents, teachers and schools. If this happened so easily, what's stopping it from happening again to a more vulnerable student with someone much older."

"Troy would never hurt me, Dad; _never_." Gabriella confirmed, not wishing to discuss previous events that had occurred already, although, it had been unintentional in his own way. "He's always trying to make me happy...he told me that he came here to speak to you both. Do you know how much guts it takes to do that? If that was anyone else, I'm one hundred percent certain that they would have left me in this situation but Troy didn't because he wants to make this work, he doesn't want this barrier between us either. He's trying to make this work, he really is."

"I do have to admit," Maria began slowly, "we did see that when he came over but the fact still remains that he is still your teacher."

"He won't be for long though." Gabriella replied, "and I'm eighteen, I am an adult."

"We know but he's your teacher." Greg repeated.

Heaving a sigh, Gabriella stood up and rubbed her temples in a circular motion, closing her eyes as she pondered on what she could say. "Dad, I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this completely truthfully. I just hope that you and mum can believe me or, at least, listen and I mean, _properly_ listen." She turned abruptly to face her parents, looking them both dead in the eye with a firm stare so they knew she was completely serious. "I love Troy. I love him so much that it scares me because with every moment I spend with him, I'm becoming more and more dependent on him. And I know Troy loves me in return. He'd do absolutely anything to make me happy and I'm just so desperate for you to see that." Gabriella remained confident and strong whilst she spoke to her parents, however, the pleading was still evident in her tone, seeping out and hitting her parents ears making them wince, knowing that their daughter was hurting. "And I don't want you to think that Troy has replaced you. He hasn't because you're my parents and you'll always be dear to me, like I've said before, I love you and this massive wedge between us is trying me absolutely crazy."

Chewing on her lip to prevent more tears to fall, mainly from frustration because she didn't know what else she could say to make her parents understand, she began again quietly, "I know you don't believe that this is love and given the circumstances, I can't blame you. Not to mention that I didn't think about your feelings and how you two would feel when I ran out on you like that. I spoke to Troy's mother...Lucille's her name, she's really sweet and she's been there for me whilst you've been away, she told me how she wasn't exactly happy with the situation straight away and could understand why you reacted the way you did but because she knew Troy so it was different. God, if you knew him, like, _really_ knew him, you would see what I see. He has to be, without a doubt, one of the most caring, well-mannered, loving man I have ever met and I just wish that you could see that because when you do, you'll realise how well he looks after me."

"Troy made me realise that we couldn't leave it the way we left it last time. I mean, it's nearly Christmas for God's sake and we _always_ spend Christmas together. I don't want us to stay in this...whatever you want to call this. I came back because I want us to be like we were, all that's changed is that I've grown up and I have a boyfriend. That's it! Soon, I'm going to be off to college and you won't be able to see me even if you didn't have a business trip, we just can't leave it like this and I'm not letting my senior year have memories of this. I love you both, you know I love you but I also love Troy and by not accepting him, it's like you're not accepting a part of me."

When Gabriella finished, she stared at her parents only to find that neither of them had a response to her speech. The silence wasn't necessarily awkward nor was it tense but Gabriella was becoming impatient. She needed an answer. She needed to know what they thought. If only one of them would say anything instead of just sitting there! It had taken another few moments of silence until Greg stood up and walked over to Gabriella, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay." He said simply.

"O...okay?" Gabriella stuttered, confused as to what her father was saying. "I don't understand."

"Gabriella, I'm not happy with this situation and I don't know if I ever will be fully." He explained and Gabriella listened intently. "But, with something your mother said and now with what you've just explained to me, I know I have to try because I don't want to lose you either. You're my daughter and I love you with all my heart." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I only want what's best for you and, right now, if it's Troy, I'm going to have to let you go so you can grow up further despite it being against my wishes because you'll always be my little girl who needs her Daddy to push her on the swing and kiss her cuts better."

"Dad, I'm always going to need you." Gabriella whispered. "It doesn't matter where I am or how old I am, I'm _always_ going to need my Daddy."

---

**20th** **December 2003 **

**McKessie-Baylor Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Wait a minute, so Gabriella's over there right now, as we speak?" Taylor asked slowly, sitting down next to Sharpay whilst watching Chad, Troy and Zeke play basketball on the half-court they had outside. "With her parents?"

"I presume so, I highly doubt, Ella chickened out." Troy replied, bending his knees and springing upwards leaving the ball to 'swish' through the net. "I left to come here about ten minutes after she went. You know, it's really surprising how little there is to do in my apartment without her. How I didn't get bored sooner is well beyond me."

"Dude, I really do not want to know about your sex life." Chad answered quickly, shuddering slightly before stealing the orange ball from Zeke's hands. "Please do us all a favour and keep that type of information to yourself, okay?"

"Dude," Troy mocked, "I wasn't talking about that. Funny enough, I'd like to keep my sex life away from you lot as well. I was talking about it generally, Gabriella and I do other things besides-"

"Each other?" Sharpay offered cheekily, flashing Troy a grin as the others began to snort with laughter from her comment, leaving Troy to playfully flare at the blonde. "Don't look at me like that, Bolton, you know that statement's correct."

"Whatever, Shar, what-_ever_." With the other two being distracted, Troy quickly stole the ball from Chad and shot another perfect three-pointer, ignoring Chad's calls of 'cheater'. "Shut up, Chad. That's what you get when you laugh at your best friend."

"No, Hoops, that's still considered to be cheating." Chad replied before snatching the ball out of Troy's hands and scoring. "Oh, yeah! Pay back, Bolton, pay. Back!"

"Hey, Troy?" Zeke asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and sitting down next to his girlfriend, putting a sweaty arm over her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off much to Zeke's own amusement. "Do you think Gabs will be okay? I mean, what if something else happens and she goes to your apartment to not find you there?"

"Don't worry, man, already thought of that." Troy explained, grabbing another bottle of water from the table. "If anything happens, I told her to call me straight away before she drives anywhere and also, she knows that I'm here. I sent her a text before leaving this morning. We already planned it out."

"I hope she's okay." Taylor said quietly. "I know how much stress this is causing her, I'm just glad it's the Christmas holidays. Which reminds me, still up for our annual Christmas movie night, Shar? I've already spoken to Gabs and she's coming along."

"Of course I am!" Sharpay exclaimed, "and then last minute shopping on Christmas Eve?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chad collapsed on the ground breathlessly next to Taylor, "what have you planned without me? And, my present better not be in that last minute shopping."

Giggling, Taylor replied, "every year, Shar, Gabs and I all have a Christmas movie night on the twenty-third where we watch Christmas movies round one of our houses. Then, on Christmas Eve, we buy each other's presents in the last minute shopping spree and don't worry, you big baby, I got yours a while back."

"Good." Chad nodded with satisfaction, although he suddenly looked at his girlfriend with a pout, "wait, so you weren't going to invite us guys? You were just going to exclude us?"

"God, you really are a big baby." Troy muttered playfully but regretted it when Chad threw the basketball in his direction and subsequently hitting his head. "Ouch, Danforth you are dead." Troy and Chad both scrambled up quickly before attempting to tackle each other to the ground like they usually did. "Zeke, help me put him in the pool." Gleefully, Zeke ran over and jumped on Chad's back, causing all three of them to topple to the floor.

"You know," Sharpay began slowly, "I really begin to question our boyfriend's state-of-minds at times like these."

---

**27th** **December 2003 **

**Montez Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Maybe...maybe I should have worn a tie?...no, no definitely shouldn't wear a tie. I'd look like a douche 'cause, Ella said casual and that just wouldn't have been. Maybe I shouldn't have worn jeans though. Do you think they'll think I'm lazy because of my jeans?" Troy asked Lucille hurriedly and the nerves were evident upon his features and his voice whilst he flattened out his shirt with his free hand; the other occupied with a flower. "You know what...lets quickly go back home and I'll change my shirt, then we-"

"Troy, honey, you look absolutely fine." Lucille tried reassuring her son, however, this seemed to make it worse.

"Fine? Fine, I don't want to look _fine_, Mum." He replied frantically. "I need to look way better than fine. I need to look good -great even not _fine_."

"Sweetheart, I know you're nervous," Lucille patted his hair gently, "but I think you're going overboard. You need to be yourself not a downright maniac who looks like a nervous wreck. Trust me when I say this, Troy, that won't impress them."

"Yeah...yeah I suppose you're right." Troy gulped as they reached the front door to Gabriella's house, still quite not believing that Greg and Maria had invited them over for lunch. In fact, he had deemed it impossible when Lucille had received a call from Maria on Boxing Day suggesting their arrangement. "But, you sure I look okay? Like, _properly_ okay?"

"Troy, I don't know what _properly_ okay looks like," Lucille rolled her eyes, "but you look very handsome and I'm sure that after this dinner, they'll see what a wonderful person you are."

"Even if they still don't accept you being with Gabriella." Olivia added with a smirk on her features, however, she quickly apologised when her parents scolded her. "Sorry, whatever, just wanted to put some reality back into this situation."

"Shut up." Troy snapped, pushing her slightly, although, she merely pushed back in return. "Hey, don't push me, Olivia."

"You started it, moron." Olivia spat back. "You pushed me first, remember? Or does your stupid brain not go that far back?...stop. _Pushing_. Me."

"You two, stop it this instant." Lucille scolded firmly and the two quickly jumped apart. "Now, I don't want any of that going on whilst we're here because we are guests in someone else's home from now on." She demanded, having already knocked on the door and waiting for someone to answer. "Got it?"

"Yes, Mum." Olivia and Troy answered simultaneously, glaring at each other in the process.

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted brightly and immediately Troy looked up to see her clad in a pretty floral dress that came above her knees with her hair pinned up, only her fringe falling forward but she had easily tucked it behind her ear. "I'm glad you guys came, come in, come in." She ushered the Bolton's inside their home one by one, greeting them until, at last, Troy stepped in. "Well, look at you. Someone has certainly dressed up for the occasion."

"What?" Troy asked, panic-stricken. "Too smart? I knew I should have gone home and changed my shirt. I told my mum that we-"

"Troy, chill." Gabriella ordered softly, entwining their hands together. "You look perfect. Just a little more well-kept than I usually see you. Remember, I woke up next to you for a whole week. And you don't need to change your shirt, seriously, you look great."

"Really?"

"_Really."_ Gabriella confirmed and she leant up to press her lips to his but he quickly pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly. "What?"

"I'd rather stay on your parents good side for today considering I'm barely on it now, if you get my drift." He answered, removing his hand from hers. "I think it'd be best if you and I both kept our hands to ourselves because I'm really nervous and with you doing that, well, it's not helping." He smiled nervously at Gabriella before quickly lifting up his other hand to produce a flower in front of her, "...but I did get you this." He offered which she happily took leaning up, against his wishes, and planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She lifted the blossoming red rose up to face and smelt the delightful scent it brought with it. "Thank you, Troy, I love it." She squealed before turning to the rest of the family who were looking around. "Let me show you through to the living room." Gabriella said and they followed her to the room where Greg sat watching the television. Upon their entering, he immediately stood up. "Dad, this is Lucille and Jack, Troy's parents." She watched as they shared their handshakes, a kiss on the cheek in Lucille's case. "And, these are his siblings, Olivia, Ben and Peyton."

"It's nice to meet you." Greg smiled, although it was tighter than usual, more stiff and less welcoming than he usually offered, however, he let that smile overtake him when he bent down to talk to Peyton who was hiding behind Troy's leg. "And you must be Peyton?" The young girl nodded, only half of her face poking out from behind her older brother.

"It's okay, Pey." Troy told her softly, letting Greg acknowledge him properly for the first time that day. "This is Gabby's Daddy."

"Hello, Mr. Montez." Peyton managed to greet gently, biting her lip as she hesitantly stepped out a little further, taking Greg's outstretched hand before smiling warmly herself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Peyton." Greg replied, standing back up again. "If you'd like to take a seat, Maria will be here in a minute. She just went to check on the food." Gulping, Gabriella bit her lip, noticing how Greg hadn't said anything to Troy at all as if he chose to ignore his presence which she was sure Troy hadn't failed to notice either as he sat down with Peyton happily on his lap. "So, Gabriella tells me that you went traveling around Europe, Olivia? How did you find it?"

"Oh, it was brilliant, Mr. Montez." Olivia gushed, "all the different sights, the cultures. I plan to go back when I can but I'm focusing more on my work than anything else, right now. Have you been to Europe, sir?"

"Please, no need to call me sir, call me Greg." He replied kindly. "And yes, Maria and I have had to go there often for the meetings. Our business has office's all around the world really which is why we travel a lot, I also..." However, Gabriella zoned out knowing what he was going to say anyway. So far, so good -despite her father's non-existent acknowledgement of Troy, she only prayed her mother would be better.

Then again, what if she wasn't any better? How could she react to that then? Gabriella knew how difficult it was for her parents to invite the Bolton's round. They had made it extremely clear that they still weren't happy about her relationship with Troy and she had understood that because she had begun to see it from their point of view. She was certain that if her daughter came home to tell her that she was seeing her teacher, Gabriella would blow up just as her parents had done to her and it had taken a lot for Maria to even suggest the Bolton's come over for lunch. Greg had taken a little more time in persuading but it had come under the category of trying and so he accepted it.

Gabriella couldn't deny that maybe this lunch was coming a little faster than it should but as soon as her mother suggested it, she couldn't shoot down this opportunity in case another one didn't come again. So, Gabriella had given Maria the Bolton's number and her mother had bravely called up inviting them over which Lucille had, apparently, been delighted with the idea.

Excluding her father from the matter for a moment, Gabriella was confident that everything would turn out smoothly. Maria wasn't exactly being won over with the idea of her daughter's relationship with Troy but she had been on the phone with Lucille for more time than was necessary when you were just inviting someone over for a meal. In fact, Maria had already mentioned how wonderful Lucille seemed which gave Gabriella some hope that this could end well; especially when Greg was putty in his wife's hands and he hated dragging more attention than actually needed so she was certain that her father wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of people he just met, even if he was angry.

Of course, Greg wasn't exactly thrilled with the Bolton's entering his home but, he had to admit, when he was introduced to them, they were people he could certainly get along with. In Greg's opinion, Jack and Lucille were a wonderful couple who were intrigued to find out more about where himself and Maria had been as the Bolton couple hardly left Albuquerque. Olivia seemed passionate about her work and Europe where they ended up having a longer discussion about Spain and Italy. He hadn't had a proper chance to speak to Ben but he appeared to be just as polite and sweet as his parents. Then, of course, Peyton was incredibly adorable, just as Gabriella had told him. She was shy but had begun to come out of her shell throughout the afternoon; she even asked Maria if she could help set the table which Maria had happily accepted.

And Troy? Well, Greg had stayed clear of the blue-eyed boy just in case he said something that Gabriella would later resent him for but, although he would never confess to it just yet, Troy seemed pleasant enough. He played with Peyton and made her laugh so hard she had cried. He stood up to give Maria a seat when she came back from checking the dinner because there weren't enough seats and he had pulled out the chair for Gabriella and Lucille when they sat down to eat. He was good-looking and a gentlemen _and_ he was a lot more well-mannered than Greg had tried imagining him to be. Although Troy had been polite in their first encounter, Greg had come to the conclusion that he was only like that because of the topic they were discussing, now he realised that that was just Troy.

And that pissed Greg off.

Because, deep down, Greg _liked_ Troy.

However, the fact still remained that Troy was Gabriella's teacher no matter how polite, noble and young he was. Troy had broken the trust between parents and teachers even though Gabriella was legally old enough to be with him and Troy really was as sweet as she had made him out to be. Greg had secretly hoped that Gabriella's picture of him would be exaggerated so he could somehow make his daughter open her eyes and see what a jerk Troy was but, the truth was, he wasn't.

He had to admit, Gabriella and Troy reminded him of a young Maria and himself. The way they looked at each other was exactly how Greg and Maria had looked at each other and this scared Greg to no end. Gabriella was his only child, his only daughter and he had his duty to protect her. He loved her dearly and would do anything for his little girl, in fact, it seemed just yesterday that she was having her second birthday and having trouble blowing out her own candles. He didn't want his little girl depending on anyone but him, however, now he could see that Troy was there for her and she loved him. So one question had been lingering on his mind for the whole day he had seen Troy around his daughter...

should he really be _not_ allowing their relationship?

Would that do any good at all? All Greg knew was that he was extremely confused and had been since Gabriella had spoken to him about her feelings for Troy. If anything, Greg was beginning to accept that he wasn't accepting Troy because he was, potentially, taking Gabriella away from him; Troy was a threat and Greg didn't take kindly to threats. And because he saw Troy as a threat, if Greg was to be completely truthful, Troy _scared_ him.

But did he really need to feel threatened?

Or was he making it harder for himself?

Because, in reality, his little girl wasn't so little anymore and she was growing up; she had grown up and wasn't that what love was about? Growing up and learning whilst having fun with the one you love. That's how Greg had always seen it because that's how he had experienced it.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lucy." Maria grinned as the two women shared a hug. "We should definitely do this again some time."

"Of course!" Lucille explained, "but you, Greg and Gabby must come to ours next time, I couldn't keep making you cook, although, I could eat your food everyday. You have to give me some of your recipes, they were wonderful, Maria, absolutely delicious. Thank you so much for having us."

"It's been a pleasure; it really has." Maria answered genuinely, sending her love to the rest of the Bolton family having had a, genuinely, delightful time with them. The families had a lot more in common than either of them could have imagined and even Greg had settled back to his old self with them.

"Daddy, could I please go for a walk with Troy around the block?" Gabriella asked her father sweetly. "Please?"

At first, Greg was ready to say no but knowing that, really, he had know proper objection to it, he nodded his head and said, "yes but don't be too long, it's beginning to get dark now." He kissed the top of her head before he turned to Troy. "Bring her home safely."

"Dad," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, "we're only going round the block like I said; don't worry."

"I know but I've got to take precautions, sweetie."

"I'll bring her back soon, sir." Troy nodded his head, still nervous around Greg. "I'll make sure she's back before dark."

"Well then," Greg answered, "you better get going with that walk because it's getting dark fast." He gestured to the on-growing grey sky that seemed to just get darker when you looked at it.

Smiling, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and practically ran out the house. As soon as they heard the front door shut, Troy's whole body relaxed and he let out a puff of air whilst Gabriella burst into giggles.

"What?" Troy asked with confusion, looking at his girlfriend strangely as she hid her giggles behind her hand. "Ella, what?"

"I'm sorry..." she gasped for air, "but my parents _really_ scare you, don't they?"

"What the hell do you expect?" Troy exclaimed before saying defensively. "After everything that has happened, I mean, that was my first proper time with them where they could just see me without having to argue my point or listen to them tell me how we weren't in love with each other. It was a normal family dinner and I wanted to make a good impression...is that such a bad thing?"

"Baby, of course it's not a bad thing." Gabriella leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. "In fact, I find it incredibly sweet that you've gone to all that trouble just to impress my parents. And you are very cute when you're nervous."

"Really?" Troy questioned proudly, "you think I'm sweet and cute?"

"Yes I do." Gabriella nodded with a gentle smile on her face, lifting her head and abruptly halting, pulling Troy back when he didn't stop straight away and bringing his face down to press her lips against his. With nothing to stop them this time, Troy let her wrap her petite arms round his neck and smiled as he felt her lips against his. They hadn't seen each other since Gabriella had returned back to her parents and the warmth from her touch send involuntary shivers through his body oblivious to Gabriella feeling the same thing as he moved his lips against hers.

Before things could get too heated on the pavement, Gabriella pulled away. "I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you too, Ella." Troy whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek several times.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long today but you wouldn't let me." Gabriella pouted, her arms still firmly clasped around Troy's neck. "Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you?"

"I wanted to kiss you very badly too, Ella." Troy grinned, "but I already told you, I wanted to stay on the good side of your parents. Us making out in front of them wasn't exactly respecting them, was it? Fuck, which reminds me, no one lives around here that goes to East High, do they?" He asked worriedly, suddenly aware that anyone could have seen their affections.

"No. Of course, not that I know of anyway." Gabriella admitted sheepishly. "Although, it's dark and no one would be able to recognise us, don't worry. Besides, I'm sure I really would have seen someone who goes to East High if they lived around here. We're only going around the block, we could cut this walk a little shorter if you want to be on the safe side?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Troy nodded, turning round but still holding onto Gabriella's hand.

"See, this is another reason why I can't wait to graduate." Gabriella mumbled. "I hate not being able to go out and about without you. Having to keep this relationship a secret. I hate it, Troy, I really hate it."

"I know, baby, and so do I." He replied, lifting up her hand and kissing it gently, "but just remember that I love you no matter what. It's not long before we can do what we want and, at least, we don't have to hide it from our friends anymore."

"True." Gabriella sighed, "you know, I had a really great time today. I think we made some actual progress with the whole situation."

"Yeah, I liked it a lot actually, despite being on edge most of the time." Troy chuckled. "Our parents certainly get along with each other. Do you know how long my dad and your dad were talking about which lawnmower was the best? I didn't even realise there were so many different makes and, apparently, they have completely different jobs to do. Surely, a lawnmower is just that, it _mows_ the _lawn_."

"You do realise that you're going to be like that in twenty years time, don't you?" Gabriella teased. "You'll be talking about boring things like lawnmowers and hedge cutters with other dads too."

"Oh no I won't. I won't reduce to that level because," Troy puffed his chest out, "I'll be a cool dad. Everyone's going to be like, _whoa_! Who's that dude? And our kids are going to be like, that's _my_ dad and they'll brag about it."

"You're crazy, Wildcat."

"And I've got to say goodbye." Troy said sadly as they reached her door. "I'll call you tomorrow morning?" Upon seeing her nod, Troy leant down and kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Gabriella pouted.

"I would but I know that your dad is looking out the window." Gabriella shifted her eyes to the window where, indeed, the curtain was open slightly and she could just make out her father glaring at Troy's back. "Told you." Troy sang before he stepped back and smiled gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella called back, opening the door and blowing Troy a kiss before he turned around and began walking back with his hands in his pockets. Still outside, Gabriella only realised how cold it was becoming once Troy wasn't by her so she quickly shuffled herself in, shutting the door with a giddy smile.

"Did you have a nice walk with, Troy?" Greg asked stiffly, standing in the hallway, that day's paper in his hands. "It was short."

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you, Daddy." Gabriella replied calmly. "And it was short because it was getting dark. Troy promised he'd have me home before dark so...here I am. He's a good guy, Dad." There was a moment shared between the two Montez' before Gabriella rushed over and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you for today, Dad. Thank you so much. It means the world to me, it really does." Releasing her father, she leant up and kissed him on the cheek before mumbling goodnight and skipping up the stairs to her bedroom where she was going to fall into a deep and happy slumber.

And Greg stood in the same position, staring at the top of the stairs where his daughter was just seconds ago, remembering when she was five years old and would only ever skip or run up the stairs, never walk because that was his daughter and still at eighteen years old, her habit never died. Chuckling to himself, Greg didn't know if he wanted to laugh harder or cry because it was then that it truly hit him.

His baby girl really was growing up.

She didn't need him as she once did and, although it broke his heart just thinking about it, he only wanted what was best for her and he may have not thought that Troy was it but, then again, to Greg no one was good enough for his daughter and no one would _ever_ be good enough. But Troy was pretty damn close.

And despite Gabriella reassuring him that she would always need him because he was her father, he knew that that wasn't the complete truth. Gabriella didn't need him like she used to. She had Troy now to fix her wounds and kiss her nightmares away. He didn't want to say it out loud but Greg knew. He knew that he had lost a part of Gabriella because love had made her grow up and she wasn't that darling little girl that sat on his lap anymore and needed him to get the monsters out from under her bed. She was a beautiful young women who had fallen in love with a man who returned that love and was willing to provide for her and, for that, he was forever in Troy's debt.

And then for the first time, in a _very_ long time, Greg Montez cried.


	25. Their Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

**Authors Note: So...this is the end. (TEAR, SOB, CRY) Thank you to every avid reader, reviewer, favourite/alert...er? Thank you to...**

**Clembo29, **_sillymeggo_**, kellyharper, **_Fairyfalls128_**, Kro22, **_whoknew96_**, Midnight113, **_whirlergirl_**, zan lil, **_coolio1206_**, hollywoodbabe818, **_Fairyvixenmaiden_**, R0CKSTAR14, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, troyellabrie, **_FenderHero_**, .Jack.x., **_alexandragrace_**-xo-, HSMshortiee, **_Ltscw_**, adcgordan, **_canada4ever_**, mishyB, **_BubbleGum236_**, Huni-Bun17, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, Loves to read 15, **_JoJoBabe_**, bridgie797, **_RandomPersonWriting_**, wierdozgirl, **_SassyBR_** and, of course, cuzimbored. **

**Sorry if I missed anyone out! I'm still grateful and I still love you so thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! **

**Look out for my other stories, don't be afraid to visit my page...you could even add me as your favourite author?? Just a suggestion (cheeky smile) Anyway, if you enjoy **Harry PotterLily/James**pairing then I'll be posting a story up. Watch this space. **

**Another thank you. You are all wonderful! **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!! :D**

**Chapter 25 – Their Unexpected Love**

_We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. - _Anonymous_._

**7th July 2004 **

**East High School**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Graduation had tumbled upon Gabriella faster than she ever could have expected. One minute she was sitting at home, cutting off any connections to the outside world as she crammed in the pieces of knowledge she needed to know for her finals and the next she was sitting impatiently in alphabetical order in the red and white robes waiting for her name to be called up so she could collect her diploma and finally become a high school graduate. As expected by everyone -although Gabriella refused to accept it- she had been named the class of 2004's valedictorian and the past few days, Gabriella had shut herself up in her bedroom, scouring the internet for memorable, inspirational quotes that would impress the faculty, her parents and her peers. She had written many different speeches, most of them ending up in a crumpled up ball and in the bin. It appeared that nothing was good enough but no one could help her -despite their many offers- because she wouldn't allow it.

Receiving her diploma had been everything she imagined. A proud, accomplished feeling washed over her and a large, genuine smile replaced the nervous, fake one she had been sporting since that morning but most of all, relief that she had graduated, even though there was never going to be a doubt that she would pass. Gabriella had heard her parents cheer loudly for her and a couple of whistles she knew were from Zeke and Chad sounded above the rest of the applause she was receiving. The sun beamed down on them -as the school often held graduation outside on the football field- but none of them shifted uncomfortably in their robes. They were much too excited for that and once Mr. Matsui stepped up, the uneasy feeling settled back into Gabriella's stomach, knowing that it was almost time...

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Matsui spoke into the microphone, "I'm am pleased to present the class of 2004's valedictorian, Gabriella Montez."

Slowly, with her heart in her mouth, Gabriella stood up from her chair and walked towards the stage as the parents and students applauded loudly, a few cheers rising above it. Looking out at the sea of students in front of her, Gabriella swallowed the lump down her throat, closing her eyes for a second before regaining composure and putting on her best smile, knowing that this would be something to remember; even if it was just her that did.

"Good morning students, parents and distinguished faculty, it is an honour to be up here as the valedictorian of the class of 2004." Gabriella cleared her throat before continuing, "I confess that when I found out I would be making a speech to you all today, I was terrified and so I spent days trying to write something that wouldn't make, even Mr. Matsui, fall asleep. Which is why I ask you to applaud after everything I say." A wave of laughter went through the crowd and, like she had asked, the students started another set of applause, cheering loudly in the process.

"Whilst writing this speech, I set out to write something about how high school has shaped us as the people we are today, how it has kick started our future and how they will always be the best years of our lives. However, I soon realised that these factors were clearly the basis of 'how to write a boring speech at graduation' and I think I may have used about a quarter of the Amazon whilst attempting to make this speech interesting...I apologise in advance because I couldn't think of anything that would be remotely considered entertaining." Sharpay laughed out loud, her white teeth on show as she did, trying her best not to let the tears that had already welled up in her eyes to fall. Taylor resting her head on Sharpay's shoulder, biting her lip as she proudly watched her best friend speak.

"This is where I'm about to try and be inspirational and this is also where ninety-seven percent of you will zone out and ignore me, the three percent actually listening to me being my family and my closest friends because they have to congratulate me afterwards and I'm expecting quotes." Gabriella caught eye-contact with her parents and gave them a cheeky smile. "They say that these are going to be the best years of your life...what do I have to say to that? Well, these should _not_ be the best years of our lives because if they are then something has gone seriously wrong. But, truthfully, I hope that in the many years to come, we'll have amazing memories that we can share with each other. In ten years time, some of you might even be married with kids or you might just be one of the most successful business people in the world. Who knows? But it's finally us that get to make this decision."

"I've had the best time at East High. I've learnt so much and it will follow me forever. Of course, there have been times when I've just wanted to feign sickness so I can get out of that science test that I already know I'm going to fail but, truthfully, I'm _really_ going to miss East High. I'm going to miss my friends who have always been there for me, the teachers who have always been there for me, the school spirit which has always been there and always be and, of course, the East High Wildcat mascot who has always been there. Ryan, you have had one hell of a run, my friend." She looked over at the blonde boy who was smiling widely as people clapped his back.

"East High has taught us a lot, not just academically but we've been taught that there doesn't have to be a normal way or a right way of doing things. We've been taught that it's okay to break away from the status quo and go a in a different direction to break free. We've been taught that if you don't succeed at first, then you can try again. Even the greatest people in history had numerous amount of attempts before they finally managed to make it. And we've been taught that our lives are in _our_ hands and we make the decisions now because we're the ones that know what's best for us."

"I can't say that everything will run smoothly from now on because I'm positive there are going to be bumps along the way but all you have to do is remember that you're an East High _Wildcat_ and everything will turn out well in the end because us Wildcat's are fighters and even when we're grey and old with wrinkles and when that old people smell isn't coming from someone else anymore but it's actually us," Gabriella sighed as they began to laugh again, "we'll still be Wildcats no matter what because once a Wildcat, _always_ a Wildcat. Thank you."

She beamed widely as the students and teachers came to their feet, the parents quickly following suit and clapping their hands together loudly. She sighed with relief, never letting her smile fade once as she shook hands with the principal and the vice principal before being yanked into a hug by Ms. Darbus who had large, fat tears slowly running down her face with a proud smile on her face.

"Wonderful." She cried, "absolutely wonderful, Gabriella."

When Gabriella got down from the stage, she went back to her chair, blushing as she received congratulations after congratulations before compliments followed soon after. A couple of more speeches were said by the faculty, a _very_ flamboyant one from Ms. Darbus as anyone could have guessed. And then, it was time for the caps to be thrown up in the air. They were officially high school graduates and East High would then be a memory in the past rather than the present. In Gabriella's opinion, it was surreal because she could still remember first walking into the school, her bag on her shoulder and her two best friends by her side. It was a memory she would never forget but now, it seemed so long ago.

"Gabby! Can you believe it, we _graduated_!" Sharpay screamed excitedly, wiping the few tears away from her eyes and engulfing Gabriella into a tight hug. "We've actually graduated, we're no longer East High students! We're...we're going to be college students in September! We're finally going to Julliard!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Gabriella had won the scholarship to Julliard. She had found out in the first few days of the New Year and it was then she knew for certain that it was going to be one hell of a year for her. Although, another scholarship had been given out to another student, one of the orchestra members for playing violin throughout the production. Sharpay hadn't received a scholarship but she was able to afford it and had been accepted almost immediately after she applied. Although, neither one of them knew where Taylor was heading, she had been stressing for weeks now but still hadn't confided in her friends.

"Taylor!" Gabriella called her over and the dark-skinned brunette immediately rushed over to the two, pulling them both into a group hug before she could say anything else. "We _graduated_!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, the three falling into hysterical giggles and tears.

"I know," Taylor replied softly, wiping away her flurry of tears. "It still hasn't sunk in yet that we're leaving...that we've _left_! I'm going to miss East High so much, it's going to be weird not coming back after the summer."

"Too weird." Gabriella agreed.

"But we'll be in college!" Sharpay squealed, "we are going to be college kids!"

"Which reminds me," Gabriella turned to Taylor, "where are you going to college, Tay? I'm _so_ desperate to know! You have to tell us." She exclaimed, clinging onto Taylor's arm as Sharpay voiced her interest too. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes." Taylor grinned secretively, "I've known for quite a while now."

"_Why_ didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't know if anything was official and I wanted to make sure I was actually going there before I mentioned anything." Taylor explained, "if it makes you feel better, I haven't told Zeke or my parents yet either."

"So," Sharpay nudged her, "what are you waiting for? Tell us quickly before I burst with anticipation!"

"Well," Taylor smiled widely, "I couldn't be away from my girls so I've been accepted into New York University for English." There was a pause where the information was processed before Gabriella and Sharpay began squealing once more, pouncing on Taylor and giggling hysterically. "I thought you might be happy."

"See, this is definitely something to tell the grandchildren." Sharpay stated, "we can tell them that we met in kindergarten, went to elementary, middle, high school _and_ now college together too! Seriously, I'm surprised we haven't gotten sick of each other by now."

"I don't think we could _ever_ get sick of each other." Gabriella replied contently, "this is so awesome, Taylor. Congratulations for the acceptance. Dibs to be the first person to read your first story!" She shot her hand up and Taylor laughed heartily.

"If I ever get there, then yes, you can be the first person to read it." Taylor nodded just before their parents began surrounding them, pulling out the cameras and for the next five minutes or so, all the newly graduated teenagers could hear were the '_click's_' and '_snaps_' from the cameras. Soon after, each of them were congratulated and cried on by their parents -their mother's each with tears running down their faces.

When Gabriella was finally released by her parents, she found herself magnetically pulled to look behind her and immediately knew why when she caught Troy staring at her intently, his blue eyes sparkling with joy and a gleaming white grin on his handsome features. Biting her lip, Gabriella let a blush rise on her cheeks when he winked at her subtly, that sweet lop-sided smile never leaving his face.

Yes, there was something to _definitely_ remember from East High and tell the grandchildren.

**26th August 2004 **

**Albuquerque Airport**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"You know, this always looks a lot easier in the movies." Gabriella mumbled into Troy's chest as he held her tightly in his muscular arms. She breathed in his comforting scent, trying to get her to remember it for the time she'd be away. "And this just makes Monday's worse than they already are."

"Baby, you'll be back before you know it." Troy whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head tenderly. "I'm going to miss you though. It's going to be weird not seeing you practically everyday. I'm going to miss you so, _so_ much."

"I'm going to miss you more!" Gabriella exclaimed, the tears welling in her eyes as she clutched tighter to Troy's torso, not willing to let him go. "Actually, you know what, I don't want to go anymore...I could just go to U of A, I'm sure they let last minute acceptances in and I-"

"No." He told her firmly, "you're going to Julliard because you deserve it and it's your dream, Ella. I'm not going to be the person who stopped you from doing that, I'm _not_ going to be why you keep asking yourself 'what if...'" he sighed and intertwined their hands, "I'm going to miss you, Ella but this is what you want. But just promise me something...?"

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me?" Troy murmured and although he asked in a teasing tone, Gabriella could hear the seriousness underlying his words. "Don't ditch me for some stuck-up Julliard guy either."

"Troy," Gabriella pulled away from their embrace, although Troy kept his arms tightly around her waist, "I'm not going to forget about you and run away with a stuck-up Julliard boy. I could never forget about you and I could never leave you. I love you _way_ too much to do that to you. Besides, what if some sexy new female teacher starts at East High, shouldn't I be worrying?"

"No, because if there was a new female teacher, I wouldn't pay any attention to her because I have a much more beautiful girlfriend inside and out than she could ever be." Troy smiled at her, placing another soft kiss to her hair. "So, you'll be back for Christmas, right?"

"Definitely." Gabriella nodded with a grin, "and I promise to have an extra special present for you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Troy replied, chuckling faintly and as he opened his mouth to say something, the flight attendant spoke through the microphone to make the announcement.

"_Flight 22 to J.F.K International Airport, New York_." The announcement echoed around the airport and over the hustle and bustle of the people around the couple, "_final call for Flight 22 to J.F.K International Airport, New York_."

"You better go," Troy mumbled sadly, "you don't want to miss your flight, El. Just remember to call me or email me...just give me a daily update on everything, okay? Don't forget otherwise I'll panic and you'll be to blame." He teased, tapping her nose lightly.

"I promise you that I'll give you a daily update." Gabriella giggled, "and I wouldn't be able to forget because it'll be the best part of my day. Now, you better give me a goodbye kiss because otherwise I will be missing my flight."

"But, Ella, your Dad is-"

"Screw my Dad, Troy. I'm not seeing you until Christmas."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled him down by his neck to allow their lips to press against one another into a soft, tender yet passionate kiss. Despite Troy was nervous to show public displays of affection in front of Greg, he couldn't deny that not being able to kiss her goodbye would be almost as deflating as watching her leave. The way her lips felt against his was heavenly and he simply couldn't imagine kissing anyone else anymore, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else anymore because Gabriella was his girl, his life, his _love_. Besides, it was just _one_ harmless kiss, he thought as he tightened his grip around Gabriella, not wanting to let her go. However, when oxygen became a necessity -neither one of them knowing how they managed to keep their lips fused together for so long- they pulled away sadly, both knowing what was coming next.

"I better go." Gabriella whispered, nuzzling into his neck and clutching onto his shirt. "But I really don't want to leave you, Troy. I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you _so_ much!" She exclaimed, almost tearful as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as she could.

"I'm going to miss you too, Baby." He gently returned. "But remember that I love you and I'm going to be here when you get back. Call me when you land, okay? I want to know that you landed safely. Don't forget because I'll go crazy."

"I will." Gabriella pulled away. "I really better go now or-"

"Gabby, come on we have to leave!" Sharpay called over to her, the hot pink bag securely on her arm as herself and Taylor were making there way over to the line of people that were queuing up with their boarding passes in hand. "We're going to miss our flight!"

"You've got to go, El." Troy smiled softly at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "And you better go now before Sharpay kills me." He gestured to the blonde who had her eyebrows raised and was tapping her foot impatiently with pursed lips. "See what I mean?"

Giggling into his chest, Gabriella lifted her head and said, "I love you and I won't forget to call you as soon as I land."

"I love you too."

They shared another quick, loving kiss before Gabriella took hold of her bag and rushed over to the other two girls who had already shared their goodbyes with Zeke and Chad who were next to their parents. When Gabriella turned to look at them once more, Troy had joined them, standing next to her mother who was crying gently with Greg's arm around her shoulders. Waving goodbye, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella all walked away, only looking forward when their families and boyfriends were out of sight.

"Don't worry, Honey." Taylor rubbed Gabriella's arm comfortingly, "we'll see them soon and it'll be as if we never went away. Besides, we've got college to attend, there'll be lots for us to do."

"I know but..." Gabriella sighed dramatically, "I'm _really_ going to miss him."

"It'll make your reunion a lot sweeter though." Sharpay pointed out, "that's what I was thinking about last night, anyway. You'll be away from him for a little bit but when you come back, you'll be so happy. Sometimes it's good to be away from your partner."

"But the goodbyes are never good." Gabriella replied. "I suppose you're right. And I am excited to get to Julliard...I still can't believe we're starting college in a couple of weeks...we'll officially be college kids. No more math or science-"

"No more of Darbus' lectures." Taylor added.

"No more high school freshman pretending to be cool." Sharpay continued, although Taylor and Gabriella paused slightly before laughing loudly, "what? It's true, I never remember being _that_ cocky when I started East High."

"Whatever." Gabriella giggled, "but this is going to be the start of a great college year."

**26th July 2006**

**Evans Residence **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Two years later and he girls had recently finished their second year of college. They had returned home for summer to Albuquerque to find that everything was still exactly the same as they left it. Gabriella didn't know what she had expected when she came back. Half of her was sure that she would see her home town differently. She was certain that she'd notice new houses that had been built, she'd notice a brand new supermarket that hadn't been there before and the people would look different too but really, in reality, nothing had changed and it was still the same Albuquerque she knew and loved.

Julliard was like another world. It was filled with extremely talented -and some _extremely_ egotistical- people that had dreams and, said people, were all determined to achieve those dreams. In fact, _no_ simply wasn't an option to them. Everything was work, work, _work_. Don't get her wrong, Gabriella was having the time of her life but being back home was a breath of fresh air. Albuquerque was laid back, calm and casual. New York was intense, busy and _planned_. Gabriella loved the hustle and bustle but sometimes all she needed was Albuquerque because she had come to realise that Albuquerque had become a part of her. She put it down to the fact that it was her home town, she'd grown up there, her friends and family were there and, more importantly, _Troy_ was there.

If anything, their relationship had intensified. The distance between them was never an issue which, Gabriella had to admit, was one of her main concerns when she left for Julliard. They emailed, spoke on the phone, texted each other and a weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders now that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. Although it was still partially awkward and tense whenever Troy and Greg came into contact, there was a definite improvement. It had come to the point where Maria simply accepted him -_loved_ him in fact, Troy and Gabriella had certainly dropped their jaws when Maria welcomed Troy with a large hug, a kiss on the cheek and the biggest smile on her face. Troy was now often seen helping around their house doing the jobs that may have been slightly more difficult for the elder Montez' like mowing the grass -that Troy did once every two months now. Finally everything was falling more and more into place. And it certainly showed when the three female Wildcats returned home to the Evans' residence for the annual barbecue that they held.

"What a complete and utter _prat_." Troy said sharply, narrowing his eyes up towards the sky as he was lying on the grass, one hand tucked behind his head, the other holding Gabriella to his chest. "If I ever meet that son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill him."

"Troy," Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes, "he's not worth it. Besides, Sharpay told him where to stick it when he tried. She then proceeded to kick him where the sun definitely doesn't shine when he continued."

"Thank God for Sharpay..." Troy muttered, "and what did you do?"

"I threw the punch into his face." Gabriella replied nonchalantly and smiled when she heard Troy chuckle and felt his chest vibrate from the laughter, "thought you might like that one. And then I told him that he wouldn't ever match up to my _wonderful_ boyfriend."

"Well...good." Troy answered matter-of-factly, nodding his head as if he were confirming it. "No one tries to take my girl away from me. It's just not going to happen...I'm too selfish and possessive for some posh Julliard _twat_ to try and steal you away from me."

"Hey!" She playfully slapped his chest, "I still go to Julliard, not _everyone_ is like that. For instance, Harry isn't like that. He's really sweet actually and he knows exactly what to say, he's always there for me when I need him." She felt Troy's body tense and she fought the urge to roll her eyes again, "and he's _gay_ Troy so no need to worry you doofus!"

"What? Can you blame me?" Troy asked, "you're gorgeous, you're funny, you're smart and sweet, you're absolutely perfect and in a completely different state from me, what am I supposed to do?...with all those Julliard _straight_ boys hanging around...I don't trust them." He narrowed his eyes again.

"You've never met them." Gabriella giggled, pointing out.

"Doesn't matter." Troy answered stubbornly, "I still don't like any of them. The straight ones I mean."

"You're crazy Wildcat." Gabriella mumbled softly, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And you should know that you're the only one for me and, with Sharpay and Harry around, no _Julliard twat_ will be attempting anything, okay?" Troy gave a sharp nod making Gabriella laugh out loud again at his stubbornness and his childlike manner.

"I love you." He quickly said, moving his head so he could look at her.

"I love you too," Gabriella leant up, capturing his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss before muttering, "you stupid numbskull."

"I heard that." He prodded her sides making her squeal before they settled back down again. "So, what did Taylor want to announce then? We've been trying to guess but so far we've got nothing."

"Oh, well I'm surprised you haven't actually."

"So, you _do_ know what she's going to say then?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." Gabriella grinned cheekily and ignored Troy's whines. "Shut up, Troy. It doesn't matter how long..." he whined loudly, "_or_ loud you moan, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait until she tells everyone else. Besides, it won't be that long."

"El_la_!"

"I'm sure another few minutes aren't going to kill you, Troy."

"You never know."

"How you skipped two grades I'll never bloody know." Gabriella replied, "seriously, you are a complete idiot sometimes...why am I with you again?" She asked and Troy tightened his grip around her waist.

"Because I'm amazing," he began listing off, "charming, awesome, cool, lovable, handsome and altogether _great_. Oh, and you _love_ me."

"Strangely enough," Gabriella sighed, "I do."

"Oi! Love-birds!" The pair looked over, squinting slightly in the sun to see Chad, cupping his mouth with his hands to make his voice louder. "Taylor's going to make her announcement, get your butts over here!"

Sighing, the couple stood up, entwining their hands and walking casually over to the large group that had assembled around Taylor. Everyone -her parents especially- anxious to find out her news. Once everyone was around, Taylor could barely contain her excitement as she grinned brightly.

"So, what's the big news then, Tay?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Um...well..." she paused, almost breathless as she practically was bouncing on her heels. "...my professor asked for an assignment, like a creative bit of writing and...well, I handed it in and er...well, he loved it!" She exclaimed, "I got an A* for it and he asked if I planned anymore ideas for the story, I told him that I had a few and then he told me that he had a friend who was a publisher and that if I was able to finish the story, he would get in contact with him. My professor actually sent my assignment off and the publishers said that once I'd finished my story, they'd be interested into publishing it. They think it'll be a best-seller." She finished with a squeal and the congratulations soon followed.

"That's great news, Tay." Troy left Gabriella's side, engulfing her into a tight hug. "I know that it'll be a best seller. You are an amazing writer..." he kissed her cheek, "...just make sure I'm a character in it and he can't be evil...he's got to be good and handsome and the best."

Giggling, Taylor answered, "don't worry Troy, you're already in it. In fact, all of you are in it." Looking over to Gabriella, who had opened her mouth to say something, Taylor quickly cut her off, "and don't worry, Gabby, you'll still be the first person to read the whole book."

Shutting her mouth, Gabriella smiled and hugged Taylor tightly, "I can't wait."

**4****th**** May 2008**

**New Amsterdam Theatre **

**Times Square, New York**

"_So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky._

_As someone told me lately, 'everyone deserves the chance to fly'!_

_And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. _

_To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. _

_Tell them how I'm defying gravity. _

_I'm flying high, defying gravity. _

_And soon I'll match them in renown. _

_And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, _

_is ever gonna bring me down!"_

"_I hope you're happy." _

"_Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!" _

"_Bring me down!" _

"_No one mourns the wicked. So we've got to bring her..."_

"_Ahhahhh!" _

"_Down!" _

As the lights dimmed, the audience shot up into a standing ovation giving the cast a roaring applause, no one ever guessing that the brunette who was playing Elphaba was actually the understudy; the women who had received the part unfortunately (although Gabriella would half disagree with this) fell ill with laryngitis on opening night.

There was no doubt about it though, Gabriella had made an absolute flawless performance and the director couldn't help but tell himself -and a few other crew members too- that maybe he had underestimated the brunette and maybe her voice was new and fresh; something Broadway would appreciate immensely not just in the long run but in the moment as well.

Everyone had come down to support her. Of course, they hadn't expected to actually _see_ Gabriella in that particular costume but it had, of course, been a special surprise in watching _Wicked_. By the end, Maria had burst into proud tears whilst Greg's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. Taylor and Sharpay were screaming their praise from their seats whilst Chad and Zeke applauding heavily with shocked and extremely impressed expressions on their features. Then there was Troy who was smiling the widest, clapping the loudest and -arguably- standing there being the proudest of them all.

It had taken about half an hour for Gabriella to get rid of the green paint that she had been covered in and when she left the dressing rooms, Gabriella found her family and friends waiting for her all chatting animately and a smile creeped on her face when she saw Greg happily clap Troy on the back as they both laughed about the young man's joke. Finally, after what seemed too long, Greg had accepted Troy to be apart of their family. Gabriella could only thank time for the acceptance because Greg had five years of proof that Troy cared deeply for his daughter. Now he had let Troy in, the two men found that they had a lot more in common than anyone could have guessed.

"Gabby!" Sharpay squealed, practically pouncing on her friend as she engulfed her into a tight hug. "Gabby you were brilliant! You were utterly fantastic and brilliant! _Very_ brilliant! And green is so your colour." Giggling Gabriella thanked her, happy to see the bubbly blonde. Whereas Gabriella had shuffled to and fro from Albuquerque to New York, Sharpay had surprised everyone when she announced she was moving back to Albuquerque for good. There she was opening up her own theatre studio and, although in it's early stages, really seemed to be working well.

"Oh. My. God! Gabby I can't believe that was you!" Taylor exclaimed brightly, "it was stunning, _you_ were stunning!" Taylor had chosen to stay in New York for a while -Chad had supported her and the pair had moved into their first apartment- where she continued to be a published author with already three number one best sellers.

"My baby girl," Maria cried, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as she cupped Gabriella's face, "my mija, my beautiful mija that was..." she paused before finally breathing out, "wonderful. Your father and I are _so_ proud."

"Mum..." Gabriella blushed bashfully.

"Your mother's right, Gabby." Greg continued, kissing his daughter's forehead softly, "we _are_ so proud of you. You were beautiful up there tonight. You never fail to dazzle me, you know."

"Dad, you say that every time you see me perform." Gabriella raised her eyebrows, although Greg merely shrugged in defence.

"It's true!" He exclaimed, "you get better and better every time!"

"Well, thank you Daddy." Gabriella grinned and kissed his cheek before receiving a congratulatory bear hug from Zeke and Chad at the same time. "Okay, thanks guys," she winced, "but I can't...breathe." The pair laughed before releasing her and allowing her feet to touch the ground again.

"Well," Greg clapped his hands together, "I say we go out for a celebratory meal, everything is on me of course, how does that sound?" Hearing the agreements, the group began to leave the theatre, each subconsciously knowing that Gabriella and Troy would lag behind them.

"You were..." Troy looked at Gabriella with admiration before finally breathing out, "_un_believable. I couldn't quite believe that was you...you were so confident and so...so _amazing_. It's like...it's...wait, this means my girlfriend is a celebrity. That's awesome!" He exclaimed, entwining their hands together when Gabriella's melodic giggle filled the air.

"I'm not a celebrity Troy," she rolled her eyes, "but I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How could I not when there was a _very_ sexy woman playing the lead?" He whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine -Gabriella couldn't understand how he still had that effect over her but loved it all the same.

"Oh, stop." She slapped his chest playfully. "Thank you for coming. I know you've got a lot going on right now. I really appreciate it Troy."

"Hey, anything for my Ella." He kissed her temple tenderly. "Seriously, you should know by now that you come before everything in my life. In my hierarchy, you are at the very, _very_ top."

"Well," Gabriella grinned, "that's very good to know and, just in case you were wondering, you're pretty high on my priorities list as well. But I really do appreciate you coming, Troy."

"You make it sound like a chore to come watch you." He chuckled, "you know how much I love your voice and, however corny this may sound, you know how much I love you. You're my everything."

Gabriella couldn't help but 'aww' in her head as she saw the bashful blush graze his cheeks. If anything, over the years, Troy had just become sweeter...was that even possible?...a question that Gabriella asked herself frequently, although all thoughts were erased from her mind when Troy leant down and captured her lips into a passionate kiss that connected them together once more on a level that only they could understand. The fire steaming up their whole bodies, alighting them with intensity and passion.

_It's funny_, Gabriella thought to herself, _how my life has ended up_...never did Gabriella ever expect that she would end up with her Prince Charming. Never did she expect, as a small child, that her friends then would still be her friends now. She never expected the relationship between her parents and herself become even stronger than it already was...and she had to thank Troy for that.

Troy. Troy Bolton. Her boyfriend. _Her_ Troy. Troy. Never did she expect that _the_ one -as many preferred to call it- would find her and she never expected to have someone like him. Someone such as _the_ one. But she knew that Troy was different from the rest. He was sweet, endearing, passionate and loving. He made his mistakes but did everything in his power to fix them. He was smart and funny, everything Gabriella wanted and more.

She loved the person he was. She loved who he was everyday, she loved his spontaneity, the way that everyday was another surprise. She loved how he cared not just for her but for others. She loved how he was there for her, she loved the way he would hold her, comfort her, _love_ her. She loved him. She was _in_ love with him. How could she have expected that? How could she have expected _him_?

And, I suppose, what more can you say about love? It isn't planned. It isn't comfortable all the time but it was love. Love _is_ hard. Love _is_ different. Love can be a breath of fresh air or it can be a warm, recognisable scent. Love can be found by everyone and Gabriella could only thank God that she had found Troy. _Their_ love was special. Their love connected; it bonded. Their love was there, it was already stuck and would stay there.

Their love was crazy, eccentric, quiet, intense, passionate and _real_. Their love was completely unexpected. It came out of no where but they couldn't complain because when could love ever be expected? When did you know when you were to fall in love? Maybe that was the beauty of it...never really knowing. Maybe that was the terror of it...never _really_ knowing but Gabriella and Troy's unexpected love was something special and unique. Something they understood and would keep in their hearts forever because they were Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella, the two people who loved each other more than life itself.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, the two people who had been through a lot and yet always found each other in the end...simply just...

Troy and Gabriella.

**THE END.**

**1****st** **May 2010**

**McKessie-Danforth Residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

"You're reading it _again_?" Taylor asked incredulously. "How can you still read it? Aren't you sick of it by now...?" She raised her eyebrows towards Gabriella who closed the book and sighed contently, holding it to her chest with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella replied, "you know how much I love this...especially since the characters seem so incredibly _similar_..." Gabriella playfully accused Taylor who blushed.

"Well, can you blame me?" She shrugged, "you and Troy were just so...inspirational. It made such a great story and...well...it's a best seller so I know I did _something_ right. I gave you both thanks in the book!" Taylor snatched the book from Gabriella's hands and jabbed at the first page. "See! _Unexpected Love by Taylor McKessie,_ _I would like to thank my family and friends for encouraging me to write but a _special_ mention to Troy and Gabriella for their unexpected love_...see! Right. There."

Giggling, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yes, I can clearly see that. But can you blame me for reading this over and over again? It's my life after all and it brings back good memories you know."

"Well, I was planning to do a sequel." Taylor teased. "How many times would you read that one?"

"Countless." Gabriella played along, "I would still have them on my deathbed."

"Good to know."

"What's good to know?" The two girls stopped giggling to look over their shoulders. There they saw thirty-year old Troy Bolton walk through the door with a sleeping figure in his arms. He hadn't changed that much, he was still full of life, still had the same sense of humour. He had tanned a little more and he had matured a bit, both mentally and physically but he was still the man that Gabriella fell in love with.

"Nothing really, just how Gabriella has been reading that book again." Taylor rolled her eyes as she softly padded her way over to Troy, "how has she been?" Taylor whispered, carefully taking her sleeping daughter from Troy's arms.

"As good as gold." Troy beamed, "but she tired herself out on the swings. She didn't even want ice-cream on the way home! Five minutes of walking and she claimed to be too sleepy to walk. I carried her the rest of the way back and she fell asleep straight away." He explained and Taylor sent him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Troy." She stroked the stray piece of curly hair that fell in front of her almost two-year old daughter. Her dark skin glowing and she adjusted to her mother's arms, still sleeping contently. "Soon enough, you'll have one of your own." Taylor smiled.

She looked over towards Gabriella who blushed when Troy kissed the bare skin on her neck. His arms had wound round her and settled on her swollen stomach, her hands resting on top of his -her left hand glistening beautifully as an elegant ring was fitted on her finger.

"I know." Troy replied, grinning as they felt a small kick from her stomach, "and I can't wait." He said, almost inaudibly -half because of little Michelle McKessie was asleep and half because he was still in awe that there was a baby inside Gabriella, _his_ baby; _their_ baby.

"Well, I'll just put Mitchie to bed." Taylor told them, "make sure Sharpay doesn't make too much noise when she arrives." She teased, making the couple laugh gently and nod in response.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" Gabriella whispered as the baby kicked again, "we're going to be parents to a little baby..._our_ little baby. It's incredible."

"Unbelievable."

"Unexpected."

"But good unexpected."

"Very." Gabriella smiled softly when Troy placed a gently kiss to her cheek. "I can't wait!" She added brightly, although, do you think I'll be able to do it?" She bit her lip worriedly, Gabriella couldn't deny that she had been nervous about motherhood for a couple of months now, especially since she was eight months pregnant and their baby would enter the world in just one short month and because they had never planned for this child, they had conceived he/she unexpectedly.

"Of course you will." Troy told her -almost sternly. "You'll be a fantastic mother! Everyone's seen you with kids, everyone knows you'll be a natural."

"And you'll be a fantastic father." Gabriella rested her head back onto his shoulder and gladly accepted the kiss he gracefully planted onto her lips. The warm tingling still managing to go right down to her toes. "And husband." She added with a grin once their kiss was broken.

"You know, I really can't believe that you're going to become Mrs. Gabriella Bolton soon." Troy mumbled against her shoulder, although the smile on his face was clearly heard. "And then there's going to be this little one...everything has fallen into place hasn't it."

"Well...I wouldn't say _everything_."

"Huh?" Troy lifted his head and asked curiously, "what do you mean?"

"You still have that troublesome Luke Day in your basketball class, don't you?" She teased and Troy chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back. Shortly after Gabriella had taken the lead in _Wicked_, however she did have to go back to understudy once the girl who originally had the part recovered from her infection, Troy had given up his coaching job at East High to work with the Redhawks in Albuquerque and, he also set up the Little Redhawks where the younger children were able to learn.

Gabriella had stayed in Broadway for a while longer, grabbing offers from different stage productions and she accepted a few, although, in the two years she had come to realise that New York was still not home and abruptly left. Sharpay had immediately offered her a job at her stage school and that was where Gabriella found herself, working with teenagers and children who were interested in theatre and singing.

She hadn't given up on Broadway though, in fact, she had been offered the part of Mimi in _Rent_ once her child was born...whether or not she was going to take it, she wasn't sure but the offer was there and Troy supported her in whatever she decided.

"Peyton." Gabriella stated randomly, catching Troy off guard.

"What?"

"Peyton." She repeated. "If it's a girl, I'd want to call her Peyton after...well, Peyton."

"You really want to do that? Name her after my sister?" He asked, a part of him feeling touched that Gabriella wanted such a thing. "I think that's a great idea, Peyton will love it!...but what about Livvy? She'll _moan_." He pulled a face.

"Well, her middle name could be Olivia?" Gabriella suggested quickly, "Peyton Olivia Bolton."

"I like it." He kissed her cheek gently, the name tumbling easily off his lips before he quickly added. "And if it's a boy, we're naming it Troy Junior."

"No. Way." Gabriella playfully glared. "Besides, your Dad already called dibs on having the first boy named after him." She grinned cheekily and kissed the pout away from Troy's face.

"To be honest, I don't care what it's called," Troy admitted, "just as long as it's _with_ us. I don't think I can wait much longer if he or she doesn't come out soon. Then we'll have our baby, we'll be able to get married and I can ravish you on our honeymoon." He finished huskily, kissing her temple and making a blush graze her cheeks. "That's when we begin on producing baby number two."

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella breathed out in a laugh. "And I sometimes wonder why."

"I'll ignore that last bit for the sake of my dignity." Troy replied, "and I love you too, Ella."

Smiling gently, Troy slipped her hand to Troy's neck to bring him down to her lips where they met in a sweet and yet passionate kiss. He caressed her cheek softly, his slightly callous hands grazing along her smooth skin and his tongue tasting every crevice of her mouth. Kissing her could never be old or boring to him. Never.

It had been the most incredible journey for Troy and Gabriella; really there had been no doubt that they had both achieved so much in such a little amount of time. They knew that this wasn't the end for them and that there would be many more adventures to come that they'd take but they'd only take it together, with each other by their side because they loved each other and they both knew that they would only grown to love each other more. Their family would grow and they would grow together; even if was unexpected.

Because sometimes, the _best_ things in life are unexpected.

Like their unexpected friends.

Their unexpected child...

...Their unexpected _Love._


End file.
